


Finding Something Better

by Fidomom



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: #AU, #BarelyLegal, #Candy, #Dreamer, #InCrowd, #M&M, #MandM, #Untuckables, #kidfic, #wip, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 127,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidomom/pseuds/Fidomom
Summary: *Overall*- Roswell's three teenaged aliens and three of their friends, upon graduation from highschool, embark on a journey toward adulthood, living life everywhere and anywhere outside of Roswell, New Mexico, and endeavouring to do good, while avoiding law enforcement, and other threats.*This chapter*- Michael and Maria consider giving their relationship merry- go-round another ride.
Relationships: Amy DeLuca/Jim Valenti, Isabel Evans/Jesse Ramirez, Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Liz Parker/Max Evans, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the characters on Roswell, on a Netflix binge watch in 2016. Have since watched it all again seven more times & certain episodes way more than that, lol. Michael & Maria are an inspiration to me.
> 
> Hope my characterisations are at least just close enough for other Roswell/Candy fans to enjoy the story I'm writing. I am new to writing these particular characters. If I do it enough, hopefully I'll improve. 
> 
> No retcon of any closed case series events planned but anything not nailed down, I consider as fair game and open to possibly different explanations, interpretations or outcomes.
> 
> ~FM :)

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

 **Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter One ******  
  
Five nights after leaving Roswell, New Mexico, the six member exodus were finally getting their scheduled overnight at a motel with beds and showers.  
  
As Maria and Liz were getting their things from the minivan to take to the motel cabins they'd be staying in that night, Liz asked tentatively, "So what's really going on with you and Michael?"  
  
Maria puffed out her lips and sighed heavily before answering forlornly, "I would love to know the answer to that myself, Liz, I really would. I mean he isn't the only reason I'm tagging along but he's definitely a big part of it. For some Michael logic reason or another things are just really awkward with us right now. I'm starting to wonder if he wishes I'd stayed in Roswell, you know?"  
  
Liz nodded understandingly and then asked pointedly, "Well, have you tried talking to him about it?"  
  
Maria looked down at the ground sheepishly and admitted, "Well, no. He has avoided being one on one with me since the night we supposedly got back together. Maybe I should just not even try any more."  
  
Liz raised her eyebrows skeptically and asked like she already knew the answer, "Do you still love him, though?"  
  
Maria's face coloured slightly and she nodded, confirming Liz's obvious belief, "Yes, of course, I love him. I've come to accept that this is just the permanent state of my heart where he is concerned and I just have to find a way to grin and bear it."  
  
Liz smiled sympathetically at Maria and set aside her belongings to sling an arm around Maria's shoulders, offering words matching her smile, "I'm sorry, Maria. I've been so focused on Max that I missed entirely that you and Michael were not quite okay with each other. I only finally noticed it tonight. Is there anything I can do to cheer you up or at least take your mind off of him for a few minutes?"  
  
Maria smiled back at her gratefully then leaned toward Liz to rest her head against Liz's and she declined, "I appreciate the offer but no, not really and it's okay, Liz. You're my very best friend, I love you like crazy and I am really and truly happy that things with you and Max are working out so beautifully. Hey, who knows in case things don't pan out for me and Michael, maybe someday my heart will make room and I'll love someone new but just differently than I love him, you know?"  
  
Liz's expression belied any conviction her words tried to convey as she offered Maria support, "Yeah. That could totally happen. I hope it really does. You do deserve happiness, Maria."  
  
Maria appreciated Liz's effort and said as much, "Thanks, Liz. Guess I was wrong. You actually did just cheer me up. You really are the best!"  
  
Both girls looked up startled upon hearing a quiet male voice ask, "Why did you need cheering up? Bad news? Everything okay?"  
  
Liz spoke his name in relief, "Michael."  
  
Maria spoke his name guiltily, "Michael."  
  
Liz suddenly blurted an obviously made up excuse to leave them alone, "You know what, Maria, Max and I have this thing, a mini date thing, yeah so I'm just gonna go and let you and Michael talk.,  
  
"Michael, don't leave her, as soon as I'm gone. You guys should talk, okay?", Liz advised him as she walked backward, then turned and ran off.  
  
Michael made an annoyed face and said dismissively, "Whatever. Yeah, fine. Later, Science."  
  
Maria called out in nervous desperation to her already retreated friend, "Thanks a lot, Liz. I'm rethinking the whole you're the best, thing. Just kidding. Have fun on your mini date. Mini date my butt."  
  
Michael started grabbing his things from the minivan, as well, and questioned, "So what is it that she thinks we need to talk about? And why are you so down?"  
  
Maria looked at the ground and kicked at the dirt as she mumbled, "How typical that you really don't know, Michael."  
  
Michael slammed the vehicle door harder than it needed to be making Maria jump slightly and he warned, "If you're cruising for a fight, Maria, I'm out. I'm too exhausted."  
  
Maria countered irritably, "So then why are you out here instead of already gone to bed?"  
  
Michael answered as if it should already be obvious to her, "I was looking for you."  
  
Maria blinked in surprise and asked before she could stop herself, "Oh. Why?"  
  
Michael shrugged and answered honestly, "It's just been bugging me that you haven't crashed with me even once since we got back together. I thought you agreed that we were in this together but I've been sleeping or rather not sleeping by myself for like four days. Like I said, I'm exhausted. You coming to bed with me now or what?"  
  
Maria's eyes and mouth widened perceptibly and then she blurted, "You're unbelievable! Am I coming to bed? Are you serious? You expect me to have sex with you after you've been avoiding and ignoring me since the night we supposedly reconciled?"  
  
Michael frowned in annoyance and denied her assessment, "No, I haven't! And I didn't say sex I said bed. I'm tired, Maria. For the first time in my life, I can't fall asleep in strange places and having you with me is probably my only shot at getting some shut eye, tonight, finally. Can we fight later? Can you just come to bed already? Please?"  
  
Maria opened and closed her mouth a few times wordlessly before finally rambling, "I. What even? Fine. Well, I guess I've gotta sleep, somewhere. Sure why not with my is he or isn't he my ex? Okay, Michael, you win. But I am not being your booty call! We will not be having sex, understood?"  
  
Michael heaved a visible sigh of relief, nodded and held out his free hand to her as he agreed, "Sure. Fine. Come on. Let's just go to bed."  
  
Michael laced his fingers with hers and without speaking, they walked brusquely hand in hand to the cabin that Michael had chosen from the ones they had all rented for the night.  
  
Michael broke the silence just once to object to what she intended to wear to bed. He threw her one of his clean t-shirts instead and claimed, "I don't want a perfume headache tonight. If you don't mind."  
  
Maria huffed and accepted it with a roll of her eyes. She put it on and crawled under the covers on what had traditionally become her side of the bed whenever they'd slept together. She attempted to sleep on her side facing away from him but as soon as he got into bed and snapped off the bedside lamp, he reached for her, rolled her easily onto her back and snuggled up to her chest. Maria objected indignantly, "What did I just say, Michael? What are you doing?!"  
  
Michael didn't alter his position as he defended, "What?! I'm just getting comfortable. Your heartbeat is a comforting familiar sound. I just want to sleep already. Okay?"  
  
Maria relaxed and said quietly, "Oh. Okay, Michael. Sorry for taking it wrong. Goodnight, then. I hope you get a good sleep, tonight. Michael? Michael?"  
  
He rubbed his cheek over her heart and mumbled tiredly, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Love you, too, Maria. Night."  
  
Maria chuckled in amused chagrin and complained under her breath, "And just like that I'm doomed to never be over this guy."  
  
His hand reached under her shirt slightly to lightly rub her side with his thumb and he slurred his words like he'd been drugged, "I heard that and good. Ditto. Can you do that thing with my hair, again?"  
  
Maria sighed in defeat and her fingers began softly combing through the hair at his temple and down behind his ear as she agreed softly, "Sure. Go to sleep, spaceboy."  
  
"And sing?", he requested hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, I can do that, too.", and she sang Nothing Else Matters a cappella until she was certain he was asleep before she finally let herself fall asleep, too.  
  
*****  
  
Maria felt like she'd only just fallen asleep when she became aware of daylight and of Michael fidgeting restlessly as he mumbled, "Don't do it, Maria, don't say yes. No matter how many times I ask just say no. Promise me you'll say no."  
  
Maria asked in drowsy confusion, "Michael? Say no to what?"  
  
Michael startled slightly, lifted his head to look at her through one barely opened eye and said groggily, "Huh? Maria? Wow, you're still here. I thought for sure I was gonna wake up alone. Good to be wrong."  
  
Maria didn't acknowledge his pleasure at finding himself still in bed with her but asked him again, "Michael, what were you just telling me to say no to?"  
  
He frowned in consternation, then shrugged, yawned and snuggled against her again as he mused, "Hmm? Oh. I don't know. Must have been dreaming. Don't remember now."  
  
Maria nodded and rolled her eyes as she absentmindedly rubbed his back and complained, "Figures. Do you think you can let me up, now, spaceboy, since you're awake? I have to pee."  
  
He rolled away from her slightly, answering, "Course.", and then he asked, "You coming back to bed?"  
  
Maria tugged down on the hem of the t-shirt she'd worn to bed, as it had ridden up significantly while they'd slept and she answered him in subdued incredulity, "Uhh, no, wasn't planning on it."  
  
He sleepily pouted, "Why not?"  
  
Maria gave him a knowing look and admonished, "Because in spite of the whole cute, sleepy Michael routine you're playing right now, neither one of us is tired any more and the only reason to go to bed with an on again off again ex-lover when nobody is tired, is for sex and I already told you last night, that is not happening. Here's how it is in broad daylight, if you want me to literally sleep with you after tonight you will stay right there and we are going to talk relationship status, all over again, after I relieve myself, deal?"  
  
Michael scowled and objected, "Ex-lover? Whatever. Yeah, sure. Deal. Won't go anywhere. I'm all yours."  
  
Maria scoffed, "Right. Sure you are. Be right back."  
  
Maria had barely pulled up her underwear and flushed the toilet, when Michael entered the bathroom, completely naked. Maria gasped and scolded him, "Michael! Oh my God! Put some clothes on!"  
  
He gave her a questioning look and countered, "To take a shower? Even for you that's a weird thing to say. Save water with me?"  
  
Maria narrowed her eyes and asked him suspiciously,  
"So much for staying put. Wait! Michael, are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
He fought a smirk and denied it, "Nah, I just know you like it when I wash your back. If you don't want me to this morning, it's fine. I'll try to make it quick so you have enough hot left for your hair."  
  
Maria's eyes moved all up and down his body and her throat went dry. She relented and admitted to him, "I can't believe I'm getting sucked in this easily. Okay I'm into it. Move over, spaceboy."  
  
Michael managed to gloat with just the glimmer of a smile and he disclaimed, "Look, Maria, just so you know, the only way we are having shower sex is if you make the first move, so don't pout if I don't come on to you. I still think you're really hot but you said no sex a bunch of times now so I intend to behave myself. Got it?"  
  
Maria lightly smacked his upper arm and complained, "Oh, right, like flattery isn't flirting? What do you call that, if that isn't coming on to me?"  
  
Michael flinched away from the smack, chuckling and answered, "Easy. I call it a statement of fact. You are what you are. Come closer so I can get your back for you."  
  
Maria glowered at him even as she complied. She accused poutingly, "You're the devil, Michael Guerin."  
  
Michael stood just close enough to her for his chest to be in light contact with hers and he lathered his hands and began slowly spreading the lather all over her back. He spoke so close to her ear his lips grazed it, "Yeah, well, your halo is a bit tarnished, too, Maria."  
  
Maria's breath caught and she said his name so quietly he almost didn't hear it over the sound of the shower, "Michael."  
  
He didn't still his hands. He lightened his touch until she visibly shivered and then he finally prompted her to continue, "Yeah, Maria?"  
  
She put her hands on his shoulders and moved them in a light caress between his shoulders, collar bones and chest, before finally speaking her mind, "If you don't give me shower sex like right now, I'm not singing to you ever again."  
  
He pulled her into a full body contact kiss that trailed from her lips, along her jawline down her neck, then up again directly to her ear before acknowledging her ultimatum, "Then I guess we're having shower sex like right now.", and then he turned with her suddenly so that her back was against the inside shower wall.  
  
He slid his hand over her hip, down her behind and gripped the back of her thigh. She offered no resistance when he lifted her leg to his hip and then rubbed his aroused flesh against hers, just hard enough to elicit a response.  
  
She gasped and wound her arms around the back of his neck, inviting him to lift her higher. He accepted and lifted her off both feet, She wound her legs around him, too and he pressed himself tightly against her, pinning her between himself and the wall, grinding against her most sensitive places as he kissed her deeply, sucking on her lips, and tasting her mouth.  
  
She squirmed impatiently against him, with a slight whimper and he gave her what she wanted.  
  
She abruptly pulled away from his kiss to cry out, "Ohhh! Michael, Michael, oh my God. I've missed this. I missed you, so much.", and then she was kissing him back again, matching his hunger and passion.  
  
He dragged his mouth away from hers to echo her sentiments, "I missed you more. Plus I love you more.", and then he spent some time with his mouth on her neck, leaving his mark for her to discover later.  
  
Maria leaned into his mouth at her neck and asked, between laboured breaths, "What is love to you, then, a contest?"  
  
He ceased kissing her and grinding inside her. He looked her in the eye and clarified, "No, but I heard enough of your chat with Science, last night, to know that you forgot how I feel about you. I'm just reminding you, that's all. Your ride is about to get wild, I suggest you hold on tight."  
  
Maria only managed one intelligible, "Michael.", before Michael made good on his warning and rendered all of her subsequent vocalisations loud, frequent and quite incoherent.  
  
By the time they were done in the shower, Maria's legs felt like jelly from her exertions and both she and Michael were quite out of breath. Michael dried them both off but not very well. He embraced her and kissed her as he moved them from the bathroom back to the bed. She didn't utter any word of complaint as he backed her onto the bed and made love to her some more. Afterward, they lay cuddled closely in each others arms with not even a sheet to cover them.  
  
Maria was the first to move. She kissed Michael's chest and said sincerely, "Thank-you. I have some stuff to do, now, though. I have to deal with my hair and my legs aren't gonna shave themselves so unless you are into your girlfriend resembling a porcupine, you should probably let me up."  
  
Michael didn't immediately let go of her and he asked, "Do I get to watch?"  
  
Maria smiled and shook her head in fond exasperation but agreed, "Sure, but no interference allowed. Deal?"  
  
Michael nodded his agreement and let her up. It took her fewer than twenty minutes to do her after shower rituals and Michael didn't take his eyes off of her except for when she disappeared into the bathroom to attend to things which required a mirror. Only when she reached for some clothes to put on did he voice a complaint, "Don't, Maria! Come back to bed with me."  
  
Maria paused with her bra half on, looked at Michael sprawled out naked and uncovered on the bed. She sighed and took her bra back off again, then crawled onto the bed from the foot, up his body and paused on all fours directly over him. He didn't move or reach for her until she leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. He pulled her snugly to himself then and she cuddled against him with a contented sigh. He lightly rubbed her upper arm and he asked conversationally, "So, you feeling better, now, Maria?"  
  
She laughed lightly and confessed, "Yes. Much. Thank-you, Michael."  
  
He nodded in approval and then tilted her chin to look her in the eye as he spoke, "Good. Now maybe you can explain that crack you made earlier about me being your ex-lover. What the hell was that about?"  
  
Maria looked startled by the question but then she grew pensive and instead of answering him, she asked him a question of her own, "Michael, why have we spent zero time alone together, until last night, since we decided to get back together?"  
  
Michael's eyes softened and he answered quietly, "That's on you. I already told you how I felt about you, all you had to do was bridge the gap. I was waiting for you because I didn't know how you were feeling about us. We agreed we were doing this together and then nothing for four days straight. I'm curious to know what you were thinking for those four days."  
  
Maria shrugged and looked away as she confessed, "I guess I thought that you still wished I had stayed behind in Roswell and that being around me was uncomfortable for you since you only said you loved me when you thought you were saying goodbye to me forever. Plus that was like the week before graduation, so I wasn't sure if anything had changed for you since then."  
  
Michael rubbed at his eyebrow and sighed as he conceded, "Okay, I admit it; I do wish you had stayed in Roswell but not because I don't want you with me. It's because I just want you to be safe and happy and I'm not sure you can be either of those things if I stay in your life. Selfishly, I prefer having you with me. That's what makes me feel safe and happy, but I'm too aware that being on the run like this, when you don't have to be, Maria, it's not good for you.  
  
As you pointed out the night you joined us, though, it's really not up to me. It's your life and your choice. I guess I was giving you space to not get my own hopes up in case you changed your mind. Since we're both here on this journey, though and it seems like you intend to continue whether I give you space or not, well then I guess I'm an opportunist. If you are here, then I want you with me. As in with me, with me, but if that isn't what you want just tell me. Tell me what the rules are and I'll do my best to abide by them. I meant what I said when I thought we were saying goodbye and that hasn't changed and never will. I will love you no matter what. Always, Maria. Whether we are a couple or not. So just talk to me. Tell me what you really want."  
  
Maria looked him in the eye and spoke emotionally, "Michael. You know, sometimes when you speak about us, you put your foot in it and deeply hurt my feelings, but wait, not this time. This time I think you just made me fall more in love with you and made me more sure that I am exactly where I want to be and with exactly whom I belong. I love you so much, Michael.  
  
What I want is to be wherever you are, be it cars, minivans, beds, showers, whatever, if you're there, then that's where I most want to be. Can we do that? Can we just be together; have a life together whether on the run or maybe even someday keep having a life together if the running isn't necessary anymore?"  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "Yeah. Of course we can. So you're gonna crash with me from now on?"  
  
Maria chuckled at how quickly he'd swung the topic back to sleeping together but answered him, "Yes, spaceboy."  
  
Michael flirted shamelessly, "Naked?"  
  
Maria flirted back more coyly, "Sometimes, yes."  
  
Michael grinned smugly and hugged her extra tight as he declared, "I'll take it. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, I really was just being cautious in case you had changed your mind. I had no idea you would think, well, that you would think what you thought. I don't just love you, Maria; I like you. I like having you close to me. I'll try to let you see that more often. Thinking about it, you know, the insomnia was driving me nuts. If you hadn't been here already, I think I just might have turned around, gone back, and abducted you, again. Just saying."  
  
Maria laughed appreciatively at that and admitted, "And I would have let you, again. Oh my God, Michael, do you think I have Stockholm's syndrome?"  
  
Michael nodded resolutely and unofficially diagnosed, "Oh, you definitely do. You wanna get over it?"  
  
Maria pretended to think about it and then she slowly shook her head and committed, "Nope, I think ... I think I'm all good with it."  
  
Michael accepted the answer as if he'd predicted as much. He switched their focus back to his recently favourite topic, "Can we have sex, again, now?"  
  
Maria didn't even blink as she quickly answered, "Oh yes, spaceboy. Definitely. I'm owed at least another three rounds for every night we've missed, since leaving Roswell."  
  
Michael laughed wryly and said, "Well, if you really wanna keep score, I'm owed way more than that for the whole time we were broken up."  
  
Maria caressed his jawline with her index finger and kissed him once before suggesting, "Then I guess we'd better get busy settling the score." and then she kissed him again.  
  
Michael started to respond and kiss her back but then he suddenly pulled away to say, "Maria, I just want to mention that even when we were broken up no matter which one of us did it, I still never thought of us as exes. I didn't like it when you referred to me as your ex, earlier. To me exes are people who used to love each other but don't any more and as far as I know that has never been us. Am I wrong about that?"  
  
Maria winced in regret and agreed with him, "No, you're right, Michael. I have never stopped loving you. I'm sorry for saying we were exes. I mean how did we ever suppose you could be my ex-spaceboy, anyway? How would that even work? There's no such thing. It's completely ridiculous."  
  
Michael looked her in the eye as his thumb caressed the newest mark he'd left on her neck, in the shower earlier and he spoke quietly, "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Thanks."  
  
Maria leaned into his caress briefly then shifted herself to encourage him to roll her underneath him. When he'd acted on her physical suggestion, she wrapped her arms and legs around him and ordered, "And on that note, you need to come a lot closer, my permanent spaceboy. There's something that I need you to know."  
  
He kissed her mouth with his eyes open and then asked intently, "Oh yeah? And what's that?"  
  
Maria kissed him on the lips repeatedly speaking between each kiss, "Oh, just that I missed your hot bod, your possessive hands and your amazing lips all over me. God Michael you turn me on! Why do you have to be so bloody sexy?"  
  
Michael grinned proudly and nuzzled her neck. He muttered almost to himself, "Yeah, you must have really missed me, you're usually way more careful about saying things that might inflate my ego."  
  
Maria pulled him away from her neck to look him in the eye and she conceded, "You know what, Michael? You're right and I'm sorry. I'm gonna work on being more fair about that."  
  
Michael's eyes were glazed in lust and he asked in confusion, "Wait, what? Why are you sorry, now?"  
  
Maria held his face between her palms and explained in remorse, "For withholding from you what I really think of you, when I am having good thoughts about you and trying to justify it, by blaming you for how it might affect you."  
  
Michael's eyes showed his confusion as he asked for clarification, "I don't follow. Say again but maybe this time in English?"  
  
Maria sighed and hugged him suddenly, rubbing his back appreciatively as she elaborated, "It's just pissy of me to only criticise you and rarely compliment you just in case that might make you feel too good, Michael. It's kind of mean. I love you. A lot. I should be doing what I can to support and encourage you and I should have more faith in you. I should expect the best of you instead of the worst."  
  
Michael pulled away to look at her and disagreed adamantly, "Whoa, whoa, no, Maria. Trust me on this, you're fine. You don't owe me an apology. You know me really well and you're right, I do get too cocky if I think there's smooth sailing and maybe I don't try to give you reasons to compliment me when I'm feeling too full of myself like that.  
  
I like that you call me on my crap and keep me on my toes and give me incentives to try. As long as I'm trying, then I feel like I'm less likely to make the mistake of taking you for granted. Besides if you complimented my body or my love making activities all the time, then it might not turn me on so much, the rare times when you do actually do it."  
  
Maria thought over his stated point of view and mused aloud, "Okay. That does make some kind of sense to me, I guess. Wait, so like, you're turned on, too?"  
  
Michael's brow rose and he asked pointedly, "Are you naked in my arms right now?"  
  
Maria batted her eyes at him coyly, pairing it with a flirty smile as she rubbed her leg against his provocatively and revealed, "Yes, very. Even my legs. Feel that?"  
  
He nodded, kissed her on the lips once and informed her, "Then my being turned on is a given, even when you're sporting quills, by the way, so don't ever stress over that on my account."  
  
Maria's face showed her pleased surprise at his claimed level of attraction to her and she vowed, "I'll keep that in mind.", and then she asked hopefully, "So I get the strongest feeling that you, uhh, wanna make love to me, now. How about it, spaceboy?"  
  
Michael was already getting himself in a better position for making love, as he sought confirmation, "Will we be putting a big dent in the outstanding balance owing for missed time?"  
  
Maria was adjusting her own position to better accommodate him, as well and she gave him the confirmation he was looking for, "Yes, or your girlfriend might get cranky and nobody wants that."  
  
Michael moved against her until they were one and stated his double entendre, "Then I'm definitely in. What are you wearing, Maria?"  
  
Maria moaned in pleasure and then mumbled, "I think we've already established that I'm naked."  
  
Michael began moving his hips slowly, kissing and sucking the side of her neck on which he hadn't yet left his mark and trying to talk against her skin, "I mean that perfume smell."  
  
Maria was matching his pace, digging her self-manicured fingernails into his shoulders and she asked petulantly, "Do you want me to go wash it off, already? I just put it on, Michael."  
  
Michael kissed her lips, her jaw, her ear and emphasised with his hip movements as he objected, "No, don't wash it off, it smells really good."  
  
Maria made her neck more accessible for his mouth, then moved one hand up the nape of his neck, delving her fingers into his hair, enjoying the novelty of his recent haircut and informed him, "Michael, it's the exact same fragrance that I wear all the time, including on New Year's Eve."  
  
Michael paused his hip movements abruptly, then lifted his head from sucking her neck to argue, "That's not possible. That can't even be right. You always smell good like this, except for that one night."  
  
Maria's passion filled eyes cleared briefly and she swatted his shoulder, as she asked incredulously, "Wait, you actually do like my perfume? Oh my God you sneak! You tricked me into wearing your shirt to bed! Perfume headache, my butt!"  
  
Michael said "Ow!", then grabbed her violence prone hand and held it captive, as he resumed his hip movements. He didn't defend himself against her accusations right away, nor let go of her hand until she began responding to his lovemaking again. He looked her in the eye as they moved together and finally explained between kisses, "I can't help it that I like seeing you wear my shirts, as your sleep wear. You make them look really sexy, and then they smell like you after, too. I ran out of ones that still smell like you, when we were broken up. I think it's why I couldn't sleep properly for the past four nights. There was nothing familiar for me to sleep with to help me relax."  
  
Suddenly, Maria's eyes widened and she halted Michael's kisses, with a very quiet but serious order, "Michael, you need to back away from me right now. Like right now."  
  
He frowned in concern but he complied and then asked, "Did I say something bad? Was I hurting you or something? Why are you putting the brakes on right in the middle?"  
  
Maria winced and quickly reached out to touch his face as she reassured, "You did nothing wrong, I promise. It's not that I want us to stop right now but we really have to. I should have never let you seduce me or I shouldn't have seduced you, frankly I can't remember now who started what, but it shouldn't have happened. Oh my God, how could I be this stupid and reckless?"  
  
Michael rolled off of her and lay beside her, with his head propped on his palm and leaning his weight on his elbow. With his free hand, he cupped her face and asked in confusion, "What are you talking about? Now you don't want to be with me, after all?"  
  
Maria turned her face to kiss his palm and assured him once again, "It's nothing like that, Michael. Look I don't know how to sugar coat this so I'm just going to say it. I am not now, nor have I been, on any birth control, for these past three months. I quit taking the pill after the last time we had sex. I thought it would make me have to think twice before jumping back into bed with you, if I didn't actually want us to get back together, because I saw that it hurt you getting your hopes up, like that."  
  
Michael looked panic stricken even as he asked her to restate the obvious, "So you're telling me we just spent the better part of two hours having completely unprotected sex?"  
  
Maria nodded and said the only words she could think of, even though she knew they sounded lame and ineffective, "I'm so sorry, Michael. I got caught up in our reunion and completely forgot until you just ment-"  
  
Michael's jaw clenched and his eyes glowed with unconcealed anger, "Would you just shut-up! None of your explanations matter, now! How could you do this? I trusted you! How could you forget something so important? What the hell is wrong with you, Maria?"  
  
Maria was alarmed by his outburst and she tried to calm him, "Michael! I didn't do it on purpose for God's sake! I'm human, okay? I forgot I went off the pill! It's not like this will wreck your life! If I wind up pregnant it's not like you're the one everyone will judge! My God, my Mom will have a whole herd of cattle if I have a kid without being married first!"  
  
Michael got up, threw Maria's clothes at her and then began getting dressed himself as he vented, "What has marriage got to do with anything? Are you insane? Whatever, Maria, I changed my mind. I don't want to be with you, if I can't trust you. I can't make you not travel with us, but stay as far away from me as possible from now on! We are done!"  
  
Maria was bewildered and tried to reason with him, "Come on, Michael, don't you think you're overreacting just a tad? I mean yeah if I'm pregnant that's definitely not ideal but it's hardly the end of the world, and I really don't think what just happened warrants the level of anger you're directing at me. We love each other, Michael. Whatever happens now we're gonna get through it together just like we always do."  
  
Michael shook his head stubbornly and argued, "Not this time, Maria. We're over."  
  
Maria watched him leave in completely stunned silence and then her tears started. She got dressed and went to find Liz.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria talk things over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering why Ava is included in this story. It's because of my head canon that lab techs on Antar put the wrong embryo with Max, Isabel & Michael and that Ava was actually supposed to be their 4th; Tess should have been a part of the dupes, as far as I'm concerned.
> 
> ~FM :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Two ******  
  
  
Maria winced as Liz's elbow connected with her side and Liz whispered urgently, "Talk to him, Maria! It's the only way to resolve it!"  
  
Maria saw Michael look back at them from the rearview mirror, but he didn't maintain eye contact. Maria sighed and nodded as she answered Liz, "I know. I know you're right and I will, I just don't know when. Kind of prefer some privacy for that one.", and she gestured to the minivan they were traveling in, which was full to maximum capacity with people, supplies and bare essential belongings. Liz nodded conceding the existence of the indicated obstacle to Maria having that private conversation with Michael.  
  
In just one week of traveling, a lot had already changed since leaving Roswell. Maria was waiting to find out if she was pregnant with Michael's child or not and Michael was still pissed at her that pregnancy was even a concern, at all. At Liz's behest, Isabel had dreamwalked Ava, to invite her to be with them, and Ava had accepted the invitation. They had picked her up two days earlier and only Liz, Isabel and Kyle had really made any effort to make Ava feel welcome.  
  
The atmosphere in the cramped quarters was full of discomfort, awkward silences and tension born of fear for themselves and sadness for those they'd had to leave behind. Maria tried every trick she knew to stop herself from bursting into tears. She missed her Mom, and Michael was being so cold to her. She just didn't know how to end or diminish his continued angry silence.  
  
Liz squeezed her hand and rested her head on Maria's shoulder in a show of comfort. Maria was startled from her thoughts by the sound of Michael's voice addressing Max, "We need to have a rest stop, Maxwell. Not a stupid ten minute one, either. Nobody in this van deserves to be cooped up in this thing for this long. I need to take a walk with my girlfriend. You should know what I'm talking about. Maria's too used to me neglecting her, but I imagine, your fiancee is feeling pretty bummed out not getting any time with you; this isn't like you and you know it."  
  
And just like that Maria didn't feel like bursting into tears anymore. Her heart leapt in hopeful relief at his use of the word girlfriend in reference to her.  
  
Max started to shake his head and he answered Michael but kept his eyes on the road, "Not yet, Michael. We aren't far enough away yet. We've already lost time picking Ava up.,  
  
"Just to be clear, Ava, I do want you here with us, but it did mean a significant adjustment in our driving time to catch up to where we thought we'd be by now.,  
  
"There's also the fact that every time we stop, Michael, we take another risk that we'll be spotted and captured or surreptitiously followed. I'm not stopping outside of our agreed upon schedule, any more. We just can't afford to lose more time, guys. I'm sorry.,  
  
"And that apology is for all of you, by the way. I know things are pretty terrible right now, but we made a plan and I want to stick to it because I think it's a good plan. Please just try to be patient, everyone. Once we get to our first temporary destination, we can stay there for a few weeks before we have to get back on the road."  
  
Maria's heart sank. She'd actually gotten her hopes up, thinking she might soon get some time alone with Michael to talk things through. She felt eyes on her in the mirror again and looked up to see Michael's concerned and full of remorse eyes on her. He mouthed to her, "I'm sorry."  
  
Maria nodded to show him she believed him and accepted his apology. Then Michael surprised her by addressing Liz, "Hey, Science, wanna trade seats with me? Then we'll at least be beside the person we miss, all because of this stupid schedule."  
  
Liz took Max's side, "But Max just said he's not stopping, yet."  
  
Michael implored Max one more time, "Come on, Maxwell, a thirty second stop for musical seats isn't going to break our stride!"  
  
Max snapped, "Okay. Fine. Switch with Liz, then."  
  
Michael fake smiled at Max and said insincerely, "Thank-you, Maxwell, what a thoughtful gesture. So glad you declared yourself not our leader anymore."  
  
Maria saw Max give Michael's retreating figure a brief glare but then his face lit up when Liz took Michael's place in the shotgun seat and he leaned over to quickly kiss Liz on the lips, before he put the still running vehicle back in drive. Maria couldn't bring herself to even look at Michael, even though at least now they were sort of touching. To her surprised and grateful relief, Michael put his arm around her and guided her head to his shoulder. She felt his lips press to her forehead in a sustained contact kiss, after which he whispered, "I love you, and I've got your back but talking will have to wait. Okay?"  
  
Maria nodded with a wistful smile and touched Michael's chin. When he looked downward at her questioningly, she pointed to her puckered lips and he didn't even hesitate, but swooped in and kissed her properly. Not a making out kind of kiss but definitely one that he meant, despite having been prompted to give it. When he lifted his face from hers, he suggested, "Now that you've got your alien-human hybrid travel pillow, why don't you take a nap?"  
  
Maria had to laugh briefly at his description of himself but then he wasn't wrong, either, so she nodded and snuggled against him to take him up on it. She didn't think she'd sleep but the snuggle and chance to close her eyes were more than welcome ideas.  
  
She was wrong about not sleeping. When she next opened her eyes it was because they had stopped for their scheduled rest stop, only she was alone with Michael in the minivan, so she knew they'd been stopped a few minutes, already. She lifted her head from Michael's shoulder and made a yuck face at the drool mark she'd left on his shirt. He noticed what she was looking at and he shrugged as he offered, "Don't even worry about that. Come on, Maria, I know you need a restroom by now."  
  
  
At the mere mention of the word, Maria did indeed urgently need a restroom and she scrambled out after Michael as quickly as she could. There was a line-up outside the women's door, if you could call one person a line-up, the one person being Ava. Michael was holding Maria's hand as she waited behind Ava and Maria asked him, "So how long were we stopped for and why didn't you wake me up right away?"  
  
Michael shrugged and answered, "Only a few minutes and I remembered from our hectic rest stop schedule this past week that you don't do well being abruptly woken up. I knew the lack of motion would wake you up more gently than me harassing you into being awake would have. It's no big deal, Maria. While you were asleep, Max and Liz had a chance to talk and she made him listen to reason, we get an actual hour and a half this time, so I saw no point in rushing you awake."  
  
Maria was happily awed at his attentive demeanor toward her and she voiced her gratitude, "Thank-you, Michael. You don't have to wait with me, you know. Don't you need the restroom, too? Men's seems to be unoccupied."  
  
In response, Michael threaded his fingers with hers, squeezed her hand and declined, "I can wait. I'll go when you do. Meantime, I'm exactly where I need to be. Right beside you."  
  
Maria chanced repeating what he had said earlier, "Beside your girlfriend?"  
  
Michael smiled up one side of his mouth and said, "Good. So you were paying attention. Yes and yes we will talk more about that on our walk, after this and after we get some grub to take with us."  
  
Maria was impressed and asked for clarification, "So like a walk, a picnic and talking about our relationship issues? Just you and me?"  
  
Michael nodded and confirmed, "Yes, yes, and yes but hopefully not just talking. I know it's only been a couple of days but I already miss you."  
  
Maria teased him, "Oh I see, so I get girlfriend status again this fast because spaceboy needs nooky time?"  
  
Michael made a face of denial and defended, "I didn't say anything about nooky, I was only thinking eraser room. We definitely don't have time for nooky, Maria. That will require ideally several days and nights in a row, and at worst a minimum of three hours, not less than two hours, which is all we get right now."  
  
Maria gasped at his marathon sex suggestion and declared, "You are the devil, Michael Guerin. Why would you even mention that when you know we won't get to do that for three more sleeps?"  
  
Michael laughed and gloated, "So you are still into it. These next three days can't go by fast enough for me. Oh and it looks like you're up!  
  
"Hey, Shortstop.,  
  
"I'll meet you in the store when you're done in there, Maria. We can grab our picnic supplies together.", and he quickly kissed her cheek and headed for the men's restroom.  
  
"Did he just call me Shortstop?", Ava inquired cautiously.  
  
Maria nodded and confirmed over her shoulder, "Yes. He nick names everyone except me, his girlfriend."  
  
Once Maria was done in the restroom, she hurried into the store to find Michael and make her food selections before they went for their walk. Once they had their purchases, Michael took Maria's hand and led her away from the road and behind the rest stop. Maria asked, "So since you can't possibly know of a spot for us to have this private picnic, where are we going and how much time do we have left before Max expects us to get going again?"  
  
Michael didn't pause or even slow his pace, as he answered, "Easy. We have exactly an hour. Probably need restroom breaks again just before we get back on the road, so that brings it to about fifty-five minutes. We walk as far away as we can for five minutes, we stop wherever we end up, we eat, probably take around fifteen minutes including leave no trace, that leaves us with thirty-five minutes, we talk but only about really important stuff and only for like ten minutes, that leaves us twenty-five minutes and we already know it'll take us five of those remaining minutes to go back, unless we run back."  
  
Maria chuckled and queried, "So you think talking to me for a whole ten minutes, will get you a twenty minute make out session with me? I demand a minutes renegotiation."  
  
Michael shook his head and declined, "No deal. Ten for talking and twenty for making out, we don't have the luxury of minutes to spare for just talking, besides I express myself better without words and you know that first hand."  
  
Maria considered what he'd just said and had to mentally concede he had a point. She grudgingly agreed, "Fine. You'll get your twenty minutes, spaceboy."  
  
He smiled at her for the first time in what seemed like forever ago to her and said, "Thanks, angel."  
  
Maria stopped dead in her tracks and asked incredulously, "Pardon? What did you just call me?"  
  
Michael looked at the travel alarm he was carrying, shrugged and said, "Okay four and a half minutes is good enough. We can do it all here."  
  
Maria was still staring at him waiting for him to explain why he'd just called her a name other than Maria. When he got busy eating instead of answering, she began to scold, "Michael! You can't just ignore my question!"  
  
Michael indicated the time on the travel alarm, which he'd set aside before beginning to eat and he spoke around a mouthful of food, "Talking is after eating, not time yet. Come on and eat up. Tight schedule."  
  
Maria shook her head in exasperation and dug into her food. He finished before she did but he didn't push her to eat faster, he just folded his arms across his raised knees, rested his chin on his arms and watched her finish eating and tidying up after herself. It was making her feel self-conscious and she said as much, "Michael, you're staring. Stop it. Do I like have food on my face or something?"  
  
He resolutely shook his head and refused her request, "Can't stop and no you couldn't look more perfect than you do right now, well, unless you were naked, so no there's no food on your face, Maria."  
  
Maria gaped at him and then suddenly giggled in delight, "Oh my God, you are actually flirting with me while we're both fully clothed! Michael you have not flirted with me while still dressed in so long I forgot what it even looks like or sounds like or feels like. This is so unexpected!"  
  
Michael didn't deny it and instead offered in explanation, "That's why I needed to go for a walk with you. Alone time with you works wonders. I heard what you said to Shortstop earlier and I realised it's true. It was never intentional, I just could never think of anything that fit you as well as or better than Maria until you called me a devil in the shower the other day  
and then you called me a devil again a little while ago. I had to be sure the nickname I was considering for you, fit you, so I gave it a test drive and I was right. Angel fits almost as well as Maria. Not only is it the opposite of my devilish tendencies but it matches pretty good with spaceboy, too; both from somewhere up there or out there."  
  
Maria suddenly gasped and asked, "Wait, this is talking time? You said only important stuff and this is your chosen topic? Not the maybe baby situation? Not what changed your hostile attitude toward me?"  
  
Michael nodded and elaborated, "I talked to Max and he made me realise I was freaking out over possibility not fact; there is no baby yet. If that happens then we'll talk about it and deal with it, then. As you said, if there is a baby, we'll get through it together, like we have always gotten through everything. The nickname thing, though, is important to me because you are important to me, and I want you to know how I really see you.  
  
You have literally been my angel of mercy more times than I deserved. You definitely have the patience of saints and angels to have put up with me all this time and yet you made me feel like you thought I was the one making some sort of huge compromise or sacrifice to be in a relationship with you. My only sacrifice in being with you, Maria is that I'm constantly terrified of the danger you're in because of me. Sometimes I even think I pose the biggest threat to you of all, even moreso than my enemies.  
  
Every time I've ever hurt you, I was in agony over it, including the awful things I said the other day when I found out we'd just had unprotected sex. For what it's worth, I am sorry and I do take it back. I still want us to be together. I'm always going to dread the very idea of anything bad ever happening to you, especially if it's only because you love me. Being with you makes me the happiest I've ever been, though, and so being with you isn't and never has been a chore. I love you even when I'm pissed or hurt or worried. I need you to know that. Always.  
  
Just three weeks ago I did try to say goodbye to you, for what I thought, at the time, was forever, because I thought my terror for you was outweighing whatever happiness I felt, by staying in your life, in whatever capacity you were letting me. I tried to do right by you, by letting you go and leaving but I discovered a few things in doing that. One was that my terror for you did not disappear, if anything it was worse because then I couldn't see for myself, any more, that you were safe and happy and two I don't handle terror without you, very well, at all.  
  
I've always believed I was stronger and better off alone. Maybe when I didn't know what it was like to not be alone that may have been true but I wasn't at all prepared for the loneliness of being without you. I missed my other half. I was missing my guardian angel here on earth. You, Maria.  
  
Some of the guys I knew from work, resented their significant others fussing over them, nagging at them to eat, sleep, bathe, pay bills and what not but when you weren't there doing that for me anymore, I finally understood the motive behind it. I suddenly realised I used to have someone who cared if I did any of those things or not, definitely not talking about Hank, and if I'd ever felt resentment about it before, that realisation made it disappear. I had everything I ever needed or wanted being with you and without you I am nothing, I merely survive and exist. I really do want us back. I want to really live again and I finally believe that I can only do that with you.  
  
When I told Max you were my girlfriend earlier, I wasn't sure if you still wanted that to be true or not, or maybe even if you already considered it to be true, because what the hell is an ex-spaceboy, right? No such thing according to you.  
  
Anyway, after I said it out loud, I was waiting to see if you would object to it or correct me and when you did neither, I couldn't get close enough to you, fast enough, for my liking.  
  
And you know, after telling you goodbye forever, and leaving you, I had really thought I'd burned a bridge with you, so when I came back during graduation, I didn't think I had any business approaching you with all of my regrets. I thought my heart would explode right in my chest when you said you were coming with us and then you put your arms around me like we were still an us.  
  
I was kind of in shock, I mean, you had broken up with me and wouldn't take me back no matter how much I begged and then I told you goodbye forever and yet somehow you still not only chose to come with us, I assumed to stay close to Liz, but then you put your arms around me and declared we were doing this together. That qualified as a bonafide miracle to me.  
  
At this point I'm pretty much convinced you have to be an angel because no mere mortal woman could still want anything to do with me after all of this stupidity and my stubbornness and mistake after mistake that I keep making. The thing is, my stubbornness works the other way, too; I am so stubbornly in love with you, Maria DeLuca, and if you take me back, this time, if you let me stay in your life, I promise you, I'll never try to leave you ever again. All of my tomorrows belong to you because I belong to you and that is all I'm ever gonna need. If you aren't ready for that, I won't push you, but I'm also never going to give up on you, ever again, either."  
  
Maria wiped moisture from her face and hedged, "So all of your tomorrows, that's like way longer than only promising me right now?"  
  
Michael agreed earnestly, "Yeah. Definitely an upgrade from only now. I'm going to be someone you can count on not only now but also tomorrow, every single day of our life together, moving forward."  
  
Maria continued seeking clarification, "And we really are back together? I have nagging rights, again?"  
  
Michael choked up a little and laughed over it, "Yeah, angel, definitely."  
  
Maria then tried to help lighten things up, by flirtatiously admonishing, "You do know I'm not actually an angel, though, right?"  
  
Michael's face turned serious and he shook his head in disagreement, "I'll never believe you are anything except that, now. It only makes sense in my head if we're both other worldly beings. Nothing else could explain to me how you are here with me, right now, especially after the way I overreacted the other day and lashed out at you. But if the word angel makes you uncomfortable I'll just stick to calling you Maria."  
  
Maria frowned and pouted a little, "You can't finally give me a nickname and then take it away from me, Michael. That's just mean."  
  
Michael moved as close as he could get to her and kissed her forehead, then asked, "So then it's okay if I call you angel, sometimes, after all? What about in front of other people?"  
  
Maria grinned suddenly and played along, "Well, since I basically out you, every single time I call you spaceboy in front of other people, turnabout is only fair play. I mean they're just nicknames right? It's not like anyone will ever suspect the truth, just because of a nickname."  
  
Michael grinned triumphantly and agreed, "Exactly. Now are we gonna make out or are you not feeling that way about me, right now, because of my behaviour the other day?"  
  
Maria tackled him, pinned him to the ground and kissed him on the lips. Then she looked him in the eye and ordered, "You are not taking that part of the minutes negotiation back. I get my twenty minutes, spaceboy."  
  
Michael suddenly rolled them both over, kissed her, and admitted, "I was hoping you'd see it my way and say that. Also, this is like a promissory note; a raincheck, our real reunion will resume next scheduled motel overnight, with condoms this time, though. Two consecutive nights. Thanks to your girl, Science, talking some sense into my fearless ex-leader. If you want, I mean."  
  
Maria tightened her arms around the back of Michael's neck and wrapped her legs around him. She spoke against his lips between kisses, "We both know that even though I hate condoms, I'm so all about massive want when it comes to reunion sex marathons with you, and about this and especially when it comes to just simply you. I love you, Michael. Even though I am the only witness to all of the precious things you just said to me, your words are as sacred as vows to me and I'm going to hold you to every last one. Got it?"  
  
Michael nodded his head and also spoke between their mutual kisses, "Got it, but you won't have to because all I have to do is love you and the rest will just happen because of that one simple fact. I'm still all yours and only yours, angel. I always will be. I am, after all, genetically engineered for loyalty; pretty sure angels trump even royal aliens, in supremacy. Even if they don't, though, I'd still choose you, anyway. Way better benefits package."  
  
Maria held his face between her hands and looked him in the eye as she confessed, "I already know you chose me over them. I got scared by what that meant, at the time, but it was a very big deal to me and it still is. I'm not afraid of what it means anymore. You stayed for me. For me. For love. I accept responsibility for your heart now, Michael. I'm going to make sure you never regret choosing us. Your most vulnerable self is forever safe with me, spaceboy, I promise. I've got you now and you'll never be alone again."  
  
Michael was clearly fighting tears and his voice shook as he tried to joke his emotional response away, "See? I knew you were my very own angel. I love you, so much, Maria."  
  
"I love you, too, Michael. More kissing please.", she whispered, touching her forehead to his and closing her eyes against her own threatening liquid emotion.  
  
He answered her by honouring her request and giving her the entirety of the beautiful universe inside of him, for two minutes longer than they'd planned on. They had to run back to have enough time to use the restrooms again before continuing on the journey they'd chosen to embark on together.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While lovers reconnect, Ava is getting used to the group dynamics with some helpful insights from Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Three ******  
  
On their tenth day of traveling, Max pulled up to the motel that they'd chosen off the map for their second overnight stop over. There was initially dead silence as everyone saw where they'd be staying overnight. Nobody moved to get out of the van and go get a room.  
  
Kyle and Isabel finally said nearly in unison, "No way."  
  
Liz looked at Max and asked in concern, "Did we take a wrong turn? I know I fell asleep for a bit but ... ?"  
  
Michael said in wonder, "Hey, Maria, that looks just like ..."  
  
Maria interrupted him but finished his sentence, "It looks like the exact same nooky motel, Michael."  
  
Ava asked Liz quietly, "What is everyone reacting to, exactly?"  
  
Liz smiled reassuringly at her and answered, "There's a motel that looks a lot like this one on two eighty-five south between Roswell, New Mexico and Marathon, Texas and we were all there together."  
  
Ava's brow rose and she asked for clarification, "All of you? Like together together?"  
  
Liz realised how it sounded and she quickly corrected Ava's interpretation, "No! I mean yeah but not, you know, for that! We just somehow all wound up there and had an impromptu meeting in one of the rooms there about how to find Nasedo before we knew anything about where you all come from or anything."  
  
Michael announced without waiting for Ava to digest the history lesson, "I'm sick of this van and everyone in it; except for you, Maria. I'm outta here and I'm calling the porno version of Aladdin suite, for me and Maria. Ow! What? Did you want someone else to get it, ... ,,honey'' ?", he teased.  
  
Maria was blushing but she conceded, "Well, no. But still, you didn't have to say it like that, in front of everyone, Michael."  
  
Isabel huffed loudly and said, "If you hadn't smacked him, Maria, I was about to. Will you please, please, please take him into whatever room he is on about, and just do whatever it is you do that makes him tolerable to the rest of us because I'm so done with his pissy mood and his snarky attitude!"  
  
Maria blinked at her, obviously baffled, "What are you talking about, Isabel? Michael's been pretty much a ray of sunshine the whole trip, so far."  
  
Max muttered,"Only to you."  
  
Liz concurred, "To you, maybe."  
  
Isabel narrowed her eyes, smiled without humour and stated, "Just to you."  
  
Kyle initially laughed and then sobered as he said, "Oh, you were actually serious? Not so much, Maria."  
  
Ava hedged carefully, as she offered, "I thought he was okay, you know, compared to Rath, but ray of sunshine might be pushing it, more than a little."  
  
Michael looked at Maria and didn't deny their assessments, "Told you, angel. Yeah relax, guys, we're going. By the time we get back on the road, I should be returned to just my usual irritated self and it'll probably last for at least a couple days, before I'm back to this again. Come on, angel, let's book. You and I have a hot date."  
  
Maria sprang into action and agreed with Michael, "God, yes. Bye guys!,  
"Liz, if we forget to put out our do not disturb sign can you do it for us, please!?", and then Michael was already half dragging her away.  
  
Liz called out to Maria's disappearing back, "Yes, Maria, I will! Have a good sleep!"  
  
Kyle chuckled and asked Liz pointedly, "You do know they won't be doing much sleeping, right?"  
  
Liz sighed in exasperation and retorted, "Well, yes, of course I do, Kyle, but it's hardly appropriate if I yell out in public to my best friend, have great marathon sex, all night!"  
  
Max leaned toward Liz and suggested to her, "Come on Liz, let's run for it! Someone is gonna get stuck in the room beside theirs, and I'd rather it not be us!"  
  
Liz acted quickly and ran with Max.  
  
Isabel shouted after them, "I swear to God, Max, if I get stuck in the room next to them, there will be hell to pay! I need real sleep!"  
  
Ava said to Kyle somewhat concerned, "They all seem a bit tightly wound. Is that normal? And why is everyone trying to avoid being next to Michael's and Maria's room?"  
  
Kyle smiled at Ava and warned her, "Oh, you are in for such a treat, getting to know them all, as well as I wish I didn't. The short story is, noise, Ava. Lots of it. All night. Very loud. Continuous. Impossible to sleep through."  
  
Ava grinned back at him appreciatively and then offered, "Well, I don't mind taking the room next to theirs, Kyle. Sleeping on the streets in the Big Apple you kind of have to learn to tune out most of the noise unless it pertains to your own immediate personal safety, you know?"  
  
Kyle shook his head and admitted, "Can't say, I do, no, but you being willing to take one for the team, as it were, will go a long way toward you becoming one of their favourite people."  
  
Ava smiled her gratitude for his vote of confidence in her and she said, "Thanks, Kyle. But wait, if I take the room next to theirs, and Isabel is beside me, Liz and Max are next to her, and the other three remaining rooms look occupied already, then that leaves no room for you? Where are you gonna sleep?"  
  
Kyle shrugged without losing his smile and answered her, "I can crash in the van but I would really like to use your shower tomorrow morning, would you mind?"  
  
Ava looked concerned and she lamented sympathetically, "You're sleeping In the van, again? Kyle that's so not fair to you. Why should we all get beds tonight, except for you?"  
  
Kyle shrugged and patted her shoulder as he accepted his fate, "Thanks, but don't worry about me. It's simply a matter of the van being the lesser of two evils. I could send you to bunk with Isabel which was the original plan and I could take the second noisiest room in the whole place; the first being the one from which the noise will actually be emanating or I could just sleep uncomfortably, possibly chillingly in the much quieter van. I'm gonna go with the peace and quiet over comfort on this one. Hopefully next scheduled overnight motel stay has enough rooms for all of us, though, because sleeping in an actual bed, at some point, would be fantastic!"  
  
Ava nodded in understanding but offered, "Okay, well if you change your mind about the van, you can just come on in; we could even share the bed without it becoming weird or anything. Anyway, I won't lock the door because if you knock I won't hear it and I sleep fully clothed so it'll be fine for you to just come in. Of course you're welcome to just use the shower, too, if that's all you want to do."  
  
Kyle declined graciously, "I appreciate that, Ava, thanks, but I think I'll do okay in the van. I am definitely all about taking that shower in the morning, though, so I'll probably pop in around dawn, just a heads up."  
  
Ava nodded and accepted that as his final answer, "Okay, no problem, Kyle. I probably won't even hear you. Goodnight, then."  
  
"Goodnight, Ava. Hope you're right and you really can tune them out and get some real sleep.", Kyle said and then he set about turning one of the van benches into a makeshift cot for himself.  
  
*****  
  
Michael and Maria looked around the room they had picked for the night. Maria noted, "Different colours."  
  
Michael nodded, pointed to the handy bowl of condoms and the coin operated vibrator built into the bed and he approved, "Better features."  
  
Maria sniffed the air and conceded, "Cleaner. So that's good."  
  
Michael asked Maria, "Shower now or after?"  
  
Maria pushed him onto the bed and answered, "You are not taking a shower yet, but I am."  
  
Michael scowled and said, "So what if it washes away the smell of me, I can work up a fresh sweat right after, for you."  
  
Maria smiled at him warningly and said, "You can't work up any sweat, if I'm not turned on first. Still want that shower, spaceboy?"  
  
Michael groaned in frustration and flopped backward on the bed hiding his eyes in the crook of his elbow. He conceded to Maria's wishes, "Fine but don't be in there all night. This Space Boy is cranky and you are the only cure."  
  
Maria patted his knee consolingly on her way by and assured him, "This angel isn't exactly feeling angelic either; just going in for a quick rinse. Promise. I'll be right back. You can get mostly undressed but I get to take off your shirt."  
  
Michael sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows as he looked Maria up and down and mused, "I don't know if I want you walking out of there naked because that means no more delays or wearing a towel because then it will feel like I have an extra birthday gift I get to unwrap."  
  
Maria smiled flirtatiously at him and declared, "Oh, I will be wearing a towel, if only because I like your behaviour better when I make you put a little bit of effort in."  
  
Michael shrugged and said, "Works for me, either way. You want me ready to go as soon as you come out of there or do you want to do the honours?"  
  
Maria sucked in a breath and bit her bottom lip before answering, "I'll do the honours next round. Just be ready for me this time, okay?"  
  
Michael gave her a thumb up, then he got up from the bed and not trusting the provided condoms in the bowl, he grabbed a handful of condoms from his back pack, instead. As soon as Maria had disappeared behind the locked bathroom door, he stripped off all of his clothes, except for his shirt and then listened for Maria to turn off the shower. He'd been hard from the moment she'd patted his knee and he had a condom ready to roll onto his erection, as soon as he couldn't hear the shower anymore.  
  
Five minutes later, Maria had barely taken two steps outside of the bathroom, when Michael pulled her into his embrace and kissed her deeply. Maria gripped his shoulders and kissed him back, leaning into him. Her hands grew restless, fisting his shirt and she made a frustrated impatient sound, to which Michael responded by breaking their kiss and he lifted his arms up so Maria could take his shirt off. She was mesmerised as she appreciated his naked body out loud, "Oh, Michael, you may look good in nice clothes but nothing you wear ever beats this. This, all of this, is just so damned fine! No wonder I want you all the freaking time!"  
  
Michael basked in her praise for a few seconds and then he said, "I'm right here, have what you want. Me? I need the towel gone, Maria. Can I rip it off your body now?"  
  
Maria halted his impatient hands and requested, "No, not just yet. I want to already be riding you when you unwrap me. Okay?"  
  
Michael reached for the backs of her thighs but paused before lifting her up in his arms to confirm, "Now?"  
  
Maria confirmed emphatically, "Yes! Oh God Michael! I need to ride you! I need your alien dick so bad! Hurry up!"  
  
Even as he obliged her, he asked her, "Are you fetshizing my penis, right now?"  
  
Maria admitted unabashedly, "Damn skippy, spaceboy!"  
  
He thrust extra hard, yanked off her towel and said, "Good. I approve. In that case you can ride my alien dick all night long, my sassy lil angel!"  
  
Maria nipped at his bottom lip and teased, "Like there was ever a question, I wouldn't be?"  
  
Michael nipped back and complained, "It wouldn't kill you to let me keep some of my dignity. Whatever. I don't need dignity; just need you. Naked like this. All night long. Preferably screaming my name.", and he began ravishing her neck and breasts.  
  
Maria moaned in his ear and gasped out, "Oh, I'll definitely be holding you to that, spaceboy!"  
  
*****  
  
Kyle was just in that sweet spot between waking and dreaming when, the van door opened loudly and he was jolted from the edges of dreamland by a loud exclamation, "Ahhh! Kyle, what are you doing out here?"  
  
Kyle muttered under his breath, "Well, I was almost asleep.", and then he greeted his interruption, "Hey, Isabel. Just trying to stack some z's."  
  
Isabel frowned at him in puzzlement and stated, "Okay, but why are you sleeping in the van? We're at a motel for a reason."  
  
Kyle shrugged and said, "There's no room at the inn, apparently. Ava took the unwanted room beside Heckle and Scream Queen and I opted for this. Even if Ava had bunked with you, I still would have picked this, over that."  
  
Isabel tutted in irritation, "Well, I'm not letting you sleep out here. You can bunk with me. I trust you, Kyle. We've slept together before."  
  
Kyle felt his face get hot and he was glad it was dark. "Excuse me?", he stammered.  
  
Isabel smiled brightly at him, "Rudolph's Shiny New Year! Remember?"  
  
Kyle's shoulders sagged in relief and he confirmed,"Oh. Right. That. I appreciate the offer, Isabel, but really, I'm fine out here. It's dark, it's quiet, well, it was. And Ava already said she'd let me use her shower before we leave in the morning. Everything is fine, Isabel. What brought you back out here, though?"  
  
Isabel made a moue of self-recrimination and complained,"Oh. Well, I forgot my shower stuff in my hurry to not get stuck with that unwanted room. And Kyle? I think you misunderstood me, just now."  
  
Kyle's eyes widened guilelessly and he prompted, "About?"  
  
Isabel fixed her steely gaze on him and elaborated menacingly, "It wasn't merely an offer. Get your stubborn butt out of the van and march yourself to my room. Don't make me repeat myself. You know what I'm capable of. Moreso in the mood I'm in."  
  
Kyle scrambled off the van bench and started gathering his things as he conceded to compliance, "Okay, okay geez, just leave the 'nads intact, huh?"  
  
Isabel looked hurt and she said contritely, "I would never do that to you."  
  
Kyle smiled kindly and admitted, "Sorry, Isabel, I was kidding. I do actually know that. Thanks for the van rescue."  
  
Isabel smiled slightly and they walked in comfortable silence to her motel room.  
  
Once inside, Kyle started to put his things on the floor at the foot of the bed, as he reiterated, "Thanks, again, Isabel. Floor's still probably more comfortable than the van."  
  
Isabel laughed at him and corrected, "No, not the floor, dummy. Why would I make you leave padded accommodations for a hard floor? You'll sleep in the bed with me. Period."  
  
Kyle put up surrender hands and backed away slightly as he argued, "That's just highly inappropriate. You're a married woman and more specifically not married to me.", and then he belatedly hoped she hadn't detected his bitterness about that fact.  
  
Isabel waved her hand dismissively and insisted, "Oh, don't be ridiculous! Jesse trusts you, too. It's fine, Kyle. Please can you just stop being difficult? I need sleep! Badly! Now just come to bed, already."  
  
Kyle pursed his lips and did as he was told with verbal acknowledgement, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am."  
  
Isabel gave him a sympathetic smile and offered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bark at you, Kyle. I'm just sleep deprived."  
  
Kyle smiled at her reassuringly and maintained, "I'm a tough cookie. Already over it. Goodnight, Isabel."  
  
Isabel kissed his cheek, smiled, said, "Goodnight, Kyle.", then she turned out the lamp, rolled over and settled in to fall asleep.  
  
Kyle said, "Goodnight, Isabel." and then he lay in the dark forcing himself to count his blessings until he drifted off to sleep, too.  
  
*****  
  
Max and Liz were feeling something akin to first date awkwardness, finally being alone together without the rest of their crew and little to no chance they'd be interrupted.  
  
Max indicated the door to the bathroom and asked Liz, "You want to shower first?"  
  
Liz licked her lips nervously and answered, "No. Max?"  
  
Max looked into her eyes longingly and encouraged her to continue, "Yeah?"  
  
Liz's eyes strayed from his to travel up and down his body and she suggested distractedly, "I was hoping we'd shower, you know, at the same time. Would that be okay with you?"  
  
Max's eyes darkened and he stared at her lips as she spoke. He concurred, "Yes, that, that would be more than okay with me, Liz."  
  
Liz started to strip as she rambled, "Great. Because, you know, I've been looking forward to tonight, as much as Michael and Maria were. I really miss touching you, Max. And you know showering at the same time, it saves time."  
  
Max started to strip, too and he agreed with her rambles, "Right. And water. I miss touching you, too."  
  
Liz was naked yet somehow less nervous. She pointed toward the bathroom, as she suggested, "Then, in the interest of time, we should probably take that shower right away. Plus, then we won't have to miss each other, like at all, anymore. And Max? We'll probably need condoms."  
  
Max had started advancing toward her but stopped in his tracks with the reminder. He assured her, "Yes. Just hang on, I'll grab them.", and he rummaged in his overnight bag for them.  
  
Upon finding them he walked directly to Liz and handed them to her. She accepted them with a smile of anticipation and then she exclaimed, "Max! Oh wow! Why are you carrying me? I can walk you know!"  
  
Max grinned at her with a twinkle in his eye as he countered, "Sure, but why would I let you do that and miss the opportunity to hold your naked body against mine? Plus it's good practice for me, since we're getting married, in exactly one week. There will be a threshold at some point, thereafter."  
  
Liz smiled appreciatively and admitted, "I can find no fault in your logic. I think I'd like our shower just cool enough not to scald."  
  
Max kissed her on the lips briefly and agreed, "Me too. In the interest of time, we should probably get clean first before we get ... distracted by other interests we might have."  
  
Liz nodded and agreed unconvincingly, "Yeah. Totally."  
  
Max set her back on her feet beside the tub, directly in front of him, turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature. He motioned for Liz to test the temperature, as well. She put her hand in the spray, standing belly to belly with him and then nodded at him, in approval.  
  
He took the condoms from her hand, set them on the tub edge, held her hand as she stepped over the side and then he joined her under the hot spray.  
  
Max rested his hands on her hips and gently turned with her in front of the spray as he explained,"If we stand sideways we can share the water until we're wet enough for lathering."  
  
Liz announced quietly, "I'm wet enough, already, Max."  
  
Max's eyes darkened, not missing the meaning in her eyes. He suggested, "Great. You can lather up out of the spray and I'll quickly wash my hair. Then I'll get lathered up while you wash your hair and rinse off. Then after I'm rinsed off, I can get out and go make our room a little more inviting and you can have the shower to yourself to uhh do anything you might want to do privately."  
  
Liz smiled in amusement, indicated the condoms on the side of the tub, then she picked one up and lamented to him, "Seems such a shame to have brought these in here for nothing, if we go with your plan."  
  
Max swallowed, nodded and agreed, "That's an excellent point. What do you think we should do?"  
  
Liz slowly slid her forefinger from his navel, down his happy trail, stopped just short of his groin and suggested, "You know. Since you're umm ..."  
  
Max supplied helpfully, "Already aroused? That's because you're so beautiful, Liz."  
  
Liz smiled and admitted,"Thank-you but I was actually thinking you're the one who looks so beautiful. God, Max, your body is just so perfect."  
  
Max cupped her face in one hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb, as he echoed her compliment back to her, "So are you."  
  
Liz closed her eyes briefly and leaned into his hand on her face. She opened her eyes and voiced her desire, "I'd rather wash after, Max, if it's all the same to you. I'm not feeling very patient, to be perfectly honest."  
  
Max grinned, chuckled lightly, clearly relieved, as he admitted, "I didn't want to be the one to admit that first. I just didn't want to rush you or pressure you. I want you so bad, Liz. Let's definitely wash later.", and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply, as his hands sought out all the places he knew she loved to be touched.  
  
Liz hastily sheathed his erection in a condom, as they made out and then her hands roamed over her man's muscular, beautiful body. By unspoken agreement on the timing, Max gripped the backs of her thighs and she mounted him impatiently.  
  
They kissed unceasingly until the pleasure got to be too intense for Liz and she broke from his mouth to shout in ecstasy, "Oh God, Max! I forgot how good this feels! Yes. Yes, Max! Oh God, Max! Oh God Max, yesssssss!"  
  
Hearing Liz's vocalizations had an immediate effect on Max and he yelled a few of his own,"I love you so much, Liz! Sexy, perfect, beautiful, Liz. My love oh my love! You feel so incredible!"  
  
Liz let loose a final litany as she trembled and writhed in the throes of her orgasm, "Max! Max! Oh please! Oh God Max! Max! Oh Max yes! I love you, Max!"  
  
*****  
  
In the room beside Max and Liz, Kyle and Isabel were wide awake and unable to unhear what was happening next door. Isabel complained bitterly, "Unbelievable! There's no escape from it, is there?"  
  
Kyle suggested lamely, "We could go back to the van?"  
  
Isabel huffed irritably and complained, "No! And I shouldn't have to! I just need a decent night's sleep and I don't think I'm being unreasonable in wanting that!"  
  
Kyle looked at her shape in the dark and said warily, "I'm gonna risk life and limb and ask you a personal question, which is kind of out of character for me but then again, this is not you either, Isabel."  
  
Isabel turned toward him and asked, "Okay, what is it, Kyle?"  
  
Kyle braced for her answer as he asked, "Are you by any chance horny and missing your husband?"  
  
Isabel rolled back onto her back, kicked her feet impatiently, yelled in frustration and answered, "Yes! Okay! Yes!"  
  
Kyle said contritely, "Dumb question in hindsight. I just, well, I thought it might make you feel better to just admit it out loud. I'm here to listen if you want to keep venting or if you just need a friend to be with in silence to not feel so alone."  
  
Isabel snuffled slightly and confessed, "I miss him so much, Kyle! And not just because of sex but that, too! And Max and Michael acting like they are so deprived between our overnights, when they get to have their special person with them this whole time and mine is so far away he may as well be on another planet and I don't know when or if I'm ever gonna see him again! And I miss my Mom and I just feel so incredibly miserable and alone!"  
  
Kyle was quiet for several seconds, in case she had more to say and then he offered quietly, "It's nowhere near the same thing, since I didn't leave behind a significant other but I can definitely relate to missing family. The thought that I don't know if or when I might ever see my Dad again, scares me. I almost feel orphaned right now, you know?"  
  
Isabel snuffled a bit more and then spoke haltingly, "Thanks for not taking my terrible mood personally, Kyle; for understanding the real reason for it. It actually does help to have you here with me. I hate sleeping alone but I guess I'll have to get used to it, again. Eventually, but at least not tonight, thanks to you."  
  
Kyle smiled forlornly in the dark and said, "I'm glad you rescued me from the van, too, Isabel. Thanks. You should probably try to get some rest. I can help you block the sounds from next door, if you want."  
  
Isabel asked with desperate hope, "You can? Really? How?"  
  
Kyle suggested, "Come here and snuggle against me. I promise I'm not getting fresh with my married lady friend. Just come here."  
  
To Kyle's surprise she did so without hesitation. He smoothed her hair away from her ear and further suggested, "Okay now put your ear to my chest. Close your eyes and I will cover your other ear with my hand. Can you still hear them?"  
  
Isabel let out a short giggle and exclaimed in delight, "No! I really can't! Are they even still going at it?"  
  
Kyle lamented, "Oh yeah."  
  
Isabel sympathised with him, "Oh, so then what about you, Kyle? You need sleep, too."  
  
Kyle shrugged and assured her, "I'll be fine. Max and Liz are too wise to stay up all night making that kind of noise. I'll be able to sleep once they quiet down."  
  
Isabel asked, "You're really sure you're okay with this?"  
  
Kyle confirmed, "Yeah, I'm sure. Go ahead and get some sleep, my friend."  
  
Isabel snuggled closer and said happily, "Thank-you so much, Kyle. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Kyle patted her back briefly with his free hand and he asserted, "You'd do just fine but I'm glad you don't have to. I'm here for you, for the foreseeable future. Goodnight, Isabel."  
  
Isabel sighed in contentment and bid back to him, "Okay. Goodnight, Kyle."  
  
*****  
  
Michael woke himself trying to stretch in his sleep, only to find his arm was trapped underneath Maria's body. He whispered in her ear, "Angel, you awake? Maria? Maria?"  
  
Maria smiled slightly in her sleep and snuggled closer to him mumbling, "Mmmmm, love you so much, spaceboy."  
  
Michael looked at her in adoration, with a smile on his lips and he commented quietly, "Yeah, I know you do. Even mushy in your sleep, huh. You make me feel mushy, too when you're relaxed in my arms like this. I wish you understood what you mean to me. Man, I really want to wake you up but I also don't want to. You're so damn beautiful, Maria."  
  
Maria's eyes opened and she caught him staring at her. She asked in sudden alarm, "Michael? What's going on? What time is it? Oh God did we oversleep?"  
  
Michael caressed her hair and assured her, "No. We were only out about two and a half hours. You still tired?"  
  
Maria stretched, yawned, rubbed at her eyes briefly and admitted, "Yes, but I'm still horny and definitely I'm more horny than I am tired. You?"  
  
Michael chuckled and also admitted, "Same. Have I ever mentioned how much I appreciate your honesty?"  
  
Maria sat up suddenly, grabbed a condom and noting with delight that Michael was ready, she put it on him and ordered, "You have a promise to keep. Here, you're gonna need this. Let's get busy, we've already lost a big chunk of the time we had."  
  
Michael pulled her on top of him, helping her mount him quickly and he gasped in pleasure, "God, I love you."  
  
Maria ground down hard on him and exclaimed, "I told you, Michael, I just want to ride your alien dick all night long! God, this feels so freaking good!"  
  
Michael had one hand on her hip while his other hand roamed all over her body. He watched her with lustful eyes and declared, "I have zero objections. You want to ride my alien dick, all night, you go right ahead. I love that my girlfriend is such an insatiable angel!"  
  
Maria nodded, bit her lower lip and thrust her breasts against his exploring hand. She confirmed his assessment, "Oh, you better believe it, spaceboy! I'll never get enough of you and the things you do to me! Oh, God, yes, yes! Oh Michael! God, you feel so good! Son of a - spaceboy, please, I need you in deeper! Slam into me! Yes, yes, yes! Harder, Michael! Harder!"  
  
Michael was thrusting his hips up into her every grind down. He praised as he watched her, "Oh, Maria, the way you move! The way you grind! Oh yeah that's it angel! Oh yeah Maria! Tell me when to really take over! I'm gonna take you for the hardest ride of your life!"  
  
Mari nodded, her eyes closing in ecstasy and she insisted, "Now, Michael, now! Make me feel everything! Give it to me hard and deep, spaceboy!"  
  
"You got it.", Michael said and he put his other hand on her hip, as well, to pull her down forcefully into his every thrust upward, at a much faster pace than she'd been riding him on her own.  
  
Maria vocalised her pleasure loudly, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh please, Michael, yes! Michael, Michael, Michael! Oh Michael! Oh Michael! Oh Michael, I love you, I love you, I love you! I love you, Michael! I love you so much! Oh hell yes! Michael! Michael! Please! Please! Oh Michael! I'm coming, I'm coming! Oh, Michael, please! Oh yes, oh yes! Michael! I love you! I love you, Michael! Lose it with me! Please, Michael! Please!"  
  
Michael gave in to her demands and ejaculated, sitting up partially from the force of it as he yelled out, "MARIA! Oh angel, I love you! I love you, Maria!"  
  
Maria collapsed on his chest breathing hard. He kissed her forehead and she kissed his chest, then she carefully unmounted so he could remove the filled condom. As soon as disposed of it, he gathered her against his side and they both just lay there in silence catching their breaths for a few minutes.  
  
Maria broke the silence first and said in awe, "Wow, Michael. Just, wow. That, that. Wow."  
  
Michael chuckled and caressed her shoulder and upper arm as he flirted, "It must have been good for you if you're running out of words!"  
  
Maria nodded and suggested, "Best sex we've ever had."  
  
Michael frowned and asked, "That's saying a lot; we've never had bad sex. You sure this time tops all the other times, even earlier before our nap?"  
  
Maria continued to insist, "Oh yeah. By a landslide. I've never felt like that before, ever. And I agree with you; I've had no complaints about our sex life so far but now. Damn, Michael how are we ever going to even match that, nevermind improve on it? That was just just -"  
  
Michael chuckled and supplied, "Wow? Yeah so you've said. That scratch your itch enough, then?"  
  
Maria lifted her head, lightly hit his chest with her open palm and admonished, "Oh hell no! Don't you even joke about that. We had a deal."  
  
Michael laughed, grabbing her hand on his chest and he confessed, "Okay, good because I don't feel like we're done yet, either. Now if my body would just catch up to my mind because I'm already thinking about all the ways I still wanna give it to you, but junior here needs more time, apparently."  
  
Maria lifted her head again, looked him in the eye with one brow raised and informed him,"Oh I'm not waiting for junior, Michael. Your fingers are not broken and your tongue obviously works well enough for words but I can think of several other better uses for that, too. Time for this saint levels of patience angel to get some just rewards. Time for you to get busy with me, spaceboy."  
  
Michael blinked at her, his mouth opened slightly and then he said, "I love you always, Maria but especially when you're both horny and sassy. Guess I'm going diving."  
  
Maria smiled tightly at him and confirmed, "Oh you bet your sweet spicy ass you are."  
  
Michael hurried to position himself between Maria's legs but addressed her before beginning, "Maria?"  
  
Maria looked down her body at him and asked impatiently, "What?"  
  
Michael grinned lasciviously and advised her, "Don't hold back. You at top volume is what will wake junior up. Pull my hair as hard as you need to, too. Just saying."  
  
Maria smiled back and admitted, "If memory serves, it's impossible for me to hold back or be gentle when you do the things you do to me."  
  
He spread her labia open with his thumbs, licked all the way up just once winked at her and said, "I'm counting on that. Hey."  
  
Maria writhed impatiently and whimpered her answer, "Hmm?"  
  
Michael teased her clit with the tip of his tongue until it swelled then he said without taking his eyes off of it, "I love you. And I'm just as obsessed with all of your sexy bits, as you are with my penis. Just saying.", and he resumed licking, tasting and exploring her with his mouth.  
  
Maria's reply was cut short, "That's not news and I love you t- oh God, Michael! Son of a - oh hell yes!"  
  
*****  
  
Liz sat straight up in bed and screamed, "Charlie!"  
  
Max sat up, too and put an arm around her, in alarmed concern as he asked, "Liz, are you okay? Who is Charlie?"  
  
Liz blinked at him in confusion as she asked, "What? Max? Is it time to go already?"  
  
Max shook his head and assured her, "No, we've got lots of time yet, before we have to go. You just sat straight up and yelled Charlie. Who is Charlie?"  
  
Liz looked baffled and confirmed it, "I did? I have no idea, Max. I don't think I even know anyone named Charlie. Certainly not well enough to be calling his name in my sleep. How weird."  
  
Max nodded, accepting her answer and then he asked again, "Are you okay, though?"  
  
Liz kissed him on the lips reassuringly and answered, "Yeah, Max. I'm fine."  
  
Max stole a lingering kiss then and asked, "So are you uh going back to sleep, now?"  
  
Liz smiled and laced her fingers with his as she flirted, "Unless you have a better offer?"  
  
Max stated solemnly, "We still have condoms left over."  
  
Liz pretended to be scandalised as she asked, "Max! Are you suggesting we have sex again?"  
  
Max nodded and answered,"Yes. Are you not interested?"  
  
Liz shook her head and denied, "Oh, I didn't say that, I'm just clarifying what you're offering."  
  
Max said with quiet intensity, "Sex, Liz. I'm offering you more sex."  
  
Liz pretended to ponder the notion and mused aloud, "Interesting. Very very interesting. I may need some further persuasion. You umm up for that?", as she fumbled for, found and stroked his erection under the covers.  
  
Max's shoulders sagged in relief and he grinned as he assured her, "Oh yeah, Liz. I'm definitely up for that."  
  
*****  
  
Kyle lamented in silent misery, "Well, Isabel, I'm glad one of us is still sleeping. Seems our neighbours were not quite as wise as I expected. I so should have just stayed in the van. This has got to be some version of hell, listening to my ex scream some other guys name while I'm in bed platonically with a married lady with whom I am firmly in the friend zone, even if she was single. This so is not my idea of a restful night. Nope not at all. Holy Buddha this bites. I may as well go take that shower now. I'll just leave you a note on something, so you won't worry if you wake up."  
  
Kyle carefully got out of bed, trying not to disturb Isabel. He gathered the things he'd need for his shower, then jotted a quick note to Isabel on the complimentary motel stationery, "Dear Isabel, Gone to Ava's room to shower. See you at the van. Hope you slept well. Always here for you, Kyle."  
  
Kyle supposed it was at least a few more hours until dawn as he shuffled to Ava's room. He knocked lightly even though she had said he didn't have to and then he let himself in. Ava was sitting on the bed painting her toenails.  
  
"Hi, Kyle. Come on in."  
  
Kyle started to speak, "You're aw- oh.", and then heard the sex noises coming from Michael's and Maria's room.  
  
He confirmed the reason she was awake, "Obviously. Now you know why nobody wanted this room."  
  
Ava nodded and admitted, "Yeah. She has a powerful set of lungs on her, doesn't she? And he's not exactly a church mouse, either. But what are you doing up?"  
  
Kyle sighed and sat on the edge of the bed with her as he explained, "I ended up in Isabel's room. She was upset and needed a friend. She's asleep now but let's just say her neighbours are not asleep at the moment and it's awkward for me - Liz is my ex."  
  
Ava's mouth opened and her eyes widened as she sympathised, "Oh. That's right. Liz did mention that, but I forgot. Is it as bad as this?", and she thumbed toward the adjoining wall to the room Michael and Maria were in.  
  
Kyle chuckled humourlessly and refuted, "Uh no. No other couple in the history of couples has ever been this loud. I looked it up. True facts."  
  
Ava laughed appreciatively at his hyperbole and then changed the subject, "Right. So is Isabel okay, now?"  
  
Kyle nodded and guessed, "I think so. She's just lonely for her parents. And her husband."  
  
Ava stated, "You don't like him much. How come?"  
  
Kyle quickly denied, "It's not that I don't like him. I do. I mean he's a good guy; Isabel couldn't love him if he wasn't, it's just that I don't agree with nor understand his decision to live without her when she needs him now more than ever. I mean what part of for better or for worse did he misunderstand? Okay rhetorical. Obviously the for worse part."  
  
Ava stated, "You sound jealous. Are you in love with her?"  
  
Kyle evaded, "That would be stupid. She married Jesse."  
  
Ava questioned gently, "What happened first, your feelings or her wedding?"  
  
Kyle shrugged, sighed and shook his head, "It's all moot, Ava. What's done is done. She is in love with her husband. Period. I respect that and I always will. Anyway, Isabel and I do just fine as friends."  
  
Ava nodded, smiled at him sympathetically and suggested "Bet you're super glad she and her husband weren't your noisy neighbours last night."  
  
Kyle grimaced at her and complained, "Gee thanks. Now there's an image I never needed in my head."  
  
Ava blushed and was immediately contrite, "I'm sorry, Kyle. I wasn't trying to be mean. I was just saying I get what the whole unrequited thing feels like. I'm really not going to blow apart yours or anyone else's life with the things I know. I mean, I may look like Tess but both Isabel and Liz have described her to me at length and I can honestly say, I'm nothing like her. I don't even have the same power she had; I can't mind warp anyone, even if I wanted to, which I don't. I promise you, that you can trust me, without remorse."  
  
Kyle eyed her curiously and reassured her, "Okay, calm down. I wasn't so much as even implying you were like Tess. You're right. You do look alike but you don't need to convince me that you're nothing like her. I can actually discern that on my own. I can see that you have a soul and a kindness in you that was never present in her."  
  
Ava smiled at him in grateful relief and elaborated on her life before joining them, "Neither of which did me any favours in my last crew. I was far too trusting and I couldn't see what they meant to do to my Zan, until it was too late. I was okay on my own, for a while, but I was scared all the time and the loneliest I've ever been, in my life. When Isabel dreamwalked me, I was so relieved to be invited to join you guys that I actually cried; I don't cry easily. I have no intention of making trouble for any of you. I promise. It just means too much to me, to not have to do this alone anymore, you know?"  
  
Kyle smiled at her and suggested, "Don't back burner who you really are just because your last crew treated you wrong for it. This crew might seem, as you noted earlier, tightly wound and as you'll soon realise if you haven't already, more than a little socially inept but when it really comes down to it, we're good people. You're safe with us, Ava. You can count on that."  
  
Ava smiled at him, sighed heavily, nodded and changed the subject, "I'm guessing you came in here to shower?"  
  
Kyle nodded and stood up as he queried, "Yeah. Is that still okay with you?"  
  
Ava nodded and confirmed, "Of course. It seems like my neighbours are between rounds again. My toenails are dry, too. If I'm lucky I can fall asleep before she starts up again. You can stay as long as you like after your shower, Kyle but if that noise is going on again, I'll completely understand if you head back to the van!"  
  
Kyle scoffed and warned her, "Yeah. I know those two. They are not done. Trust me. I'll see you at the van when its time to get back on the road."  
  
Ava halted him with a question, "Who's driving next?"  
  
Kyle thought about it for a moment and then revealed, "Oh. Uhh, that would be me."  
  
Ava asked in interest, "Has shotgun been called?"  
  
Kyle smiled encouragingly and answered, "Nope."  
  
Ava asked hopefully, "Well then, would you mind if I sit up front with you?"  
  
Kyle kept his smile and answered, "No, of course I wouldn't mind. I like you so far, Ava and I hope we'll end up being good friends by the time this journey ends, if it ever does."  
  
Ava smiled back appreciatively, "Thanks, Kyle. You're almost as cornball as your ex. I like you, too."  
  
Kyle waved to her briefly as he walked into the bathroom to shower, calling lightly over his shoulder, "Later, Ava. Hope you get some shut eye."  
  
Ava called after him as she settled in, "Thanks! Hope so, too! Later, Kyle."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day fifteen on the run, third overnight at a hotel and the Roswell gang discovers there are benefits to having Ava with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Four ******  
  
"I don't think you'll have any trouble getting a room to yourself, this time, Kyle. Is this place even still in business? I keep looking for a condemned sign.", Ava quipped.  
  
Kyle agreed, "And this from a girl who once called the streets her home. Max? Seriously? You expect us to stay here?"  
  
Max answered simply, "Yes. To everything."  
  
Max looked at Michael, in surprise, when Michael took his side, for a change, "At least they'd never come looking for us here. Good call, Maxwell.,  
  
"Come on, Maria let's go check it out. Never judge a book by it's cover, right? Maybe it's way better on the inside?"  
  
Maria huffed skeptically but accepted Michael's offered hand and went with him grudgingly.  
  
Isabel warned Max, "If I see evidence that there so much as used to be bugs or rodents here, then I'm not staying here, Max! I mean it!"  
  
Max assured her, "If they had those kind of issues, they wouldn't be in business for as long as they obviously have been. Old is good. I'm sure it will be fine, Isabel."  
  
Max turned to Liz and asked gently, "What do you think, Liz? You're kind of quiet."  
  
Liz paused before answering carefully, "I trust you, Max. I'd follow you anywhere. I think it will be fine, just like you said. It does have running water and actual showers, though, right?"  
  
Max chuckled, touched her face briefly and confirmed, "Yes, Liz. Between my sister and Maria, I wouldn't dare bring us anyplace that didn't have that, at a minimum!"  
  
Liz protested in playful indignation, "But you weren't worried about my reaction, if it didn't?"  
  
Max flirted, "Not in the least. You'd follow me anywhere, even if it didn't have running water and showers."  
  
Liz scowled at him, as she leaned in to kiss him and she admonished, "Gloating is so unattractive, Max. Unless you're the one doing it."  
  
Kyle sighed loudly and awkwardly, then excused himself, "Yeah. I'm out of here.,  
  
"Ava? You coming with?"  
  
Ava answered emphatically, "Definitely! Right behind you."  
  
Max waited until they'd left the van, to kiss Liz more deeply, after which he said, "I thought they'd never leave. Alone at last. Hi."  
  
Liz grinned and answered him a little breathlessly, "Hi. Should we maybe go get a room, now, too?"  
  
Max gave her a pained expression and hedged, "Not just yet. I'm a little too busy, right now."  
  
Liz laughed and asked, "Oh, you are? Doing what, exactly?"  
  
Max whispered a breath away from her lips, "This.", and then he kissed her deeply, slowly and thoroughly. She didn't interrupt him again.  
  
*****  
  
"Now, can I finally shower?", Michael asked irritably.  
  
Maria kissed him quickly on the lips and permitted, "Sure, spaceboy. I'm just going to get you all sweaty, again, though, and you know it."  
  
Michael barely suppressed a grin as he retorted, "Yeah, I know. So? I'll take another shower, right before we leave. I just need the van filth off of me, for as long as we're hoteling it. I wish I had my bike. That van pretty much sucks, you know?"  
  
Maria flirted brazenly, "Lucky for you, so do I. Hurry back to bed, as soon as you're all sparkly clean."  
  
Michael gaped at her in baffled adoration, briefly, then shook himself out of the moment and answered, "Copy that, angel mine. Be right back. You're gonna stay naked, though, right?"  
  
Maria only chuckled and shoved at him, as she ordered, "Go shower, already, before I change my mind!"  
  
*****  
  
"Ava? Could we talk?"  
  
Ava searched Isabel's expression, in concern and answered, "Yeah. Of course. What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Isabel winced and stammered, "Nothing. Well, not exactly nothing. I mean, it's something, it's just not that big of a deal. I hope?"  
  
Ava encouraged her, "Okay. Just tell me what's on your mind, then."  
  
Isabel blurted out, "I think you should stay with me, on these hotel overnights, whenever we have to pair up, from now on. I think Kyle might be getting the wrong idea. Unless? Oh God. Are you into him?"  
  
Ava frowned but in amusement, "Into him? What? You mean like I was into Zan? Because if that's what you're asking, then the answer is no. Not even. I'm curious, though, why you would have a problem with it, if I was into him. I mean, you're married to a man named Jesse, right?"  
  
Isabel blushed and hastily clarified, "Oh God! Not for me! I mean yes for me, but as his friend! I was just trying to look out for him, that's all! I swear! Kyle sometimes talks like he is cynical about love or like he has zero interest in romance beyond hot girls and getting laid, but I assure you, that his heart is quite fragile.  
  
I just don't want to see him hurt, again. He hasn't fully recovered from his breakup with Liz. I don't mean that he's still into her, he's not. He's way past being over her, it's just that he's a bit gunshy, ever since. He hasn't had a relationship that lasted longer than two months these past two years. And even those had huge chunks of time between where he hadn't been seeing anyone.  
  
I just noticed that the two of you have been getting closer these past couple of weeks and this is me being a meddling friend and running interference. Does he know that you are not into him? Have you been really clear about that?  
  
I'm just a bit concerned, with him being away from everything that was familiar to him, that he might try to latch onto the first even remotely good thing, with someone new, namely you, and convince himself that it's love."  
  
Ava smiled and assured Isabel, "Kyle and I are quite clear with each other, that we are just friends. You've nothing to worry about, really. It's not good for the baby to get so stressed. Being on the run is stressful enough; I can't even imagine dealing with a pregnancy, on top of that."  
  
Isabel's brows tried to run for her hairline, as she choked out, incredulously, "Pardon me? What did you just say? Baby? What baby? What pregnancy?"  
  
Ava clapped her hand over her mouth and then began to apologise profusely, "I'm so sorry! I knew nobody was talking about it but I didn't realise it was a rule or anything! You're right, it's none of my business! I shouldn't have brought it up! The last thing I'd ever want, is to upset you, in any way!"  
  
Isabel asked shakily, again, "What baby, Ava? What do you mean nobody is talking about it? Do you know something that I don't? Wait! Is Maria pregnant? But why would my stress affect her baby? What are you talking about, right now?"  
  
Ava answered gingerly, "Your pregnancy, Isabel. Am I the only one, besides you, who knows, then?"  
  
Isabel shook her head and laughed in fear, as she denied, "Oh no, no, no! I am not pregnant! That cannot happen! There are no babies in being on the run! It just ... Oh, God. I am late. I assumed it was stress. Please be wrong!  
  
I can't be on the run with a baby, Ava! There's no room in the van for a baby! What are you, anyway? Some kind of walking, talking, breathing pregnancy test? Why would you even think that I'm pregnant, in the first place?!"  
  
Ava shrugged and offered quietly, "The other night, in the van, I couldn't find the flashlight to go out for a pee, so I resorted to finding it with my powers and I saw your baby."  
  
Isabel ignored the statement of a baby as an actual fact and asked, "What power are you talking about?"  
  
Ava shrugged again and tried to describe it, "I guess it's a bit like dolphins and bats except I don't need sounds to do it, I just need to concentrate to get an image in my head of the things near me, that I can't see with my eyes."  
  
Isabel demanded irritably, still not addressing the baby issue, "Then why didn't you use that to go pee?"  
  
Ava answered, "I can only do it in short bursts. The flashlight was the faster, more reliable and sustained option.  
  
Isabel, I truly thought you knew and just weren't talking about it, but this is clearly news to you, so now that you know, what are you going to do? No, wait, I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that. This is my new crew. We are a team, now. What are we going to do? I want you to know that whatever it is you need from me, you can count on it."  
  
Isabel asked in hopeful desperation, "Can you get me a pregnancy test kit, without the others knowing? It's not that I think you're lying, it's that I'm having a very hard time wrapping my head around this! I need some objective proof, no offense!"  
  
Ava nodded knowingly, and assured with a faint smile, "Sure, Isabel. I get that. I'd want more proof, too. I'll go to a drugstore in town; technically nobody is actively looking for me. I'll grab a kit, shrink it down and buy a pack of gum, so the cashier doesn't catch on."  
  
Isabel's eyes widened and she asked, "Shrink it down? What? Like as in all Honey I Shrunk The Kids, shrink it down?"  
  
Ava chuckled and deflected, "I've never attempted it on a living being, and I wouldn't, just because the risk of harming or killing them, is too great, but I used to shrink stuff down, all the time to get an easy five finger discount. Lonnie would resell it, later, on the street, sometimes without me returning it to it's normal size. It made us some decent money, albeit, kind of very illegally."  
  
Isabel gasped and laughed as she remarked, "Those are some kind of powers, you've got there, Ava! Echolocation and you can shrink things and return them to normal after, too?"  
  
Ava ducked her head and admitted, "I can make normal sized into oversized, too. Didn't work so great on food, for some reason, it looked bigger but it wasn't any more filling than it's original size was, but oversizing stuff did come in very handy, more than once, for leaving large obstacles between us and anyone tailing us; as in my old crew.  
  
If I need to do anything like that for you guys, too, I will. I've just been a bit hesitant to do anything that might make any of you uneasy about me. Max has been very clear about expecting us to be law abiders, no matter how challenging, so, if you'd rather I don't go shopping, the way I used to, then I won't."  
  
Isabel suggested, "How about a compromise? I'll give you some money to pay for the kit and the gum, too, as a cover, just in case one of the others wonders why you went to the drugstore. Shrink the kit after it's been purchased and make it normal size for me, later, when you're sure we're alone?"  
  
Ava nodded, so Isabel gave her an amount of money she hoped would cover it and Ava left.  
  
It turned out the gum wasn't even necessary because nobody even noticed Ava's brief absence.  
  
Isabel followed the directions on the package and peed on the stick, first thing upon waking, the next morning, but she already knew, from the moment Ava had said it. She thought wistfully of Jesse, as she waited for the test to corroborate Ava's claim.  
  
She knew he deserved to know that he was a father, she just didn't know how or even if she could share the news with him. It could put Jesse at risk to contact him. She supposed the more imminent sharing would be with their so called crew, as Ava had taken to referring to them.  
  
Isabel laughed mirthlessly and mock predicted out loud, "I'm sure they'll all be falling all over themselves to congratulate me. This should be great fun. Yay."  
  
Isabel startled at the light tap on her hotel room bathroom door and called out in alarm, "Who's there?"  
  
"It's Kyle, Isabel. Ava said you might need my help so she unlocked the door for me? Are you okay?"  
  
Isabel let out a long sigh of relief, as tears sprung to her eyes. She mentally thanked Ava and confirmed Ava's claim, "She wasn't wrong. I'll be out in a minute. Will you wait?"  
  
"Not going anywhere. Take as long as you need to."  
  
Isabel couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, just yet, so she brought the test out with her and showed it to Kyle. Kyle looked at it blankly and asked, "What is it that I'm looking at? Is that ... oh. Oh. Oh! Seriously?"  
  
Isabel shrugged, failed at smiling and burst into tears, lamenting, "What am I going to do, Kyle? This could not have happened at a worse time, you know? And what about Jesse? How do I not tell him but how can I risk his safety by contacting him? I don't know what I should do! Tell me what I should do, Kyle!"  
  
Kyle looked at her without saying anything for several seconds and then he asked gently, "If not for our current circumstances, would this have been welcome news to you, otherwise?"  
  
Isabel eventually nodded and admitted, "I think so? No, wait. Yes, yes, it definitely would be, but we are in our current circumstances, so now what? What do you think I should do?"  
  
Kyle touched her arm and said kindly, "You breathe and we all figure out together how to keep you and your baby safe. Congratulations, by the way."  
  
Isabel spontaneously hugged him and said through continued mixed emotion tears, "You're really the best, do you know that?"  
  
Kyle returned her hug and lightly patted her back, as he made an attempt to lighten things, "Sure do. It's been my claim to fame all through highschool. I am the best."  
  
It worked and Isabel snickered, in spite of her tears. She let go of him and smiled slightly as she said sincerely, "Thank-you, Kyle."  
  
Kyle asked tentatively, "So do you want privacy to tell Heckle and Jeckyl or will you be telling all of them at once?"  
  
Isabel scoffed and admitted, "I am not brave enough to make this announcement more than once. I'll tell them all at the same time, I guess. I could use some back-up? Are you in?"  
  
Kyle nodded and briefly squeezed her hand, as he suggested, "Whenever you're ready to lay it on them, I'll be right there with you."  
  
Isabel stammered awkwardly, "Well, the thing of it is, that Ava diagnosed it with echolocation, which pretty much means it's going to be a short pregnancy like Tess' was because Jesse and I, umm, you know, like just a couple of nights before your graduation. It was the first time in a long time, since finding out about me, you know?  
  
Anyway, my point is, if this pregnancy was human length gestation, Ava wouldn't have been able to see it, yet. I kind of hoped she was wrong, so she got me a test kit to make sure and, well you saw it. Big fat plus sign! I wish I could put off telling them but I think I really can't, so how does kind of right now, work for you?"  
  
Kyle winced uncomfortably but nodded and he took her hand again, "Now works just fine, for me. Let's go gather them up, then."  
  
Isabel gripped his hand nervously and they rounded everyone else up, for a meeting in Isabel's room. Nobody was particularly happy about her interruption, but they all showed up, eventually.  
  
Kyle held fast to Isabel's hand, as she dropped her bomb, with her signature falsely bright smile, "Guess what everyone? I'm having a baby!"  
  
Michael frowned and commented, "I didn't even know you and Kyle were sleeping together?"  
  
Isabel hastily refuted, "Oh God, no, Michael! Seriously? It's Jesse's baby! Kyle and I are just good friends!"  
  
Ava sent a covert look of sympathy in Kyle's direction, as he winced at Isabel's indignation, at the idea of sleeping with him.  
  
Max stated simply, "This complicates things, Isabel."  
  
Isabel sniped at him, "Your firm grasp of the obvious is impressive, little brother!"  
  
Michael commented, "We're going to need a bigger van. Or a second vehicle."  
  
Liz lamented, "Babies, or even an obvious pregnancy draws attention, it's something other people will notice and remember.,  
  
"Max? How do we stay under the radar, now? Isabel's needs have drastically changed. She's going to need vitamins, baby gear and medical pre-natal care, too."  
  
Maria exclaimed in annoyance, "I can't even believe what a horror show some of you are being, right now!,  
  
"Isabel? My Mom always said that since there's no such thing as great timing for a surprise baby, then a surprise baby is great anytime! Congratulations! This is neither the end of the world nor a catastrophe; it's just a baby. Our lives will adjust to this fact, just fine. You'll see.,  
  
"You all will.,  
  
"One question, though, what about Jesse? I mean he has to be told, right? Right?"  
  
Max's features suddenly looked even more worried as he sought confirmation, "Is it going to go short like Tess' pregnancy?"  
  
Isabel nodded at him over Maria's shoulder as she hugged her gratefully for her support.  
  
Max asked carefully, "How long do we have before the baby comes?"  
  
Ava piped up, "I'm not sure, exactly, but it looks like a baby already, just very small."  
  
Liz queried curiously, "Looks? How do you know what her baby looks like?"  
  
So Ava explained about her powers, including her ability to resize things.  
  
Michael brightened up at that particular revelation as he asked excitedly, "Could you shrink car parts or an actual vehicle and then make them normal size, again, any time?"  
  
Maria brightened up too and asked excitedly, "Oooh! Or clothes? It would simple things up so much, if you could just resize clothes we already have, so that the baby has something to wear! We probably still have to get diapers and bottles and stuff, but it'd be great not to have to worry about baby clothes, because babies tend to outgrow them really fast, but if Ava can keep changing the size to keep up with that, then that would be super!"  
  
Ava confirmed that she could resize both metal and cloth.  
  
Kyle nodded to Michael and said, "I think I see what you intend with the car parts and vehicle. We can work on it, on the fly even before we get it operational. Where do we get the necessary components and tools, though?"  
  
Michael stated bluntly, "Dumps and garages. Garages might be willing to do trade-ins for stuff we find at dumps but can't use ourselves, for stuff they have, that we do need. I take it, you do know how to build a vehicle, right? You were a mechanic, weren't you?"  
  
Kyle hedged, "In theory yes, although, I've never actually done it. I could do some research online at the public library in any town we happen to be passing through, if we get stuck on how to proceed. I know you're pretty bike savvy, but how are you with cars?"  
  
Michael shrugged and admitted, "I know next to nothing but I'm mechanically inclined and a quick study. I learned how to change my own fingerprints in under twenty minutes, so learning how to build a vehicle should be easy compared to that. I'll learn, as we go."  
  
Ava offered up, "I know a bit about cars. Zan taught me some stuff. I can help you guys, too, if you don't mind a girl being a part of your project?"  
  
Liz redirected the focus back to how far along Isabel was, in her pregnancy. Ava demonstrated with her hands the approximate size of the fetus and Liz did some math in her head, after which, she announced, "We have roughly two weeks before the baby is born. Can we really have everything ready in time? Can you guys build a working vehicle within two weeks?"  
  
Kyle winced as he admitted, "That I cannot promise, but you know maybe we can just stay wherever the baby is born, just until the second vehicle is ready? I'm going to estimate it'll take four to six weeks to build one from scraps and parts.,  
  
"What do you think, Max? Where will we be in about two weeks, according to your schedule? And can we stay there, briefly until Isabel's baby can safely travel with us?"  
  
Max continued to look stressed but he confirmed, "We'll have to, that's all. Plus after the baby comes, Isabel won't be able to camp just anywhere anymore. The baby could get sick or like Liz said draw too much attention; who goes camping with a newborn? That means more money for lodging for Isabel and the baby. We just have to figure out how to make money to cover the cost of that.,  
  
"I'm willing to do whatever we need to do, Isabel. That's my niece or nephew in there. That's our family. Congratulations, sis. I'm sorry for not leading with that."  
  
Maria smiled proudly at Max and declared, "That's much better! Speaking of congratulations, you and Liz are still tying the knot in Peoria, right? In three days? Shouldn't we be making plans, right now, to have the bachelor and bachelorette parties, at the hotel we're staying at, tonight?"  
  
Liz asked Max hesitantly, "Are we still getting married, this week, Max or are we postponing it, until after the baby is born? Because I would understand, if that's the way it has to be."  
  
Max's eyes softened, as he looked at Liz and he said with a small smile, "We aren't postponing. Arrangements have already been made. Unless you want to wait?"  
  
Liz's eyes lit up and she concurred, "I really don't want to wait. I want to marry you, in Peoria, just like we planned."  
  
Isabel interjected, "That's great news and all but I still have the problem of how to inform Jesse that he's a father. Any suggestions?"  
  
Michael offered, "Dreamwalk him. Give him the number of a burner phone we'll get you and tell him to call it from a payphone. Easy peasy.,  
  
"Hey, Maria? Sorry but a party is lowest priority, right now. Kyle, Ava and I have a hot date with the local dump, tonight. Looks like you're on your own for party planning, until we get back."  
  
Maria smiled tightly at him and said warningly, "You may leave for that hot date in about an hour. You and I have pre-existing plans. Capicce?"  
  
Michael seemed on the verge of arguing but then he said to Kyle, "Meet you and Ava at the van, in an hour, then?"  
  
Ava and Kyle exchanged an amused look and they said, in unison, "Why not make it two?"  
  
Michael nodded agreeably and then he followed Maria back to their shared room.  
  
Max and Liz hastily excused themselves to return to their room, as well.  
  
Ava suggested to Isabel, "From what I've seen in movies and on tv, growing a baby is tiring. Maybe you should rest while Kyle and I take the van to go get us all some food and burner phones. Unless you don't want to be alone, right now? You could come with us?"  
  
Isabel chuckled shakily and admitted, "I actually am feeling a bit exhausted and overwhelmed after my big reveal. Time to myself and time to rest sound like bliss, to me. Thanks, Ava. For everything.,  
  
"You, too, Kyle. I can't imagine how I'd get through all of this, without you."  
  
Kyle looked her in the eye and said, "So don't try because it seems we're in this together for the long haul. We'll be back soon. You want us to wake you to eat or just leave you to get up whenever you're ready to?"  
  
Isabel admitted with a self-conscious laugh, "I'm kind of starving, so yes, please wake me when there's food!"  
  
Kyle gave her a thumbs up and he left with Ava.  
  
As the rest of the day unfolded, Michael, Ava and Kyle hit the jackpot at the dump and so Maria got her own way and they had the bachelor and bachelorette parties, after all.  
  
On the seventeenth day since leaving Roswell, Max and Liz were married by Reverend James R. Williams, in Peoria, Arizona at the Desert Rose wedding chapel. Ava had filmed the ceremony, as well as their exit from the chapel as Mr. & Mrs. Liz Parker.  
  
Upon reviewing the wedding day footage just a few days later, Isabel was alarmed that she could go from not showing at all, in it, to looking quite pregnant in such a short span of time; Ava had already resized her pants for her, twice.  
  
Maria shared her grief relief drops with Isabel, assuring her they were all natural and quite safe even during pregnancy and nursing. To Isabel's surprised relief they did seem to help her feel more calm. A calm she knew would not last. Her baby was due in less than two weeks. Isabel was still grappling with the idea of being a mother. While on the run.  
  
She had dreamwalked Jesse but hadn't alerted him to call her. She didn't tell the others that she hadn't told him yet because she wasn't ready to talk about why she hadn't.  
  
What she'd seen in Jesse's dream had caught her quite offguard and had made her second guess telling him, after all. She supposed when she was ready, she might talk to Kyle about what she'd seen and see what he had to say about it.  
  
She felt capable of dealing with only one issue at a time, however and so her impending labour and delivery took up most of the real estate in her head.  
  
She already knew what to name the baby if it was a boy; Alexander, she just had to decide on a name for a girl. Working on that list was a welcome repeated distraction from thinking about the how, when and where of her baby's impending birth.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria share a stolen moment. Ava offers sage advice. Kyle struggles with his conscience. Isabel confides in Kyle. Liz Parker is happy. Max is surprisingly reasonable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Five ******  
  
Max waited until the rest of their crew had dispersed to their chosen accommodations, before finally offering his elbow to his wife and inviting contritely, "It's a couple of days late but I'm ready for our wedding night if you are? What do you say?"  
  
Liz smirked at him happily, accepted his invitation and answered, "I say lead the way, Mr. Parker!"  
  
Max queried as they walked, "Are you sure that won't be weird for you?"  
  
Liz chuckled and negated, "No, not if I'm the one saying it. I never called my Dad that. Obviously. It might be somewhat disconcerting to hear other people address you as Mr. Parker but I think I can overcome it. What about for you? I know it was your idea but if it feels too odd, we can always just keep our own names or hyphenate or I could be Mrs. Max Evans instead?"  
  
Max smirked and countered, "My issue with that is I've been in love with Liz Parker for a very long time and I'd like to continue to be for another very long time. Really, though, Liz, I have no regrets about my decision. No matter what my name is, I love you and I get to be your husband. That works for me."  
  
Liz halted him briefly to kiss him and then she said, "As long as you're sure, Mr. Parker!"  
  
Max chuckled appreciatively and only nodded as they continued on to their hotel room.  
  
Once Max unlocked the door, he prevented Liz from preceding him inside and laughed at her brief scream of delighted surprise, as he lifted her in his arms to carry her through the doorway and into their suite. He paused before setting her back on her feet and reminded her, "Well, I did tell you there'd be a threshold."  
  
Liz grinned and kept her arms around the back of his neck as he slowly set her back on her feet, put out the do not disturb placard and closed their door. She admitted softly, "I do seem to recall that, now that you mention it. So now that we are married, and we're here, and you've carried your wife over the threshold, what happens next, Max?"  
  
Max teased, "I don't know. What do you want to happen next, Liz?"  
  
Liz raised her brow and said with a smirk, "If this is how you want to start our marriage, fine, I can give as good as I get. I think we should unpack and shower separately and go to sleep because traveling is exhausting. How would you like that?"  
  
Max pouted and admitted, "Not much at all, actually. I have a better idea."  
  
Liz prompted him, "Indeed. Please, by all means, do tell."  
  
Max pulled her in close, nuzzled her neck and whispered, "It's not a telling with words idea but more of a showing with actions idea. Interested?"  
  
Liz leaned back and demanded with a seductive grin, "Just shut-up and kiss your increasingly impatient wife, already."  
  
Max nodded and muttered as he leaned in to comply, "I guess I could do that."  
  
Their kiss escalated from fun and flirty to urgent passion very quickly. They stripped each other, as they made their way to the bed. Liz interrupted, briefly, in concern about access to a condom, then grinned and pulled Max back into her embrace when he showed her he had one in his hand already, and had presumably had it the whole time. Liz showed him her approval and appreciation for his foresight, in a way that made him gasp in pleasure.  
  
As he entered her, Max paused and said tenderly, "Thank-you for marrying me, Liz Parker. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that you never regret it. I love you."  
  
Liz kissed him, as she shifted underneath him, to pull him more deeply inside of herself and she assured him, "That is all it will ever take, Max. Just love me and never stop. You are the love of my life and I can't imagine being happier than I am right now."  
  
Max moved inside of her slowly, as he kissed her neck, her ear, then her lips, briefly and then he vowed, "Then I'm going to strive to surpass your imagination for the rest of our life together. Starting ... right ... now."  
  
They laced their fingers together as they made love and Max made immediate progress on his intentions. Liz Parker voiced her happiness loudly and all night long until just before dawn, when she and her husband finally fell asleep, together, still entangled in each others arms.  
  
*****  
  
Isabel was touched, even if occasionally annoyed, by the way that Ava and Kyle had made it their business, to make sure that she was never alone for longer than twenty minutes because her pregnancy was the first of it's kind. They all knew that fully human babies could arrive early sometimes and so they took turns keeping her company, just in case Isabel's hybrid baby decided to come early, too.  
  
Ava was out picking up food and Isabel saw it as the perfect opportunity to talk to her remaining chaperone, Kyle, about dreamwalking Jesse.  
  
They were playing war together, as they awaited Ava's return and Isabel blurted out to Kyle, "I think Jesse is already interested in some other woman."  
  
Kyle frowned, then scowled, as Isabel's card beat his and he asked, "What makes you think so?"  
  
Isabel beat his card again and answered, "He was dreaming about her. In a decidedly not platonic way."  
  
Kyle finally beat one of her cards and he exclaimed, "Yes!", then he prompted her to elaborate, "What did he say about it? Did you ask him about her, when you told him to call?"  
  
Isabel made a complaint noise, as Kyle beat her card for the third time in a row and she admitted grudgingly, "I didn't ask him about her and I haven't told him to call me, yet, either. I chickened out when I saw that he was already moving on from me."  
  
Kyle stopped flipping cards over and he admonished incredulously, "Isabel, he's the father of a baby that could be born in a matter of days! Chickening out wasn't an option. You have to tell him."  
  
Isabel stopped flipping cards, too and she asked forlornly, "How, though, Kyle? How do I tell my husband hey Jesse guess what? You know that time we made love before we parted ways well I'm pregnant and the baby will be here in a matter of days even though that was less than a month ago! Oh and by the way who was that woman you were dreaming about?  
  
I don't know how to do any of this, Kyle! I'm freaking out, here, okay?!"  
  
Kyle sighed heavily, put his hand over hers and he consoled her, "Well, don't do that. Let's figure it out together, okay? Tell me about Jesse's dream."  
  
Isabel took a deep breath and described, "He was in a field with her and he picked a flower and put it in her hair. The way he was smiling at her is how he used to smile at me. It was disconcerting. I haven't been gone for even a month and he already thinks of this woman highly enough to dream about smiling at her and giving her flowers! How was I supposed to intrude and urge him to call me?"  
  
Kyle patted her hand and empathised, "Okay, I can definitely see why it shook your confidence but I suspect you are taking his dream far too literally. You don't even want to know how many times I've had disgustingly pleasant dreams about female teachers I hated. It shook my confidence, too.  
  
I obviously don't know who this woman is to Jesse but I can almost guarantee you, that his in real life interactions with her, in no way resemble what you saw in that dream. Dreams are just so not in context, you know?"  
  
Isabel argued, "But after he dreamed of proposing to me, he actually did it, in real life!"  
  
Kyle bluntly stated, "Giving a woman a flower is hardly tantamount to proposing marriage."  
  
Isabel scowled then grudgingly admitted, "Okay, I know it isn't. Still, Kyle, this is really hard!"  
  
Kyle asked pointedly, "And will it be easier to inform him that his child has been born when he didn't ever know that you were even pregnant?"  
  
Isabel glared at him and she muttered, "Shut-up. I hate it when you make sense like this."  
  
Kyle teased lightly, "What're friends for if not to tell you ugly truths, then, hey?"  
  
Isabel sighed and vowed, "I'll go back in tonight and tell him this time, no matter what he's dreaming abou- Kyle! Oh my gosh I think the baby just kicked! Here feel!"  
  
Kyle yanked his hand out of hers and put it behind his back as he answered, "Uhh no!"  
  
Isabel frowned at him and cajoled, "Oh come on, Kyle, why not?"  
  
Kyle shook his head and he explained,"It's too weird for me. It's like there's an alien in there, well I mean, I know it actually is part alien but I mean, it's like creepy."  
  
Isabel's brows rose warningly and she asked, "Did you just call my baby creepy?"  
  
Kyle's face paled. He swallowed hard and then he attempted to disclaim, "What? Noooo. No, what I meant to say was I find pregnancy creepy, as in, all pregnancies, alien, human or otherwise. You are not creepy, obviously, therefore no child of yours could be creepy. Are we clear now?"  
  
Isabel suddenly giggled and she accused him, "Kyle Valenti, are you a little bit afraid of me?"  
  
Kyle answered, "Mmmm let me think about tha- yes!"  
  
Isabel continued interrogating him, "So then, are you only nice to me, so that I won't manipulate your molecular structures?"  
  
Kyle froze and said nothing for a couple of seconds and then he hastily defended, "No. I'm nice to you because I like you. I'm a bit afraid of you because if you think I'm not nice enough, you may feel like, umm, as you put it, manipulating my molecular structures."  
  
Isabel tilted her head, smiled slightly and reassured him, "I wouldn't, you know. Even if I was mad or hurt. I like you, too, Kyle."  
  
Kyle mentally cursed the sudden leap in his heart at her words and he gave himself a reality check, as he said, "Well, yeah, I mean, we're best buds, right?"  
  
Isabel studied his expression longer than he felt comfortable with, before she elaborated, "Sure, Kyle, but I meant that I like you, as in like like. I even kind of interrogated Ava about whether or not the two of you had anything going on. Crazy, right?"  
  
Kyle's eyes widened, then just as quickly they narrowed suspiciously, as he openly doubted her, "You like me like me? What? For real? But that doesn't make sense. You're married. To Jesse. You just told me how jealous you are that he's dreaming of some other woman."  
  
Isabel shrugged and insisted, "Yes, for real. And my marriage is kind of on the rocks, in case you missed it. Kind of hard to be in a relationship where normal communication is not just impossible but hazardous to his, my and our crew's health. An unexpected and shortened pregnancy is definitely not going to fix that.  
  
Also, I never said I was jealous over her, I just won't like it if he gets over me so quickly. It's a pride ego thing. I don't want Jesse to stay married to me out of guilt or obligation just because we're about to have a baby, either, though, you know?"  
  
"Okay. Fair enough. But, uhh, when exactly did you decide that you like me? You told me very recently that you were horny and missing your husband. You and Jesse haven't even been apart for a month, yet, so when could these feelings for me have even happened?"  
  
Isabel answered solemnly, "Just now because you seemed interested in me."  
  
Kyle's heart sank, he blushed slightly and he ducked his head as he uttered quietly, "Oh."  
  
Isabel laughed in surprise and she hastily exclaimed, "I'm kidding, Kyle! Wow! Now you look like a scolded puppy! Seriously, I realised I liked you pretty much the moment I showed you my pregnancy test and your first question was about my feelings. I just barely stopped myself from kissing you right then and there. Plus from then on, you pretty much never leave me alone."  
  
Kyle fidgeted awkwardly and he asked her, "Oh. So, I'm crowding you, then?"  
  
Isabel sighed in fond exasperation and she asked him, "Did you miss the part where I said that it's related to why I like you?"  
  
Kyle started to jiggle his knee nervously as he confessed guiltily, "Oh. Right, right. This conversation feels highly inappropriate because the uhh pregnancy thing and also I feel like I'm doing something wrong to even have these kinds of feelings for a married woman, who happens to not be married to me. Plus I'd hate to lose what we already have. You're the only girl I've ever considered to be my best friend."  
  
Isabel smiled slowly and she asked with blatant hope and curiosity, "Oh? So you do have feelings for me, too? Are they romantic kinds of feelings? Do you think about kissing me or holding my hand? Do you think about you and I having sex, Kyle?"  
  
Kyle's jaw dropped initially but he recovered and he decided to answer just as brutally honestly, "Yes, yes and yes, even that. Like I said inappropriate, not to mention awkward, right?"  
  
Isabel shrugged and with a remaining hint of a smile still on her lips she disagreed, "No, not really. Me too. After the baby is born, I'm going to ask Jesse for a divorce."  
  
Kyle gasped and asked in disbelief, "A divorce? What? Why? Isn't that kind of out of the blue and a bit drastic? You've only been apart from each other for less than a month! I mean attraction and mutual crush seem like really flimsy reasons to get a divorce, no?"  
  
Isabel conceded, "I agree. Those would be flimsy reasons to get a divorce but they aren't why I want one. I want to give Jesse his freedom.  
  
When I told you I miss him, that wasn't a lie. I really do and there's a part of me that will always love him, especially since I'll be raising his child, you know? But I think I stopped being in love with him, while he was adjusting to the reality of what I am.  
  
The moment Jesse and I lost trust, I knew that our marriage was doomed. I just couldn't admit it because I wasn't up to hearing I told you so from my parents, in the middle of everything else, you know?  
  
I tried to talk myself into holding onto him, like some last ditch token of hope for better times to come but the truth is I'm always going to be what I am and Jesse's always going to pretend it doesn't matter when it kind of actually really does matter and it always will. It isn't what he signed up for. Letting him go is the right thing to do, for both he and I."  
  
Kyle frowned pensively and admitted, "Yeah, when you put it like that, it sounds a lot less flimsy. What about the baby, though? Will Jesse really just let you both go, do you think?"  
  
Isabel mused aloud, "He is stubborn, but I think he might be reaching the same conclusion on his own minus the baby knowledge. He'll likely hesitate when he finds out that he's a father, so I'll just reassure him, that divorcing me, won't make me shut him out of our child's life and that he or she will still be born with his name, too.  
  
As for visitation and custody, that will have to be determined based on safety, you know? The thing is, it'll be complicated and Jesse doesn't do so well with complicated.  
  
I honestly think it will be a relief to him, for us to just make a clean break and let each other go. I don't imagine he'll be overly accepting that our child was created and then born in just one month, either. With us so far apart; so far removed from each others lives, the baby probably won't even seem real to him.  
  
Maybe that's for the best. I don't know. I'm not even sure I'm making any kind of sense right now. Hormones coursing through my body and what not."  
  
Kyle offered her an out, "Maybe I should take your sudden crush on me with a grain of salt, for the same reason, then?"  
  
Isabel looked at him for several awkward seconds without saying anything then she took a deep breath and divulged, "Nope. Actually, Kyle, I may have downplayed my feelings for you, earlier, in an attempt at dignity.  
  
This has gone way beyond a crush or simple liking or passing attraction. Every day, since the night I rescued you from sleeping in the van, I have had to struggle not to jump your bones. You make me kind of hot. There. I said it.  
  
Mere lust I could probably get over but you're my best friend, too, so there are pre-existing feelings with it and then your response to finding out I'm pregnant, well, it suffices to say, these feelings I have for you, are not going away anytime soon.  
  
Of course now that I know you think I look creepy while pregnant, I will find it much easier to resist jumping you. At least until after the baby is born and after my divorce from Jesse is final. I feel like it will definitely happen, eventually, though.  
  
Hmmm, I can't promise not to kiss you before my divorce is final, though. Just a heads up."  
  
Kyle blinked at her a few times, licked his suddenly dry lips and he announced quietly, "I'm gonna go take a cold shower, now."  
  
Isabel flirted brazenly, "Can I watch?"  
  
Kyle let out a short laugh and shook his head as he replied, "That would be a definite no, Mrs. Ramirez."  
  
Isabel smirked and mock complained, "You're such a spoil sport."  
  
Kyle reminded Isabel, "Ava should be back, in around ten minutes or so but if you think the baby's coming early just knock on the bathroom door, okay? I don't think I'll be that long."  
  
Isabel smiled warmly at him and she assured him, "I'll definitely do that if this baby tries to come early. Thank-you, Kyle. I kind of love the way you fuss over me."  
  
Kyle smiled slightly and he escaped into the bathroom to try to process the new information Isabel had just shared with him.  
  
*****  
  
In the evening of their twenty-third day since leaving Roswell, Max had let them all know that their next fifteen minute rest stop was coming up within the half hour. Maria volunteered, "I can take over driving from there, until we find somewhere to park for the night."  
  
Michael announced, "When Maria's driving I call permanent shotgun, from now on."  
  
Kyle commented, "Kind of clingy with her, lately, aren't you, Heckle?"  
  
Michael shrugged and admitted it, "Yep. So? What's your point?"  
  
Maria informed Kyle, "I don't mind at all, Kyle, so like my spaceboy says, what is your point?"  
  
Michael squeezed her hand and said quietly, "Thanks, angel."  
  
Kyle backed down a little and insisted, "Nothing, Just making an observation. Also, just find it surprising considering the history. Bit of role reversal, no?"  
  
Maria argued, "Oh, there's no reversal, Kyle. The only thing different is that now Michael and I are mutually clingy. We just want to be together, it's that simple."  
  
Kyle shrugged indicating he was done but still added, "Fair enough. The cuteness of it is a bit unsettling, but we'll all eventually get used to it, I suppose."  
  
Michael ignored Kyle's attempt to provoke him and he asked Maria,"You wanna take a walk with me when we stop?"  
  
Maria smiled, nodded and agreed, "Love to. A little one on one time is just what I need. Cooped up in this vehicle for days on end and you're like right next to me but I still feel like I miss you."  
  
Michael looked her in the eye and said with a glimmer of a smile, "Exactly. Huh. Thought it was just me.", and then he asked Max irritably, "Why do we have to go so long between overnights, anyway, Maxwell? This five nights of traveling and sleeping in the van schedule completely bites! You know that, right?"  
  
Isabel addressed Max accusingly, too, "Michael brings up an excellent point. Please tell us, dear brother, exactly why do you have proper bed nights spaced so far apart?"  
  
Max shrugged and defended lamely, "My sex drive is apparently not as high as Michael's. Five is the most nights I can handle being without my girlfri-, I mean my wife, without being grouchy."  
  
Isabel sighed and complained in clear exasperation, "Great. So we're being led around the country by either yours or Michael's libidos."  
  
Max attempted to placate Isabel by divulging, "Well, I was planning to let you have overnights in a bed more frequently, since you're pregnant, sis. How does every third night, instead of every fifth night, sound?"  
  
Isabel exclaimed, clearly annoyed by the question, "Only like heaven?"  
  
Michael and Maria openly complained together, "Wait. What? Why only Isabel? No fair!"  
  
Liz spoke quietly so that only Max could hear her, "I don't think it's fair, either, Max. What about my needs?"  
  
Max was startled and intrigued by her admission. He asked them all, "Do all of you want the same schedule as Isabel, then? Every third night, for two nights, at two different hotels?"  
  
Michael answered irritably, "Brilliant deduction, there, Maxwell."  
  
Ava answered in relief, "Definitely."  
  
Kyle answered unemphatically, "That would be an emphatic yes."  
  
Maria exclaimed, "Hell, yes!"  
  
Liz smiled at Max in approval and said softly, "That would be really great, Max."  
  
Max's eyes twinkled in adoration in Liz's direction and then he agreed with the consensus, "Okay. Fine, then. We'll continue this particular run as scheduled and then I'll revise the itinerary from then on. After our next overnight, we'll only travel for three nights before having our usual two overnights at two different hotels.,  
  
"How's that second vehicle coming along, guys?"  
  
Kyle answered, "It's slow going but we are making progress on it. I'd like to work on it, for a few hours, wherever we park tonight, if Michael and Ava are up to it?,  
  
"What do you say, Ava? Heckle?"  
  
Ava nodded and agreed, "Sure. Sounds good to me."  
  
Michael nodded, too and said, "Count me in, too. It beats just sitting in this tin can doing nothing useful."  
  
Maria piped up, "Well, if spaceboy is working the night shift, I may as well stay awake, too. Maybe I can hold the light for you guys or something?"  
  
Kyle answered, "Every extra pair of willing hands is welcome. As long as our dawn driver sleeps, while we work on it."  
  
Liz raised her hand and volunteered, "That would be me and I am already feeling the need for some shut-eye. I will definitely be in dreamland while you guys work on it. Promise."  
  
Max offered, "I'll be keeping watch until dawn but I'm sure I can pitch in and help as needed."  
  
Isabel spoke happily, "Well, with so few bodies in this tin can for the whole night, I just might get an almost decent sleep, for a change! Count me out! Sorry, not sorry!"  
  
Kyle quipped, "You're pregnant and need your rest, so even if you tried to volunteer, I wouldn't let you, anyway."  
  
Max, Michael, Ava, Maria and Liz all said in unison, "Exactly."  
  
Isabel let Kyle's high handed comment slide, in the face of their whole crew taking his side.  
  
*****  
  
As Max parked for their scheduled fifteen minute rest stop, at a gas station convenience store, Michael nudged Maria and asked, "We still taking a walk together, angel?"  
  
Maria nodded and answered, "Absolutely, but I need a restroom first. I won't take long."  
  
Michael helped her down out of the van and told her, "Okay. I'll wait right here for you."  
  
She'd only gotten a few feet away from him when he suddenly ran to catch up to her and he whispered to her urgently, "Maria! Uhh, there's blood on your pants. On your ass."  
  
Maria looked worriedly toward the van as she turned her back toward the restrooms, instead and she asked him, "Oh. Really? Did anyone else see? I hope I didn't stain the seat! Can you go check, please? I guess this means I'm not pregnant, then, after all. So that's something, I guess."  
  
Michael rubbed her upper arm consolingly as he assured her, "It's not big enough for anyone else to have noticed, I only noticed because I happened to be looking there, anyway. I doubt there was transfer onto the seat but I'll take care of it, if there was, while you're in there. I'll get rid of the stain on your pants, for you, too, once you're done."  
  
Maria leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and she said in relief, "Thanks, spaceboy. Now, I might be a few minutes."  
  
Michael nodded and reassured her further, "Course. No problem. Hey, angel? It's good news, even if it's a bit of an inconvenient way to find out. Cheer up, okay? We were the only witnesses, to it."  
  
*****  
  
While Kyle and Ava were browsing for breakfast snacks for the next morning, inside the convenience store, Ava commented to him, "You seemed a little, mmm ... irritable, earlier? Is anything wrong?"  
  
Kyle shook his head and grabbed a handful of cereal bars as he answered calmly, "Nope. Not a thing. Isabel told me she wants to divorce Jesse and then she put me on notice that she has her sights set on me."  
  
Ava whistled lightly and said quietly, "Wow. Okay? That's great, so why are you irritable, then? I'd think that would make you happy rather than upset?"  
  
Kyle shrugged and explained, "It would, except that I don't want to be the rebound guy."  
  
He and Ava paid for their purchases and Ava continued their conversation on the way back to the van, "Well, from what I've heard, Alex was her first love, and she didn't date anyone after him, until Jesse, which makes Jesse the rebound guy.  
  
So really it's not a huge surprise, in that case, that she's ready to move on from him, already.  
  
Question is, are you ready to be the guy she moves on with, next?"  
  
Kyle stopped in his tracks, still a good distance from the van, faced Ava who had stopped when he did and he blurted incredulously, "Wait, what? Jesse's the rebound guy? Jesse is? Holy Buddha, Jesse's the rebound guy!  
  
Yes! Thank-you, Ava! You just made my day, maybe my life! Jesse's the rebound guy. Wow. How did I not see that, on my own?  
  
Wait. No. What am I even doing? I can't even believe I just celebrated the probable end of my best friend's marriage. What is wrong with me?  
  
I'm a terrible, horrible, selfish person. I'm probably going to come back as an insect that nobody likes, for this, and be killed almost immediately. That would only be karmic justice."  
  
Ava gave him a look of amused sympathy and commented, "Awww, poor guy! Your conflict is real, isn't it?"  
  
Kyle hung his head and he admitted quietly, "Yeah. It is. To put it mildly."  
  
Ava patted his shoulder with her free hand and offered, "For what it's worth, I don't think you're terrible or selfish, Kyle. I think you just wish happiness for Isabel and for yourself and I don't think there's anything inherently wrong with that."  
  
Kyle kept his eyes on the ground and he answered back, "Normally, I might agree with you but what if it comes at the expense of her husband's happiness or her child's, for that matter? Is it still not horrible and selfish, even then?"  
  
Ava stated with conviction, "The only happiness you have any control over is your own; Isabel and Jesse will have to decide for themselves whether they are happy or not in the aftermath of their choices, just like the rest of us.  
  
Their child will take their cues from the adults who surround them; if Isabel decides to be happy, then it stands to reason that her child will be happy, too."  
  
Kyle gave her an appreciative smile and replied, "I really hope you're right, Ava. Thanks for talking me down or rather for trying to cheer me up; it actually did help some. I usually discuss stuff like this with my best friend but since it's about her, that really wasn't an option, this time."  
  
Ava smiled warmly at him and answered, "Sure, Kyle. Anytime."  
  
Kyle's step was a little lighter as they resumed their walk back to the van.  
  
*****  
  
Maria exited the restroom but didn't see Michael anywhere. She called out in a loud whisper, "Michael? Where are y- oh there you are! Hi."  
  
Michael stepped out from beside the restrooms building and greeted her, "Hey. Everything okay, now?"  
  
She nodded and answered, "Yeah. I'd like your stain removal services, though."  
  
Michael took action as he answered her, "Sure thing. There. Seat didn't have any on it, at all, by the way, so now it's like it didn't even happen. So, you ready to go?"  
  
Maria nodded emphatically and asked, "Yes. Where are we going?"  
  
Michael nodded his head toward the van, where the rest of their crew were just standing around it and he answered, "Someplace far less populated by our traveling companions. Preferably quiet and dark."  
  
Maria batted her eyes flirtatiously and she suggested, "Oh! To make out?"  
  
Michael seemed confused by the notion and he said as much, "Oh. Did you wanna make out? I don't think we have time for that. Ow! What did I do?"  
  
After stomping on his foot, Maria scolded him verbally, as well, "Don't you act innocent with me, pal-ly! Why else do you want me alone and in the dark, if not for that?"  
  
Michael said earnestly, "I just wanted to be alone with you, so I can put my arms around you and decompress. Making out with you gets kind of intense and it's not like we have either the time or the space to follow through, if we got hungry for more than a makeout session.  
  
I just thought it'd be nice to have you all to myself, for at least a few minutes. I take it you're disappointed by that plan?"  
  
Maria looked contrite as she relented, "Oh. I thought you were conning me, but since you're being honest, after all, then no, your plan does not disappoint me. You know what a sucker I am for romance."  
  
Michael frowned and insisted, "I'm not being romantic, though."  
  
Maria grinned at him tightly and countered, "Yeah, you are but let's not argue about it."  
  
Michael shrugged and said, "Agreed. Let's walk away a little bit."  
  
Maria took his hand and they walked several feet away from the nearest dim light source, just barely keeping the van in their sights from a distance.  
  
Michael pulled Maria into his arms and said, "C'mere. Feels like years since we did this. You cold, Maria?"  
  
Maria admitted, "A little. In my hurry to get to the restroom, I've left my jacket in the van."  
  
Michael let go of her briefly to rub his hands together before rubbing his hands up and down her arms as he boasted, "I'll warm you up. I'm getting a lot better at controlling my energy output. There, is that working for you?"  
  
Maria moved in closer to him, smiling up at him and she confirmed,"Yes, thank-you, but just you, even without your special abilities, would have worked, too. I swear Michael you throw heat like my own personal spaceboy heater."  
  
Michael stole a brief kiss and commented, "Spaceboy heater? Funny, angel. It's probably only because you make me hot."  
  
Maria flirted right back, "Oh, you don't need me to do that; plenty hot enough all on your own."  
  
Michael's tone had an edge of complaint in it, as he responded, "Subtle, Maria. Real subtle. I swear if we had time, I would properly appreciate all of the praise you're buttering me up with."  
  
Maria sighed in frustration and changed the subject, "I lose all sense of days on this current schedule, when's our next overnighter in a proper bed and with shower access?"  
  
Michael answered almost apologetically, "Two more van on the side of the road sleeps."  
  
Maria groaned aloud and complained, "Might as well be two years! I'll be so glad when the shorter schedule kicks in! God Michael, I miss you!"  
  
Michael lightly teased her, "I'm right here."  
  
Maria smirked wryly at him and said, "Ha, ha. You know what I mean."  
  
Michael admitted, "Yeah, I do. I miss you, too. Van sleeping bites. Not getting any, when you're like inches away from me and we both know we otherwise would be, is making me cranky."  
  
Maria caressed his hair and cheek and she assured him, "Well, you haven't been cranky at me over it."  
  
Michael confirmed, "No, of course not. I know it's not your fault and that you're frustrated, too. We're both just victims of circumstance."  
  
Maria mused with some emotion in her voice, "Could be worse. I could be in Roswell missing you and have no idea where you are, if you're safe, if you miss me, or if you're over me. I'll take what I do have and be grateful. I've got my spaceboy right here in my arms."  
  
Michael hugged her, kissed the side of her head and reassured her, "I can give you a permanent answer to the last two things - yes, I'd miss you and no I'll never be over you. I mean it, Maria.  
  
And just to put it out there, if circumstances not of our own choosing separate us, I will not rest until we're together again. I'll find my way back to you. I've learned my lesson; I will never choose to leave you ever again. I'm not even sure I'd let you leave me.  
  
That worries me a bit. I don't ever want to be that guy. Crazy ex who can't accept when his girl says it's over. I guess I already kind of did that to you but then I did try to back off, eventually.  
  
Maybe I just can't imagine you letting go of me, permanently. I don't know. I feel knots in my gut if I think about it. If you don't love me, then I'm alone in the universe until I die.  
  
I used to think that was ideal. Not any more. Not since that day you said you hated me. I was really worried it was true, that's why I really kissed you, that first time. I had to know. Thankfully it is the only time besides the flashes thing, that you've ever lied to me.  
  
Man, I was so relieved, it was a lie. I didn't know what I wanted from you, back then, I only knew that I didn't want you to hate me. Didn't care if anyone else hated me, but not you. You were the kindest person I knew and the thought that I might be so awful, that even you could hate me. I just didn't want that."  
  
Maria touched his cheek and spoke softly, "Michael."  
  
Michael shook himself out of the moment and suggested, "We should probably head back. Sorry for getting weird."  
  
Maria prevented him from pulling away and she implored him, "No, wait. I want to say something to you. It's important."  
  
Michael seemed a bit guarded as he asked, "Okay, what?"  
  
Maria looked him in the eye and said with emotional sincerity, "I'm sorry for ever saying I hated you. I could never, but not because I'm a kind person. I could never hate you, Michael, because you are you. You're sweet, loyal, protective, beautiful and good all the way through. I am so very deeply in love with you. Like I told you before, wherever you are, Michael Guerin, that's where I want to be, too."  
  
Michael smiled his gratitude for her words but only said, "Ditto."  
  
Maria chuckled lightly and said, "Cute. Apparently you're also funny.  
  
You know what, spaceboy? I'm gonna go ahead and piss off any future version of myself who might think she wants to not be with you; if I'm ever foolish enough to dump you, again, I want you to be my crazy ex. Don't you ever let go of me. I need you and I always will. Don't ever accept a retraction of that truth. Okay?"  
  
Michael kissed her on the lips, then lifted his head, nodded and agreed, "I'll keep that in mind but I honestly hope it never becomes a relevant issue. We'd better head back. I got what I wanted."  
  
Maria leaned her head against his shoulder, as they began the walk back, very slowly, holding hands and she concurred, "So did I. I just want us to be close like this, always."  
  
Michael briefly squeezed her hand and queried, "Okay, same. Speaking of which, I'm still getting some, when there's a bed, or rather a shower, right? I mean even if you're still bleeding, by then? Bed or shower, doesn't matter, you know blood doesn't bother me."  
  
Maria confirmed emphatically, "Oh, yes. Bleeding or not if I don't get some when there's a bed and a shower available, I'm not gonna sing for like a week."  
  
Michael protested, "Hey now! There's no need for those kind of threats. We'll get it on wherever you like; bed or shower, I'm into it either way. You have my word. You are still gonna sing to me when it's our turn to sleep, after we work on the second vehicle, tonight, though, right?"  
  
Maria laughed and answered, "Yeah, spaceboy, of course I will. All the usual things I do to help you fall asleep, my big, manly comfort junkie."  
  
Michael expressed his relief, "Okay, good."  
  
Maria admitted in amusement, "I spoiled you on purpose. Just so you know."  
  
Michael smirked and acknowledged, "I know. Worked like a charm, too. I'm cranky enough not getting any. Nobody needs to know how much crankier I'd be without my Maria comforts."  
  
Maria informed him, "I'll have you know, that doing those things doesn't only comfort you; I do it for me too."  
  
Michael stated skeptically, "I still think I get the better end of the deal there."  
  
Maria insisted, "I get rewarded, plenty, trust me on that."  
  
Michael prompted her to elaborate, "Oh yeah? Like how?"  
  
Maria stated with quiet pride, "Well, you are usually a tightly wound person. You're always ready to put up a fight against an enemy but in the moments before you fall asleep because of the comforts you demand, from me, you completely relax and that makes me feel good. Me; I do that for you. Not a pill. Not Max. Not Isabel. Nobody else. Just me."  
  
Michael turned his face to kiss her head and he confirmed, "I'm glad you finally get it. I don't call you my angel for no good reason."  
  
Maria was quiet for several seconds and then she halted their progress toward the van, as she asked, "Do you know why I call you spaceboy?"  
  
Michael guessed, "Cuz of where I'm from? Or cuz I don't always catch on to the right thing to do in our relationship; like I space out on the right answer?"  
  
Maria shook her head and corrected, "I admit it may have begun like that, but no Michael, I call you spaceboy because so many things were missing from my life and I didn't even know until you came along and filled in all of the empty spaces for me.  
  
Mostly with joy, a lot with love, and even a bit of knowledge that I didn't have before knowing you. You're still doing it, too. Just when I think there are no spaces left in me for you to take care of, you find more and take care of them."  
  
Michael stated his surprise, "Huh. Now you've done it back to me. I honestly did not know that."  
  
Maria asked in curiosity, as they resumed their walk back toward the van, "Well, if you thought it was in any way derogatory or that I was endangering you or outing you, why didn't you ever tell me to stop?"  
  
Michael shrugged and shared, "I noticed you only call me that when things are good between us, so I just figured you were flirting with me and I have zero problem with that. I'm used to hearing it, now. Sometimes when you call me Michael, I freeze and wonder oh damn what did I do wrong this time? I never have that moment when you call me spaceboy; because then I already know I'm on your good list, or at least you're trying to help me turn in that direction.  
  
There's a certain tone you use when you say Michael sometimes that makes me want to duck and run for cover. Then again sometimes just hearing you say my name, reminds me that you love me. It's all in the tone. My ears are extremely fine-tuned to your tone of voice, Maria."  
  
Maria lovingly teased him, "I can't believe you are so easily intimidated by me, Michael! You have alien powers for pity's sake, meanwhile I'm just a delicate human girl without gnarly abilities of any kind."  
  
Michael refuted her claim, "You may look delicate, but you actually aren't. You're a force to be reckoned with and in case you've never noticed, even when my powers go haywire because of you, they never activate against you, so I'm basically defenseless when you're pissed at me."  
  
Maria was distracted from reacting to his revelation, by their proximity to the van and she protested, "Oh, boo. We're almost back at the van. Nooooooo! I don't want to get back in it. I need another big hug and another real kiss before we get going again. Please?"  
  
"Same here. I love you.", Michael stated solemnly and he followed it by obliging her requests.  
  
Maria kissed his neck and loud whispered in his ear, "I love you, too, my snuggly-wuggly romantic spaceboy!"  
  
Michael scoffed in amusement, "Pfft, romantic? Whatever, angel. Two more van sleeps until anything remotely romantic, can even happen. Let's go get this over with, then."  
  
The others were already inside the van, waiting for their driver and her shotgun claimant spaceboy.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Roswell crew plus Ava make preparations for the birth of Isabel's baby and bonds are strengthened incidentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Six ******  
  
  
On the twenty-fifth day since leaving Roswell, the crew of seven had an early dinner and then they checked into the Aarchway Inn in Moab, Utah, at five p.m., a full five hours earlier than they usually would.  
  
Liz and Max left the rest of the crew in Isabel's and Ava's hotel room, and Liz drove Max to the Grand County public library. That was their sole reason for checking into a motel, so much earlier in the day; so as not to miss the public library operating hours.  
  
Not five minutes after Max and Liz had gone, Isabel blurted out, "I need all of you to leave! I'm expecting Jesse to call me and I just, I need some privacy for the conversation I need to have with him. Please!"  
  
Nobody argued until Isabel blurted again, "Wait! Not you, Kyle. I might need back-up."  
  
Maria complained, "What am I? Chopped liver? Why does Kyle get to be your back-up? I was the only one who didn't treat your baby like bad news!"  
  
Isabel smiled kindly at Maria and concurred, "Yes. I know that and I do appreciate that. You are not chopped liver but Kyle is my best friend and presumably, unlike you, he doesn't have any other plans, tonight."  
  
Kyle muttered, "Gee, thanks for pointing that out.", and he handed his room key to Ava with a friendly smile. Ava accepted it with an appreciative nod.  
  
Maria coloured slightly and backed down, "Very good points. Sorry for freaking out.,  
  
"Come on, spaceboy! She's right. Plans. We have many. Let's get to those, then."  
  
After everyone else had gone, Isabel asked Kyle tentatively, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
Kyle shook his head and assured her, "No, of course not. I'm not sure that I'm entirely comfortable listening in on your side of the conversation with Jesse, though, given your recent confession to me.  
  
Maybe I could be in the bathroom, with the door closed and the tap running? Then I'd still be near enough, if you do need me but you can also have privacy, too. Does that work for you?"  
  
Isabel smiled through threatening tears and hugged him as she exclaimed, "That would be great! I honestly don't know what I would do or how I would get through any of this without you! You really are the best!"  
  
Kyle patted her back and stepped away from her as he quietly joked, "Yeah, I know. We've already established that. I'll be in there, if you need me but I think you'll be fine, Isabel. You've got this."  
  
*****  
  
As soon as they were alone together, in their motel room, Maria was all over Michael. He was reciprocating but he seemed distracted, so she stopped and asked him, "Michael? Is something wrong? You too tired for this or just not in the mood?"  
  
Michael shrugged and answered honestly, "Kind of not in the mood. I do want to spend time with you but I'd rather do something fun like play cards or a video game together, first. We usually check in close to bedtime but this time we have enough time to do more than just sex each other up all night before falling asleep. So I kind of want to take advantage of the extra time we have."  
  
Maria's brows went up in surprise and she asked for clarification, "Wait, you're turning down sex with me? Where is my boyfriend and what have you done with him?"  
  
Michael pulled her into a hug and elaborated, "I never said I don't want sex, at all. Come on, it's me and you, I always want you, Maria, it's just I'd kind of like to save that for later, just before we go to sleep.  
  
I miss hanging out with you and talking and stuff. Yes, I do know that sounds weird, especially coming from me. I'm not saying I want to do some other fun thing instead of sex, I'm saying I want to do both, just the differently fun stuff, first.  
  
If you aren't into that, though, it's fine. I'm pretty sure you can easily persuade me to get in the mood for sexy times, right now, instead. So what are we doing?"  
  
Maria seriously contemplated his question and countered, "Okay, I'll play cards with you, spaceboy but I want you to do something for me, too, before we fall asleep. You open to it?"  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "Yeah, course. What did you have in mind?"  
  
Maria held his face between her palms, stared into his eyes meaningfully and spelled out a word, "R-o-m-a-n-c-e, spaceboy. Not an entire evening of it, nothing grandiose. Just something simple that you think up, yourself, without any help from me. One romantic gesture. That's it. That's all I want. I will play cards with you but you will get no song tonight, until I get that one thing from you. You up to this challenge?"  
  
Michael scowled and sighed, as he agreed but still complained, "I hate it when you hold the song hostage but yeah, okay. I think I can deliver. So paper and pencil cribbage, suit you? See how many games we can get in, in an hour? Biggest loser gets a consolation back rub and foot rub?"  
  
Maria chuckled and accused, "You are only preparing yourself to lose because you know I'm a card shark! You are going down, spaceboy; that loser consolation bribe will not work on me! I'm so not throwing any of the games!"  
  
Michael nodded and laughed mirthlessly, as he concurred, "Yeah, I've been with you for a few years, Maria, I already know that you don't throw games. Ever. I gotta go get my cards from the van. Liz must be back by now or she will be, soon. Hey, we can probably hear a couple of cd's while we play, too; one pick each. Which one you want?"  
  
Maria shrugged and admitted, "I can't decide between Dave Matthews Band's album Everyday or my girl Alicia Keys' album Songs In A Minor, so whichever one will least get on your nerves, works for me. This will not count as the romantic gesture, you understand?"  
  
He nodded, kissed her cheek and advised, "Yeah, I know. Lock up behind me. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Maria started to smile at his caution and then she managed to say just before he could shut the door, "That doesn't count either, Michael!"  
  
He called back without turning, "I know.", and then he did close the door.  
  
Maria immediately went to it and locked it behind him, and then she rummaged through the end tables and desk drawer until she'd found a suitable piece of paper and a pen, to keep track of their cribbage scores.  
  
*****  
  
While parked outside of the public library, Liz gave Max a kiss, before he got out of the van and she asked him one more time, "Are you sure you wouldn't like some company while you find us somewhere to live, until the second vehicle is ready?'  
  
Max smiled and assured her, "I'm a newlywed; I'll get more accomplished if my beautiful wife isn't close enough to distract me. Besides, Isabel is really close to her due date and she's counting on you to help her deliver a healthy baby."  
  
Liz's shoulders slumped, she sighed, smiled and said dreamily, "I think my incredibly attractive husband just flirted with me, while rejecting me and while having the audacity to be absolutely correct.  
  
Fine. I will be back to pick you up in two hours. Prepare to be umm extremely distracted by your incredibly patient and understanding wife, once I have you all to myself again, Mr. Max Parker."  
  
Max chuckled then sobered and half-joked, "I definitely will not be thinking about that, while I'm in the library researching or I will get nothing accomplished!"  
  
Liz grinned proudly, blew him a kiss and announced, "Then my work here is done! Bye, Max!"  
  
Max chuckled, nodded and waved before heading inside.  
  
When Liz pulled back up to the motel, she saw Michael waiting out front. She got out and asked him, "Is everything okay, Michael?"  
  
He nodded and assured her, "Yeah. I was just waiting for you to get back with the van because I need some stuff."  
  
Liz smiled in relief, tossed him the keys and requested, "I'll be hanging out with Isabel and Ava, so just drop them back off to me before you head back to your room or one of the rest of us will have to ignore your do not disturb sign."  
  
Michael sucked his teeth noisily and advised, "I wouldn't disturb Isabel right now, actually. She kicked us all out about fifteen minutes ago. Everyone except Kyle. Her call with Jesse is likely in progress, as we speak."  
  
Liz asked in surprise, "Wait, she even kicked Ava out?"  
  
Michael nodded and confirmed, "Everyone except Ava seemed surprised by that. She didn't seem bothered by it, at all. Maria was more offended and she had no intention of hanging out in there for very long, herself, anyway. If you're worried about Ava, you could always pay her a visit. She's in Kyle's room."  
  
Liz nodded and answered distractedly, "Yeah. Thanks, Michael. I think I will. Maybe I'll just wait out here, for you to return the keys to me, first, though. You won't be long, right?"  
  
Michael confirmed, "Five minutes, tops. Here. You can take them now and just lock it up, once I'm done."  
  
True to his word, less than five minutes later, Michael signaled to Liz that he was done and then he hurried back to his and Maria's room carrying a large paper bag.  
  
Since Michael was taking longer than Maria had expected he would, to return to their room, she'd decided to get comfy and had changed into pajama shorts and one of Michael's well worn t-shirts.  
  
She already knew, though, that before they fell asleep, Michael would insist on her sleeping naked with him. She had to mentally concede that she preferred that, as well, anyway. She fidgeted restlessly just recalling, however briefly, the sensuous, luxurious, liberating feeling of being naked in his equally naked arms.  
  
She shook it off and was just starting to feel concerned about what might be keeping him, when she heard his key in the lock. She was seated at the desk and didn't get up, but only turned her head, instead, to greet him, "I was starting to think you'd gotten lost. Everything okay?"  
  
He indicated the paper bag in his hand, from which he extracted the deck of cards and the cd's. He leaned over Maria's shoulder to put them on the desk and before standing upright again, he nuzzled her neck, kissed her cheek, copped a feel of her breasts, through the shirt she was wearing and finally answered her, "Yep. It's all good. Had to wait on Liz to get back and then catch her up to speed about Isabel. I really like your sexy pj's. You're not keeping that stuff on to sleep, though."  
  
Maria smiled coyly over her shoulder at him and concurred, "I know. Wait, where are you going? What's still in that bag?"  
  
He shrugged and waved his hand dismissively, as he answered, "Just some bathroom supplies, that I forgot to bring in, on my first trip from the van. Why don't you put our music on and start shuffling the cards? I gotta make a stink."  
  
Maria snickered and shook her head as she muttered, "Charming. Take your time, spaceboy."  
  
She put her cd on first, then wrote their names on the piece of paper they would use to keep score and since she had time to kill, while waiting for Michael, to be done in the bathroom, she took to embellishing their names with decorations.  
  
She doodled flowers and butterflies around hers and hearts, planets and stars around his. She was so busy doodling, that she didn't hear him exit the bathroom and she was startled by his sudden presence right over her shoulder, again.  
  
He slipped his hand into the neck of her t-shirt, this time, to leisurely rub his palm repeatedly over her bare breasts and he asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
She pretended to ignore his hand down her top, as she finished shading another heart by his name and she answered calmly, "Just waiting to play cards with you but if you keep that up, we won't be doing anything tonight except extreme nooky all night long. Your call. This was your idea, Michael."  
  
Michael kissed her cheek and removed his hand from inside of her shirt as he explained, "You're irresistible but yes, it was my idea, so then let's play some cribbage. My answer to extreme nooky, though - that would be a definite yes, just still prefer later. Okay?"  
  
She looked up at him expectantly and he obliged the desire in her eyes by giving her an open mouthed but brief kiss. She nodded afterward and agreed, "Okay. Cards first then I get some. Just remember that other thing I want or no song tonight."  
  
The corners of his mouth twitched up slightly, he gave her another promising kiss and assured her, "I remember. I'll come up with something while we're playing. Cut them, let's see who's dealing first.", and he dragged an easy chair over beside her desk chair.  
  
Maria cut but didn't show the card right away. She suggested, "Bonus rules? Legit twenty-nine hand is an automatic win and a legit score of exactly one hundred and twenty is an automatic loss?"  
  
Michael conceded, "Sure. Legit, hmm? So, no helping things go a certain way, then, I guess?"  
  
Maria glared at him but was obviously amused at the same time and she threatened, "Michael, I swear if I so much as suspect you are cheating, this will be the very last time that I ever agree to play cards with you. If I win or if I lose, it has to be fair and square, got it?"  
  
He kissed her cheek and promised, "Yeah, I got it. I'm not gonna use any alien stuff to cheat, I promise. So, what did you cut? Low card deals, other one has to keep score."  
  
She showed him and prompted, "Three. Your turn."  
  
He cut and showed her, then reached for the score paper. He examined her doodles and asked, feigning ignorance, "What's with all the hearts by my name? You like me or something?"  
  
Maria smirked and nodded but teased him, "Most of the time. The rest of the time I vary between wanting to kick you in the shins or wanting to rip your clothes off and have my way with your body."  
  
That got an actual smile out of him and he teased back, "And I approve of you doing both. You're hot even when you're pissed at me. I feel pretty much the same as you, by the way, only I'd never physically hurt you, not even just playing around, but there have been times when I could have just shaken you for being completely unreasonable with your safety. The frustration is real, sometimes. Alright, enough mush, angel mine, it's game time!"  
  
*****  
  
Liz took a deep breath and knocked on Kyle's hotel room door. She heard Ava call out, "It's not locked. You can come in."  
  
Liz accepted the invitation and entered Kyle's suite, to Ava's obvious surprise. She exclaimed in puzzled curiosity, "Oh! Liz? It's you. I thought it might be Michael wanting to work on our project, since we have extra time, this time. What's up?"  
  
Liz searched Ava's face with compassion and answered, "That's what I'd like to know. What is it, Ava? What's been troubling you these past few days? You do know that I'm your friend, right? I mean I know I've been more than a little distracted being a newlywed and all but that doesn't negate my other relationships.  
  
At first, I thought maybe you were going to or had already confided in Kyle, instead of me, which would be fine, you know? But I've been waiting for the cloud to lift from you and it still hasn't, so now, I'm being a nosy, concerned friend.  
  
What's upsetting you? Please talk to me? If you're unhappy, especially if someone in our crew has contributed to that, I'd like to know about it, so that maybe we could fix it?"  
  
Ava's mouth was initially agape in shock and then she finally spoke, "The only other person who has ever been able to tell how I'm really feeling was Zan. I thought I was doing better at hiding it. Apparently not. You aren't wrong, Liz. I am upset but not because of any of you.  
  
Unfortunately, though, this isn't something anyone can fix. I'm just broken, is all. Always have been. I didn't want any of you to know because I like being part of a crew that isn't mean to me. I've lied to you, Liz. Not to hurt you or anyone else but just to be able to stay with all of you."  
  
Liz processed her confession and suggested, "Could we maybe sit and talk about whatever it is that you've been lying about? I'm not mad at you and I get the whole not wanting to rock the boat thing but as your friend, I'd like to know why you think you're broken because that isn't what I'm seeing, at all.  
  
I mean if it's a matter of trust and you don't trust me with this, yet, I'll totally understand that, and I'll back off but I just want you to know that whenever you're ready, I'd like to know, because I really do care about you."  
  
Ava sat beside Liz, at the end of the bed and she plucked at the comforter as she woodenly explained, "The lie started when I was fourteen. Rath and Lonnie had just discovered sex together and they were harassing Zan and I about doing it, too.  
  
At first, Zan flat out refused and so he and Rath would argue and sometimes even get physical with each other over it, usually because Rath would accuse Zan of not being the man, after all.  
  
During one of their fights, Rath basically said well if you aren't going to do her, then let's send her out to get done and she can make us some money. Zan came very close to killing him, for saying that but it led Zan and I to pretend that we were lovers, just to get Rath and Lonnie to stop harassing me or threatening to pimp me out.  
  
Zan and I loved each other, a lot. He was my protector and my buffer against Rath and Lonnie but we weren't in love and we most definitely were not intimate because I'm broken, you see. I don't have the kind of feelings required for sex. Not for men, not for women, not for anyone, ever.  
  
I used to think it might happen, eventually but now I know that it won't. I guess I'd be okay with it, except that I've always wanted to be a mom. When I was a lot younger, I kept a very special doll hidden from Rath and I'd pretend it was my baby. He found it when I was thirteen and set it on fire. I had to pretend that I didn't care but I was really devastated by that.  
  
Zan knew everything about me, inside and out. When Lonnie and I started getting breeding pains, Zan would do his best to make me comfortable and we'd talk about someday leaving Rath and Lonnie behind and finding a different way for me to be a mom. That dream died when Zan did.  
  
Isabel's pregnancy has just stirred things up for me, again. Please don't misunderstand. I am happy for her, I really am and I'm excited to meet her baby but I can't help feeling envious, too because without Zan's help, I'm never gonna get to be a mom.  
  
It's not like I can even get pregnant the usual way because the thought of that is like worse than horror to me. I'm fine knowing that other people enjoy sex, I just, I'm broken. It isn't something I'll ever want to do and so no babies for me, ever.  
  
I'm trying to come to terms with that and I thought I wasn't troubling anyone with it but apparently, I haven't been hiding it, well enough. I'm sorry to have worried you, Liz. If I'm not welcome to be part of the crew anymore, I understand.  
  
You've been nothing but kind to me and here I've been keeping this secret from you. I probably would have never told you, either, except that you asked me point blank and omission is one thing but I couldn't bring myself to straight up lie, right to your face.  
  
If you feel like you can't trust me, I get it and I will accept that I don't belong with you guys, after all. Tess caused you all so much damage with her lies and I never meant to be anything like her."  
  
Liz grabbed Ava's hand and she insisted emphatically, "You are nothing like Tess, Ava! Believe that! And you are also not even a little bit broken. What you're describing sounds like asexuality to me and that is a legitimate thing and you are not alone, either!  
  
Many people feel the very same way as you do about sex and there is nothing wrong with that! There is nothing wrong with you! I promise you, that is the truth! If you like, we can go to a public library, tonight or anytime and I can prove it to you! It breaks my heart to think that you've been feeling like this and all the while believing it was a bad thing. It really isn't."  
  
Ava looked scared but hopeful, "There are other people like me? For real?"  
  
Liz nodded, giving her an encouraging smile as she confirmed, "Yes, for real. The only thing I've never heard of before, is menstrual cramps being called breeding pains! How did you guys even come up with that?"  
  
Ava shook her head and corrected, "Breeding pains are not the same as menstrual cramps, at all. I get those, too, sometimes. Breeding pains is excruciating physical pains signifying that we're ready to conceive.  
  
Whoever designed the cocktail that made us, double whammied us; we get both. We bleed once a month for two days, but luckily, I guess? We only deal with breeding pains about three times a year, for three days straight. I just barely finished my last go around with the breeding pains, when Isabel invited me to join you guys."  
  
Liz marveled aloud, "Wow. That sounds so intense and unfair. Not that Isabel and I are that close but she's never mentioned these breeding pains. Do you know if she gets them, too?"  
  
Ava looked baffled and she admitted, "We've never talked about it, so I honestly don't know, either. I just assumed that since it happened to both Lonnie and I, that it must have also happened to Isabel and presumably, Tess, as well.  
  
Now, I'm dreading my next time with it, even more, because I can't function for those three days and from what you've just said, even Isabel won't understand why not. I'll just be utterly useless to all of you.  
  
Wow. I guess, now I've managed to talk myself out of staying in a good thing, haven't I? I'd really like to at least help finish the project, before I leave, if that's okay?"  
  
Liz asked in alarm, "What do you mean, leave? Why would you leave us? I thought you just said, that you liked being in our crew?"  
  
Ava replied uncertainly, "Well, I do, but I lied to you and now you know that I'm also going to be useless, really soon, for like three days straight, and on the regular, thereafter, as well."  
  
Liz openly chuckled and she teased her, "You really think we only keep you around because you're useful? Nope! It's because we like your company; we like you, Ava! I really don't want you to leave. Please stay with us, okay?"  
  
Ava fidgeted awkwardly and she tried to joke back, "Still a cornball, I see. Thanks, Liz. I do appreciate your friendship but I'm not so sure that the rest of them would want me to stay, if they knew everything that I just told you."  
  
Liz gently squeezed Ava's hand and she said, "I happen to know everyone in our crew pretty well and I don't believe for one second, that they will hold either thing against you. If anyone understands about safety and disclosing personal matters, it's Max, Isabel and Michael.  
  
Maria, at worst, will feel upset that you didn't feel safe enough to say something sooner and I think you know for yourself that Kyle, our resident Buddhist in training, will not judge you; harshly or otherwise.  
  
Disclosing to the others, anything that you've just told me, needs to be on your timetable, though. I'm not going to break your confidence. It is entirely up to you, if or when or what you disclose and to whom. I don't feel lied to, Ava. I honestly believe that they won't, either.  
  
In the meantime, if you do want to talk to someone about anything that you are going through, please remember that I am your friend. You can talk to me, Ava. Anytime. I mean that. Okay?"  
  
Ava asked tentatively, "What if I wanted you to tell them all, instead of me? Would you do that for me? I'm just not sure I could handle fielding their questions and you already know the answers. I'm not so good with either confrontations nor with opening up a vein."  
  
Liz gently declined, "No, I will not do this for you. Your reluctance and fear tell me that you are not ready for them to know yet. When you feel comfortable disclosing, on your own, that's when you'll know that you're ready. Okay?"  
  
Ava asked worriedly, "But what if I still haven't told them by the time the breeding pains return? How am I to explain why I can do nothing except lie there curled up in a ball and cry?"  
  
Liz sighed and suggested, "We can gloss over the facts, if it comes down to it; we'll call it severe PMS. The guys won't press for more information and you'll get a ton of sympathy from Maria and Isabel even if they can't exactly relate.  
  
The next time it happens, if I can, and if you'll let me, I'd like to do for you what Zan used to. Make you comfortable and try to distract you? What do you say?"  
  
Ava smiled and hugged Liz, as she answered her, "I'd really like that. Thanks, Liz. For everything."  
  
*****  
  
Michael and Maria managed to get in three games of cribbage, in an hour. Maria won the second and third games, but the only reason Michael even lost the second game was because of the bonus rule of scoring exactly one hundred and twenty points.  
  
Maria took the score paper from him and threatened to frame it, as proof that she could beat him at cards and then she looked more closely at it. Her smile widened, when she saw that Michael had added doodles to it, all over her side of the score sheet.  
  
Music notes, x's, o's, hearts with wings and halos on them, and a doodle of m & m candies bunched together into the shape of a heart. She smiled at him, then, and rescinded her plans for the score sheet, "On second thought, I'm just gonna keep this somewhere safe and ignore that there are any scores on it, at all. I love you, Michael."  
  
He suddenly gathered her in his arms, lifting her off of her feet and then he carried her to the bed, already trying to strip her, while devouring her mouth with his hungry kiss. They were so caught up in their passion for each other, that they both almost forgot about using a condom, again, then both remembered and blurted out, at the same time, "Condom."  
  
Maria did the honours. She hated the damned things but if she had to tolerate them, then she wanted to derive some kind of personal pleasure from using them and touching Michael intimately had definitely always been a pleasure for both of them.  
  
It only took a few seconds and then Michael was back to driving her mindless with a more intense, sustained pleasure. He flooded her with so many flashes of feelings and images that she couldn't keep up, in any conscious way but every single one contributed to her heightened senses and her euphoria.  
  
Her steady stream of vocalisations urged Michael to a furious pace and when they hit the same peak together, it took them to an even more intense one, that seemed to make time stop. Maria felt like she was outside of herself but still with Michael, somehow.  
  
They locked eyes and understood without words that nothing would ever be the same between them again but they didn't know why. Then in a rush, like the sudden descent of a rollercoaster ride, Maria was back to herself, glistening with sweat and quite winded. Michael was in the same condition. He kissed her over and over, everywhere his lips could find skin and all she could do in return was cling to him and surrender.  
  
When Michael's breathing was almost normal again, he kissed her mouth tenderly once and then buried his face in the crook of her neck. He kissed her once more there, as well and then muttered against her skin, "I didn't know, Maria. This kind of love. How? When did I lose the ability to protect you from all of that? My filter is gone. I can't pick and choose anymore. Are you okay? Are you okay? Did I scare you?"  
  
Maria tightened her whole body around him fiercely and assured him, "I'm so far beyond merely okay with what just happened, Michael. I felt so many things during that but I promise you, fear was not among them.  
  
I don't know why it happened and I don't care why, I'm only so incredibly grateful and touched that it did. To think I used to not care about the flashes! I care now, Michael. I definitely care. I hope you're right, I hope you can never block me, ever again.  
  
I've always wanted us to be close but whatever just happened, oh God, Michael, that was so much more, than anything I ever could have imagined. I will feel heartbroken and deprived, if that never happens for us, again. I need you, I need us, I need that, with you. Promise me that you'll never try to protect me from that?"  
  
Michael hadn't moved his face away from her neck and he immediately agreed, "I promise, Maria. You can have all of me. I belong to you, in ways that I don't even fully understand and I don't need to understand. I'm yours and nothing else matters to me. I love you with everything in me. Know that."  
  
Maria nodded and caressed the nape of his neck, as she confessed,"That's just it, Michael. I don't have to believe you, or take a leap of faith or hope that it's true. It's a certainty. I do know. There is no other being who will ever be able to offer me this level of love and security. I belong to you, too. I love you so much."  
  
Michael chuckled wearily and said, "Trust me, angel, I know, too, because you were giving, just as good as you were getting. I can't even make sense of all of it, yet, but I know you showed me some things that you probably would have preferred I didn't see. You have zero privacy left. Are you sure you want that level of closeness?"  
  
Maria was quiet, as she considered his question carefully and then she asked him, "Did anything you saw make you love me less or diminish your opinion or perception of me?"  
  
He shook his head and mumbled, "Opposite. Magnified. Amplified. Increased. Improved. It changed how I see you and how I feel about you but not in any negative way."  
  
She caressed his back and answered his earlier question, "Same here, so yes, I'm sure I want that level of closeness from now on. Privacy from each other is so overrated, anyhow. On that note, the time freeze? It actually happened, didn't it?"  
  
He nodded and confirmed, "Yeah. Don't ask me how or why because I don't know, either but it was real, Maria, not a shared fantasy."  
  
Maria persisted, "But how are you so certain if you don't know why or how it even happened?"  
  
He rolled slightly away from her and caressed her face with his forefinger and he explained, "Because I saw it from my own eyes and from your eyes, too, at the exact same time.  
  
You're always open with me. It was definitely a real experience and not an hallucination or a fantasy or a wish or anything else of the sort. It happened and we may never know why. You alright with that?"  
  
Maria laughed lightly and shrugged as she answered, "Not like I have much of a choice in the matter, so I suppose I'll have to just accept it and make peace with it.  
  
I do need a distraction from dwelling on it, right now, though, at least for a bit. So, by my count, my lovable two time loser, I owe you a foot rub and a back rub. Back rub to help you fall asleep later but I'm not rubbing your feet until they are clean. So do you wanna shower together, now?"  
  
Michael's eyes locked on hers. He shook his head and answered, "No. I'm not done making you scream my name, yet."  
  
Maria took a deep shuddering breath and moved closer to him again, her mouth inches from his and she admitted, "Oh thank God, that's what I was hoping for."  
  
He removed the condom from their first round, tied it, tossed it on the floor and handed her a new one. His next words made her go very still, "Now, I know exactly why you hate these things and you've convinced me, too.  
  
I think I know a way to give you what you want, Maria. It will be a compromise but we'll both get what we want and you still won't be at any greater risk of getting pregnant. It's at least another option to facing down our sex life, having to always have this piece of plastic between us."  
  
Maria's expression made her interest evident as she asked, "How do we do that, Michael?"  
  
Michael sucked in a ragged breath, as she leisurely stroked his re-sheathed rigid flesh. He stilled her hand on him and answered, "I don't plan on telling you, I'd rather show you. Can we? Now? Please? God, Maria, I need to be back inside of you."  
  
She answered him, by indulging his desire and true to his intentions he made her scream so much, her voice cracked a few times. She didn't care because she was too overwhelmed with relief, that with the exception of the time freeze, their closeness from the first round happened again.  
  
It was just as intense and yet somehow it meant even more to her because she knew that they were open to each other, now. Not accidentally, not merely willingly, but passionately and eagerly, completely open to each other.  
  
Michael separated from her immediately, this time, to deal with the condom and Maria thought they were done round two but Michael had other ideas.  
  
Maria's entire body was still feeling sensitive and aroused, enabling Michael to push her past the limits of her voice again, with just his mouth, his fingers, then his hand and finally with his fist inside of her.  
  
He held her close afterward, as she recovered from the places he'd just taken her to and when she could finally speak, her voice trembled with emotion, "Thank-you, Michael. You're right it was a compromise but it was technically what I wanted most. To feel you inside of me, skin on skin. I sort of feel bad that there wasn't any pleasure in that for you, though."  
  
Michael lifted his head and he frowned at her as he asked, "Are you joking, right now? Junior may have been a bit jealous, I can admit that, but I definitely got pleasure from that, too, trust me on that."  
  
Maria tilted her head skeptically and admonished, "Michael, you don't have to say that, and just to be clear, I do not expect that all of the time, or even regularly, it's just that I do like knowing that you can feel the effect you have on me. When you're wearing a condom, you miss out on some of my responses to your lovemaking and it kind of bugs me."  
  
Michael nodded, kissed the side of her head and he agreed, "Like I told you before, you convinced me of that during our first round. I'm with you on that, now. I don't like missing out on any experiences when we make love. I meant what I said, I like what just happened.  
  
Knowing that I do that to you, feeling that connection with you, the pleasure and euphoria transfers to me, Maria. It wasn't just my skin that experienced that, I felt what it meant to you and how it felt for you. It was amazing. Maybe you don't need that regularly, but I do. Are you specifically against that being a regular thing with us?"  
  
Maria chuckled lightly and admitted, "I'm not that selfless or noble, Michael. If you actually really do like doing that, then damn skippy you have my permission to do that anytime you want to. Cause umm wow."  
  
Michael smirked at her and teased, "Wow, huh? I think I have to agree with that very in depth assessment. Definitely wow. I really want to kiss you right now but I know you like me best when I smell and taste like me, so I'm gonna go wash up, first, okay?"  
  
Maria nodded and advised, "You aren't wrong, so yes. That kiss will have to wait until after I go pee, too, though, so hurry up, please."  
  
Michael frowned and argued, "No. You can't go in there."  
  
Maria raised both brows at once and demanded, "Pardon me?"  
  
Michael tried to explain, "I didn't mean that how it came out. Just, let me go wash up and then I'll tell you why I said that."  
  
Maria retrieved their score sheet from the floor beside the bed, to admire Michael's doodles, again, while she waited for him to return from brushing his teeth. He was out again in less than five minutes.  
  
Maria set the paper aside, to hurry off of the bed and then she made a beeline for the bathroom, but Michael physically halted her and requested, "I need you to close your eyes and keep them closed, until you're done. It has to do with your request.  
  
Oh, man, I know you, though. Your curiosity will get the best of you. I'm gonna have to go in with you and keep my hand over your eyes to make sure you don't peek."  
  
Maria shook her head and said adamantly, "Nope. That is not happening. You know I can't pee in front of anyone, especially not in front of you and besides you already fulfilled my request, with your doodles."  
  
Michael shrugged and he refused to back down. He refuted, "No, by your own rules, the doodles don't count because you did it first, so technically you helped me out with it. What I've got going on, in the bathroom, is all my idea, though.  
  
So I guess I will have to help you overcome your shyness, because I'm not letting you go in there by yourself, and spoil my surprise before I'm ready for you to see it. Alternatively, you could always get dressed and go use someone else's bathroom."  
  
Maria pouted and whined, "Those options suck, Michael."  
  
Michael played one last card. He quoted Maria, "What happened to privacy between us is overrated, anyhow?"  
  
Maria gasped indignantly and complained, "That is so low using my own words against me but completely out of context!"  
  
Michael insisted, "It isn't out of context, though. Come on, Maria with everything that's happened between us tonight, don't you think it's a bit pointless to feel self-conscious peeing in front of me? It's not going to damage how I feel about you. You know it won't. Just try. In the interest of your requested romantic surprise?"  
  
Maria still looked skeptical but she conceded, "Okay, fine. I have to pee really badly, maybe I can do it."  
  
Michael covered her eyes with his palm and he guided her, still naked, into the bathroom and to the toilet. He kept her eyes covered as she sat and he encouraged, "Go pee."  
  
Maria winced, cringed and declined, "I can't! I promise I won't look, just go out."  
  
He spoke into her ear, "No. Just go pee. You'll feel better and then we can get to your surprise and get some sleep afterward. It all hinges on you, Maria. You can do this.  
  
I'm gonna count to five. If I don't hear you peeing by the count of five I'm gonna have to resort to drastic measures. One. Two."  
  
Maria fidgeted and whined uncomfortably, "What drastic measures?"  
  
"Three. I'll tickle you."  
  
Maria scowled and stuck out her tongue at him. She complained, "That's not funny, Michael."  
  
"Four. Fi-"  
  
He saw Maria's skin turn pink, as he heard her peeing. He kissed her forehead and praised her, "See? I knew you could do it."  
  
Maria's skin stayed pink and she muttered, "This is so embarrassing."  
  
Michael argued with her, "No, it isn't. Everybody has to pee, eventually, it's just normal. There's no shame in it."  
  
Maria continued to express her discomfort, "No, Michael, I wanted romance and this is so much the opposite of that."  
  
He led her to the sink to wash her hands when she was done. With her hands still dripping, Michael kissed her and slowly let his hand fall from her eyes. They made out for several more minutes before she finally came up for air and asked, "Can I look yet?"  
  
He made her wait a few more seconds, while he made a few adjustments to his surprise for her, then he slowly turned her toward his surprise and said, "Okay, yes, now you can look."  
  
Maria opened her eyes and gasped audibly. She turned to look at Michael and asked, "How is that possible? I didn't hear a thing. And wait are those, Michael, are those rose petals? Where did you get roses?"  
  
Michael hummed and hawed nervously and admitted, "They are now, but that isn't what they were a few minutes ago. The alien thing came in handy. You never said I couldn't use alien stuff to pull this off, right?"  
  
Maria grinned, shook her head and assured him, "That is correct, I did not make that off limits. So do I want to know what these now rose petals, used to be?"  
  
Michael shrugged and admitted quietly, "I had to improvise, okay. It was just torn up toilet tissue."  
  
Maria smiled at him appreciatively and asked, "And the bubbles are?"  
  
Michael winced and confessed, "Stolen, actually. From your bestie's stuff. I didn't use a lot or anything, just enough to make it look nice. I doubt she'll even notice any is missing."  
  
Maria kissed him, several times in a row and then she smiled up at him, as she said, "I don't have to ask about the candles because I recognize my own things. I'm still baffled, though on how you filled the tub without me hearing it?"  
  
Michael shrugged and bragged, "That's why I suggested the cd's, to cover the sound. Just to be extra safe, I put it on a slow drip besides. It still wasn't full enough when I came in here to wash up, so I took advantage of the noise from the sink tap to disguise adding water to the tub a bit faster, to get the bubbles to suds. Only thing left to do is reheat it and get you settled in it."  
  
Maria shook her head and corrected him, "No, not just me, us. You have to get in there with me."  
  
Michael made a yuck face and he emphatically declined, "Those are girl perfume bubbles, Maria! I'm not taking a bath in that stuff!"  
  
Maria smiled sweetly and said far less sweetly, "But it will make me very happy if my boyfriend will indulge me in this and just get in the tub with me, already."  
  
Michael sighed and relented, "This was not part of my plans but fine if it will make you happy, then I guess I'm gonna smell like girl perfume for a while.  
  
Wait here, I have to go grab the condoms, not because I'm expecting anything but just so we have the option, without having to run out there soaking wet to get them later, if the mood happens to strike us again."  
  
Maria touched Michael's forearm and she asked, "Are you kidding? If the mood strikes us, again? If? If?! Michael, have you met us? Hurry back to me."  
  
Michael smirked appreciatively, kissed her quickly on the cheek and ducked out to grab the condoms. When he returned, he used his powers to reheat the water in the bathtub, tested it and upon deeming it a safe and ideal temperature, he helped her into the tub and then he got in behind her.  
  
Maria relaxed back, against Michael's chest, closed her eyes and let out a long, deep sigh of satisfaction. Her eyes snapped open, in surprise as she felt the water swirling around them and she exclaimed in mild alarm, "This tub doesn't have jets, I checked. Are you doing this?"  
  
Michael rubbed her upper arm with one hand and he reassured her, "Yes, of course, I'm doing this. Just relax and enjoy."  
  
Maria touched his hand that was under the water creating the gentle turbulence and she argued, "While that is really nice, I'd rather you have both hands free. Stilled water still feels pretty great, especially because you're in here, with me. Seriously, Michael. I needed this. Thank-you. This is like heavenly."  
  
Michael smoothed her hair away from her face and neck, kissed her revealed skin and commented, "Appropriate, since you're my angel. Oh, I almost forgot. Here. These are for you, too. Chicks like chocolate, right?"  
  
Maria accepted the package of chocolates and noted, "Umm, Michael this is already opened."  
  
Michael nodded and explained, "Well, yeah, I had to open it to remove the other colours."  
  
Maria shook some out into her hand and suddenly she understood. Hershey's M&M candies. Just the green ones. M&M imprinted on each one. Like his doodle materialising right in her palm. She grinned and fed him one, followed by a kiss. Then she confirmed, "I can't speak for other chicks but your chick definitely likes chocolate. Thank-you, spaceboy.", and then she downed the remaining ones.  
  
Michael suddenly fist pumped the air and hissed, "Yes! Now, I know I'm getting the song, tonight!"  
  
Maria chuckled and asked, "Oh, really? What makes you so sure?"  
  
Michael smirked smugly and said, "You just flirted with me."  
  
Maria prompted for further explanation, "Flirted?"  
  
Michael raised his brows suggestively and boasted, "Yeah. We both know you only call me spaceboy when I'm in your good books. So I'm right, right? I get the song? I met your challenge?"  
  
Maria laughed lightly and nodded as she answered, "Yes, spaceboy! You get the song. I already decided that, when you agreed to my terms without arguing. Just you being willing to try, was always going to be enough, for me.  
  
I have to say, though, I'm practically swooning over you, right now. You might regret meeting my challenge to this degree, later, because now you've raised the bar for yourself."  
  
Michael shrugged and denied dismissively, "Nah, I ain't scared. It was actually kind of fun. Plus, I feel kind of proud, since you just said something about swooning over me. That means you're happy, right? That's all I wanted; I just wanted to make you happy. So uhh, you want me to wash your back, angel?"  
  
Maria took his hands in hers and placed them firmly on her breasts, as she said, "Oh, I definitely want you. To wash my front, actually. Would you mind?"  
  
Michael spoke against her ear, as he gently squeezed them, "We're about to need a condom, aren't we?"  
  
Maria writhed against Michael provocatively and she answered, "Damn skippy, spaceboy."  
  
*****  
  
Kyle heard a light rap on the other side of the bathroom door. He quickly shut off the sink tap and answered, "Yeah, Isabel?"  
  
"You can come out of there, now."  
  
Kyle left the bathroom and looked at Isabel, trying to assess her mood, even as he asked, "So how did it go?"  
  
Isabel teared up, shrugged and answered, "Like I expected it to but with a few plot twists. He asked me for a divorce before I even got a chance to. I was right about that woman; definitely not platonic. He said we can discuss custody of the baby when we know more, as in alien blood or human blood, but basically our divorce should be final by Christmas."  
  
Kyle asked carefully, "Are you okay?"  
  
Isabel tried to smile through a sob, as she answered, "I should be, right? I'm getting exactly what I wanted."  
  
Kyle winced at her obvious inner conflict. He asked gently, "Do you need some time alone, right now?"  
  
Isabel shook her head and said quietly, "No."  
  
Without another word Kyle put his arms around her and held her while she grieved for the end of her marriage to her baby Daddy, Jesse Ramirez.  
  
*****  
  
The next night was spent still in Moab but at Comfort Suites motel, instead.  
  
Kyle and Ava were keeping Isabel company, as usual. Ava had just gone to the restroom and Isabel suddenly looked sweaty and a bit green around the gills.  
  
Kyle looked concerned and he asked Isabel, "You don't look so good, all of a sudden. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Isabel scowled and said, "Gee, thanks, Kyle, you really know how to make a girl's day! As it happens, however, no, I'm not feeling alright. Not at all!"  
  
Kyle offered a contrite smile and prompted her to elaborate, "Come on, Isabel, you know I didn't mean it like that. What's wrong, in particular?"  
  
Isabel snapped,"What are you? A doctor now, as well as, a Buddha fanboy?"  
  
Ava happened to exit the restroom just in time to catch the tone in Isabel's voice and she said, "Uh-oh, Kyle. I think it might be time."  
  
Isabel turned on her and snapped at her, as well, "Who asked you? And anyway, time for what? Stop speaking in riddles and just spit it out!"  
  
Ava pressed her lips together, raised her brows and then stated, "The baby, Isabel. I think you're in labour."  
  
Isabel scoffed and insisted, "Don't be ridiculous! I think I would know before you, if I were in labour!"  
  
Ava raised one brow and smirked as she asked, "Oh really? Do you have another kid somewhere that we don't know about? I was under the impression that this was your first. Lonnie had two pregnancies but both were stillborn; they weren't Rath's, either, which she loved to throw in his face, a lot.  
  
When she was in labour, she was ravenously hungry but couldn't keep anything down and she was extremely irritable. Do those symptoms sound familiar?"  
  
Isabel scowled and complained, "Thanks for that horror story, Ava! Like I haven't been freaked out enough! I want this baby and now you're telling me that it's gonna be stillborn! That's just great!"  
  
Ava gasped and quickly reassured, "No, no, I'm sorry! I didn't tell you enough details! Lonnie didn't take care of herself and she did a bunch of stuff trying to miscarry because she didn't want to take care of and I quote "any crying, stinking, needy brats".  
  
She said they were stillborn but only her and Rath know for sure, since he delivered them. I only meant to explain how I knew what labour for us looked like but why there are no babies or children in my previous crew."  
  
Isabel's mouth had dropped open and her eyes widened in disbelief as she declared, "That is horrific! How could Lonnie be so malevolent toward her own babies? Don't get me wrong, I'm pro-choice for sure but I always assume it's a heart wrenching decision for any woman to be faced with. I don't know how she can be my genetic copy and be that different from me; be that callous and indifferently depraved. It's mind boggling."  
  
Ava shrugged and admitted, "I ask myself that about Tess, all the time, just from the few things you all have told me about her. I mean, from what I've heard about your friend Alex, seems like he might have agreed to translate the book if she'd just sincerely asked him to. Although, he probably couldn't have done it, on his own, as quickly as she forced him to."  
  
Isabel's eyes watered and she tersely warned Ava, "I know you aren't Tess, but my brain cannot handle her face speaking his name, right now, so just don't, okay? As to the symptoms, if it's the same for all of us, then, I think I really might be in labour, after all. How long does it take? What am I supposed to do? What does a newborn one of us need?"  
  
Ava shrugged and shook her head as she answered, "From the first time she threw up, both times until the babies were born was about ten hours. As for what happens once the baby is born, I really wouldn't know what our babies need, any differently from fully human babies, if anything."  
  
Isabel nodded then was pensive for a moment before she shared, "I threw up just before lunch and by lunch time I was starving again so I ate lunch and that came right back up, as well. Dinner was the same. First time was eight hours and loose change ago? So if things go as they did for Lonnie, I could be holding my baby in just under two hours?"  
  
Ava nodded, offered a small smile and confirmed, "Yes. Lonnie did brag that giving birth was pretty easy and practically painless compared to enduring breeding pains, so you don't need to worry about that. Human women have it far worse, in terms of labour and delivery pains."  
  
Isabel frowned and asked in alarm, "I'm sorry, what? Breeding pains? What is that?"  
  
Ava winced and said quietly, "I didn't mean to mention that. I don't know if there is a correct term for it or not, that's just what Rath called it and it stuck. Basically, it's the urge to get pregnant. It's excruciating.  
  
As far as I know, we won't die from it, if we don't get pregnant but it can make the three days it lasts for, feel like an eternity. That's why Lonnie got pregnant the second time; she couldn't stand the pain anymore.  
  
It happens about three times a year, so once every four months or so. Zan tried to be good to me each time it happened to me but we knew it was never the right time for me to have a baby.  
  
Right after they'd killed him, they threatened me in advance, that if I was stupid enough to get myself knocked up, during my next breeding pains, which they knew I was due for, that they would do whatever it took to make me miscarry.  
  
I left them before the pains came back. Every time it's happened, since then, I was by myself and I just curled up into a ball, doing only enough to stay alive, waiting for the pain to end. The last time, was just before you invited me to join you guys. I'm already dreading the next one, in a bit less than three months. I guess you've never had it?"  
  
Isabel suddenly gasped and blurted out, "I self-diagnosed a kidney infection! And I couldn't get enough sex from Jesse! I put myself on antibiotics, which is probably what made my pill fail. Oh my God, that was about five weeks ago. Was that it then, did I have breeding pains?"  
  
Ava nodded and surmised, "Sounds like it. When we have an existent mate, we tend to turn to them first but if we're turned down or if we're alone or not bonded to just one mate, yet, then the urge to engage in coital sex with any nearby virile male, can be really hard to overcome, but I'm living proof that it's not impossible.  
  
I wonder sometimes if the pain is to keep us stationary so that if there is baby making imminent it will most likely be with our own mate; ensures our mate will get first dibs on being the father or something. I had way too much time to think about this, the last time I went through it, apparently."  
  
Kyle looked deeply concerned and he offered Ava his sympathy, "Wow. That sounds really bad. I'm sorry you went through that, all alone. So, you're saying this will eventually happen to Isabel, and to you, again, too?"  
  
Ava nodded and confirmed, "Yeah. According to Lonnie, it's worse after you have the first baby. I can't even imagine that. Maybe it's just as well, I'm unlikely to ever have kids. I did want them someday but that dream died with Zan. I miss him, more than I expected to and for more reasons than I was initially aware."  
  
Isabel asked, "The first time it happened to Lonnie, how did you guys even know what was going on?"  
  
Ava answered, "We remembered that in our lives before, when we lived on Antar, there was a breeding readiness indicator but we didn't remember anything specific about it, until it happened to us here; the pain seems to have been what triggered our more detailed memories of it. Do you have any memories of life on Antar, at all, Isabel?"  
  
Isabel shook her head and replied, "No. Just Vilondra's relationship with Kivar, nothing about the planet, the culture, what anyone looked like, nor what everyday life was like, either."  
  
Ava concurred, "All my memories seem to develop on a need to know basis, so I don't have planet, culture or daily life memories, either. Zan's memories were more detailed but he didn't like talking about it and I respected him, too much to pressure him about sharing. He did mention something about special plants and flowers, to me, once but the details are too hazy, now. Sorry."  
  
Isabel sighed and assured her, "It's okay, Ava. Sorry for grouching at you. Can I blame it on hormo- oh dear Lord! Go get Liz! My water just broke!"  
  
Ninety-eight minutes later, Liz announced excitedly, "It's a boy, Isabel and he's absolutely perfect!"  
  
Isabel was crying and laughing at her son's first cries and as she held him for the first time, she greeted him, "Well, hello there, Alexander Esteban Ramirez! I'm your Mommy! Welcome to the world, my sweet, precious boy!"  
  
Max, Liz, Maria, Isabel and baby Alex drove to Bend, Oregon together, the very next morning, while Kyle, Michael and Ava stayed behind, in Moab to do more work on the second vehicle.  
  
Once Isabel and the baby had been settled in the four bedroom, split level rental, that Max had procured for them, it was decided that Liz and Maria would make the thirteen hour drive back to Moab, Utah, at first light, to pick up the other three.  
  
Max was chosen to stay with Isabel and the baby because of his healing abilities, just in case. Also, just in case Isabel or the baby needed anything, Max had bought himself a gently used, previously owned bicycle, so that he could go get them whatever they needed, in a timely fashion.  
  
Liz and Maria took turns driving to Moab, then they left again immediately with Kyle and Michael taking turns driving the five of them, to their new, temporary home in Bend.  
  
Isabel shared a bedroom with the baby. Kyle had his own room. Ava had her own room. Max and Liz had the master bedroom. Michael and Maria were relegated to the finished basement for their sleeping quarters, basically to have them as physically far away from the other bedrooms, as possible.  
  
Max had looked specifically for a home with a two car garage so that they could finish building the second vehicle in secrecy.  
  
Both the house and the garage needed some deep cleaning and minor fixing up, so Max had gotten permission for immediate occupancy, as well as a reduction on the rent, in exchange for doing most of the repairs and cosmetic improvements, himself.  
  
Max also suggested to the landlord that implementing sound dampening, in the basement, would make the property more appealing to future renters and/or buyers. The landlord gave him the green light to do the work and that ensured everyone's happiness, while the second vehicle was being made road ready. At least, that was the plan.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seven member crew are forced to improvise, including staying in place for longer than intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Seven ******  
  
Liz watched her husband, Max, holding and talking to his two month old nephew, Lex and she smiled wistfully. Max noticed and he asked with a self-conscious smile of his own, "What? Am I doing this wrong or something?"  
  
Liz laughed lightly and refuted, "No, of course not, Max! You're really good with him. It just kind of makes me wish that you and I could have a baby together, you know?"  
  
Max's smile faltered and he said quietly, "Liz, we can't. Not ever and not just because we're still technically on the run."  
  
Liz provided the reason, herself, "Short pregnancy. Too short for me to survive it."  
  
Max confirmed, "Yes. If there was a guarantee that you and I could safely have children together, you do know that I'd want that, right?"  
  
Liz nodded, sighed and said consolingly, "At least we get to have this little guy in our lives though. He's not ours but he is family. I'm in love with him, Max."  
  
Max chuckled and addressed his nephew, "Don't go getting any ideas, there, Lex buddy; she's my wife."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and laughed as she clarified, "I didn't mean it like that, Max!"  
  
Max grinned and admitted, "I know. That would be taking cradle robbing way too literally!"  
  
Liz lightly shoved at his arm, still laughing as she protested, "Max! That's just terrible!"  
  
Max smiled softly at her and said more seriously, "I'm glad we get to have him in our lives, too. As I've watched him grow these past few weeks, it's helped me fill in the gaps I know I've missed with my son. I'm looking forward to knowing Lex for his whole life. It doesn't replace what I'm missing with my son but it does help."  
  
Liz mused lovingly, "I know you still think about him and miss him. I think you did the right thing for him, though. Do you regret giving him up?"  
  
Max shook his head and answered, "No, I don't regret it. Like you said, it was the right thing to do for him."  
  
"So what are you saying, Max? That I'm wrong to keep my son, since he won't have two parents raising him?", Isabel asked defensively, as she more fully entered the room and held her arms out for her son.  
  
Liz said placatingly, "Isabel. I don't think Max meant anything like that."  
  
Isabel retorted irritably, "I'd like my brother to use his own words, if you don't mind! Max?"  
  
Max handed Lex to Isabel and he elaborated on his wife's answer, "Every situation is different. What was right for my son, is not automatically right for another child.  
  
Your son was created in your marriage. Circumstances have changed for you, since then and so even though he won't be raised with two parents, you also won't be raising him alone and unsupported, either. Not that anything would be wrong with that, either, of course. There are plenty of fantastic single parents. The thing is, that despite your changed circumstances, you still won't have to do this alone, Isabel. You've got all of us behind you and we all love you both, very much. You know that."  
  
Isabel teared up and admitted contritely, "I do know that, yes. You're right. I'm still on such an emotional rollercoaster. I didn't mean to snap at either of you. You've both been really great about this whole thing.  
  
I'm the one who's struggling with my conscience. What kind of mother stays on the run with her baby? I know it isn't right, Max, but I can't bear the thought of ever giving him up, either and who knows when, if ever, it might be safe for us to really stop running, you know?"  
  
Max reassured her, "We've been here in Bend now for almost eight weeks and it's been pretty quiet. If that changes, then we will have to move on, again. In the meantime, we'll stay vigilant but we'll focus on making money, performing anonymous random acts of kindness and we'll continue living under the radar, for as long as possible. Okay?"  
  
Isabel nodded, smiled her gratitude and announced, "I'm gonna go change him, feed him, and have a nap with him. Hopefully by the time we wake up, Maria and Ava will be back from garage sale hopping. Can't wait to see what they've found that Ava and I can work our magic on and resell!"  
  
Liz agreed, "Same here! Maria has such a good eye for finding stuff that has great resell potential! Like that really old, ugly bureau, she found last week that she bought for ten bucks and then after you and Ava were done with it, the winning bid on it was almost ninety-two dollars! That's just nuts!"  
  
Max added, "Lucky for us, they do make a great turn over on the garage sale stuff; we have a lot of mouths to feed."  
  
Isabel acknowledged that with a raised brow and a slight nod of agreement before leaving the room with Lex.  
  
Liz gave Max a hug and a kiss and informed him, "Speaking of money, it's time for me to go get ready for work."  
  
Max asked, "How many orders do you have today?"  
  
Liz shrugged and guessed, "I think around a dozen? Depending on how spread out around the city they are, it should only take me around four hours. If I notice anything that needs some mysterious kindness, I'll use that voice recorder Maria found during the garage sale rounds, last month, to note the addresses for you guys. I think she grabbed it to keep up with her singing, but I'm sure she won't mind me using it, while I'm out doing deliveries on the bike."  
  
Max nodded and told her his plans, "I'm sure you're right. Sounds great. Thanks for doing that, Liz. I'm going to take the other bike for a quick run to the grocery store. Just need a few things for dinners this week, plus we're a little low on tabasco sauce and Isabel mentioned earlier, that Lex needs diapers and wipes, as well."  
  
*****  
  
Max had gone and returned from the grocery store and Maria and Ava were still not back with the van, yet. He hoped that meant they were getting a good haul. He put the groceries away and started making dinner.  
  
Kyle got home from his nine to five job as the walking billboard for a dentist's office, mere minutes before Maria and Ava finally returned with their haul from garage sales they'd visited.  
  
Maria handed Max an itemised list of their purchases and a list of addresses with notes about minor fixes Max and Michael could take care of anonymously.  
  
Maria bragged on Ava's behalf, "Our girl here did what she could for the folks hosting the garage sales we went to. I wish we could see the look on that grandpa's face when he realises his gate is fixed! Poor guy; he kept apologising for it to everyone who came through. His arthritis has kept him from getting to it himself and his son and grandkids only visit at Christmas. He doesn't want to trouble his son with fix it lists for fear he won't want to come visit at all, anymore. Now he has one less thing that needs fixing! I wish I had gnarly powers to do stuff like that, too!"  
  
Max insisted, "You don't need powers, Maria. You contribute plenty without them. The things on this list look promising, ladies. Looking forward to seeing how they turn out and how much they resell for.,  
  
"How about you, Kyle? How was work, today? Any trouble?"  
  
Kyle shrugged and admitted, "No. No trouble. It was okay. I think I'm doing the whole kindness thing backwards, though. I was the recipient of it, twice today. Someone gave me a hot chocolate and someone else tied my shoelace for me; kind of hard to bend over wearing a sandwich board."  
  
Ava teased him, "That's because even wearing the tooth-shaped head gear, you just have a face that says help this nice boy!"  
  
Kyle scoffed, "Nice boy? Don't let Heckle hear you say that, unless you feel like sparring with him, about my many personality flaws."  
  
Maria interrupted, "Speaking of, is he up, yet, Max?"  
  
The three of them snort laughed at her and said in unison, "Yeah right!"  
  
Maria grimaced at them, announced, "Tsk. Whatever. I'll go remedy that.", and then she headed down to hers and Michael's sleeping quarters in the basement.  
  
Ava suggested to Kyle, "I'm gonna go fill Isabel in on our finds. You coming with?"  
  
Kyle asked Max first, "You need any help with dinner?"  
  
Max shook his head, smiled and teased him, "Naw, man. You two go ahead and get those baby boy cuddles in. I got to hold him and play with him for the better part of an hour, today."  
  
Kyle complained, "Aww man, my work hours suck! I miss all the good stuff!,  
  
"Yeah, I'm definitely tagging along, Ava. Lex and I have some serious catching up to do!"  
  
Ava argued teasingly, "Oh, if he's awake, Auntie Ava has first dibs, bub!"  
  
Kyle argued as they made their way to Isabel's and Lex's room, "How is that first dibs when I said it first?"  
  
Ava suggested coyly, "Because his Mommy might need Mighty The Molar cuddles?"  
  
Kyle blushed and insisted, "She's still married."  
  
Ava grinned, teasing him, "Platonic Mighty The Molar cuddles, then?"  
  
Kyle shook his head and muttered in a friendly way, "Shut up. I get him right after you."  
  
Ava cracked the bedroom door open and loud whispered, "Kyle's with me. Can we come in?"  
  
Isabel answered at normal volume, "Sure. Come on in. He just woke up about twenty minutes ago. He already nursed and burped. I was just about to change him."  
  
Ava asked hopefully, "Can I do it?"  
  
Isabel chuckled, "You may regret that offer, but sure!,  
  
"Hey, Kyle. How was work?"  
  
Kyle blurted, "Hey, Isabel. Work was okay. Ava said I have nice boy face."  
  
Isabel grabbed his chin turned his face side to side, grinned, then sided with Ava, "Well, you kind of do, Kyle!", and then she kissed his cheek.  
  
Kyle and Isabel smiled into each others eyes and Kyle shrugged, conceding, "I guess I can live with that, then. How about you? How was your day?"  
  
Isabel shrugged and bragged, "Lex-centric, therefore pretty perfect! Oh! I also finished taking pictures of the items that we have ready and I wrote up the descriptions and suggested starting bids for them, too. Next library run they can be posted online for auction."  
  
Kyle said, "Oh, so that's how Jeckle got so much time with Lex today!"  
  
Isabel laughed and accused teasingly, "Isn't jealousy against your religion?"  
  
Kyle defended, "I'm not jealous like the bad kind of jealous, I just, you know, ever since I took this job, I miss him and I feel like I miss out on spending time with him, like I used to get to do, when I was still unemployed."  
  
Ava dead-panned as she cuddled Lex, "Does Max know you feel this way? You do know he's married, right?"  
  
Isabel laughed with Ava at the unimpressed expression Kyle aimed at Ava. Kyle held out his arms for Lex, then and insisted with a tight smile, "My turn."  
  
Ava handed the infant over to him, with a friendly smile, then she and Isabel went down to the family room to review the work Isabel had done and to fill her in on what she and Maria had bought at various garage sales that afternoon.  
  
*****  
  
Maria sat beside Michael and watched him sleeping for a few moments. She startled in alarm as he mumbled in distress, "Say no, Maria! Promise me you'll say no!"  
  
Maria lightly shook him and urged him, "Michael! Wake up! What is it you want me to say no to? Michael! Michael!"  
  
Michael groaned out, "What? I'm sleeping. Go away."  
  
Maria asked quietly, in a dangerous tone, "Pardon me?"  
  
Michael's eyes snapped open and he recanted, "I didn't actually mean that. What time is it?"  
  
Maria answered, "A bit past five-thirty. Max is making dinner. Liz left for work about an hour ago. Ava and I just got back a few minutes ago. Kyle is likely hogging that sweet baby, again and I'm guessing Ava is catching Isabel up to speed on our finds while garage sale hopping."  
  
Michael eyed her suggestively and asked, "What time is dinner?"  
  
Maria quickly peeled off her clothes, as she answered, "We have time for a super quick round one."  
  
Michael reached for her naked body as he demanded, "Good. I'll take what I can get. C'mere. I missed you."  
  
Maria pulled away from his attempt at deepening their kiss and she scoffed, "You did not. You were sleeping."  
  
Michael insisted, "Yes, I did. Even if I'm asleep, I always know if I'm alone in this bed. I don't like that empty space where you're supposed to be."  
  
Maria slipped a condom onto his erection, mounted him and kissed him before saying contritely, "Oh. Okay then, I believe you because that's how I feel, too until you come to bed after work, every morning. I love you."  
  
Michael moved with her and said between kisses, "I love you, too. You're always the best reason to wake up."  
  
Maria rode him faster, declaring between breaths, "I get round two before you go to work, tonight, though, right?"  
  
Michael nodded and added, "And round three when I get home from work, even if you're sleeping. Promise."  
  
Maria bit her bottom lip, moaned loudly in pleasure and then acknowledged, "I'm glad we understand each other. Damn, spaceboy, how are you doing this to me already? This level of wow usually takes us way longer."  
  
Michael answered flippantly, "Alien powers."  
  
Maria held still and asked in disbelief, "Seriously?"  
  
Michael chuckled and answered, physically prompting her to start moving, again, "No. I was kidding. I wouldn't even know how to do that."  
  
Maria did a thing that made him gasp in pleasure and she suggested, "Maybe we could figure that out together? If it's even possible."  
  
Michael kissed her and answered, "Whatever my angel wants, just do that thing you just did, again. I liked that. A lot."  
  
Maria obliged him and then some.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, but still before dawn, Michael returned from his janitor slash guard dog attendant job, at a three store chain of hair salons. He spent two hours at each salon, cleaning the place, then feeding and letting the guard dogs out to pee. He got paid for eight hours work including gas, travel time and meal breaks. He rarely, if ever, saw a single person during his shifts.  
  
He undressed in the pre-dawn dark of his and Maria's sleeping quarters and then he slipped into bed with Maria, fully intending to keep his earlier promise. He put his arm around her, nuzzled her neck and whispered, "I'm back."  
  
Maria let him know she wasn't asleep with a light caress up and down his forearm across her middle and then she spoke, "I'm not sleeping, anymore. I set the alarm so I'd be awake when you came home."  
  
He smoothed her hair, away from her ear and kissed it, then asked, "How come? I told you I'd give you round three even if you were sleeping. Something on your mind?"  
  
She nodded, then turned to face him. They kissed for a few seconds and then Michael prompted, "So what's up? You seem, I don't know? Nervous?"  
  
She nodded confirmation and admitted, "I am because there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about. About us. But with our opposite schedules, it's been hard to have an uninterrupted private conversation with you. It involves something you have generally been uncomfortable even referring to at all."  
  
Michael frowned in consternation and asked, "What do you mean? What do you want to talk about that you think I won't want to talk about?"  
  
Maria took a deep breath and prefaced her chosen topic with a disclaimer, "Just to be clear, this is completely a hypothetical. I just, I guess I just really want to know, if you and I can have a child, like together, in any near or distant future, someday? Would you want to? I mean with me?"  
  
Michael's eyes widened in obvious surprise. He pulled her into his embrace and lightly rubbed her back as he mused, "Jesse and Isabel have proven that it's biologically possible and I've wanted to be a Dad, for as long as I can remember but I always assumed it was simply unattainable.  
  
If I had a choice about it, I would definitely want it to be with you, but Maria, even though I probably could get you pregnant, I have no intention of ever doing that.  
  
Hang on a sec, I'll explain. I'm not willing to even try to because I'm not sure if you really get what it would mean for your body, the fact that alien pregnancies only last four to six weeks.  
  
Isabel tolerated it, only because she's a human-alien hybrid, but Maria you are fully human. An accelerated pregnancy like that would most probably kill you. I'll never be willing to knowingly risk that.  
  
If that ever happened, then, not only would I not have a child to show for it, I wouldn't have you anymore, either and I can't even handle imagining you hurt, never mind the reality of you dying.  
  
So to answer your question, no, you and I will not be having children together. Not now, not ever. I'm sorry if that answer hurts you. You know I hate hurting you, for any reason."  
  
Maria started to quietly sob and she clung to Michael, as she tried to voice her thoughts, "Now, I think I understand better why you got so mad, when I forgot to tell you I wasn't on the pill, anymore. I had just thought you were freaked out about potentially being a Dad too young or something.  
  
But even now that I understand your reasons, Michael, your answer still really hurts. I feel so heartbroken. It's not fair. You give me so much and you have this heart's desire that I can never grant to you, because you won't let me and oh my God, Michael, it hurts! It hurts so much!  
  
Ever since Lex was born, I've been imagining what our baby might be like and I know I shouldn't have gone there, but it's too late. I already did and now I have to like mentally erase our imaginary baby and it feels like a loss. A real one. Maybe you shouldn't even be with me. Maybe you should just do like that book says and be with Isabel. Then at least you could be a Dad."  
  
Michael tightened his embrace and he declared fiercely, "I don't want to be with Isabel. I want to be with you. If I can't have kids with you, then so be it, I can still be happier with you, than I would ever be having kids with someone who I'm not in love with. I choose you, Maria. Always. Period. "  
  
Maria clung to him and declared just as fiercely, "I choose you, too, spaceboy."  
  
Michael let out a long audible breath and kissed Maria on the lips briefly as he admitted, "I want you to know that I'd never choose to have a kid with Isabel, not even, you know, like in a petri dish or something because I couldn't do that to you.  
  
No matter how much you might support my desire to be a Dad, I think it would hurt you too much to watch anyone else give me what you can't, or rather what I won't let you even try to give me. I'll never do that to you, Maria. All of me, right down to my very last sperm cell, belongs to you and only you."  
  
Maria sniffle laughed and said, "That's kind of romantic. I love you, Michael."  
  
Michael scoffed, "I don't do romantic but I do love you, too. Are you okay, angel?"  
  
Maria shook her head and admitted, "No, not really, but I will be. It will just take me some time to accept this new information. No kids for us. I'm gonna be sad about that for a while but I will come to terms with it, eventually, I promise. You know what would really help me to at least not dwell on it, right now?"  
  
Michael's threatening smirk was evident in his voice, "I have my suspicions. Lay it on me, though. What will help?"  
  
Maria caressed his face with both hands, gently kissed him on the lips and then answered, "Remind me how blessed we are that we can make love anytime day or night without any thought of three a.m. feedings, or I had a bad dream interruptions, or middle of the day needs or early risers demanding breakfast to contend with. It's just you and me and that will always be amazing, right?"  
  
Michael smiled appreciatively and he agreed as he rolled her onto her back and positioned himself on top of her, "Well, when you put it like that, absolutely. Would you like that reminder, right now?"  
  
Maria wrapped her arms and legs around him and nodded, answering against his mouth as she kissed him, "Yes, please, spaceboy. Now would be perfect. It always is with you."  
  
Michael flirted suggestively, "Plus you know there's that thing we're supposed to figure out together. Using my powers to somehow make our sex life even better?"  
  
Maria smirked and commended, "And just like that I forget what we were talking about a minute ago. Nicely done, spaceboy!"  
  
Michael hastly sheathed his erection with a condom and enthusiastically began their third round, enhanced with a side order of experimentation with his powers.  
  
*****  
  
Kyle and Isabel smirked at each other over morning coffee and Isabel joked, "Like clockwork, right? All the way down in the basement, plus sound dampening treatment and we still wouldn't need an alarm clock! If I wasn't already up because of Lex, I mean."  
  
Kyle quipped, "Rather wake up to the Lex alarm, all day, everyday, than to this."  
  
Isabel asked cautiously, "Did he wake you up, this morning?"  
  
Kyle lied with a gentle smile, "Nah. My alarm woke me up."  
  
Liz and Max joined them with their own coffees and mumbled morning greetings. It was clear that Liz and Max could hear what was happening in the basement but they didn't verbally acknowledge it.  
  
Liz gave Lex her finger to grasp in his fist and she jiggled his bouncy seat atop the island counter as she greeted, "Good morning, Mr. Sunshine! Such a handsome boy and so good for your Mommy, aren't you?,  
  
"I hardly ever even hear him cry, Isabel. He's like the happiest baby I've ever met. You've got this Mommy thing in the bag!"  
  
Isabel scoffed, "Oh, it isn't all on me! When would he get a chance to cry? He's like two feet from me when we are in our room and he gets constant attention and affection from you guys, the rest of the time! He's got nothing to cry about except if he's hungry or needs to be changed and that gets dealt with, within seconds of the first sound usually."  
  
Liz asked in concern, "Are we overstepping?"  
  
Isabel hastily refuted, "No, not at all! I can't imagine doing this Mommy thing without you guys! It's been great for me and for him, too, obviously! He is a very happy baby and he knows he is loved."  
  
The sound of the doorbell made all of them freeze and exchange looks. Kyle waited until Liz, Isabel and Lex were out of sight and then he answered the door with Max nearby but hidden.  
  
Kyle asked cautiously as he greeted the man in coveralls, "Yes? Can I help you?"  
  
The man answered as though bored, "Routine building inspection."  
  
Kyle refuted, "I just talked to the landlord yesterday. He never mentioned it?"  
  
The man insisted, "That ain't my problem. I have a job to do. Step aside and let me do it."  
  
Max flanked Kyle then and declined, "I don't think so. I don't know who you are but-"  
  
The man took a step back and exclaimed, "Max?! What the hell are you doing in Oregon?"  
  
Max narrowed his gaze and readied his hand to shield he and Kyle, just in case, as he asked, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"  
  
The man sighed and answered in annoyance, "It's me, Max. Kal Langley."  
  
Max challenged him, skeptically, "Prove it."  
  
The man looked him in the eye and stated, "I'll hate you until my dying breath for ruining my life and making me shift that day, for what turned out to be, absolutely nothing."  
  
Max winced but demanded, "If that's true, then what are you doing here? Let me rephrase. Tell me what you are doing here."  
  
Kal answered tersely, "I'm here to protect the newest arrival. Are you going to let me in?"  
  
Max and Kyle stood aside to let him in. Max demanded in curiosity, "Tell me how you knew about Lex. You seemed surprised to see me."  
  
Kal answered, "I detected the presence of an unfamiliar hybrid and had no choice but to seek it out. I did not expect to find you in it's company, in Oregon. So where is it?"  
  
Isabel appeared then with Lex in her arms and answered, "He, not it, is right here."  
  
Kal blinked at her and asked, "Where?"  
  
Max supplied, "In her arms, Kal. His name is Lex."  
  
Kal scoffed, "Very funny. That is an infant. The new ones are generally upwardly mobile and can communicate. Hybrids don't hatch as infants."  
  
Isabel said irritably, "My son did not hatch! I gave birth to him!"  
  
Kal scoffed again, "Impossible. You and Michael won't be ready to breed for another three years, yet."  
  
Isabel exclaimed, "First of all eww, gross and second of all, Michael isn't Lex's father."  
  
Kal looked perplexed and he processed aloud, "Well, surely it's not Max's, so it has to be Michael's. Or perhaps Rath's. Genetically identical and interchangeable, in theory."  
  
Isabel reacted, "Okay, triple gross! My husband Jesse Ramirez is the father, thank-you very much!"  
  
Michael and Maria joined them, making it obvious they'd been eavesdropping. Kal didn't notice and he again refuted Isabel's claim, "That is definitely not possible. The royal four can only breed with their intended mates, or the copies of their intended mates."  
  
Michael chimed in argumentatively, "Guess you've never watched Jurassic Park or you'd already know that life finds a way."  
  
Kal startled and turned to look at Michael. He became visibly flustered as he noticed Maria and he averted his gaze from her.  
  
Max noticed and demanded, "Tell me what problem you have with Maria."  
  
Kal answered cryptically, "Those eyes are out of context. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Everything is going wrong. It's utter chaos. None of this is in my job description. I have to go. I'll be in touch. Stay put for your own safety."  
  
Max halted him, "Kal! Choose a password phrase, to avoid recognition problems the next time we see you."  
  
Kal looked at him, with unbridled hatred, as he said tersely, "Lemons took fifty years.", and then he was gone.  
  
Michael objected, "Why didn't you make him explain that crap he said about Maria, Maxwell?"  
  
Max shrugged and confessed, "I don't like the guy and I just didn't feel like detaining him and grilling him, only to get more questions than answers. He's good at that. He'll be back. We can try to get more out of him then, but I gotta tell you, Michael, I'm not holding out hope that he'll be any more forthcoming."  
  
Michael sighed in exasperation, kissed Maria's cheek and announced, "Whatever, Maxwell. I'm gonna go crash now. Later.,  
  
"'Night, angel. Love you."  
  
Maria smiled and said back, "Love you, too, spaceboy. Have a good sleep! I'll wake you up-"  
  
Michael interrupted her to supply, "Whenever you want? Yeah, I know. I'm good with that."  
  
Maria didn't refute his prediction and just smiled proudly, as he bounded down the stairs out of sight.  
  
Once Michael was gone, she turned to Isabel who was already holding Lex out to her. Maria grinned and said appreciatively, as she accepted Lex from her, "It's so great to be with people who understand me!,  
  
"Good morning Auntie Maria's sweet precious boy! Did you grow overnight? I think you did! Gotta kiss those cheeks, oh yes I do! You are the best baby ever!"  
  
Liz commented quietly, "And apparently hybrid blooded like Max, Isabel, Ava, and Michael, or Kal wouldn't have shown up. No microscope needed."  
  
Isabel looked stricken suddenly and she lamented, "Jesse will just use this as one more reason to keep his son at a distance."  
  
Kyle hastily tried to console her, "His loss. Lex is awesome! Maybe in time, Jesse will come around. Family is family. If he doesn't, you and Lex still have all of us. Hopefully our acceptance and presence in his life can counter balance his father's indifferent absence, in some small way."  
  
Though nobody argued with him, their exchanged looks made it clear that they all knew better; when Lex was old enough to understand, nothing would stop him from feeling the pain of his father's rejection.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel's emotional rollercoaster ride continues. Ava impresses her crew. Max realizes he can't fix everything. Kyle rises to a challenge. Michael is trying; very trying. Liz helps Max see things differently. Maria wants her own bathroom because reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Eight ******  
  
Isabel called out to Jesse tentatively, not knowing what reception to expect. He turned from his own dream and demanded, "Isabel, what are you doing here?"  
  
Isabel swallowed past the lump in her throat and answered, "I umm, I have some news. About our son."  
  
Jesse shook his head and confessed, "I'm still having trouble with that one."  
  
Isabel asked defensively, "Which part, exactly?"  
  
Jesse answered in a fierce whisper, despite that they were in no danger of being overheard within a dream, "All of it! We were together four months ago, how can there be a baby already born? How can there even be a baby? You were on the pill! We decided no kids until I had long-term employment in the bag!"  
  
Isabel glossed over the explanation, "I was on antibiotics for a thing I thought I had and it messed up the effectiveness of my pill. I didn't do this on purpose, Jesse! And I didn't choose to be hunted like this! All I've ever wanted, is just to live a normal and happy life!"  
  
Jesse's expression softened somewhat and he prompted, "I know. I do get that. So what is this news, then?"  
  
Isabel wished she could just not even tell him but she did anyway, "He ... Jess, he has blood like mine."  
  
Jesse backed up, shaking his head, as he lamented, "No, man. This. This is too much. I could have gone my whole life without being told that. What am I supposed to do with that, Is? I know we briefly discussed making custody arrangements but now? He can't ever be a part of my life. Not safely; not for either of us! This just gets more and more unreal for me, you know?"  
  
Isabel couldn't stop her tears from falling as she asked brokenly, "What am I supposed to tell him when he asks about you? When he asks about his Daddy?"  
  
Jesse didn't say anything for several heartbeats and then he answered quietly, "Tell him I died. That's the kindest thing I can think of, because the truth sucks and it's ugly and it's unfair for all of us."  
  
Isabel glared through her tears and declined, "No, you are not putting this all on me! I will not lie to my child to ease your conscience because you can't accept our son as he is!"  
  
Jesse pointed at her accusingly and he insisted, "That's not fair. I didn't choose for things to shake out like this, any more than you did. And this isn't even about my acceptance of him; I can't be a realistic part of his life, Isabel! You and I will not be like other divorced parents because only one of us has blood that endangers both of our lives! Now our son does, too! It's cruel to dangle me in his life and to dangle him in mine, when it's simply not possible for us to be family to each other. We'll never know each other, Isabel. Do him a favour and just tell him I died."  
  
Isabel lifted her chin resolutely and declared, "What I choose to tell my child about you or anything else, is no longer any of your business. That's your choice. You're making that much perfectly clear."  
  
Jesse asked in anguish, "What were you expecting me to do? I mean, I guess if you need money from me, I can set something like that up."  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Expecting? Nothing. I had hope but you took care of that in short shrift. We don't want or need your money, Jesse. Once our divorce is final you'll never have to deal with either of us, ever again."  
  
Jesse nodded and said, "December twenty-third. That's the expected date of my final divorce decree from my estranged and missing wife. You can confirm it with me, then but in the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of my dreams. It's too weird and too painful. Whatever else you might think, Isabel, I did love you. A part of me always will but I just can't deal with the danger I'd have to be in, just to be a part of your lives, nevermind being with you. You did the right thing leaving me behind. It gave me the perspective I needed."  
  
Isabel nodded and confirmed, "I'll check in with you, in December then and I'll stay out of your dreams until then and thereafter, as well. I think you're mistaken about us, though, Jesse. I don't think we did love each other. I think we loved who we thought we married and neither of us could live up to it, in the end.  
  
I want you to know that I don't hate you for any of it, not even our ending. I can't. I got Lex out of being with you and he is the very best, random and unexpected gift I've ever received, so thank-you for him. Good-bye, Jesse."  
  
Jesse's sad eyes said it for him and Isabel woke herself up. She wiped at the tears on her face, and checked on Lex, relieved she hadn't woken him. Noting the time, she thought she could take a few minutes for herself, hopefully out of earshot of everyone else who was sleeping.  
  
With the baby monitor nearby, she curled up on the living room sofa, in the pre-dawn dark and sobbed her residual heartbreak into a cushion.  
  
*****  
  
Liz smirked in the dark without opening her eyes and she accused, "I can feel you staring at me, Max. Why are you even awake?"  
  
Max answered as he stroked a strand of hair away from her cheek, "Not staring. Admiring. I've no idea why I'm awake but whatever the reason is, I'm glad I am because otherwise, I'd have missed the sight of my beautiful wife, smiling in her sleep."  
  
Liz put her hand over his, still near her cheek and she asked in interest, "Are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
Max couldn't keep the grin out of his voice, as he replied, "That depends. Is it working?"  
  
Liz shifted so she could put her arms around him and she whispered by his ear, "Probably. Unless maybe I'm the one who just seduced you? Thoughts?"  
  
Max nuzzled her neck, as his hands wandered and then he agreed, "It could definitely be like that. You can be very uhh, hmm, persuasive, Liz Parker."  
  
Liz reached over to the nearest bedside table, grabbing what she knew was there even if she couldn't fully see it and she presented him with it, advising, "Either way, we'll be needing one of these, handsome."  
  
Max flirted, "Only one?"  
  
Liz flirted back, "At a time, Max. I meant one at a time."  
  
Their mouths found several other things to do besides talk, after that, as they made love to each other.  
  
*****  
  
Kyle opened his eyes, puzzled by the darkness. He looked over at his alarm, made a baffled face, muttered to himself, "You got three more hours before opened eyes even needs to be a thing, Valenti. What the hel-. Sorry. But seriously.", and he rolled over, to try to go back to sleep.  
  
His eyes snapped open less than a minute later, as he mused, "Unless I heard Lex? Maybe that's why I'm awake? Should I check? No. I mean Isabel's in there with him. They're both probably fast asleep. Like I should be. Except now I have to pee. Great."  
  
Kyle stumbled around his room in the dark, looking for his robe. Finally finding it, he shrugged into it, belting it, as he left his room. He used the toilet by the light of the nightlight and finally understood what an awesome invention that was.  
  
Halfway back to his room, he sighed and lamented, "If it ain't one thing, it's another."  
  
He headed downstairs, intending to make himself some warm milk to quell his hunger rumblings and hopefully send him back to dreamland while there was still time enough to dream before his alarm intervened.  
  
As he passed by the living room he heard the unmistakable sounds of Lex making baby noises in his sleep over the baby monitor and then he heard another sound that surprised and concerned him.  
  
Abandoning his warm milk mission, Kyle went into the darkened living room and straight over to the quietly sobbing lump on the sofa. He didn't know of a way to announce his presence without startling her but he tried for a quiet voice and a light touch on her shoulder as he spoke, "Isabel? Hey, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
To his surprise she didn't startle at all. She turned her face away from the cushion and answered on a hiccup, "I dreamwalked Jesse. I told him about Lex's blood. He wants me to tell our son he died." and she resumed sobbing into the cushion.  
  
Kyle understated lamely, "Oh. Well, that sucks."  
  
Isabel added, "And our divorce will be final at Christmas! He knows Christmas is my happy place! And then he told me to stay out of his dreams!"  
  
Kyle simply said, "Wow.", to that and awkwardly patted her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
Isabel asked him almost a minute later, "You're not gonna tell the others about finding me like this, are you?"  
  
Kyle confirmed, "No. Not if you don't want them to know."  
  
Isabel sat up then, indicating Kyle could sit beside her and she elaborated, "It's not that. Well, not exactly. I just felt so ... upset! I didn't want to wake anyone, least of all Lex, you know? And it's not that I'm embarrassed, it's just that they all want me to be fine with all of this and I'm not, Kyle. I miss my old life! And when Max and Michael find out about Jesse they won't mean to, well, maybe Michael will mean to, but they'll both give me those looks. The we told you so, looks. And I don't need that right now. I can't talk to Liz about it, because her first loyalty is to my brother, I can't talk to Maria because we aren't that close, I can't talk to Ava because she didn't even know Jesse or what things were like for us when they were good, you know?"  
  
Kyle asked tentatively, "But why not me? You could have woken me up, if you needed to talk."  
  
Isabel nodded and explained in frustration, "Well, yes and no. I mean, yes because you're my best friend but no, not really because things between us have changed. I didn't want to confuse you or have you think that I'm still hung up on Jesse. That isn't what this is about, at all. Please, tell me that you get that?"  
  
Kyle answered sincerely, "I loved you enough to let you marry someone else, without telling you how I felt because we both thought that he could make you happy. Even if this was about you being hung up on Jesse, for me nothing has changed. I still love you that much. You are my best friend, first. Always. Anything else is just icing. So if there is ever a next time, just wake me up, okay?"  
  
Isabel spilled fresh tears but she smiled at him as she agreed, "Okay. I love you that much, too, by the way. And more all the time. Like now."  
  
Kyle opened his arms invitingly and Isabel snuggled against him, as she resumed crying about her encounter with Jesse until she'd gotten enough of it out of her system to be able to function again. Kyle just held her until she was ready to stop.  
  
As she pulled away, he offered, "Tea?"  
  
She nodded but grabbed his hand before he'd taken two steps toward the kitchen. She squeezed it and said meaningfully, "Thank-you, Kyle."  
  
He knew she didn't mean for the offer of tea. He squeezed her hand in return and assured her, "I'll be back with tea, in five."  
  
Kyle had just poured Isabel's tea when Michael got home from work. Kyle started to explain what he was doing up but Michael held up his hand and warned, "I only have enough energy for one person right now and you, Jockstrap, are not that person. Later!", and Michael headed straight to Maria.  
  
Michael undressed quickly and got into bed with her. She didn't wake up until round three was almost over and she greeted him passionately when she did, mumbling between kisses, "I'm glad you're home, spaceboy. Thank-you for keeping your promise. I love waking up to you like this."  
  
Michael managed one heartfelt, "I love you, angel.", before he was spent.  
  
Maria waited expectantly for their post-coital cuddles but it wasn't happening. She prompted him, "Michael? Aren't you coming to bed properly?"  
  
Michael answered with trepidation in his voice, "Uhh, Maria, we have a problem."  
  
Maria frowned at his figure, still kneeling between her legs and asked, "Okay, what? What is it?"  
  
Michael stated bluntly, "The condom is missing."  
  
Maria tutted and rolled her eyes as she explained, "Tsk, no, Michael, condoms do not just go missing - you either put one on or you didn't and I can't imagine why you would not put one on, since we've already discussed that we are not taking any risks with baby making, remember?"  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "No, I know. That's why it's a problem. I did put one on but now I can't find it."  
  
Maria asked him solemnly, "Michael, did we just have unprotected human alien hybrid relations?"  
  
Michael audibly sucked breath through his teeth and he answered, "Well, I'm not sure. I think it's still in you. If it was on me until the last moment before I pulled out, then there probably won't be any spillage, but if it came off before I ejaculated, well, then yeah, unprotected."  
  
Maria asked in clear confusion, "How could you not notice which thing happened?!"  
  
Michael shrugged and insisted, "I don't know? It didn't feel any different to me - it just felt as good as usual! Can you try to find it?"  
  
Maria scoffed, "I have fingernails, therefore that would be an emphatic uhh no! Thank-you very much!"  
  
Michael sighed heavily and asked, "Well, should I go get Liz or Isabel to help?"  
  
Maria huffed in annoyance and admonished him, "Oh for pity's sake, Michael, it's not like you've never put your fingers in there before. Just find it, okay?"  
  
Michael retorted in equal annoyance, "Right, because I'm your lover not your gynecologist; that part of you is for love and pleasure - not scavenger hunting."  
  
They were both quiet for several seconds and then Maria said softly, "I forgive you."  
  
Michael wondered with residual annoyance, "What for?"  
  
Maria elaborated slowly and clearly, "For not noticing exactly when it went missing. Here's the thing, the longer it stays in me, if that is where it is, the higher the risk of baby making.  
  
I told you I was really horny last night before you went to work because I am fertile right now, Michael. So fertile. A woman knows these things. And although I'm pro-choice for women in general, I'm Catholic, so if there is a baby - well then there's gonna be a baby because I personally don't intend to take any morning after pill or an abortion pill or to abort it at a clinic, either.  
  
Plus there's the whole will it or won't it be human like me or an alien hybrid like you and just in case it was like you, we couldn't let any medical facility have access to any related biological material, correct?"  
  
Michael's voice was strained with worry as he confirmed, "That's if you even survived getting pregnant, at all, but yeah, okay, okay. I hear you. I left it in there, I have to be the one to retrieve it. Just don't watch."  
  
Maria readily agreed, "Whatever it takes, Michael. Fine. Not watching. Whoa! Hey, now! Why are you doing that?"  
  
Michael explained self-consciously, "Well, I couldn't see because your fleshy bits are obstructing where I usually go!"  
  
Maria consoled and encouraged him, "Okay, well, whatever, just fish the damned condom out of me, now, would you, please?"  
  
Michael felt around inside of her carefully and finally exclaimed, "Ahh! Got it! And there's stuff in it! Yes! No baby! Probably. I'll go wash up and then I need to scrounge up some grub. I'm starving!"  
  
Maria protested, "Pardon me, Michael? After all of that, you're leaving me here, alone? No cuddles? Also, did you miss the part where your woman is very, very horny? We are not done here, pal-ly!"  
  
Michael quickly kissed her cheek and patted her bare thigh as he assured her, "Nah, I didn't miss anything, that's why I gotta go eat - to keep up with you, before I need to crash for the day."  
  
Maria conceded, "Oh. Okay, well, were you planning on bringing me some food, too?"  
  
Michael paused a little too long before answering her, "Uhh, yes?"  
  
Maria scoffed incredulously, "Unbelievable!"  
  
Michael defended himself, "What? Sorry! I thought it was too early for you to want food. What do you want to eat, then? I'll bring you whatever you want, as long as it won't take too long to make."  
  
Maria muttered, "Well, that significantly narrows my options. Fine. A meat sandwich. A piece of fruit. Oh, and I guess a big glass of milk. Can you handle all of that, spaceboy?"  
  
Michael answered flatly, "Yeah. I'll go get your burger, fries and soda. You want diet soda or regular?"  
  
Maria started to object, "Mic-!", but he cut her off with a brief chuckle and said,  
"I'm just kidding. Meat sandwich, which, by the way, does also describe a burger, a piece of fruit and big glass of milk, coming right up. Don't get dressed; I'll be back pretty fast."  
  
Maria asked in curiosity, "So, what happens if I'm dressed when you return?"  
  
Michael was getting his clothes back on and he answered, "I'll have to undress you again."  
  
Maria flirted then, "What if I'd like that? A lot."  
  
Michael leaned in, kissed her on the lips, pulled away only an inch or so and stated pointedly, "Suit yourself. Whatever. Seems like a waste of energy that we could better spend on me touching you, some more but without the scavenger hunting."  
  
Maria sucked in a hard breath and praised, "Oh, you're good! This chick will still be naked when you return!"  
  
Michael grinned and admitted, "Good. Sometimes I wish my powers included fast forwarding to the good parts. Be right back!", and he sprinted away.  
  
Maria tried to call him back but failed, "Mic-! Geez, the least he could have done is take the damned used condom up with him! Guess it can wait until later, then. What I wouldn't give to have our own bathroom down here!"  
  
*****  
  
Kyle touched Isabel's back in concern as she suddenly doubled over and stifled a scream. She had just fed Lex and put him down again. Kyle asked worriedly, "Isabel? Are you okay? What is it?"  
  
Isabel answered through pained tears, "I don't know but oh my God, it hurts!"  
  
Kyle asked, "What should I do? Should I go get Max?"  
  
Ava cracked open the door just then and loud whispered, "It's Ava. Can I come in, Isabel?"  
  
Isabel nodded and Kyle answered in her stead, also in a loud whisper, "Yeah, come on in. Lex is down for the count again but something's wrong with Isabel. I don't know what to do. What should I do?"  
  
Ava took one look at Isabel and commiserated sympathetically, "Ugh, breeding pains are the worst! I think I have at least a couple more weeks before mine come back but I'm here for yours, girl. Don't you even worry about Lex. I'll look after him and just bring him to you whenever he needs you and I'll also get you anything you need, until the pains are gone, okay?"  
  
Kyle repeated his question, "What about me? What should I do?"  
  
Ava smirked at him and answered, "Let her take it out on you without repercussions. She might need support to make it to the bathroom, too, when she needs to go because anything other than fetal position is just excruciating. That and back rubs and hot water bottles help some but nothing can really be done except to wait for it to pass. That or conceive and it seems a bit soon for that, since Lex is only three months old. I've always wondered whose brilliant idea this was, to make it possible for us to have babies so close together because that wouldn't draw attention to us, at all! Sheesh! Three days of this, Kyle. Think you can handle it?"  
  
Kyle shrugged and answered, "She's my best friend. I'll have to. Except I can't take time off of work. Max has same hours as me at the pet mart for the next three days, too. Maybe you and Liz or Liz and Maria or you and Maria could help her when I'm at work?"  
  
Ava suggested, "Aren't you forgetting someone? What about Michael? He's home all day, while you're at work."  
  
Isabel and Kyle answered together, "Unreliable. He sleeps all day."  
  
Ava suggested, "Well, maybe he wouldn't, if you needed him not to. It couldn't hurt to ask, could it?"  
  
Kyle shrugged skeptically and Ava dropped it. She suggested to Kyle, "How about that hot water bottle? We do have one don't we? I'll ask Max to buy a couple more, too, so they can be switched out, as needed. I think our only one is under the kitchen sink, if I recall correctly. Since you did ask what you could do for her. "  
  
Kyle nodded and turned to go, "I'm on it."  
  
He once again crossed paths with Michael, who was carrying a tray laden with food. Kyle informed him, "Isabel is in rough shape, Michael."  
  
Michael interrupted before Kyle could elaborate, "I'm sorry that Isabel feels like crap, Kyle, but I can't deal with that, right now! My naked girlfriend is waiting for me! She is very very horny! She hasn't been this hot for me in like three months, so me? I'm taking this food to her and if wishes come true, you will not see us again, until hopefully, later this afternoon! Do not disturb us until at least then!"  
  
Kyle tried again, anyway, "But seriously, Michael, Isa-"  
  
Michael spoke over him, "No, Kyle. Has to be later. I mean it."  
  
Kyle accused irritably, "Isabel would never do this to you, if you needed her."  
  
Michael hastily blurted, as he headed for the stairs to the basement, "And I will be there for her but first things first! First Maria, then some shut-eye and then whatever Isabel needs! Promise!"  
  
Kyle scoffed, shaking his head, as he muttered to Michael's already retreated figure, "Pfft. Yeah, right. Whatever."  
  
Michael smiled proudly as he presented Maria with her food and he bragged, "Told you, I'd be quick!"  
  
Maria accepted the food but complained, "I'm torn between embarrassment over you blurting out our intimate plans to everyone we know and -"  
  
Michael interrupted to refute, "No, I didn't. It was just Kyle."  
  
Maria laughed and assured him, "Trust me, honey, the walls in this place are all paper thin, you really did tell everyone."  
  
Michael grimaced, shrugged and prompted her to finish what he had interrupted, "And? Torn between embarrassment or ... ?"  
  
Maria made extra room for him to join her on the bed with the tray of food and she continued, "Amused chagrin. What you said was not correct. That I haven't been this hot for you in three months. Highly untrue. I'm like tabasco sauce, spaceboy - I'm always hot for you whether I want to be or not!"  
  
Michael openly doubted, "Then why is sex always my idea? Or mostly. Like I said you being like this is not how things usually go."  
  
Maria took a sip of milk and answered, "Sure but that's only because your libido is usually perfect for me. I generally want it when you do. I get a little more aggressive about it when I'm hornier than you, which is not how things usually are, so I can understand why you thought me feeling this way is new. It isn't, you just usually beat me to the seduction end of things.  
  
As for the times I've turned you down for sex? Usually illness related. It's never because I found you suddenly unattractive or unappealing. I admittedly downplay your desirability, if only so I can still fit in the same room as you and your ego."  
  
Michael looked her in the eye appreciatively and wondered, "Good to know. So, if we're on the same page, right now, then, why are you still all covered up?"  
  
Maria explained, "Because I didn't know if someone might be barging in behind you or not, given Kyle's persistence. What exactly is wrong with Isabel?"  
  
Michael shrugged, shook his head and admitted,"No idea. My mind was kind of on getting back to you and I didn't let him tell me. I'll find out when I wake up, later. Much later And just so you know, I'd never let anyone see you naked; that's for my eyes only."  
  
Maria amended for him, "And doctors."  
  
Michael made it conditional, "Only if it's a woman."  
  
Maria laughed in amusement and asked, "What if she's bisexual or gay?"  
  
Michael answered smugly, "So? I know that you aren't. I don't want other guys looking at you naked or touching you, either, actually, even if you're fully clothed.", as a certain New Year's Eve groping crossed his mind.  
  
Maria raised her brows and asked cheekily, "Oh really? Did Mr. Parker and Mr. Evans get that memo? How about Jim Valenti?"  
  
Michael answered in annoyance, "No, they don't count. I meant someone who could lure you away from me if they are better looking, better educated, more talented or make a lot of money, like say a doctor for instance.  
  
I already know you deserve better than me, so I really don't need some other guy, rubbing my face in my short comings."  
  
Maria smiled and patted his hand, "Oh, Michael, you really don't get it. Better than you is unfathomable to me. Maybe as far fetched as it would be to most people if we told them that an alien dressed up like Santa just to flirt with one specific human female dressed as an elf."  
  
Michael smiled slightly at the memory and he pointed out, "But that actually happened."  
  
Maria nodded and said, "Yeah, it did. You know it and I know it, but you gotta admit that it sounds pretty far-fetched. My point being that someone better than you, as far as I'm concerned, is even more far fetched, than that. There's no such things as aliens or Santa, either, for that matter. But you are my realest deal ever. Do you get it, now?"  
  
Michael kissed her lips briefly and said, "Yeah. Thanks for saying that. Maybe once you're done eating, we could stop talking and get back to making out, instead because even though it was just a food run, I missed you like crazy."  
  
Maria's eyes widened in suprise and she voiced it, "Whoa, somebody's getting mushy and for once it's not me! I am definitely in agreement with your suggested plan of action, though, spaceboy."  
  
Michael complained again, "Why are you still covered up, then? Come on, Maria, we're alone. I like the scenery a lot better when I can see everything."  
  
Maria asked warningly, "So now I'm just scenery?"  
  
Michael fidgeted and tried different words, instead, "Uhh. Pass. Aren't you done eating, yet?"  
  
Maria shook her head, smiling at his obviousness as she admitted, "Oh, I'm definitely done. Is this better?", and she set aside the sheet that had been covering her.  
  
Michael's eyes traveled slowly up and down her body, he wet his lips and finally spoke, "Yeah. I don't say it enough but Maria DeLuca you are so damned hot. It makes me nuts, sometimes. Just so you know, I always want you, too, even when I used to wish that I didn't.  
  
Not to open up any old wounds or anything, but that's partly what the Courtney thing was about. I was merely investigating her initially but when she tried to seduce me, I let her - just a bit! I just needed to see if she could make me not want you, anymore, since you and I were not getting along so great, at the time.  
  
It only took a few seconds for me to get the answer; I realized it didn't change my feelings about you, at all, so I pushed her away. I never meant to hurt your feelings by kissing her back, I was just testing my own feelings, because it was kind of all new to me. Feelings are still weird. Mostly. Except for mine for you. Those pretty much always feel good. That's what made me so uncomfortable during the stupidity. Feeling good. I wasn't used to it. I'm starting to like it now, though."  
  
Maria nodded in understanding and asked, "So besides not succeeding in kissing me out of your system, what other verdicts did you reach about me and you?"  
  
Michael got rid of their tray, then stripped as he declared, "Just that every cell in my body is pretty much convinced that I'm only ever supposed to kiss you. Only ever supposed to love you. Nobody else. No further tests needed. I'm yours, Maria. I just really want you to understand how serious our, what did I call it? Stupid relationship? Really is for me. Stupid because I'm stupid in love with you and I don't foresee that changing soon or ever.", and he joined her in bed again, kissing her deeply as he wrapped himself around her.  
  
When he paused kissing to breathe, Maria noted appreciatively, "You said some of that a bit differently, on your bike, when you tried to leave me behind. I like this updated version better. It leaves me with fewer things to wonder about."  
  
Michael made love to her and then in afterglow he continued as if they hadn't stopped talking, "Did you really think I'd left you for good, that day?"  
  
Maria nodded and admitted, "Yeah. Pretty much."  
  
Michael gently grasped her chin to make her look at him and he suggested, "If I ever try to pull that crap again, Maria, don't believe me. Don't try to stop me, because, well, we both know what a bonehead I can be. Just wait it out, I guarantee you, that you won't wait long. I can't do this, any of this, without you, any more. The whole time I was away, I kept worrying that you'd wind up as an acceptable casualty to alien hunters. At least if I'm with you, I feel like I've got at least a shot at protecting you."  
  
Maria put her palm on his face and lightly stroked his cheek with her thumb as she agreed, "I will accept that justification only because it really works for me and because you already confessed the real reason you'll never leave me. Say it again, now. Stupid ...?"  
  
Michael repeated himself from her prompt, "Stupid in love with you, Maria."  
  
Maria squirmed excitedly and asked with a big smile,"You do realise you just made me ridiculously happy, don't you?"  
  
Michael smiled softly and kissed her temple as he admitted, "Mmmmhhmm. Know what else? I started missing you within seconds after I left, that day. Your spaceboy here was love starved growing up. I've finally come to the conclusion that I don't just like my Maria hugs, and kisses and cuddles and back rubs and quiet I love yous; I need those. Lots and lots of them. All the damned time. I need to give them to you a lot more often, too. You've definitely succeeded in turning me into an affection junkie."  
  
Maria teased him, "Not to mention a horndog."  
  
Michael retorted with mock indignance, "Yeah, look who's talking."  
  
Maria strained upward to kiss his mouth briefly and then she said more seriously, "Michael, here's the thing. I love you. Deeply. I intend to feed your addictions to me for the rest of our lives together. Just so you know."  
  
Michael sighed and tutted but he couldn't quite not smile as he scolded her, "Tsk, you're such an enabler."  
  
Maria pointed out, "Lucky you."  
  
He grinned and conceded, "Lucky me, indeed. Can we get back to making out and having more sex, now?"  
  
Maria kissed her way up his chest to his ear and answered in a breathy whisper, "Oh, yeah. Definitely. C'mere you sexy alien. I want spaceboy smooches. All over my body."  
  
Michael pulled away from her and looked at her like there was a malfunction in communication as he demanded to know, "Smooches? How the hell does a word like that turn me on so fast?"  
  
Maria lightly caressed his hip, his ass cheek and his upper thigh and then suggested, "Oh, I don't know for sure but it might have something to do with the naked woman in your arms and in your bed. Just a theory."  
  
Michael ravaged her neck and breasts with kisses briefly and then stopped to ponder it further, "Yeah, that's gotta be it, because seriously? Smooches? I don't know how I'm ever going to get my cool card back, now."  
  
Maria bargained with him, "It can be our little secret."  
  
He scoffed at her willpower, "Right after you tell everyone we know, you mean?"  
  
She retorted, teasing him more, "I can be persuaded not to. With some very well placed smooches."  
  
He hung his head, resting his forehead against the pillow beside her head, as he groaned at her persistence, "Arrggh! You're killing me, here, Maria. I'm not gonna live this one down am I?"  
  
Maria shook her head in sympathy and changed the subject, "You know what, spaceboy?"  
  
He waited expectantly and she continued, "You're a lot more fun to be with, when you're openly in love with me, like this. I feel like I'm on a high that I never want to come down from. I'm really, really happy, Michael. Thank-you."  
  
Michael deflected, "For what? I didn't do anything."  
  
She stroked hair behind his ear and argued softly, "For being a bit silly with me just now. It feels good to just joke around a little with you, like that, instead of always obsessing over our umm stupid relationship. It feels good to know that the person I love most, loves me, too. That's all I ever wanted from you; all I'll ever want. Just love me, your way, without holding back. Okay?"  
  
Michael nodded and affirmed, "That's my plan. Plus, I don't exactly have a choice anymore. I don't know how to control it, or scale it back, or fight it or stop it and I am not looking for ways to do that, anymore, either. I love you, Maria and that is just the way it is. I figure I might as well just go with it and feel as happy as I can, for as long as possible. You're pretty much stuck with me, now."  
  
She tightened her embrace and kissed him noisily but briefly before declaring, "Fabulous! I approve."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her and expressed chagrin, "You can be irritatingly cute, sometimes, you know that? Mud definitely won't work for me, anymore."  
  
Maria laughed and scoffed, "Pfft, like it ever did."  
  
Michael muttered in defeat, "So you figured that out."  
  
She raised one brow and stated drily, "You gave me tons of clues; it wasn't that hard."  
  
Michael nodded, shrugged and asked in curiosity, "Did you have some similar way to ward me off?"  
  
Maria nodded and replied, "Yep. Mine wasn't really a distraction word, though. It was quite literal. I imagined situations and conversations with you, that might weaken my resolve and I practiced my word faithfully but it never seemed to take, in front of you."  
  
Michael pressed her for more information, "What was your word?"  
  
Maria lamented, "No. No was the word and it failed me miserably. My mouth can form the word beautifully but my heart just can't seem to deny you, Michael Guerin. Sad but true."  
  
Michael didn't miss a beat as he added, "Is an awesome song by the best band ever."  
  
Maria jokingly scolded, "Good thing Sher- oh, I mean Deputy Valenti didn't just hear you say that."  
  
Michael amended his earlier statement, "Well, besides the Kit Shickers, I meant. Especially when that hot chick sings with them. Obviously."  
  
She laughed appreciatively and pretended she believed him, "Oh, obviously."  
  
Michael's expression sobered and he said her name, "Maria."  
  
She prompted him to continue with an expectant look.  
  
Michael kissed her from her mouth to her ear and slipped his hand between her legs to touch her intimately, as he spoke beside her ear, "This."  
  
Maria closed her eyes and encouraged him, "Ohhhhh. Okay. Yeah. That. And that, too! Oh God, Michael. Yes, yes. More. Oh God Michael! Yeah, right there. Oh God, yes! Michael, Michael, oh God Michael! Please don't ever stop."  
  
Michael caressed her on the inside and nuzzled her neck as he breathed out in escalating sexual excitement, "Couldn't agree more, angel mine. I love you so damned much!"  
  
Maria commanded ironically, "Shut-up and show me, spaceboy!"  
  
Michael chuckled in spite of himself and obliged her demand.  
  
*****  
  
By the end of the second day of Isabel's struggle with breeding pains, everyone was feeling concerned. Max was particularly upset about it because it wasn't something he could fix; she didn't require healing.  
  
Ava was true to her word and she was at Isabel's beck and call, without resentment. Ava knew exactly how it felt and she had only compassion for her.  
  
Ava's mothering of Isabel and Lex weren't lost on either Liz or Kyle; taking care of people seemed to be her strength.  
  
After Lex's last feeding for the night, Isabel was especially restless and distraught. Kyle did his best to comfort her, only for her to snap at him, "Unless you're going to knock me up, right this second, could you please just leave me alone!"  
  
Kyle hesitated but decided to back off, at least for a bit. Ava nodded her approval of his decision. A few minutes later she approached him and reassured him, "It's the pain talking. She didn't mean it; at least not permanently. In the moment she definitely meant it!  
  
It's hard to be patient or appreciative when the pain makes you feel like you're being torn apart from the inside. It does sort of intensify to a point where you feel like you might lose your mind and then recedes to a point where you could cheerfully kill something. I think when it gets back to the latter, she might want you around again."  
  
Kyle gasped and shook his head as he sympathised, "That sounds fun. I'm sorry either of you, ever go through that. I'm not scared off, though. I don't mind if she needs to vent at me. I just thought it might irritate her more, if I don't respect her wishes, even if it's just for ten minutes. That is the longest I'm willing to leave her alone, in this state, when I'm not at work. Time's almost up."  
  
Isabel bellowed from the sofa, "Kyle! Where are you? I need you!"  
  
Ava grinned at him smugly and said, "See? Oh. Don't go in there empty handed. Always have the next hot water bottle ready and in hand. I'll let her know you're on your way."  
  
Kyle thanked her emphatically, "Thanks for the save. Last thing I want is to further antagonise her."  
  
*****  
  
When Michael got home from work, even he checked on Isabel, first. Kyle was crashed out on a recliner near her. Ava was sleeping in Isabel's room with Lex.  
  
Michael sat beside her and said as helpfully as he could, "Third day, at least, right? So it's almost over?"  
  
Isabel couldn't contain the tears of pain but she wasn't sobbing. She looked Michael in the eye and begged him, "You could make it stop sooner. Michael, please! I can't handle this anymore. It's what we're supposed to do, right?"  
  
Michael declined firmly but with compassion, "No. It isn't Isabel. I'm sorry but I can't do what you're asking. I've made promises with Maria and I have to honour those. Have you asked Kyle?"  
  
Isabel winced and fresh tears trickled from her eyes. She shook her head and recanted, "I shouldn't have even asked you. I'm sorry. It's just you have no idea how excruciating this is. I think I said something inappropriate to Kyle, earlier but he thankfully didn't take it to heart. I can't seriously ask him, either, not just because it's a huge deal but because I'm still technically Jesse's wife. Kyle would never and I'd never put him in that position where he's torn between his morals and our friendship. The very same reasons that I shouldn't have asked you. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Michael squeezed her hand and asked, "For what? I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Isabel silently mouthed, "Thank-you."  
  
Michael kissed her forehead and offered, "I'm about to head to bed, but if there's anything I can get for you before I do, tell me now."  
  
Isabel tried to smile and she thumbed toward Kyle's passed out form as she explained, "I have a pact with him - I'm supposed to wake him up, if I need anything. I've been pretty hard on him today. I don't want to hurt his feelings by breaking our deal but thanks, anyway, Michael."  
  
Michael reminded her again, "You're on the home stretch, right? There's a light at the end of this tunnel."  
  
Isabel quipped bitterly, "It could be the tail lights of the train that keeps slamming into my insides."  
  
Michael winced but corrected, "I don't think trains have tail lights. Cabooses, though, you're golden."  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes and said, "Goodnight, Michael!"  
  
Michael squeezed her hand, again and went to bed. To his surprise, mere seconds after their usual round three, Maria bounded out of bed and started getting dressed. Michael questioned her, "Maria, where are you going?"  
  
Maria stammered and then blurted, "I'm umm, I'm gonna go pee and since I'm going up, anyway, I might as well take up our growing collections of dirty dishes and used condoms. I really hope we get to live someplace where we get an actual attached bathroom, someday. I'm so bloody done with having to get dressed, just to go pee in the middle of the night or too early in the morning or whatever! I won't be long, but miss me, anyway."  
  
Michael grumbled, "Duh. Just hurry back. I'm tired but too wound up to fall asleep without you."  
  
Maria smiled fondly at him and went upstairs.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Max make time for each other. The crew reacts to some new information. Kyle and Isabel get closer. Ava gives in to residual grief. Michael and Maria don't see eye to eye ... until they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Nine ******  
  
Max looked over at Liz, sitting in the shotgun seat of the second vehicle that Kyle, Michael and Ava had pieced together from scratch, and he asked, "So do you want to grab a bite to eat, before we head to the grocery store? I heard somewhere, that it's dangerous to the wallet, to shop for food on an empty stomach."  
  
Liz looked at him oddly and then asked, "Max, are you turning our errand run into date night? Is that what we've been reduced to?"  
  
Max's face pinkened slightly, he smiled hesitantly and asked, "Would that really be so terrible? It's not like we can just be carefree and go on real dates every time we feel like it. We're newlyweds, Liz. Is it so wrong if I want to spend some quality time, alone with my wife, outside of that house?"  
  
Liz refuted gently, "No, Max, of course not. I never said that. I was honestly just teasing. Why shouldn't we make the most of whatever opportunities present themselves? I'm guessing by bite to eat, that you meant a drive through?"  
  
Max shrugged and gave her a look of sympathy as he confirmed, "It's not really safe for us to just be out in the open, like we would be in a fancy sit down restaurant."  
  
Liz nodded in understanding then brightened and said, "But you know there's no reason we can't make having a fast food picnic in this Dr. Frankenstein's car, as romantic as we like."  
  
Max smiled in relief and agreed, "My thoughts exactly. We just need to be mindful of the time. The others know roughly how long it takes to do the big grocery haul. I'd rather not be grilled on how we spent our time together, if we can avoid it."  
  
Liz flirted, "Well, now I'm intrigued! A picnic isn't that private, Max, so just what else did you have in mind?"  
  
Max winked and smiled at her, "I don't think Michael and Maria have been out together, in this vehicle, yet. Somebody has to break it in. Why not the married couple?"  
  
Liz remained intrigued but she was laughing, as if she was scandalized, as she protested, "Max Parker! Well, do we have umm the necessary things for that?"  
  
Max used his chin to gesture toward the glove box and he teased, "I don't know, Liz? Do we?"  
  
Liz smiled at him appreciatively and declared, "Well, I'm not even going to open that, right now. I trust you and I'm all about this entire idea with you! Why did I ever suppose that being married might get boring?"  
  
Max frowned at her but his amusement was evident as he asked, "Is that what you really thought? Not if I can help it. Sonic?"  
  
Liz nodded but stipulated, "I'd kill for a Crashdown burger right now, but sure, Sonic will have to do, instead, I guess."  
  
After they picked up their food order, Max kept driving. Liz asked, "Where exactly are you driving to?"  
  
Max answered, "One of the addresses you sent Michael and I to, last week, is actually unoccupied, vacant, abandoned. It has parking in the back, accessible by an alleyway. Very few neighbours. Broken alley lights, so it's dark there. Seems like a good place to have our picnic and not disturb anyone, nor be disturbed, either."  
  
Liz grinned and declared, "That does sound pretty perfect for what we have in mind!"  
  
Max parked the vehicle, killed the engine, used his powers to tint the car windows for extra privacy, just in case, and then he distributed their food order between them.  
  
As he unpacked his food, he complained softly, "I was so busy thinking about you and about us, that I forgot to bring along tabasco sauce and sugar."  
  
Liz suggested, "Michael helped build this car. Have you checked the console, yet?"  
  
Max opened the console between the driver's seat and the passenger seat and he exclaimed in surprise, "How did you know that those would be there? Was it a premonition?"  
  
Liz smirked and answered, "Nope. Maria's my best friend. I know far more about Michael than any of us even want me to know."  
  
Max nodded and mused aloud, "I guess it wasn't such a far fetched expectation because if there is one thing, even I know about Michael, it's that he can be counted on to think with his libido or with his stomach or ... hmm, no, it really is, just those two things, in that order, usually. I wish he'd put as much planning and forethought into other decisions he makes."  
  
Liz reminded Max, "When was the last time he actually let you down, though?"  
  
Max nodded, conceding, "Admittedly it has been a long while. Maybe I should ease up on him, at least in my private thoughts?"  
  
Liz finished swallowing a big bite of her burger and said, "Yeah. At least, unless or until, he gives you a reason not to."  
  
Max watched Liz polishing off her meal and said meaningfully, "I don't really want to talk about Michael, anymore."  
  
Liz was gathering up their trash and stuffing it into the paper bags the food had come in as she stated, "That suits me because as soon as you're done eating, I'd like to open that glove box and not talk at all, for at least twenty minutes."  
  
Max hastily helped clean up their mess and declared, "I'm definitely done eating. Up here or back seat?"  
  
Liz pondered the question briefly as she relieved the glovebox of it's relevant contents and she pointed out, "There isn't a steering wheel with an alarmingly loud car horn, in the back seat."  
  
They climbed over or rather tumbled over the front seats together in a laughing tangle of arms and legs and several giggled, "Ow!" s besides.  
  
In the interests of time and the tight space, rather than completely take off their clothes they opted for exposing just enough skin for each other, to exchange pleasure.  
  
They each took their heads out from their shirt necks, including Liz's bra and put their shirts behind their necks, as if they were both wearing a shrug, so that their bared chests would be in direct contact.  
  
They undid each others pants, as they kissed in hurried passion, pausing so Max could tug Liz's snug khakis down and he helped her take just one leg out of them, as well.  
  
Max thumbed her aroused nipples as they kissed, then they had to pause, again, so that Liz could roll the condom onto his erection. They resumed kissing and touching each other and then Liz curled one leg around Max, low on his back and pulled him closer suggestively. Max entered her at the same moment that his tongue caressed hers and she moaned in pleasure.  
  
He thrust vigorously into her and she met his thrusts, as much as she could, in the confined space. When he was spent, he continued pleasing her with his fingers, and with his kisses and lovebites, until she stifled her scream of ecstasy against his bared collar bone.  
  
They lay together still joined for about a minute, still breathing hard, and Max spoke in a voice thick with emotion, against his wife's neck, "I love you, Liz Parker."  
  
Liz caressed the back of his head, combing through his short hair with her fingers as she reciprocated, "I love you, too, Max Parker. All things considered, that went better than I expected. Thank-you for the surprise date night. We should probably go get that grocery haul, now, though."  
  
Max kissed her lips a few more times, then nodded and carefully pulled away from her. They helped to right each others clothing, kissed a couple of more times and then Max tied the open end of his used condom and put it in his pocket.  
  
Liz understood that he couldn't just go leaving alien DNA laying around in a condom, even if it seemed unlikely to ever be discovered but she did mention, in an amused tone, "Hope you remember to deal with that properly before laundry day or whoever is on laundry duty, is in for a decidedly awkward find!"  
  
Max chuckled, nodded and committed, "Yes. I will definitely empty my pockets when we get back to the house."  
  
*****  
  
At the knock on the door, Kyle, Ava and Isabel looked at each other worriedly. They were the only ones available to answer it. An impromptu, silent round of rock, paper, scissors, elected Ava.  
  
Kyle took Lex upstairs and Isabel stood by, to give Ava back-up, if needed. Ava opened the door and demanded, "Yeah? What do you want?"  
  
The portly, middle-aged woman smiled coldly and said, "Lemons took fifty years."  
  
Ava hurriedly stepped aside, as she informed Isabel, "It's just Kal. He used the pass code."  
  
Isabel called out, not that loudly, "It's Kal, Kyle. Come on back down here."  
  
Kal shifted back into the form he'd lived as, the longest and asked, "Where's Max?"  
  
Kyle joined them again, gave Lex back to Isabel and answered, "Grocery run."  
  
Kal queried further, "And the second in command? And his guardian?"  
  
Isabel frowned and asked, "If you mean Michael and Maria, they are ... indisposed at the moment but should be available again, shortly, since Michael has to go to work, in a couple of hours. And she's not his guardian, Mr. Langley, she's his girlfriend."  
  
Kal commanded, "What do you mean he has to go to work? As in a job? That stops immediately! Do you foolish children not understand that the danger you are in is real?! What were you thinking?"  
  
Isabel argued defensively, "We were thinking we'd like to do things like oh, I don't know have a roof over our heads and eat? You have some nerve waltzing in here, out of the blue and telling us what to do and not do! Why - wait Max told me that questions don't necessarily beget answers, where you're concerned. Tell me exactly what it is that you think you are doing here!"  
  
Kal defended petulantly, "Just because I was reluctant to co-operate with your brother, doesn't mean I'm incapable of answering questions, if I want to. What I think I'm doing here, is reinstating myself as your Royal Protector. It seems you lot are still incapable of protecting yourselves. Foolish, foolish children.  
  
There are many things that need to change, starting with this jobs insanity, and many things, which all of you need to be made aware of, since apparently you are all quite ill informed.  
  
When do you expect Max to return? There's no sense even trying to educate you, without him."  
  
Isabel frowned and said, "Now that you mention it, Max and Liz should have been back by now. It doesn't usually take this long to do the grocery run. As for your condescending attitude, Mr. Langley, it's suddenly clear to me, why Max doesn't like you."  
  
Kal's jaw clenched and he bit out tersely, "I'm not here to be your friend; I'm here to keep you alive and safe from detection and therefore from harm, as well. There isn't room in this equation for your ego or for human emotional weaknesses. I've a job to do and I mean to do it."  
  
Ava muttered in annoyance, "Better late than never, I guess."  
  
Kal addressed her, "If you have something to say, please, by all means, say it."  
  
Ava's eyes watered, as she glared at him and raised her voice accusingly, "Where was all this concern for keeping us alive when Zan needed protection from Lonnie and Rath? I hold you just as responsible for his death, as they are! You abandoned us in a damned sewer!"  
  
Kal explained himself at length, "Hindsight is twenty twenty. I've never been psychic. I thought the entire mission was overly ambitious. I expected none of you to survive outside of those pods. By the time I discovered otherwise, I was quite attached to the life I'd been living and felt no pull to complete the mission. My superiors were long dead. Until Max asserted his authority, that is and forced me to shift.  
  
Something about that process reawakened my mission directives. I've been fighting them, ever since. These new developments, though, breeding with other than your intended mate, well ahead of schedule, even, and then producing offspring that emerge as if they were fully human infants, have suddenly made this mission not only more interesting but more important.  
  
Her Royal Majesty, The Queen's dreams for the mission have been derailed and yet the changes are not without merit. This is not how she intended things to play out but since her children have continued on and are producing children, then ultimately, she got what she wanted.  
  
When I detected the new hybrid, I was quite frankly, expecting it to be another back-up copy of King Zan. The Queen tended to err on the side of overdoing things, rather than risk the obliteration of the Royal bloodlines. I imagine that she has several contingencies in place, to ensure that her children, at the very least, will continue on."  
  
Ava bit out, angrily, "It's a pretty story but it's cold comfort. Zan is still dead. Your excuses don't reverse that."  
  
Kal argued, "The superior version of King Zan, is very much alive. Losing the back-up, while regrettable, is not catastrophic."  
  
Ava accused incredulously, "You are a cold-hearted monster, Mr. Langley."  
  
Kal shrugged and concurred, "I am unburdened by frivolous human emotion."  
  
Maria startled them all, by addressing Kal quietly, "I would argue that you are burdened enough to hate, therefore somewhere inside of you, you are also quite capable of love. Compassion and empathy are closely related to love. Kindness for kindness' sake, costs you nothing."  
  
Kal seemed flustered by her words and he wouldn't meet Maria's eyes but he did manage to say to Ava, "Please accept my condolences."  
  
Ava scoffed, "Sure, maybe when the sun turns to ice."  
  
Kal was not offended by her response, in the least. Kal instead addressed Michael standing elbow to elbow with Maria, "You no longer have a job. If any of your associates living here with you, care about your survival, they will also cease to have jobs."  
  
Michael objected, "And how are we supposed to pay rent, or bills or buy gas or groceries, without jobs?"  
  
Before Kal could respond, the commotion in the kitchen, alerted them that Liz and Max had finally returned with the groceries.  
  
Kal opened his mouth to speak and Maria interrupted him, stating quietly, "It's waited this long; it can wait until the groceries have been brought in and put away."  
  
Kal shrugged, conceding her point. Maria took Lex from Isabel and stayed with him and their guest while Isabel, Kyle, Ava and Michael went to go help unload and unpack the groceries.  
  
When the rest of the crew returned to the living room, Max and Liz had clearly been brought up to speed on Kal's reason for being there.  
  
Max stated bluntly, "I'm not entirely sure what your real agenda is with us but I know that you have one. In the interest of this crew, the people I care for most, in this world, I'll co-operate with anything that is in their best interests, all of them, not just the royal four. If you can't make a case for that, regarding changes you want us to make, expect our unanimous refusal to comply. Vow your acceptance of my terms."  
  
Kal clenched his jaw but nodded and obliged, "As you wish, your Royal Highness, King Zan of Antar, I vow my acceptance of your terms."  
  
Max ordered, "So, since you've made a point to come back; educate us, then, shape-shifter. Tell us everything we need to know. I'm particularly interested in how you expect us to live without a source of income."  
  
*****  
  
Ava cried herself to sleep that night, for the first time, in a very long while. Kyle's mind was reeling with all of the new information, Kal had shared. He prayed about it all, for nearly an hour.  
  
While he was getting ready for bed, there was a light tap on his door. He opened it and smiled uncertainly, to see Isabel there, already in her pajamas and robe. She asked, "Can we talk?"  
  
Kyle gestured her inside of his room and they sat on the edge of his air mattress, together. He prompted her, "What's on your mind?"  
  
Isabel laughed wryly and countered, "What isn't? Kal's information dump was something else!"  
  
Kyle tried again, "Let me rephrase, then. What is the most troubling thing on your mind?"  
  
Isabel blurted, "The elixirs! I'm afraid to use the one he told me to use! What it is supposed to do is scary enough, but what if it harms Lex? He expects me to use my child as a guinea pig! It was intended for use by Antarians, not human-alien hybrids!"  
  
Kyle pondered that and he pointed out, "Max can't interfere with natural life ending things but if you use the elixir, he should be able to reverse it, if it turns out to be harmful. Do I have that right?"  
  
Isabel let out a sigh of relief and confirmed, "Yes, you have that right. I don't know why that didn't occur to me on my own. It's not just that, though. I don't know if I can handle watching Lex fast-track through all of the milestones I've been looking forward to. Kal has a point, though, not only is an infant more dependent than an older child, but even if I don't do this, with Lex, when I have more kids, which I think I will, they will need to be appropriately age spaced, which means more than four months apart. I mean seriously, I got breeding pains just last week and Lex is only three months old!  
  
Talk about drawing attention! Oh how cute! Which infant is yours? Both. Oh. Are they twins, then? No. I can just pop babies out every four months! I don't know what to do, about the elixir, Kyle! Any suggestions?"  
  
Kyle was quiet for several seconds and then he answered, "Nothing."  
  
Isabel lamented, "Great so even my go to guy doesn't have any advice for me!"  
  
Kyle said, "Oh. Oh! No, no, Isabel, I wasn't saying I got nothing, that was my advice to you; do nothing. Until it's necessary to widen the age gap between your future kids, that is. Maybe Lex will be appropriately older than your next child without the elixir? Just enjoy your baby, in the meantime."  
  
Isabel smiled knowingly at him and accused lightly, "You don't want Lex to stop being a baby just yet, either."  
  
Kyle answered solemnly, "Not even a little bit. He's perfect, as is. Why mess with that on the say so of some shady, shape-shifting alien?"  
  
Before he realised what was about to happen, Isabel was already withdrawing from the gentle kiss she'd laid on his lips.  
  
She smiled sheepishly and defended, "I did warn you that I'd probably do that. I'm not sorry for it but I am sorry that it's still too soon for you to reciprocate the way we both want you to. It's just that it means more to me than I could express in words that you adore my little boy, now that he isn't creepy growth and movement in my belly, anymore! I needed to let you know, a different way.  
  
And Kyle? If Jesse's correct about the date that our divorce will be final, then I'm expecting something pretty amazing to happen between me and my very best friend, at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve, since it's already kind of a special date, to us. Okay?"  
  
Kyle agreed wordlessly, with a nod of his head.  
  
Isabel paused at his bedroom door before returning to her own room. She spoke softly, "Goodnight, Kyle and thank-you.", and she soundlessly closed his door behind her, on her way out.  
  
Kyle whispered, "Goodnight, Isabel.", a full minute after she'd already left and then he resumed praying.  
  
*****  
  
Liz and Max lay in bed together, after making love, again and helped each other process some of what Kal had told them. Liz marveled, "So now we know why a fifty-seven year gestation only produced beings who appeared to be six years old. That elixir is incredible."  
  
Max nodded and added, "Imagine if the wrong people found out about it? At least it can't be used by anyone who has already stopped growing. I guess that's good. Ineffective on anyone over four feet tall, as well. It's bizarre. How does the elixir know the difference?"  
  
Liz chuckled and answered, "It doesn't, Max! It's not sentient; it's scientific! It's about body mass and interaction with active epiphyses. If the bone plates are already fused, then the elixir has nothing to interact with. The potency doesn't stack by quantity, so even if there was enough to cover a being taller than four feet, it would be diluted by the distribution to the body mass and not work. I wish I could study it in person. It's just remarkable!  
  
Same with that other one! The rapid growth one! Knowing it was used on you in your other life, explains the weird authority dynamic between you and Isabel in this life, despite that you are, in fact, her younger brother, in both worlds. I used to think it was only about the King thing, but it obviously went deeper than that and carried over, even in the absence of the elixir, in this world."  
  
Max asked, "So do you really think it would be safe to give to alien-human or rather alien double human hybrid kids, in this world?"  
  
Liz shrugged and admitted, "I don't want to think too much about how your royal scientists tested it, but yes, I believe it does what it does, harmlessly. Growing is what we do, until our bone plates fuse, anyway, the elixir just speeds up the process. I think the only drawback for using it, would be if there were no way to impart knowledge to the brain, at the same rate as the growth. The imparting kind of requires alien-human hybrid flashes interaction."  
  
Max prompted her, "So you aren't at all concerned about the speed growth elixir possibly being used on Lex, at some point?"  
  
Liz grimaced and admitted, "In theory, no, in practical use, I don't know. The logic of it makes sense to me but I have pretty strong feelings for Lex. If Isabel did use it and it went badly could you fix it?"  
  
Max answered carefully, "If by go badly you mean if it proved toxic or Lex had a severe allergic reaction but it didn't make growth changes to him, then yes, I could heal him. If it made the changes and then had life threatening side-effects, I could undo the side effects but not the changes wrought by any growing that may have taken place."  
  
Liz considered his answer and declared, "I'd risk it, then, if it was my decision to make, but I'd fully expect it to work exactly as intended. It would just be extra reassuring, having you as the fail safe."  
  
They stopped talking, then, to make love, again and then fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
*****  
  
Michael couldn't sleep because he was used to being awake all night. He felt badly about not giving proper notice at his job. His employer had been decent to him and he also felt bad for the dogs. They'd be pretty stressed and confused by his absence, by now. He had considered ignoring Kal's advice and giving proper notice but he actually agreed with his reasons not to and so he just didn't show up for his shift.  
  
He watched Maria sleeping, as he pondered some of the things, Kal had told them. He didn't realize he'd dozed off until Maria was shaking him awake and asking him, in concern, "Say no to what, Michael? What is it you want me to say no to?"  
  
Michael knew what he'd been dreaming about, again, but it was a can of worms he wasn't ready to open with her, just then. He delayed his answer, "Huh? Maria? What?"  
  
Maria repeated herself, "You were talking in your sleep, again. Having that recurring dream. What do you want me to say no to, Michael?"  
  
Michael blinked for effect and fibbed, "I still have no idea. Whatever it was, it's gone already. Sorry if I woke you up with it, though. You going back to sleep?"  
  
Maria sighed and declined, "No, I don't think I can and you didn't wake me up, my bladder had that honour. When I came back from tinkling, you were having that dream."  
  
Michael posited, "I don't usually sleep at this time of night, anyway, kind of surprised that I dozed off, but since we're both awake, now, what do you wanna do?"  
  
Maria shrugged and answered, "The other thing that I like to do with you, in bed, that isn't sex."  
  
Michael guessed, "Talk. What do you wanna talk about?"  
  
Maria confirmed, "Yeah, that. That Kal guy. He makes me uneasy. He told us a lot, earlier and yet I get the distinct feeling he is not telling us even more than that. What's your take on him? You usually have pretty good instincts about people, even if technically he isn't a people, he just looks like one, in front of us."  
  
Michael answered haltingly, "I get his focus on safety and agree with him as far as that goes but I don't like or trust the guy, any more than you or Maxwell do. There's definitely something shady about him. He left our clones in a sewer and never looked back until Maxwell got in his face. I don't know if I could ever trust a guy like that. Time will tell, I guess."  
  
Maria asked, "Any thoughts on those elixirs?"  
  
Michael shrugged, "Not really. The growth accelerator may have it's uses for Isabel in the future, none of us can use the age retardant, not that we would ever want or need to, anyway and the birth control one isn't something I'm willing to test at the risk of your life, so in a nutshell, none of the elixirs interest me in the slightest. That information dump almost felt like a smoke screen, to me."  
  
Maria protested, "Well, I like the idea of a birth control method that either one of us could use, that is not a piece of plastic between us, and isn't some ridiculously expensive pill that I have to remember to take."  
  
Michael sighed, kissed the side of her head and admitted, "If it had well documented proof that it works, I'd be down with that, too, but the point is, we don't know if it works and the only way to test it, puts your life at risk, so nope, that method will never be an option for us."  
  
Maria nodded and conceded, "No, I know. But still, I mean hypothetically, if we had proof that it worked or if me becoming pregnant wasn't life threatening, would you be willing to try it? No pills for me, no condoms for us?"  
  
Michael answered, "Hypothetically? Yeah, in a heartbeat. Our current method isn't even one hundred percent effective, but it's close enough, because the only truly fail proof method is no sex at all and I don't think we could live like that.  
  
It's not like I never worry that our current method could fail, but it's both of us making an informed choice, and it is your body and your life, so, it's a gamble I take; but I never take it lightly. If I let myself think about what if, too much, I'd be afraid to make love to you, at all."  
  
Maria firmly grasped his jaw and insisted, "You are hereby forbidden from thinking about what if, too much, in that case!"  
  
Michael cupped her breast and asked, "Was that the no more talking, after all, cue? Or am I reading you wrong?"  
  
Maria moved toward his touches and whispered before kissing him, "I don't think you've ever been wrong about knowing when I want you."  
  
Maria sheathed his erection in a condom, with a quick expertise born of significant practice, then pulled him down on top of her and into her body.  
  
As Michael thrust with her, he admitted between kisses, "I suddenly remember what I like about unemployment."  
  
Their love making was feverish and intense enough to make them both perspire heavily and yet not nearly as intense as the emotional and mental connection they were sharing through the flashes.  
  
As they lay clinging to each other, breathing hard, in the aftermath, Maria asked in wonder, "Michael? What did I just see? I know it wasn't one of my memories. The only weddings I've been to were Isabel's and Liz's but that was neither of those. Whose wedding was that?"  
  
Michael winced and stated quietly, "Ours."  
  
Maria lifted her head to look at him in disbelief and she demanded, "Excuse me? You're going to have to explain that one because we've never had a wedding, Michael; we aren't married. I thought you could only share memories?"  
  
Michael nodded, sighed and concurred, "So did I."  
  
Maria asked gently, "So what was that then?"  
  
He admitted uncomfortably, "Probably the result of my obsessive wishful thinking; that dream I keep having. Guess it's happened so often that my brain thinks it's a memory, now."  
  
Maria took several seconds to absorb his words and then she blurted out incredulously, "Wait, I'm sorry, what? Wishful? Are you saying that you want to marry me, Michael?"  
  
Michael nodded confirming, "Yeah, but we aren't actually going to do that, though. Obviously."  
  
She demanded indignantly, "No, not obviously! Why not?"  
  
He explained solemnly, "I have to do what's best for you; and that means I can never do the selfish thing and propose to you."  
  
Maria's eyes narrowed on him and she asked in confusion, "How do you figure that proposing to me, is in any way selfish?"  
  
Michael elaborated with regret in his voice, "It's like this, Maria, see, I want you to be my wife because that is what is best for me. That is what would improve my life, but the opposite is true for you.  
  
If I were your husband, it would diminish your quality of life over time. It would be a misery that you never asked for and definitely don't deserve! It would be like condemning you to a sinking ship with no means of escape or rescue when you can't even tread water, nevermind swim.  
  
I just can't do that to you. It's better, as is; we both know that you are with me by choice and not because of a legal obligation or unrealistic promises we made sheerly for tradition's sake; just because everyone before us made those same promises on their wedding day, too."  
  
Maria's eyes flashed furiously even as she asked way too calmly, "Misery? Really, Michael? So what, are you psychic like Liz, now? Is this some new alien super power, that you all have? How many times are you going to use the exact same argument? That in depriving me of you, you're somehow doing what's best for me? Because seriously? Give me a freaking break, already!"  
  
Michael stubbornly defended much less calmly, "It doesn't take either a psychic nor a genius to know the truth and the truth is, you are it for me but I do not have to be it for you! You could go have a life with zero alien content! A life with a bonafide one hundred percent human guy and get married; you could have your dream wedding!  
  
You could even have babies that won't end your life and who would be at zero risk of having alien blood and being hunted whether they do or they don't have blood like mine, simply because I fathered them! That's the life I want for you, okay! A happy life, without me around, to screw it all up for you and make you miss out on things that I know for a fact that you've looked forward to since you were a little kid because I've seen everything there is to see and know, inside of you!"  
  
Maria laughed, scoffing openly, "Oh, you are so full of it, Michael Guerin! You so do not want me with anyone but you and dare I say the words out loud for fear things around us might start bursting into flames or exploding but you most definitely do not want another man's baby, growing inside of my body!"  
  
They both saw the sparks and heard the shattering sounds of glass as their lamps and downstairs television set broke.  
  
Maria exclaimed, "Oh my God! You see? I totally called that."  
  
Michael sighed and defended in exasperation, "Well, if I wasn't around to witness it, then you wouldn't have to be careful of, nor witness my uncontrolled power surges! Can't you just for once agree to do or in this case, not do, what is best for you, so that I don't have to feel like this disaster, that you're giving up your happiness for? Do you have any idea, at all, how much this is killing me?"  
  
Maria glared at him and quipped, "Oh, here's a thought; why don't you stop projecting your fears onto our reality so it will stop killing you! Damn it, Michael, I love you! You! And no I really don't have the options you seem to think I do! It's simply not even possible for me to get over you, tried that and failed, or move on without you, because tried that and failed that, too, or for me to love some other random human guy instead of you, because my heart adamantly refuses to let go of you and do you know why that is?"  
  
Michael muttered in annoyance, "No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me."  
  
Maria passionately explained herself, "Because even without the sex flashes, you have set the bar so damned high nobody else could ever even hope to measure up to everything you are to me; all the ways that you have improved my life! I do not see you the way that you obviously see yourself!  
  
You are everything good in this life for me and I'm so furious at you and scared right now because you are, once again, talking about making a decision that will deprive me of the most amazing damned love that I could have ever hoped for, in my life! Do not do this to me, again, Michael! I am begging you! You say that I'm it, for you? Well, right back at you, pal-ly! Uggghhh! Why do you have to be so stubbornly pessimistic?"  
  
Michael countered quietly, "It's not the same thing, though. Do you even understand why you are it for me?"  
  
Maria insisted angrily, "Because I'm bloody amazing!"  
  
Michael half-smiled in spite of himself and admitted, "Well, yeah, you are. I definitely can't argue with that, but -"  
  
Maria said irritably, "Shocking."  
  
Michael continued, "But besides that, the reason is, there are no alien hybrid females available to me besides Isabel, who is like my sister and already in love with someone else besides and Ava, who, although single, is still all about that Maxwell copy that died and she will probably never stop grieving for him, besides which, I just don't feel those kind of feelings about either of them, anyway!  
  
Also, we all made that pact not to tell any other humans about us, so even if I tried to be with any other human besides you, I would be entering a relationship already built on a lie and we see how well that's turning out for Isabel and Jesse. Damned if I do and damned if I don't and the worst part, for me, is that anyone in a relationship with me is doomed to be exposed to the risks and dangers I pose, just because I exist!"  
  
Maria pulled away looking stricken and she asked in a shaky voice, "Wait, so are you saying that you're just settling for me because you're what? Out of any other options?"  
  
Michael looked truly baffled by her question as he quickly refuted, "What? No! Dammit, Maria! No, that's not - listen, okay? You are the only person in this world, in any world, who knows everything about me; things even Maxwell and Isabel don't know and somehow you still love me anyway. I don't want to lose that; I don't actually want to be without you, Maria! Not ever."  
  
Maria growled and demanded in frustration, "Aaargh! Then why do you keep suggesting that we're better off apart?!"  
  
He explained in equal frustration, "Because! Don't you get it? I love you so damned much, so how can I not want to protect you from the thing that poses the most devastating threat to you, namely me? Why is my solution to your happiness and safety automatically wrong?"  
  
Maria sighed heavily and explained with a somewhat relieved laugh, "Oh, well that's easy. Faulty logic."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her and demanded, "Faulty logic? Explain."  
  
Maria held her open palm to his cheek and obliged, "Michael, honey, you've already touched my life. The people hunting you can easily find out that I am your girlfriend and that we've been intimate. They'll probably want to debrief me, you know to see if you've infected my DNA or brainwashed me, probably want to do all kinds of hidden inhumane tests on me and if you aren't around to protect me from that, then you leaving me, in order to protect me, would be for nothing. Faulty logic."  
  
Michael was quiet as he briefly imagined Maria in some white room and then he conceded to her, "Okay."  
  
Maria prompted him, "Okay? Okay, what?"  
  
Michael turned his face to kiss her open palm and then he replied, "Okay, you win, but I wasn't actually planning on leaving you. You're right, I can't protect you, if we're apart but I still wonder everyday if we should get off of the relationship merry go round. I don't know, maybe I should just be your bodyguard but not your boyfriend, and not your lover, any more, from now on."  
  
Maria chuckled at the notion and argued, "Oh, Michael, you may talk yourself into attempting that from time to time but we both know that it won't stick, you said so yourself not two hours ago. You and I could never live like that. It's a proven fact that you inevitably find me irresistible and I, of course, would actively sabotage your plans to keep us platonic, so you would just be mine again, anyway. So in conclusion, now that I know where your head is at, I can finally relax, knowing that eventually you and I will make all of this legally binding and permanent."  
  
Michael argued but it lacked conviction, "No, Maria, we won't. I'll admit if I tried just being your bodyguard, I'd likely end up back in this bed with you but -"  
  
She corrected him without missing a beat, "You mean you'll remain a permanent fixture in this bed with me for the rest of our lives together."  
  
He only paused for a second before agreeing with her prediction, "Yeah, okay fine, probably, that, I do have needs but we are still never getting married."  
  
Maria insisted patiently, "Of course we are, Michael. We're in love and that is what people do when they're in love. They get married and they try to make as much happiness together as possible between the hum-drum domesticity and inevitable crises that arise. They live because they love. Just like you and I will."  
  
Michael held her hand without saying anything for several seconds and then he spoke very quietly, nearly under his breath, "If you only knew how badly I want to believe that with you."  
  
Maria squeezed his hand and assured him, "It's okay, spaceboy, I will believe enough for both of us until you take Madame Vivian's advice and finally believe in the love yourself."  
  
Michael scoffed and complained, "Oh, come on, not that again! She was a fake!"  
  
Maria argued, insisting, "No, she wasn't but even if she was, she was still not wrong about that."  
  
Michael was quiet again for a bit before admitting, in a voice thick with emotion, "I don't believe in her but I do believe in you, angel. Come here. Closer."  
  
Maria snuggled in as close as she could get and he continued, "That's better. Look, I'm sorry for upsetting you with all of my doubts. I can't help worrying about your safety but your feelings are also important to me. I never intend to hurt you or piss you off but it seems to be what I wind up doing best, instead, anyway."  
  
Maria hastily refuted that claim, "What you do best? Oh, not by a long shot! Let me remind you what you do actually do best, my sexy alien almost fiance."  
  
He tried to insist, half-heartedly though, "More like rotten boyfriend."  
  
Maria argued with firm, loving conviction, "Past? Maybe. Now? Nope. Future? Definitely my idea of ideal husband material."  
  
Michael sighed forlornly and denied, "Not if I can help it."  
  
She kissed him on the mouth quickly and declared, "Well, that settles it, then; you can't help it, because I said so! I won't let you shoot yourself in the heart or the foot or however it is that the saying goes.  
  
Besides, you might be psychic after all. Either that or else maybe you snooped in my brain, intentionally or not, because with only a few exceptions, the details of your wedding wish flashes, pretty much matched mine."  
  
Michael tensed in interest and asked for elaboration, "Oh? They did? Really? What was different?"  
  
She rubbed her cheek against his bared chest, as she related, "What you were wearing and my hair. In my fantasy wedding with you, you don't wear a tux, you wear the standard issue Michael Guerin uniform and my -"  
  
He interrupted to ask, in appalled confusion, "What? My janitor uniform?"  
  
Maria guffawed at that and quickly corrected, "Oh, no, no, no! I meant a black t-shirt, jeans, boots and a motorbike jacket! Now, as I was saying, the other difference was that my hair would be up, but just on the sides, rather than all the way loose like in yours."  
  
Michael asked in surprise, "So everything else was the same, then?"  
  
She mused aloud, dreamily, "Yep, night wedding, candles, outdoor garden, lots of white flowers, short dress, just our crew, oh except in mine, my Mom also gives us her blessing and gets to see us get married."  
  
Michael winced and tried to let her down gently, "Unfortunately, that will not be possible."  
  
She leaned forward and up to kiss him several times before announcing, "I have faith in you, Michael. I know you'll find a way to make it happen because you know I can't do it without her, she'd never forgive either of us."  
  
Michael reverted to his earlier plan and said, "Well, it's all moot because we are not getting married."  
  
Maria chuckled in clear disbelief and she accused, "Pfft! Lies! Knowing what I know, now, I bet you even already have jewelry for me."  
  
Michael asked worriedly, "Did Isabel say something to you?"  
  
Maria gloated victoriously, "A-ha! I knew it and no but why? Did she pick out my engagement ring, too?"  
  
Michael asked her in consternation, "What do you mean by too?"  
  
Maria spoke without moving her lips much, like she was divulging a long kept secret, "You know, my pearl earrings?"  
  
Michael asked crestfallen, "Oh. You knew about those?"  
  
Maria nodded sympathetically and Michael then asked, "So why'd you act so happy as if you thought that I had picked them out?"  
  
She explained smugly, "Positive reinforcement. I just figured that if you saw how happy jewelry made me, then you'd get it right, even without Isabel's help, the next time."  
  
Michael shrugged, nodded, seeing the logic in that and then proved it's effectiveness, by admitting, "Guess that must have worked, then, because I did choose your engagement ring and our wedding rings, all by myself."  
  
Maria asked, "Why'd you think Isabel must have said something to me then?"  
  
Michael hesitated and then confessed quietly, "She caught me looking at them a few weeks back and got them away from me before I could stop her. She asked me if I was gonna pop the question to you and when I said no, she believed me about as much as you do."  
  
Maria chuckled at that and said, "That's because we both have more faith in you, than you have in yourself."  
  
Michael suddenly kissed Maria deeply but stopped just short of making out with her to say with emotional intensity, "You're both wrong this time, though. I'm not proposing to you, after all, because you've already declared that we're getting married and frankly I'm getting tired of arguing against something I want so badly that I'm having recurrent dreams about it.  
  
I do want you to be my wife, Maria. You saw that for yourself. I'm just scared that the happiest day of my life, will become the day you most regret, second only to the day we ever met at all."  
  
Maria's eyes watered briefly. She shook them off, kissed him several times and then assured him, "I look forward to the years ahead where I get to gloat and tell you every single day, that your happiest day still matches mine."  
  
He caressed her cheek with his thumb and whispered with naked hope, "If only it would play out like that."  
  
Maria spoke his name with compassion, "Michael."  
  
He waited expectantly and she continued, kissing him between every few words, "I am ridiculously, crazily, madly, passionately, intensely, dizzily, stupidly in love with you."  
  
Michael's eyes teared up even though he chuckled softly and he shared, "It's not really news, Maria. I feel it all, especially when we make love. It makes me feel even more intoxicated than I was last New Year's Eve. Every cell in my body is convinced that I'm yours and yours alone."  
  
Maria smiled and stated smugly, "Good. I agree with every cell in your body. You are all mine, spaceboy. Now, tell me when I get to wear my engagement ring."  
  
Michael fiddled with the ring finger of her left hand and obliged, "Right before our wedding."  
  
She pressed for more details, "Which is happening when?"  
  
He answered pensively, "Sometime between now and I guess, the end of summer, next year."  
  
Maria pouted and complained, "That's too vague. The thing is, I want to wear my engagement ring for at least a little while before we get married, so I'd like a clearer answer, please."  
  
He nodded in understanding and bargained, "Fair enough. Okay, tell you what; if I haven't given it to you by Valentine's Day, I'll give it to you that day. Deal?"  
  
Maria objected in disappointment, "Michael, that is more than four months from now! Why not sooner?"  
  
Michael shrugged and stubbornly insisted, "It's either then or else not until I know for sure when our wedding day will actually be; take it or leave it."  
  
Maria pouted silently as she mulled over his terms and then she asked him, "You won't forget? Or change your mind? You promise I get to have the ring?"  
  
Michael nodded several times and answered, "Yes, I promise you get to have the ring."  
  
She kissed him twice and said with a small smile, "Okay. Thank-you, Michael."  
  
He kissed her forehead and said back, "You're welcome. You tired?"  
  
Maria said with a flirtatious smile, "No. Why?"  
  
He played with her hand and lamented coyly, "Me neither. Wanna get up and get dressed; go see if anyone else is up yet?"  
  
Maria answered impatiently, "No, not really. Why? Do you?"  
  
Michael shook his head, laced his fingers with hers and confessed, "Nope."  
  
Maria directed his hand in hers, to her ass and asked him provocatively, "So what do you want to do, my incredibly sexy, soon to be fiance?"  
  
Michael squeezed her ass cheek, and nuzzled her neck as he chuckled out, "What do I want to do? I'm thinking I'd really like to do my insistent, persistent, impossible and completely irresistible, unofficial fiancee. Over and over and over again, until we pass out, or until we get complaints, whichever comes first. Unless you're not in the mood, anymore."  
  
Maria complained incredulously, "How much clearer could I make it? As if! When has that ever even been the case? Other than when I've been ill?"  
  
He added, "Or when you're pissed at me, although, admittedly I've never actually tried to seduce you, then. If I was ever brave enough to try, I wonder if you'd totally go for it, if I touched you the way I know you like? Don't hit me, okay, but I think that you just might."  
  
Maria gasped and seemed about to argue but then she pouted instead and admitted, "I so should not confirm that but you aren't wrong. Also, when I gloat I'm super cute but when you gloat, Michael, it is downright annoying."  
  
Michael grinned and chuckled as he said smugly, "Now I know I'm getting some more; you're kind of insatiable when you're mildly annoyed with me."  
  
Maria glared into his eyes briefly, then kissed his mouth hard and ordered, "Shut up and do me, already, spaceboy."  
  
Michael shifted their positions to oblige, then paused to say, "Gladly. It's just ... Maria?"  
  
She gave him an impatient look, at which he chuckled and then he continued more solemnly, "Just ... thank-you for choosing me. It is mutual. I mean that. You are definitely not someone I'm just settling for; you're my everything. I'm kind of desperately in love with you and I think whatever good there is inside of me, might just shrivel up and die without you."  
  
Maria's impatience evaporated and she suggested with a loving smile, "Not saying I agree but just to play it safe, maybe you should just plan to never be without me. Okay?"  
  
He let out a long tension releasing sigh and agreed, as he gently flicked at her nipple with the tip of his tongue, "Okay. That sounds really ... really ... good to me."  
  
She arched herself toward his mouth and encouraged him to continue his adoration of her body, "Ooooh, oh, Michael, oh, God, yes."  
  
He paused briefly to say smugly, "I totally called that. Ow."  
  
He briefly rubbed at his arm where she'd lightly pinched him, as she scolded him verbally, as well, "What did I tell you about gloating? However, that doesn't mean stop touching me, my alien sex slave."  
  
Michael resumed touching her and nuzzling her neck and breasts as he welcomed her orders, "Oh, good because I was kind of on a roll, here."  
  
Maria shifted under his touches to better accommodate his wandering hands and she breathed out in mentally foggy pleasure, "Agreed. Oh, Michael! I love that you're such a hands on kind of ... oh God, yes ... spaceboy!"  
  
While touching her intimately he whispered near her ear, "I may not use as many words or sounds, as you, angel, but everything about you, especially the way you touch me, and respond to me, makes me feel a level of pleasure that overwhelms and amazes me every time it happens, as if it's the first time, that I've ever felt like that. In short, you drive me crazy, in all the best ways, Maria DeLuca. Damn. I think we might actually end up married, like ... to each other."  
  
Maria was physically encouraging and inviting him to fist her, even as she conversed, "Afraid so, spaceboy. Being happy is not going to be nearly as scary or, Oh, God, Michael, I love you, or as disastrous, as you seem to think it will be."  
  
Michael paused to admit, "I actually really hope that you're right about that."  
  
She nudged him impatiently to continue and informed him, "Oh, I am. You'll need to adjust to that fact. I will always be right about everything but most especially, and really absorb this part, I will always be right, for you."  
  
As her orgasm shook her entire body, Michael kissed her through it and stated, as if there hadn't been a pause in their conversation, "That much, I don't question, anymore. Marriage, though?"  
  
Maria tackled him, sheathed his erection and warned, "Has already been discussed and decided on. So how about you just shut-up, now because it's my turn to amaze you and drive you crazy, mmkay?"  
  
He surrendered to her after confessing gratefully, "I'm already there, angel mine and I'm loving every minute of it. I love you, Maria. I'm all yours whether we get married or not."  
  
She kept him too distracted to maintain further conversation about that or anything else, either.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is full of surprises and the crew has a good time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I looked up some stuff on Google and in 2002, 8 lb laptops were already a thing, wifi was already a thing (but it could experience interference from other devices like walkie talkies, baby monitors, etc.) and video calling could be done with a program called CuSee-Me (whereas skype, msn, yahoo and aim were either not a thing yet or else they were not capable of video calls, at that time).
> 
> I don't recall any of that stuff in my own life experiences (my son, who has autism, was 6 years old at that time and so I was a little too busy back then to have use for any of that :) ) but I'll go ahead and trust Google on these matters, lol.
> 
> Now, whether or not those three facts could have actually worked together, I may never know, but for the purposes of this story, they did. This is science fiction, after all and I imagine that our beloved Roswell alien/human hybrids could have made that all work together, to suit their specific needs.
> 
> I also put another note at the end of this chapter, because it's spoilerish.
> 
> ~FM :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Ten ******  
  
Isabel, Ava, Liz, Max and Kyle were having their usual morning coffee while socialising with Lex, when Maria suddenly appeared, obviously headed for the shower. She greeted them all in passing, but then ran back in to kiss Lex, promising him more of her time after her shower.  
  
The crew had barely recovered from seeing Maria, instead of just hearing her, at that time of morning, when Michael joined them. He scooped up Lex from his bouncy seat and carried him around, while he made himself coffee and a huge bowl of a mixture of every cereal they had, and he chit-chatted with Lex, in between addressing the crew, without looking at them. He completely missed their stunned looks.  
  
He kept Lex balanced on his knee, jiggling him, gently, as he talked to the crew between taking spoonfuls of mixed cereal and sometimes he even talked with his mouth full. In conclusion, he asked them, "So? I'm gonna need to know, guys. Can we make this happen, tonight?"  
  
Everyone nodded and Liz asked, "She doesn't suspect?"  
  
Michael smiled smugly and answered, "She doesn't have a clue; I made sure of that, last night. It's better that way, in case something goes wrong. She can't be disappointed, then.,  
  
"So, Prozac, kid? Can Uncle Awesome count on you to keep your Auntie Maria busy today, or what?"  
  
Lex made happy baby noises in Michael's general direction and gummy smiled at him engagingly.  
  
Michael nodded in satisfaction, dropped a kiss on the top of Lex's head, handed him off to Ava, even though Kyle was closer and was holding out his arms to take him, put his dirty dishes in the sink and then Michael announced, "I gotta take off, before she gets out of the shower or she'll ask too many questions. Apparently, I have a tell when I lie to her; so I can't risk it!  
  
I'll show up on time and I've got the rest of my parts at the ready, as well. Later, guys and you know, thanks or whatever."  
  
When he'd been gone for ten seconds, they all looked at each other, in surprised amusement and Isabel giggled, as she asked, "Did any of that actually just happen or did I dream it? Am I dreaming, right now?"  
  
Liz chuckled appreciatively but assured, "Oh, it happened but if I hadn't witnessed it myself, I sure would not have believed it, either! He put his dirty dishes away, even! I've never seen him like this!"  
  
Kyle quipped, "You mean in the morning? Yeah, me neither. I was beginning to think he was only a night spook."  
  
Isabel elbowed him, lightly, even though she was still smiling and she elected herself as the head co-ordinator for Michael's mission, as she asked, "So everyone knows what to do, today?"  
  
A general consensus of head nodding confirmed it and Isabel exclaimed brightly, "Great! This is just what we needed, really, after that visit from Kal, last night! Oh. Should we tell him? Or no?"  
  
Max sighed, then unclenched his jaw to answer, "Normally, I'd vote no, on that, because I don't think we owe him a damned thing, including explanations for how we choose to live, however, in light of the things he's told us, it might be best to tell him, and order him not to interfere, if only so he can't intrude, right in the middle of it and ruin everything. I'll do it."  
  
"Do what, now? What did I miss?", Maria asked as she joined them all, properly, this time.  
  
Isabel supplied a plausible fib that was partially true, "Lex needs a change. Max was offer-"  
  
Maria waved away her words and informed Max, "This boy is all mine, today! Even when he's stinky! Well, except for feeding time, I mean, and you already had your turn, getting him all to yourself, this week, Max!,  
  
"Come on, Auntie's beautiful boy, let's go get you all fresh and clean and then you can tell Auntie Maria all about your week, while I eat breakfast. How does that sound, my sweet little Lex?"  
  
Lex made happy baby noises in Maria's general direction and gummy smiled at her engagingly. She took it as his happy acceptance of her plans, and carted him off to change him.  
  
Once she and Lex had left the room, the others spoke in hushed voices, knowing that running water, the bathroom fan, and the hair dryer, wouldn't distort sound for them, this time.  
  
Kyle lamented, "There isn't much for me to do, now that I'm unemployed and it's Maria's day with Lex. What are we supposed to do, all day?"  
  
Isabel grinned brightly and assured him, "Oh, I have plenty of things for you to do, to keep you busy today! You're going to spend the day helping me pull this off, for those two!"  
  
Max chuckled and gloated at him, "You asked!"  
  
Ava chimed in, teasing, "Oh, I don't think he minds, all that much, Max!"  
  
Kyle blushed and Ava's smile faltered, as she started to apologise, "I didn't mean-"  
  
Kyle shook his head and interrupted her, "I know. Don't worry about it, Ava. It's fine. I'm sure it's not really news to anyone here, by now, anyway."  
  
Max's brows rose and he asked, "Exactly what isn't news?"  
  
Kyle looked over at Isabel briefly before informing Max, "I'm in love with a married woman."  
  
Liz exclaimed softly, "Oh, wow. I knew you two were close but I didn't know that."  
  
Max asked Isabel, solemnly, "Do I need to protect you, from him?"  
  
Isabel smirked and informed Max, "No, little brother, if anything, he needs protection from me. He's being very respectful and patient, while my divorce from Jesse is pending. Me? Not so much!"  
  
Max grinned then and advised her, "Take it easy on him, today or he'll deem himself unworthy to do his part, later."  
  
Isabel fake pouted and agreed, "I never thought of that. Fine!,  
  
"I'll behave myself, today, Kyle, promise!"  
  
Kyle smiled and countered knowingly, "But, my friend, can you say that, again, without crossing your fingers behind your back, this time?"  
  
Isabel smirked, shrugged and without even denying his allegation, she chose to neither answer his challenge nor repeat herself.  
  
Isabel got the most obvious things done while Maria was taking Lex for a slow walk around the block, wearing him strapped to her body, facing out, so she could point out things and tell him about them.  
  
The hardest part of the day, was keeping Maria none the wiser while Lex was napping. They tried to give her busy work, around the house, so she wouldn't catch on, that they were all up to something.  
  
Liz kept her distracted the most effectively, by discussing Kal and his information dump, with her, so that the others could get their things done, without being grilled.  
  
To Michael's credit, he even called Maria to check in, so that she wouldn't worry or start asking questions about where he'd gone off to. He regretfully informed her that he wouldn't be back in time for dinner and asked her to eat lightly so they could eat together when he got home. He claimed he was back-logged on doing random acts of kindness and couldn't handle hanging around the house doing nothing and being off schedule, due to unemployment, especially since it was Maria's day with Lex.  
  
Even his lengthy excuse didn't tip her off, that anything was up. She just chalked it up to him finally maturing, coupled with their recent extra closeness, as the reasons why he was suddenly sharing more of his inner life, and anticipating and respecting her feelings, more than he used to.  
  
Ava suggested a glamour contest between herself and Isabel, with Liz and Maria as the models and then Isabel claimed to feel left out, so she and Ava glamoured each other, as well. Maria was still not suspicious.  
  
The crew ate dinner together a bit later than usual. Afterward, Maria and Isabel got Lex bathed and ready to go down for the night. He was in baby dream land by seven-thirty.  
  
Maria was just about to start cleaning the kitchen, and idly wondered if Michael would be home soon, when her burner phone rang. She delayed what she was about to do, to answer it.  
  
"I'm back but I'm not coming in, yet. I'm in the back yard. Can you do something for me?"  
  
Maria frowned and asked, "Michael, what do you mean you aren't coming inside, yet? Why not? You have to be starving by now? I saved you some dinner. But whatever, okay, so what's going on? What is it you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to trust me. No matter how weird things seem, just trust me. Can you do that?"  
  
Maria laughed wryly, "Well, duh! Of course I trust you and when aren't things weird? Just tell me already! What weird thing are you about to spring on me, now?"  
  
"Take out the box of Lucky Charms cereal, dump it all into a big bowl and bring the prize you find, out here to me."  
  
Maria shook her head frowning in baffled amusement and she blurted, "Breakfast cereal? What?"  
  
"You said that you trust me."  
  
Maria huffed and relented, "Okay, okay, fine. I did say that. I'll be right out with it, as soon as I find it."  
  
She hung up and got right to it. Isabel asked, "What are doing? Aren't we on kitchen duty together, now?"  
  
Maria waved her hand about as she explained, "Yes, but first I have to do this weird thing for Michael. I don't even know why but then I never do, with him, anyway, so what else is new?"  
  
Kyle, Ava, Max and Liz came into the kitchen, just in time to hear her and Liz asked, "Well, where is he?"  
  
Maria answered, "Back yard, apparently."  
  
Max headed out the back door and Kyle piped up, "I'll just go with him, in case they need a referee.", and he headed out, too.  
  
Ava excused herself, as well and announced she had to go upstairs to get something.  
  
Maria finally found the prize, scooped it up and headed out to the back yard. Liz delayed her briefly, saying, "I thought my husband was coming back, right away. Maybe I'd better go out there with you, in case there's some problem."  
  
Maria beckoned with her chin and said, "Come on then, let's go get our spacemen! There's a show I'd like to watch, later, if I can finish cleaning the kitchen in time. The sooner I indulge my guy in whatever weirdness he is up to, the sooner I can get to work!"  
  
The second that Maria caught sight of the back yard, she knew what was going on, but she couldn't quite process it, as real.  
  
Max nudged a blindfolded Michael and said, "She's here."  
  
Michael spoke, as he held out his closed fist to her, "I'll trade you what's in my hand for that cereal prize."  
  
Maria wordlessly put the prize in his free hand. Max guided Michael's fist to Maria's open palm and Michael released the contents onto it.  
  
Maria saw it, screamed, yanked her hand away and dropped it, immediately lamenting, "I dropped it, Michael! Help me find it! How could you do this to me, with no warning?"  
  
Michael chuckled and appealed to Max, indicating his blindfold, "Obviously, I can't help her find it, would you mind, Maxwell?"  
  
Max made his hand glow and quickly found the dropped item.  
  
He tried to give it to Maria, himself but she refused, "No, he has to give it to me, again."  
  
Max gave it back to Michael and Michael held out his closed fist, and suggested, "Should we try this again, angel?"  
  
She didn't drop it, the second time but she asked in nervous confusion, "What is going on? This is crazy! Michael? Liz? Somebody please tell me what is happening here!"  
  
Michael answered as he reached for, found her hands and deftly slipped the engagement ring onto her left ring finger, "It's exactly what you think, it is, Maria. Please just trust me and let Liz and Isabel help you go get ready. Okay, now you have to take it back off, though and put it on your right ring finger because the wedding ring goes on first. Don't worry, I'll put it back on your left finger, later."  
  
Maria did as he said, even as she argued against the reality, "But, but Michael you're even wearing what I said! How did you do all of this so fast? And I told you, last night, that I want to wear my engagement ring, for at least a little while before we get married; I kind of meant for longer than a minute, you know!"  
  
Isabel startled Maria, by speaking directly behind her, "All will be explained later! Now come on, inside, so you can change into your dress!"  
  
Maria insisted in a panic, "What are you talking about? I don't have a dress, for this!"  
  
Isabel assured her, "Thanks to me, Ava, Liz and even your groom, yes you do! Hurry up, girl!"  
  
Maria looked around in wonder at the lit candles, the randomly placed bunches of white flowers, the starry night time sky, Michael's outfit and she teared up, as she asked, "Oh my God, you guys! How, though? I only told him about this last night! There's no way that all of this is real. There's no way you guys had time to do all of this, in less than twenty-four hours! I don't understand. What even is happening, right now?"  
  
Isabel teased, even as she gently began leading her back toward the house, "Alien super powers, of course! I even dream walked you, silly! Liz filled in details I wasn't sure about and I waved my hand over something that was close to your specifications, Ava resized it to match one of your mini-dresses and we altered your comfiest shoes to go better with your dress! Presto change-o! You've seen Ava and I do this kind of thing, countless times, by now, Maria!  
  
Plus a lot of these details were also provided by your groom, since it's his wedding, too. You are right about the timeline though, it definitely didn't take less than twenty-four hours, to plan and execute this. Michael has actually been planning this, since Max started making wedding arrangements for himself and Liz."  
  
Maria exclaimed indignantly, "That sneaky devil! He told me just last night, that he had no intention of ever marrying me!"  
  
Liz asked gently, "But do you want to marry him, tonight, Maria?"  
  
Maria answered hastily, "Well, yes, of course I do! That's not the point! He lied to me!"  
  
Michael defended himself, "Hey, come on, now! Lies are serious, angel, but that stuff last night, was just a cross between a temporary fib and giving you a chance to save yourself and not marry me! And, besides, since when is surprising the one you love, with their dream wedding, a bad thing?"  
  
Maria back-pedalled, "I never said it was bad! I'm just. I wasn't prepared for this, Michael. Guys, I don't even have any vows written out and oh my God, my Mom is not here! I can't do this, Michael! I cannot get married without my Mom! No matter how perfect all of this is, and it really is so uncannily perfect!"  
  
Maria heard her mother's voice admonishing her and she spun toward the sound, "Maria Elizabeth DeLuca! Don't you dare waste time arguing or you're going to make me have to miss your wedding entirely!"  
  
Ava was holding a fancy, new-fangled computer called a laptop, and on the screen was her mother's image, and through built-in speakers, was her voice, in real time.  
  
Maria's eyes welled up and she exclaimed joyfully, "Mom? Oh my God, Mom! I miss you so much! How is this possible? Is it safe? Oh! You lightened your hair, again!"  
  
Amy patted her slightly longer, lightened hair, smiled even wider, through her own happy tears and responded, "Yes, do you like it? As long as you kids don't take too long with the ceremony, Liz said we should be safe communicating this way! We do only have about an hour before we have to kill the connection, though, so my darling daughter, please go finish getting ready, already! Hurry-up!"  
  
Maria lamented even while smiling, "I really wish you were here in person, Mom! I wish I could get a hug! I love you and I miss you, so much!"  
  
Amy nodded and swiped at her own bittersweet tears, "Me too, baby but this is the next best thing! Quickly, now, okay? I really don't want to miss the ceremony!"  
  
Maria nodded and agreed, "Okay, okay! I don't know if I want to kiss him or kick him in the shin but I'm definitely making him mine for keeps, tonight!"  
  
Michael piped up, "I can hear you, Maria! I definitely vote for kiss!"  
  
Maria commented wryly, "Of course you would. Stay put, spaceboy! I'll be right back!"  
  
Isabel, Liz and Ava, with Amy on screen and in tow, all went inside with Maria. Since the male residents were all outside, Maria was convinced to just change right in the hallway near the back door.  
  
Ava let Isabel know that because they'd had to turn off any devices that might interfere with their connection to Amy, including the baby monitors, that she was periodically checking on Lex with her echo location power, instead. She claimed it helped her to strengthen her skill with it, anyway.  
  
Isabel assumed responsibility for the laptop and making sure that Amy would be involved in her daughter's wedding, as much as possible.  
  
Maria examined the dress, that Isabel had handed to her, and she spoke in awe, "Well, ladies you've really outdone yourselves with this! It's so much prettier than I've imagined! It's perfect. Thank-you, so much guys! Oh! So this is why he's wearing a blindfold!"  
  
Isabel said with a fond chuckle, "Oh, I may be the Christmas Nazi but I've got nothing on that boy when it comes to avoiding any chance, at all, of bad luck! He's been a little panicky, to put it mildly!"  
  
Maria frowned and asked, "Michael? My Michael? Over me? Over me and him? Really?"  
  
Amy piped up, "Oh, Maria, honey, it's all men, not just yours! Love makes them all panic! Now finish getting ready and go reassure him!"  
  
Liz nudged Maria and concurred, "You heard your Mom, don't just stand there, holding your dress! Put it on! Your groom is waiting!"  
  
Maria changed quickly and then she took a turn panicking, "My hair, though! It doesn't match the dream!"  
  
Isabel demanded, "Okay, show me quickly, I'll make it match!"  
  
Isabel touched Maria's temples and then asked, "Well, which one, Maria? Up on the sides or loose?"  
  
Maria froze indecisively, so Ava suggested, "What about, up on one side only?"  
  
Maria started to agree, then specified urgently, "Wait! Whichever side Michael is going to see the most, during the ceremony, can you just leave my hair down on that side, only?"  
  
Isabel nodded and with a wave of her hand, Maria's hair was back to her natural colour, gently curled and up on just one side.  
  
Maria didn't need a mirror because, she trusted her Mom's reaction to seeing the final result. Amy openly cried happy tears and declared, "My beautiful baby girl is getting married! Maybe younger than I would have chosen for you but you know what, sweet girl? You are already leaps and bounds more mature, now, than I was when I had you, so I think you'll be fine!  
  
Besides which, I really think you've got yourself an honest to goodness keeper, sweetheart! Michael is wonderful! I love that boy! Moreso for taking such good care of my baby girl! Oh gosh, I'm blathering on and on! I'll miss the important parts, if we don't get back out there! Hurry, Maria!"  
  
Maria suddenly asked, "Wait! What about the other luck traditions? Old, new, borrowed and blue?"  
  
Liz took off the necklace, which Max had given to her, for her birthday. It was adorned with a solid, sterling silver, star-shaped pendant, that was inlaid with a condensed image of the Whirlwind Galaxy. Liz smugly offered it to Maria, "Here's borrowed!"  
  
Isabel suggested, "Technically, the dress is new and unique!"  
  
Ava changed the colour of the floral decoration on Maria's one hair barrette to dark blue, then changed Maria's nail polish to match it and confirmed, "That takes care of blue. Only thing left is old. Any ideas, anyone?"  
  
Amy spoke up apologetically, "Old is taken care of, but I don't want to spoil anything, so just trust me and go get married, now!"  
  
Maria took a steadying breath and announced, "Okay, I think I'm finally ready!"  
  
Liz hugged her and declared, "You look really beautiful, Maria! Michael won't know what hit him!"  
  
Maria half joked, "Sure he will; I hit him on the regular. Love taps, people! They're always just love taps! Geez!"  
  
They all laughed, Liz handed Maria her wedding bouquet and they headed back out to the back yard.  
  
As they approached Max, Kyle and Michael, who were huddled together, Max nudged Michael and informed him, "Here they come, now. You'd better brace yourself, brother, because your bride is a knockout!"  
  
Michael agreed impatiently, "Yeah, I know. That isn't news. How about you keep your eyes on your wife, and off of Maria, though?"  
  
Max chuckled but he was already doing that, even before Michael ordered him to.  
  
By then, Maria and her wedding entourage, were close enough to have heard the exchange and she said to her crew, "Okay, for that possessive remark, I've decided to kiss him, after all."  
  
Amy scolded teasingly, "But not until Kyle says so, young lady!"  
  
Maria faltered and asked in disappointment, "Wait, hold up! Kyle? Kyle is marrying us? So it's just a fake wedding?"  
  
Isabel defended her bestie, "No, it won't be fake, Maria! Kyle got online certification to legally officiate weddings; he's a Buddhist, remember?"  
  
Maria let out a sigh of relief and said, "Oh, okay, good."  
  
Amy warned, "It had better carry legal weight or your groom will answer to me!"  
  
Michael heard her and assured her, "It will Ms. DeLuca! Promise!"  
  
Amy was placated but further admonished, "After tonight, Mr. Guerin you had better remember to address me as Mom and only Mom, got it?"  
  
Michael was glad the blindfold prevented anyone from seeing his eyes tear up, as he answered her, "Copy that, Ms. DeLuca. Thank-you."  
  
No sooner had he said that, than Max removed Michael's blindfold, and the sight that greeted him looked like his recurring dream, come to life, with only minor differences.  
  
Looking Maria in the eye, he whispered, "Wow. You are beyond beautiful."  
  
Maria smiled softly at him and said, "Keep heaping on the flattery, spaceboy.,  
  
"Yeah, uhh, we're gonna need just a few moments here, to get sorted, before we do this, okay, everyone? Michael and I will let you know when we're ready."  
  
Michael squeezed her free hand, appreciatively, for calling the temporary time out and then he insisted, "That wasn't flattery, angel. Just facts."  
  
Maria smiled, recognizing his familiar claim, and declared "Fine. Now it's my turn to state the facts, then. Oh my God, Michael, you are so flipping hot!"  
  
Michael teased with a straight face, "You sure this is better than a tux? I do have one on standby."  
  
Maria lightly smacked at his arm and scolded, "Don't you dare change out of this! You look perfect. My kind of perfect."  
  
Fighting a full on grin, Michael rubbed at his arm and asked hesitantly, "So, how pissed are you, still, about me keeping all of this from you, until the last minute?"  
  
Maria reassured him, "Relax, spaceboy. I got over it, the second I got to see my Mom and talk to her. Expect much affectionate gratitude, later, for that alone. Where did we get the laptop? Aren't those expensive? For that matter where'd my Mom get one and how did she afford it?  
  
Michael smiled and revealed, "Laurie said she's happy for us. They are our engagement and wedding gifts from her."  
  
Maria smiled warmly, at the mention of Laurie and she declared, "I knew I liked that girl, for a reason! I'd love to thank her, myself, that my Mom gets to, sort of, be here for my wedding! Speaking of my Mom, she said a while ago, now, that there isn't much time left, before we need to kill the connection, so maybe we should go ahead and get started?"  
  
Michael nodded and held his hand out to her, as he agreed, "Absolutely. Give me your hand.,  
  
"Hey, everyone? Kyle? Maria and I are finally ready to do this, now."  
  
Kyle stated somewhat unnecessarily, "We're all gathered here together to witness the matrimonial exchange between Michael Guerin and Maria DeLuca.,  
  
"Michael and Maria, please go ahead and exchange any personal vows, you wish to exchange, and then we'll follow up with the usual, scripted, albeit mildly altered, vows, afterward."  
  
Michael held Maria's left hand in his, as he spoke earnestly and clearly, "Maria, as you know, lately, I've been thinking a lot about my life, my future, you, and us. I once told you, that all I could promise you, is now because my future was too uncertain, then.  
  
More recently, and privately, just to you, I upgraded that, to all of my tomorrows. Right now, tonight, I'm saying it, again, in front of witnesses, this time. I promise you not only now but all of my tomorrows, too, Maria. I can't even fathom a future that excludes you because you mean everything to me and I love you with everything in me.  
  
The way we've been living, until we got here, hasn't felt unsettling to me because you've been with me, practically, the whole time. You make wherever we are, feel like my home, simply by being beside me and loving me. You are more precious to me than I can ever convey in words and my gratitude to you and for you is unlimited.  
  
Thank-you for ... well, for pretty much every second we've ever spent together, so far, from the moment we first met, to now, and you can trust that I'm looking forward to the life we're going to be building together, from this second, and forward, too.  
  
In the interest of time, I'll leave it at that, but I reserve the right to tell you more about what you mean to me, as time goes on."  
  
Kyle prompted Maria, again, "Maria? Is there anything you'd like to say to your groom?"  
  
Maria was swiping at the tears of happiness leaking from her eyes and she sniffled her answer emphatically, "Tons! But I'll just have to go with ditto, for now. Mainly because I'm just too touched, for more than this! I love you so much, Michael Guerin! Like stupid. I'm just completely and utterly stupid in love with you. And this? All of this? So beyond my dream wedding, spaceboy! Better than any dream! You really are my realest deal, ever, do you know that? God, I love you!"  
  
Michael half-smiled, wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb, even as he fought his own tears and he echoed, "Yeah, I do know, and right back at you, angel."  
  
Kyle cleared his throat, turned aside briefly and muttered, "Got something in my eye. Just a second.,  
  
"Okay. Ahem. Now, Michael, please repeat after me, I, Michael John Guerin, take you, Maria Elizabeth DeLuca, to be my lawfully wedded wife."  
"I, Michael John Guerin, take you, Maria Elizabeth DeLuca, to be my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
Kyle continued to lead Michael through the vows, "I hereby vow to love, honour, cherish, respect and occasionally obey, you.", but Kyle interjected to defend awkwardly, "That last bit was Michael's idea, not mine, folks!"  
  
Everyone stifled subdued chuckles during Michael's recital of the altered line,  
"I hereby vow to love, honour, cherish, respect and occasionally obey, you."  
  
Michael continued to repeat after Kyle's prompts, "In danger and in safety, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, for richer, for poorer, for spicy and for sweet.",  
  
Kyle smiled tightly and quipped, "Two guesses, who made that change, folks."  
  
Michael finished up his portion of the vows, by solemnly reciting the final line, "In this life and, if space and time are willing, in every life, hereafter, as well."  
  
Kyle addressed Maria, next, "Maria, please repeat after me. I, Maria Elizabeth DeLuca, take you Michael John Guerin."  
  
Maria didn't falter in repeating each of the vows Michael had just made, to her, "I, Maria Elizabeth DeLuca, take you Michael John Guerin, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I hereby vow to love, honour, cherish, respect and nudge you in the right direction, as needed."  
  
Kyle disclaimed again, "Also his idea, not mine, guys!"  
  
Maria continued to repeat after Kyle, while fighting a residual smirk; she definitely liked that particular change to the standard vows, "In danger and in safety, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, for richer, for poorer, for spicy and for sweet, in this life and, if space and time are willing, in every life, hereafter, as well."  
  
Max handed the smaller of two rings to Michael and Kyle directed Michael, "Michael, please place the ring on the fourth finger of Maria's left hand and repeat, after me, may this ring serve to remind us both of our love and commitment to one another, from this day forward."  
  
Michael placed the ring upon Maria's left ring finger and repeated the ring dedication, line by line, after Kyle, "May this ring serve to remind us both of our love and commitment to one another, from this day forward, for it is a perfect circle without an end, and so shall be our love, in this life and in the next. With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Max gave the larger ring to Liz, who then exchanged it with Maria for Maria's wedding bouquet. Upon Kyle's prompt, Maria placed the bigger ring on Michael's left ring finger and repeated the ring dedication, "May this ring serve to remind us both of our love and commitment to one another, from this day forward, for it is a perfect circle without an end, and so shall be our love, in this life and in the next. With this ring- oh my God, I thought these looked strangely familiar! These are Breepa's and Breema's wedding rings! Mom? How?"  
  
Amy confirmed, "Yes, sweetheart they are! Those are your something old! I'll tell you all about how it was arranged, another time, because we have to cut this connection soon! Please continue the ceremony! You're almost married!"  
  
Maria nodded and stammered, feeling flustered, "Oh, right, sorry, Mom.,  
  
"What's my next line, again, Kyle?"  
  
Kyle consoled her, "Just the last line left, Maria; with this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Maria finished, "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Kyle addressed their crew and Maria's Mom, "In as much as Michael and Maria have made a commitment to one another before witnesses, God and the universe itself, and by the power vested in me by the International Golden Buddha online temple, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kis- uhh yeah, that. Exactly."  
  
Kyle waited for them to finish sealing their vows with a long, emotional kiss, before declaring, "Congratulations! I now present to you, one and all, Mr. and Mrs. Michael John DeLuca!"  
  
Maria's jaw fell open but it was Amy who verbalised their shared surprise, "Wait what? DeLuca? Really? My baby girl is keeping the family name going?"  
  
Michael explained to Amy, although his look included Maria in his elaboration, "Guerin doesn't mean anything to me, Ms. DeL- I mean, Mom. It's just some random name that the social workers slapped on me, when they found me wandering around in the desert, when I was a kid.  
  
I want an actual family name, that I know I can be proud of, so I chose yours and Maria's. Do either of you mind?"  
  
Maria squeezed his hand, kissed his cheek, shook her head and whispered, "Opposite of mind. Thank-you, Michael."  
  
Amy concurred, "No, Michael, I don't mind that, at all. Welcome to our family! I have a son, now, too! Yay! Thank-you so much, you sweet, beautiful boy for making it possible, for me, to see my baby girl, get married! I love you crazy kids to the moon and back! No pun intended, ha! You promise that you'll update me as often as you can, still, Michael? Our same codes as usual?"  
  
Maria spoke quietly beside him, "Codes? What is she talking about?"  
  
Michael answered her in a low whisper, "I'll tell you all about that, later, angel.,  
  
"Yes, Mom, I absolutely will keep in touch, same as usual. I promise. I ummm, I love you, too and thanks for letting me marry into your family. I'll go wait in the house, now, to give you two a chance to say your goodbyes privately. I'd like to say goodbye to you, privately, too, but Maria should go first. She really misses you.,  
  
"You've got four minutes, tops, angelwife.", and he kissed Maria's cheek.  
  
Maria laughed in delight at the addition to her nickname and then followed his example, "Ha! Okay, then, thank-you, spacehubby! I love you, so much! I'll call you back out here, when we're done."  
  
Maria smiled at her Mom and said, "I'm really, really happy you didn't miss this part of my life! Actually, you couldn't have because I already told him that I wouldn't get married without your presence. I just never expected it to be this way. On one hand it's really cool but then it also means I can't hug you and that part sucks. I miss you, Mom. How are you doing? Has anyone been harassing you since we left?  
  
Amy teared up and she mirrored Maria's thoughts, "I miss you more than I can even express, but you need to know that I'm also just so damned proud of you! I can tell that you are doing okay and I have to assume it's because you are with people who care for you, a great deal. Especially one particular complicated boy, am I right?"  
  
Maria nodded and Amy continued, "As for me, sweetheart, things are kind of okay. Maybe even better than okay. We haven't been harassed by anyone, and by we, I mean Deputy Valenti and I. We uhh, that is, Jim and I, have decided to try this dating thing again. I really, really like this man, Maria! We have tons in common, too, especially since you kids left us."  
  
Maria inwardly grimaced but forced herself to smile for her Mom, as she asked, "So he's why the lightened hair?"  
  
Amy stammered, blushing, "My hair was naturally close to this when I was younger, when Jim and I first knew each other and he said he thought I was cute back then, so, I thought I had a better shot at getting him to try again, like this."  
  
Maria smiled genuinely and teased, "Mom! Did you chase Jim Valenti, this time?"  
  
Amy objected, "Chase is a strong word, Maria! It's just that I was the one who broke it off and all I did was let him know, I'd changed my mind. I knew he wouldn't disrespect my wishes, and make the first move to try again, you see. A woman has to take matters into her own hands sometimes, you know?"  
  
Maria smirked and said, "As long as you afford me the same courtesy, if things get to an exchange of rings moment, okay? I get to be at your next wedding, if you ever have one, again, whether it's to Jim or someone else. Also, is it fine if I gossip about this, with Kyle?"  
  
Amy laughed and agreed, "Yes, of course, sweetheart! Oh baby girl, it's been so good for this Mom's heart just to have these few minutes with you like this but, Michael also wants to talk and the hour is nearly up, I'm afraid. I love you so much! All the best to you both in your marriage and of course in life. If you need anything, you find a way to let me know and I'll do whatever I can to help, okay?  
  
Maria nodded and started to head toward the house to get Michael but he was already on his way. Maria commented to her Mom, "He told me four minutes but I think we went over that. He knows better than anyone how much I miss you. I think he let me cut into time he meant to have for himself, to talk to you."  
  
Michael greeted Maria with a kiss on the lips and opened with an apology, "I really hate to interrupt you two, but I really do need to talk to your, oh, umm, I mean, I need to talk to Mom, too."  
  
Amy let out a little gasp of delight when he corrected himself before she could.  
  
Maria kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Four minutes, tops, my butt. Thank-you, for that, spaceboy.,  
  
"I'm heading inside now, Mom. Thanks, again for being here, even like this. Love you! Miss you! Hi to Deputy Valenti! Hope we can catch up, again, soon! Bye!", and Maria hurried away before she completely broke down in tears, so as not to worry either her husband or her Mom.  
  
Michael focused on Amy and said contritely, "I'm so sorry there isn't more time, Mom but I'll keep you posted, just like I promised. I just wanted to say thank-you, again for letting me marry your daughter and for letting me take your name, as my own. It means more to me than I have time to tell you about right now. I'll tell you, someday, though. I'm glad you had the foresight to make that video, explaining to her about our wedding rings. I'll make sure she gets it. Probably a lot later. My date with my wife, tonight, isn't over, just yet!"  
  
Amy held her hand over her heart and she exclaimed, "Awww! Marriage already suits you, Michael. I don't think I've ever seen you smile like this before!"  
  
Michael concurred maintaining it, "That's because I never have. Never been this happy before! Ever. Take care of yourself, Mom. I love you. Talk again, soon."  
  
Amy teared up and admitted, "I already like having a son! I love you, too, sweetheart! Take good care of each other. Until next time, then. Bye for now, Michael DeLuca."  
  
Michael's eyes shone with pride and he vowed, "Count on that. Until next time, Mom. Later.", and he killed the connection.  
  
Michael didn't rush back into the house right away. He looked up at the sky glittering with stars and he said, "Whatever is out there, if you had any hand in this, thanks."  
  
He'd barely got inside the door, and set the laptop upon the kitchen island, before Isabel was pulling him to the living room, which had been rearranged to accommodate dancing. She insisted impatiently, "Michael! Hurry up! It's time to dance with your wife! None of the rest of us can, until you two do!"  
  
Maria tried to refute Isabel's claim, "Of course you guys can dance, before we do! And anyway, Isabel, Michael doesn't like dancing, so I'm not going to make him; it's his wedding day, too. He should get to opt out of unpleasant things."  
  
Michael gathered Maria into his arms and said just loudly enough to be heard over the reasonable volume of the music, "I'm ready to dance with my wife, now, if she'll have me. I'm still not great at it but there are definitely worse things than dancing; it's far from unpleasant. May I have this dance, wife?"  
  
Maria smiled at him, in surprised, appreciative delight and accepted, "Well, if you're gonna lay on the charm, that thick, then, yes, absolutely, Mr. DeLuca, I would love to dance with you!"  
  
As they moved together, Michael asked, "So it's really okay with you, too? The name thing?"  
  
Maria nodded and assured him, "Yeah, Michael, it's more than okay. It actually kind of fits you."  
  
Michael looked into her eyes meaningfully and declared with intensity, "You fit me."  
  
She raised one brow, smiled smugly and concurred, "On so many levels, you bet your sweet and spicy loving ass, I do, spaceboy."  
  
Michael asked fighting a smirk, "Hey, now, is that any way to speak to your husband?"  
  
Maria laughed and admonished him, "Oh, don't even pretend that you suddenly don't like me sassing you."  
  
He confirmed her words, "I didn't say I didn't. Damn. You just got sexier, again."  
  
She frowned and demanded, "Again? What do you mean?"  
  
He shrugged and stated, "You just get sexier, every second that passes, since I heard that you're my wife. Dare I hope that we are having an old-fashioned wedding night, tonight?"  
  
Maria laughed and flirted, "Yes, Michael, believe in the love. Dare to your heart's content. Our wedding night is definitely a thing that is happening!"  
  
Michael kissed her neck lingeringly and admitted, "Good. I'm dying to get you naked and make love to you. I want you real bad, wife."  
  
Maria reluctantly pulled away from his seductive mouth on her neck and she reasoned, "Me too, but let's at least try to spend a bit more time with everyone before we sequester ourselves."  
  
Michael let out a sigh and asked, "Sequester? For four nights? Can I go ahead and confirm the hotel reservation that I made for us, in a rare moment of optimism?"  
  
Maria asked in interest, "Four nights? That sounds like a wedding night that morphs into a mini honeymoon. Does the hotel have any kind of spa or maybe a nice eat in restaurant, at least?"  
  
Michael shook his head and answered, "Nope. None of that. It has what I felt we needed and not much else. It has privacy, a bed, a shower, in room coffee maker, room service with a limited menu and a price I could afford. Should I cancel it?"  
  
She shook her head and advised, "No. You knew any other perks would just go to waste. Good call. Thanks for your moment of optimism."  
  
Michael resumed trying to kiss her neck and he exclaimed in an excited whisper, "So it's really gonna happen? I get four straight days of you naked in bed with me and making love over and over and over again?"  
  
Maria gasped in lust and agreed, even as she pulled away slightly, "Oh, yeah, but you have to stop that, Michael. We can't just make out right here and it would be rude to leave our own wedding reception dance."  
  
He groaned in frustration but conceded, "Okay. I'll try to be patient with the socialising but honestly I just want you all to myself, right now."  
  
She caressed his face with empathy and said, "I know. Believe me. I'm feeling what you're feeling. They did put some effort into all of this, for us, tonight, though, so the least we can do, in return, is hang out with them for a bit and appreciate being celebrated. We have a pretty great crew."  
  
He nodded and stipulated, "Just because you're right doesn't make this any easier for me."  
  
She gave him a quick, hard kiss on the lips and concurred, "Me neither. Let's go dance with other people before this gets R rated."  
  
He frowned in what was almost a pout as he argued, "I don't want to let go of you."  
  
Her brow rose warningly and she corrected him, "Uhh you mean temporarily, right? You are not actually ever allowed to let go of me; we promised."  
  
Michael feigned smugness, "Yeah, that's what I meant. That is an order I can obey and I vow to keep, with enthusiasm. But yeah, okay. Let's get this over with, then. Man, I wish I could fast forward to the good part. Give me one more kiss to tide me over."  
  
Maria laughed and kept him at arm's length as she declared, "I'm not falling for that! One? Yeah, right! Ten minutes later you'll try to claim it was just one continuous kiss. Forget it! Go dance with Isabel!"  
  
Michael's shoulder's sagged and he sighed heavily as he complained, "And so the cruelty begins."  
  
Maria scoffed unsympathetically and predicted, "Oh, pffft! You'll live! Besides, I'll, uhh, make it up to you, later and then some."  
  
He glared at her, though he was clearly amused, as he announced, "Fine. In that case, I'm off to go dance with Isabel, now."  
  
Maria grabbed his hand to stall him, so that she could make a request, "After we dance with everyone else, dance with me, again, before we tell them all goodnight, okay? Deal?"  
  
He winked at her and agreed, "Yes, deal. Maria?"  
  
She waited for him to continue and he said earnestly, "Thanks for making me see, last night, that marrying me, doesn't mean that you're doomed to a life of misery. I love you."  
  
She smiled at him, nodded and siad, "Thanks for seeing it my way, spaceboy. I love you, too. So much. More on that later. Promise."  
  
After several seconds of just looking into her eyes without speaking, he finally said, "I'll definitely be collecting on that promise."  
  
Within seconds of Michael cutting in on Isabel and Kyle dancing, Kyle asked Maria, "May I dance with the bride?"  
  
Maria exaggerated in her answer, "You mean your soon to be step-sister? Sure!"  
  
Kyle made a yuck face and asked in horror, "They are doing that, again? Why?"  
  
Maria warned, "That nearly sounds like you don't want to be my step-brother. That could cause one of us to feel hurt."  
  
Kyle grinned then and recanted, "No, that part I'd be totally cool with, it's the thing that would have to happen to make it so, that I would take extreme issue with!"  
  
Maria chuckled and agreed, "Right? Well, on the up side, we don't have to witness things, this time, that might require brain bleach!"  
  
Kyle started to laugh but then he sobered and admitted, "I would tolerate even that, though, if it meant that I could see my Dad, again and talk to him. You and your Mom had a good virtual visit?"  
  
Maria nodded and suggested, "I was led to believe it won't be the last time we get to talk that way, so if they are still ... gag me ... dating, by then, it's probable that you would get to see and talk to your Dad, too, at some point."  
  
Kyle looked anxiously interested as he stated, "I'll put that in the up side column, then. I hope it happens, at least once. Man, I miss him so much more than I even expected to and I mean I knew I'd miss him a lot but this ache just never goes away."  
  
Maria squeezed his waltz hand in sympathy and then Max cut in, "May I?"  
  
Kyle must have been feeling vulnerable and caught off guard because he answered Max, "I thought you'd never ask, good buddy old pal! Sure!"  
  
Max laughed and asked the room, "Alright, who gave Kyle beer? It's henceforth forbidden. It makes him think that he and I are friends!"  
  
Kyle continued the joking, "Oh, it's much worse than that, Max! You saved my life, you beautiful human-alien hybrid! We are bonded forever, now!"  
  
Max said solemnly, "You're right, Kyle; that is much worse."  
  
Michael had moved on to dancing with Ava and Isabel intervened in the Max and Kyle bromance by grasping Kyle's hand and declaring, "I'll just take this away before things get ugly!,  
  
"Come dance with me, some more, Buddha fanboy!"  
  
Michael, who had seemed to not be following along, quipped, "You mean Maxwell fanboy."  
  
Maria and Liz were holding their sides laughing by then and Ava was stifling hers with a fist in her mouth.  
  
Kyle sighed heavily but a stifled smile made his lips twitch. He had sufficiently deflected their attention from his close call with tears over missing his Dad.  
  
Liz decided to take a page out of the boys near miss bromance and insisted on waltzing with Maria. For some reason they didn't get teased about that. They hugged each other fiercely afterward and Maria gushed, "I love you forever, Lizzie!"  
  
Liz echoed it back, "Me, too, Maria! I love you forever, girl! I'm really happy for you and Michael! Mostly you but that can just be between us!"  
  
Maria grinned and said, excusing herself, "I'll take it to my grave! You're the only one my husband hasn't danced with, yet and I need to tinkle, anyway, so go ahead and do that. I promise, I'll rescue you and your dainty little toes, from him, as soon as I'm done, okay?"  
  
Liz smiled appreciatively and agreed, "That would be great! Thanks, Maria!"  
  
When Maria returned, Max had already rescued Liz. Kyle and Ava were dancing and Isabel and Michael were sitting, talking and holding hands comfortably. Isabel saw Maria first and she nudged at Michael, as she let go of his hand, "Your wife is back! Go dance with her!"  
  
Michael asked half-jokingly, "Has anyone ever mentioned that you're kind of bossy?"  
  
Isabel grinned, shook her head and blatantly lied, "No, never!"  
  
Michael lightly poked her head with one finger, laughing as he suggested, "So you're hearing impaired, then?"  
  
Isabel stuck out her tongue at him and they both laughed. Michael turned from Isabel to greet Maria with a full body hug, and a kiss on the neck and then he asked, "Do we get to leave here, soon?"  
  
Maria asked him, "You've danced with everyone?"  
  
Michael smirked and declared, "Look, I'm not dancing with Kyle or Maxwell, okay, not even for you!"  
  
Maria giggled and pretended to lament, "Spoil sport! That would be so entertaining, though!"  
  
Michael kept his smile even though his tone was serious as he insisted, "It's not happening, Maria."  
  
Maria kissed him four times in a row on the lips and assured him, "Good. I think I'm ready for my wedding night, spaceboy!"  
  
Michael heaved a sigh of relief and he exclaimed, "Yes! Finally!,  
  
"Thanks, everyone, for everything and whatever but my wife and I are taking off now! We'll be back either Friday or Saturday. Don't let Prozac forget his Uncle Awesome! I'll do something cool with him on the weekend. Later!"  
  
Their crew sent them off with smiles, good wishes, waves and blatant gratitude that they were taking their usual noise elsewhere, for a few days. If it was intended to embarrass either of them, it failed. Michael only stood taller with pride that he could make Maria very loud and Maria only got impatient to get to the noise making part of their wedding night, as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilerish: Some prefer their own imaginations, when it comes to fictional weddings, while some appreciate visual hints. I give you both options, lol.
> 
> I wrote the wedding parts first, then went looking for, "Sure that's close enough to what I pictured", so if anyone wants to see the wedding stuff, here's the collage I constructed after writing the wedding.
> 
> htt ps :// imgur .com/a/zrQSgkw  
> (copy/paste into browser then remove spaces)
> 
> It's not meant to be art; apologies for hideousness. Also, I am in no way knowledgeable about fashion or jewelry.
> 
> ~FM :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria make some interesting discoveries, that lead them to seek answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Eleven ******  
  
Newlyweds, Michael and Maria, had barely closed their hotel room door, before their mouths fused to one another and their clothes started to come off. They were breathing too hard to manage words, beyond each others given names.  
  
Maria clung to him so fiercely, that her fingertips were leaving after impressions in his skin and he was leaving marks of his own, with his mouth, wherever it happened to be on her body.  
  
As passion escalated between them, Michael rolled Maria over, underneath him and she impatiently sheathed his erection in a condom, before drawing him into herself with her legs around his lower back.  
  
He'd only thrust himself inside of her three times, when she yanked her mouth away from his skin and complained, "Michael, wait! Not like this!"  
  
He blinked at her, in confusion and stilled his whole body, as he asked, "What's wrong? What did I do?"  
  
She shook her head and insisted, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just not comfortable, for some reason. Can we just try a different position?"  
  
Michael asked with blatant hope, "So you don't want to stop? Just change things up?"  
  
Maria half laughed, touched his face and assured him, "Aww! I didn't mean to worry you, spaceboy! No, I definitely don't want to stop! Just ... can I be on top?"  
  
Michael carefully pulled away from her, lay on his back and eagerly agreed, "Yeah. Course. I like you on top! I get fantastic views when you do that! But, uhh, do we need to talk about why the first way wasn't comfortable?"  
  
Maria leaned in close, sucked on his lower lip and then answered, "If we do, then it will have to be much later because this is my wedding night and there were far too many delays, already, don't you think?"  
  
They both gasped in pleasure, as she then straddled him and sank down on his erection.  
  
Michael caressed her hip and said, "Couldn't agree more. Better, angel?"  
  
She nodded, grabbed his hand and seductively sucked on his fingers before answering, "Oh, yeah, loads better! At least until I need your tongue back in my mouth! Oh, God, Michael, yes! I've been wanting this all damn day; even before we got married! Oh, Michael! You feel so good! You make it feel so good!"  
  
Michael muttered, "You make my whole world defy logic! We're already making love but somehow you're making me feel hornier and you're taking sexy up a notch! What the hell? How are you doing this to me? The pleasure, Maria, it damn near hurts!"  
  
Maria nodded as she rode him, as fast as her body would comply and she concurred, "For me, too! For me, too! Oh, God, Michael! I love you! Oh, God, I love you, Michael!"  
  
Michael's free hand possessively and randomly roamed her breasts, her nipples, her cheek, her back, her arm, her shoulder, her neck, her hip, her ass, and her thigh, as she continued to monopolise his other hand with her mouth, between exclamations of ecstasy.  
  
The closer they got to climaxing, the faster they exchanged flashes until it felt like they were one person with two sets of life experiences, each unable in those moments to distinguish which ones were their own.  
  
Michael let out a loud yell, as he came, "Maria!", and she orgasmed, too, in the very next second.  
  
He half raised up to meet her mouth, with his own, as she scream sobbed. He rolled them over onto their sides, holding her tightly and kissing her over and over again, as she experienced aftershocks of pleasure, that he felt both from where they were still joined and also, through the flashes, that she was still broadcasting to him. He had trouble catching his breath from her intensity.  
  
They clung to each other without speaking for nearly ten minutes, each processing the surprisingly new experience they'd just shared.  
  
Michael dealt with the condom, then snuggled up to Maria's back, with his arm around her. He tightened his hold briefly and asked, "You okay?"  
  
She rubbed his forearm, nodded and assured him, "Very much. Just when I think we have all of this figured out; that it couldn't possibly improve or vary in any significant way, I'm wrong and it does. All of it. I should just start to expect being surprised and yet, it keeps catching me off-guard. Pleasantly, though, so, I mean, I'm not complaining, I'm just saying, that was umm different."  
  
He kissed her shoulder and concurred, "That is an accurate assessment. I don't understand how it keeps happening, either. At least we don't bore, each other, I guess."  
  
She chuckled wryly and agreed, "No, we definitely don't do that!"  
  
They were both quiet for a few minutes, more, again and then Maria blurted, "My Mom was going to tell me about how you ended up with Breepa's and Breema's wedding rings but we didn't have time! Tsk. Can you tell me? Or do I have to wait until the next time, we can risk talking to her that way, again?"  
  
Michael answered, "Neither. Your Mom already told you. She made a video for you. I didn't bring it here, with us but you can watch it, when we get back to the house."  
  
Maria looked over her shoulder, at him and smiled as she reminded, "Oh. Good. Something to look forward to, to soften the dread of our honeymoon ending. Speaking of rings, though, you still need to switch my engagement ring back onto my left ring finger."  
  
Michael slipped the ring off of her finger but didn't put it on her other finger, right away, as he insisted, "I don't intend to ever let our honeymoon end, even after we leave here. And in keeping with that, I'm not cheating you out of a proper proposal, either."  
  
Maria rolled over to face him and asked in confusion, "What would be the point, now? We already did the deed, Michael; we got married!"  
  
Michael explained quietly, "That's why I can do it, now. If I'd done it before and you had said yes, I would have been really mad at myself for asking and really scared for you and it would have felt like that recurring nightmare came true.  
  
If you had said no, I would have been relieved, which would have hurt your feelings, but I also would have been devastated. That's why I couldn't do it before, Maria. I couldn't handle your answer, no matter which one you gave.  
  
Everything is different, now, though. I'm not proposing to get your answer, I'm proposing to you, now, to give you what you deserve. Me, at my most vulnerable and jewelry. Both of which make you happy. Am I wrong?"  
  
Maria's eyes teared up, she smiled gently at him and replied, "Not even a little bit wrong."  
  
He kissed the tip of her nose and scrambled off of the bed, to kneel beside it on one knee. Maria laughed in delighted surprise and asked, "You're proposing to me naked?"  
  
He shrugged, nodded and answered, at length, "I'm utterly defenseless in your presence. I'm in the raw, in every sense, here. This is me. For some reason I'm enough for you. I may never get it, but as long as that's true, I'm yours. I want to be yours.  
  
You know how on some of the paperwork that is associated with doing pretty much anything in life, there's a spot to name your next of kin? I've always had to put none under that. I don't want to do that, ever again. I want to put Maria DeLuca. I want you to be the first and only family I've ever had. I want to be your family.  
  
I love you. I've been in love with you, probably since I put that fake hand print on your chest but I had no idea what I was feeling back then. I saw who you are, the moment that I touched you and it woke something up inside of me, that I didn't even know was there. For me, before you, I only had three moods, hungry and angry, tired and angry, and scared and angry. That's it.  
  
Now, I've got all this other stuff inside of me, that may have been there all along but I wasn't aware of it and I didn't know how to navigate any of it or even identify it. You taught me how to do that. To be more self-aware, to identify my emotions and to act accordingly.  
  
Turns out I can feel other things besides just anger. Who knew? You did, apparently. Thank-you for that. Thank-you for loving me into a better person; someone I no longer hate. I'm still not my own biggest fan despite how it might seem otherwise sometimes but it's getting easier, in my head, not to trash talk myself, as much.  
  
I'm not perfect and I don't ever expect to be. I've still got stuff to work on and to work out, on the inside. I don't want to tackle it, without you, though. I don't want to be alone, anymore, Maria. I want to be with you.  
  
So, what do you say? Can I be your husband? Can I be your family? Will you marry me, again, someday, angel?"  
  
Maria sniffle laughed, wiped the tears off her cheeks and accused lovingly, "What is this? Do you live to make me cry lately, or what? You lovable idiot. Yes, yes and God yes! Over and over again, spaceboy. I'll marry you every time, without hesitation. I love you, too!  
  
I'd like my promised jewelry, now, please and then I need for you, to get back in this bed with me! I miss your body!"  
  
Michael grinned, put the engagement ring on her left ring finger, with her wedding ring, kissed her tears away and said, "Thank-you. I didn't know it would be so drafty out here! Brr!"  
  
Maria wrapped herself and the bedspread around him, when he rejoined her in bed and then she kissed even more warmth back into him.  
  
At the first stirrings of his rearousal, she stopped kissing him to say, "Now that you are all warmed up, I have some bad news, for you. One, I need to pee, two, I'm hungry and three, I want the next round, like we do it when we have shower sex but without the shower. I'm thinking that wall over there, so you may need to see about turning on the heater.  
  
So to recap, heat first, order food, get dressed, accept food, get naked again, eat with me and then right over there, we keep this wedding night going. You get all that?"  
  
Michael grimaced in disappointment that more delays were in store but he asked with a smirk, "I take it that this is one of the occasions you expect me to honour my vow to occasionally obey you?"  
  
She laughed appreciatively and praised, "Exactly! Yes, please do."  
  
He sighed heavily, nodded, kissed her mouth quickly and assured, "I'm on it. What food you in the mood for? Room service here is a bit limited but we could order pizza or something else?"  
  
Maria browsed the room service brochure and drew Michael's attention to what she wanted from it. He chuckled at her selection but ultimately approved, "We already eat that a couple of times a week and that's what you're picking? Okay, fine by me. I guess, I'll have the same.  
  
Damn. I have to go out to the car, though. I forgot to bring tabasco and sugar up with us. Be back in a few."  
  
Maria sulked, "You'd better be! This wedding night and honeymoon requires both of us!"  
  
Michael finished getting dressed, kissed her quickly and assured her, "I know that. Why don't you go into the bathroom, so that when I open the room door, nobody incidentally passing by, sees anything that they shouldn't?"  
  
Maria nodded, scrambled off the bed, agreeing, "Good plan! Just hurry back."  
  
He agreed, "I will!"  
  
Maria didn't see what happened next but she felt it's conclusion. Michael felt the strange sensation of the air being thick and viscous, as he reached for the doorknob, to leave, but he shrugged it off as fatigue and hunger and he pushed through it, anyway.  
  
To his bewilderment, he suddenly found himself being propelled backward as though he'd been yanked and then he only slowed in the moment, right before lightly making contact with Maria's body.  
  
Maria chuckled wryly, turned to embrace him and teased, "Did you forget something? I thought you were leaving to go get your condiments?"  
  
Michael answered solemnly, "So did I. Next thing I know, I'm here, instead."  
  
Maria laughed and said, "My Mom did tell me that love makes men behave strangely! Go already!"  
  
Michael nodded, then demanded, "Watch me, this time, in case it happens again."  
  
She frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Michael just reiterated, "Just watch."  
  
He wasn't even sure that it would happen again, in which case, she'd just chalk it up to him having a love-addled brain but in case it did happen again, he wanted a witness. He felt the thick air, again, as he reached for the door knob and like before, he pushed through it, anyway. As before, he got yanked backward, again.  
  
This time Maria gasped in concern, as he made contact with her, "Michael! Oh my God! What just happened?"  
  
Michael's eyes widened and he answered emphatically, "I have no idea."  
  
Maria insisted impatiently, "Well, only one of us can do this sort of thing, so why are you doing this?"  
  
Michael insisted just as impatiently, "I'm not, though!"  
  
Maria suggested, "Okay, well, go try again. Go get your stuff."  
  
The same thing happened a third time.  
  
Michael complained, "This is becoming ridiculous and inconvenient. It had better not be permanent."  
  
Maria suggested switching spots and the next time, he wound up at the room door with her, as soon as she reached for the knob.  
  
He asked her, "Did the air feel weird to you just before you reached for the door knob?"  
  
She blinked at him in consternation and asked, "Weird how?"  
  
Michael sighed in frustration, as he concluded, "I'll take that as a no, then. Look, I don't know what is going on, or why, but we're both hungry, now, so you're going to have to get dressed and come with me. This can't be permanent. We've got a few days here, for it to resolve itself, right? Let's just roll with it, for now and we'll worry about the how and why, later."  
  
Maria's worried frown didn't disappear but she nodded, got dressed and they held hands to go down to the car to get his stuff.  
  
Michael opened the console and complained, "Somebody has been into my stash! There's hardly anything left in here! I hate to say it, Maria, but we may have to cut out of here earlier than we planned on. Between this condiment shortage, and that thing that happened in our room, I mean."  
  
Maria squeezed his hand and made an alternate suggestion, "Or we could just go pick up more sugar and tabasco, at an all night grocery store and then wait out that other thing?  
  
Like you said, it can't be permanent. I mean it can't, right? Whatever is making you do that, to us, will work itself out, by the time our mini-honeymoon ends. Because why wouldn't it? Right?"  
  
Michael rubbed at his eyebrow and did his thinking out loud, "I get that it must be me who's doing it, but it isn't a conscious thing. As far as I can tell, it's not hurting either of us, though, so, yeah, I mean, it's gotta, or rather I've gotta stop doing whatever it is, that I'm doing, to cause it. Eventually.  
  
Let's just go get more stuff, then. Just remember to stay close enough to me, so that that thing doesn't happen to us, again, where other people can see it. Okay?"  
  
Maria grinned, kissed his cheek and flirted, "I have no issues with having to stay close to you! That is a deal I will happily take!"  
  
Michael asked apologetically, "You're a little freaked out about it, though, aren't you?"  
  
Maria sighed heavily, held his face between her palms and insisted lovingly, "I know who I married. I'm okay, Michael. Like you said, whatever it is, it seems harmless.  
  
Maybe you're just overreacting to happiness or something? Doesn't matter. Let's just work with it for now. If it's still a thing, by the time we go back to the house, then maybe one of the others will have some insight on how we get it to stop. Or maybe even Kal, if it comes down to it. Let's not worry about it, unless we get some indication, that we should."  
  
Michael muttered, "I feel like a dog on a leash, that gets snapped back when he gets to the end of his lead."  
  
Maria pointed out, in quiet indignation, "That's an unfair analogy; I'm not doing it to you and I would never treat you like that."  
  
Michael said contritely, "No, I know that. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was blaming you. It's just making me feel weird."  
  
Maria got settled in the passenger seat and waited for Michael to get behind the wheel, before she mused, to him, "I prefer to think I'm a magnet and you're metal. You just can't resist being attracted back to my body."  
  
Michael snickered and admitted, "That sounds about right to me, actually. Thanks for reframing it, for me. Now, it's not bugging me, as much."  
  
It only took a smidge over a half an hour, to do the condiment run and get back to their honeymoon quarters.  
  
They didn't further test nor discuss the invisible tether between them, as they resumed their honeymoon.  
  
The next morning, in the middle of foreplay, Michael's face turned white and he scrambled away from Maria. His face crumbled, as he broke down in tears, lamenting, "I did this, to you! I'm the reason you're going to die! No! No, Maria, please, you can't die! Please! I'm sorry! Please, don't die! Please, don't leave me!"  
  
Maria's eyes welled with concerned tears and she demanded, "Michael, what are you even talking about? Stop it! You're scaring me! I'm not gonna die! Well, I mean, not anytime, soon. Why are you suddenly so upset? Talk to me!"  
  
Michael looked her in the eye and said barely above a whisper, "I just got a flash from someone besides you. You're pregnant, Maria. I killed you. I'm so sorry, my angel."  
  
Maria frowned and refuted, "I'm not pregnant, Michael. I haven't missed a period and it's too soon for my next one, so I'm not late, obviously. Maybe you just had a nightmare?"  
  
Michael slowly shook his head, looking even more stricken, as he insisted, "You're just proving my point. It's an accelerated pregnancy. It's gonna kill you and it's my fault! We have to go back to the house, Maria! We have to get Kal to tell us how to kill it, before it kills you! I can't lose you. I just can't. You're my family. I finally have a family. I can't lose you, Maria. Please, let's go back, now, okay?"  
  
Maria crawled off of the bed and embraced him, as she tried to console him, "Okay, okay. We'll go back. You're not going to lose me, okay? I feel perfectly fine, Michael, I promise. I'm not in any pain, no morning sickness, no indication, at all, that I'm even pregnant. But we'll go back and get this sorted out. Come on, spaceboy, let's get dressed and then we'll go. Okay? I'm fine. Really. Just breathe and calm down, okay? I love you."  
  
Michael was still crying as he stroked her cheek and he sobbed out, "I love you, too. So much. Don't die on me. Please don't die."  
  
Maria hugged him tightly and insisted, "Sssh, I won't. You'll see. Let's get ready and we'll go."  
  
They packed up what little they had brought with them, and Maria drove them back to the house. She'd barely finished parking, when Michael bolted from the car and ran into the house ahead of her, calling for Max, still in a panic, though no longer in tears. He didn't snap back to her, this time.  
  
Maria mused wryly, to herself, "Well, at least that isn't an issue, anymore. Instead, I might die from an alien pregnancy. Right. No, that's definitely not happening. He'll see."  
  
The crew had abandoned their morning coffees, on the kitchen island and were crowded around Michael, demanding answers from him.  
  
When Liz saw Maria she exclaimed in teary-eyed relief, "Oh, thank God! Michael just told us he'd killed you! Why would he even say that, Maria?"  
  
Maria indicated they should all sit and she held onto Michael as she explained to them, "Michael has reason to think that I'm pregnant. He got flashes from someone other than me when we were you know, uhh honeymooning."  
  
After a collective quiet gasp, Liz asked solemnly, "Maria, when was your last period?"  
  
Maria shrugged and guessed, "Three-ish weeks ago?"  
  
Liz blanched and she swallowed hard as she sought clarification, "So if your baby is already broadcasting sensory input ...", and she trailed off, unable to finish voicing a condemning conclusion.  
  
Max did it for her, "Then it's an accelerated pregnancy."  
  
Maria shrugged and nodded even as she argued, "But if that's true, wouldn't I be in pain? When do unborn babies start experiencing sensory stuff?"  
  
Liz suggested, "If it's a hybrid then what we know about human fetal life might not apply, Maria. In human fetuses the five common senses start forming at various points from week seven through to week twenty-nine."  
  
Maria asked, "Well, first of all, I don't even know for sure that I am pregnant. Michael could have been mistaken? And second of all, if I am, how do we figure out how far along I am? I can't exactly go to a doctor, in case it is the accelerated version."  
  
Max offered, "I'll get Kal to come over. Maybe there's something about all of this, that he hasn't told us yet, that might help."  
  
Ava asked, "I could try to see your baby? I mean it won't immediately tell us which kind of pregnancy you're having, but then you'd know if you are or not and depending, I can describe it to Liz.  
  
From there, we could probably figure out within a few days what kind of pregnancy you're having. If it's the short version, you're going to show and get bigger, really fast like Isabel did, right?"  
  
Michael implored Maria with his eyes as he answered Ava, "Yes, do it, Ava! Please?"  
  
Maria nodded at Ava and agreed, "Okay. Go ahead, Ava."  
  
Ava concentrated but ultimately she shook her head and apologised, "I can't see inside of you, at all. It's like you're wearing a lead shirt or something."  
  
Michael hugged Maria and started to cry, again as he varied between apologising and begging her to be okay and not die. Maria did her best to comfort and reassure him but she was starting to feel some concern, herself. She kissed him repeatedly, wiping at his tears.  
  
Ava's next question made them both look at her in confusion, "That's kind of neat! How are you guys doing that?"  
  
They said in unison, "Doing what?"  
  
Ava nudged Kyle, who was busy fussing over Lex and she said, "Look! Isn't that cool?"  
  
Kyle looked at them and his eyes widened as he answered her, "Or freaky?,  
  
"Uhh, guys? Isabel? Liz? Max? Are you seeing this?"  
  
Liz looked and gasped, "Whoa.,  
  
"Max? Max!"  
  
Max was on the phone quietly arguing with Kal, but he turned at Liz's insistence and caught sight of Michael and Maria. He spoke urgently to Kal, "I require your presence immediately, shape-shifter. Obey me.", and he hung up on him.  
  
Isabel just stared at them and Max asked Michael, "When did that start happening? Does it hurt?"  
  
Maria demanded impatiently, "Oh my God, will you guys just spit it out, already? What? When did what start happening?"  
  
Liz started to speak but Isabel halted her and suggested, "If they aren't even aware of it, then words aren't going to convince them of what we're seeing. Only a picture will do that. Allow me."  
  
Isabel took an instant Polaroid picture of Michael and Maria embracing. As soon as it finished developing, she verified that it had sufficiently captured what they were seeing and then she showed it to Michael and Maria.  
  
Michael scoffed and accused, "This didn't develop properly. There's something wrong with that camera."  
  
The rest of the crew backed Isabel up with an in sync shake of their heads.  
  
Maria frowned at the picture and laughed uncomfortably, "This makes it look like I'm half disappeared into Michael, so obviously the exposure on it is messed up or something."  
  
Liz said gently, "That picture shows exactly what we're all seeing right now, Maria. You do seem to be partially disappeared into Michael."  
  
Maria dismissed the notion, "That's ridiculous. As if! I'm looking right at our actual bodies where we're touching and everything looks the same as usual, to me. And to answer your other question, Max, no, I'm definitely not in pain, of any kind."  
  
Michael concurred, "Me neither.", then he asked her quietly, "Should we tell them about the other thing? You know, the magnet thing?"  
  
Maria sighed and said in exasperation, "Sure. Whatever. This is getting really ridiculous!"  
  
Michael described the invisible snap back tether incidences but nobody had any ideas about what might have caused it, nor why it had ended.  
  
Michael then asked, in an attempt to distract himself from the despair he felt, over, what he was certain was, Maria's impending death, "Speaking of what led to that discovery, why was there hardly anything left of my stash, in the car? Which one of you depleted my condiment stash to the extent, that Maria and I had to go buy more and restock it?"  
  
Max, Ava and Isabel all raised their hands. Ava apologised first with a nervous smile, "I saw you stock it and I was in a pinch last week, during laundry duty. I got hungry and hit a drive through. Sorry, Michael."  
  
Isabel admitted, "Lex was fussy after my bout with the breeding pains from hell and so Kyle and I took him for a drive, so that he wouldn't wake everyone. I got hungry and we did the drive through, too! Kyle also knew, that you'd stocked the car."  
  
Max smirked and apologised insincerely, "Sorry, bro. Same as them. Fast food pinch. Thanks for stocking it so well, though. There was enough there to serve all three of us, apparently. I'll take a turn restocking it, sometime."  
  
Ava and Isabel echoed him in unison, "Me too."  
  
Michael shook his head, shrugged and resumed fretting over Maria, as he said dismissively, "Yeah, whatever. That's the least of my concerns, right now."  
  
Maria encouraged him to cling to her, as much he wanted to, in hopes it made him feel somewhat reassured. By the stares of the crew the morphing together thing was still happening. She ignored them and concentrated on trying to keep Michael calm.  
  
At the knock on the door, Max rushed to go answer it. He returned to the kitchen, with Kal close behind him. Max gestured toward Michael and Maria and asked Kal, "Tell us anything you know about what might be causing that."  
  
Kal gasped in shock, fell to one knee and solemnly pledged, "We welcome and defer to thee, most eminent Guardian; the Commander and wielder of the most powerful force in all of existence. May you truly save us all."  
  
At his words, it was like a bolt of compulsion ripped through Max, Ava and Isabel, simultaneously and they also fell to one knee and repeated the same pledge, though they clearly didn't understand why.  
  
Michael frowned in annoyance and asked, "What are you guys doing? Who are you talking to?"  
  
Kal wouldn't look directly at Maria but he answered a direct question in Max's presence without being compelled to do so, for the first time, since Max had met him, "Your Guardian, Michael. I suspected she was ... different from other humans but I didn't know it was Her; the one who can save us all. It never occurred to me that the next one could be other than Antarian. Nothing I've ever been taught could have prepared me for this."  
  
Michael insisted, "I still don't know what you're talking about. You mean, Maria? She's my girlfr- I mean my wife, not my guardian or commander or whatever else you said, either!"  
  
Ava teared up and asked Kal, "The prophecies were real? Not just pretty bedtime stories?"  
  
Isabel demanded, "I don't even know what's going on here! Why did I just do that and say that stuff? Why did Max? What bedtime stories, Ava? What prophecies, Kal? I need answers, damn it!"  
  
Ava spoke in a far away voice, as she remembered, out loud, "I had a Grandmother. She told me about love. The Guardian. The Commander. The ender of wars. She said love was so powerful a force, that it could create something significant from nothingness - but it needed someone to harness it and direct it; it needed the Commander.  
  
She said the Commander would save us all with the power of love. It sounded so romantic. There were stories of past Commanders but I can't quite hold onto the details. I just remember how the stories made me feel; happy and hopeful. Grateful.  
  
Somewhere along the way, since that far away life, I stopped believing that there really could be a Commander. It was just a pretty bedtime story that my Grandmother used to tell me.  
  
When I was a little girl, here on Earth, in New York, I told bits of it to my special baby doll but even that seems several lifetimes ago, now."  
  
Kal added, "Lifespans on Antar vary but no Antarian could ever live long enough to see more than one Commander take up the power of love and make things right, again. So the Commanders became a legend to some, a fairytale to others and to a select few a prophecy to hope for but it's assumed it will happen to some future generation; it remains elusive, a thing nobody expects to be alive to witness first hand. I have ancestors purported to have witnessed a Commander, at work but no living relatives to corroborate that.  
  
Once I arrived here, it became, well, irrelevant. No prophecy has ever indicated that the Commander could be anything other than Antarian and yet, She is the Commander. I'm facing something that I have no frame of reference for. Forgive me, for my ignorance, Commander."  
  
Michael and Maria looked at each other, looked at their crew and then at Kal and Maria stated, "I think you might have been exposed to some gnarly space gases in your travels, or something because you've got this way wrong, Mr. Langley.  
  
Hi, I'm Maria Elizabeth DeLuca, average everything. Mediocrity is what I excel at. I'm definitely not this Commander being that you're talking about. The most interesting thing about me, isn't even about me, it's about this guy; my husband.  
  
Whatever you think you know, I can assure you, that you are mistaken. I'm only special to a handful of people who love me; otherwise, not so much. I promise. I haven't got gnarly powers of any kind and certainly I do not have the solution for ending any wars, here or anywhere else, either. You've got the wrong girl. Like really wrong."  
  
Michael partially concurred, "My wife isn't quite as unremarkable, as what she is trying to claim but I have to agree with her on the main thing; she isn't this Commander being that you're talking about. Case in point? I didn't kneel and say stuff when you guys did. I think Kojak here is Tessing you guys, on this one. The whole thing is bogus."  
  
Kal retorted, "Why would you do as we did, Michael? You've obviously already dedicated yourself to the Commander's cause. You pledged your entire being to her, didn't you? How else could you internalise her, the way that you're doing, right, now? You've obviously dedicated your very cells to her."  
  
Michael confirmed uncomfortably, "How could you possibly know that? I told her more than once that every cell in my body belongs to her. So is that what's causing this melting together thing, too?"  
  
Kal nodded and confirmed, "Yes. You made a verbal vow, presumably because you love her. That definitely did it, Michael."  
  
Kyle asked for clarification, "So, this melting into each other thing, is not his alien powers at work?"  
  
Kal explained, "Not at all. The power of love is a real thing on Antar. The legend and prophecy is that there is only one being who can harness love and summon or command those who are motivated by love, to rise up and claim victory against oppressive rule, when math and logic would deem victory impossible.  
  
It's as Ava's Grandmother told her, the eminent Commander can create miracles from nothing. Maria is this era's Commander and she is made particularly strong by Michael's cellular allegiance to her, given freely for love's sake, so yes, that's why they look like they are melted together. It has nothing to do with alien powers, at all. Love transcends all forces, all powers, all life.  
  
Michael's cells are now particularly susceptible to being commanded by or even summoned to Maria, anytime she so much as wishes it because he dedicated them to her and because they love each other.  
  
Maria could very well end Kivar's rule over Antar once and for all and without further loss of life nor even blood shed. It's not something that can be planned out or have any strategy applied to it. Only the Commander will know when and how to harness the love, to vanquish Kivar."  
  
Maria scoffed, "It's some kind of joke, right? Seriously, guys, come on, it's me, plain old Maria DeLuca. I don't know anything about this Commander stuff. I really do think that you've got this one wrong, Mr. Langley."  
  
Kyle teared up and whispered, "The power of love. So Buddha was right."  
  
Max, Isabel, Ava, Kal and Michael spoke in unison, "No, Maria, it's for real. You're definitely the eminent Commander."  
  
Maria turned to Liz in desperation, "Lizzie? Help me out, here! You can't possibly think he's right, right?"  
  
Liz shrugged and admitted, "I don't know, Maria, but it would sure explain a lot."  
  
Maria implored Kal, "Isn't there some sort of test that I can spectacularly fail, to prove that you're all wrong?"  
  
Kal smiled smugly and instead suggested, "Why not go into the living room and wish sincerely for your husband to join you? Don't try to do it wrong. Just try it out. One caveat; his clothing and belongings have no allegiance to you."  
  
Maria scoffed and laughed but agreed, "Right, I'm going to transport my naked husband to me just by thinking it? Ha! If only! I could have enjoyed that! Whatever! I'll try it, even though it's absurd, just to prove how wrong you are! Me? This Commander thing? Pfft! Not a chance, Mr. Langley! I mean, even his vows stipulated occasionally obey, so this will definitely not work; no how, no way! You'll see."  
  
Maria went to the living room and turned to watch the door between her and the kitchen. She pictured Michael and her feelings for him took over; she didn't need to fake wish for him. She waited for a few seconds, and seeing nothing happen she called out and started back toward the kitchen, "See guys? I tol-"  
  
"Uhh, Maria? Behind you.", Michael said in quiet awe.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew has a lot to process and Isabel is faced with a difficult choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Twelve ******  
  
As soon as Maria had left the kitchen to try to prove Kal wrong, Michael started to ask Kal, "So if she really is this Com-", and Michael felt the air thicken around him.  
  
One second he was standing in the kitchen, talking and in the next blink, he was in the living room, naked, standing behind Maria. He had felt no sensation of movement, at all. Had no recollection of the process, even. He heard her call out to the others, as she took a step toward the kitchen and he interrupted her departure, "Uhh, Maria? Behind you."  
  
Maria let out a startled yelp and spun toward him, to look. She quickly processed his lack of clothing and was just about to ask for someone to bring him some clothes, when Max hurried into the living room, looking anxious.  
  
Piled in his arms, were Michael's clothes that he'd been wearing moments ago. Max spoke to Maria, "So he ended up where you specifically wanted? It happened so fast. I had to make sure he was still here and not, you know, somewhere unintended. Here, take these. I'll, uhh, I'll go tell the others that he's still here."  
  
Maria accepted the clothes from Max, mostly shielding Michael from view and when Max was gone, she gave Michael's clothes back to him. Michael dressed quickly, then called out to the others, "It's safe to come in here, now, guys!"  
  
Maria was pensive as she looked around at all of them and then she set her eyes on Kal and she laughed humourlessly, as she accused him, "You did this! For some reason, you want us to think I'm some Commander or something and you used alien powers to make that happen! It was all your idea, right down to him being naked!"  
  
Michael put a hand on her forearm and said quietly, "I don't think it was him, Maria. Just before it happened, I felt a familiar sensation. The same weird air as the magnet thing. He wasn't in our hotel room with us. I think it was you doing that, to us, after all."  
  
Maria objected, "I told you, Michael, I wouldn't do that to you! Why would I do that?"  
  
Michael shrugged and supposed out loud, "Maybe because your feelings were stronger than your reason, just then? You knew why I had to leave the room, it made sense, and so you had no reason for me to not go out to the car but emotionally? You didn't want me to go and leave you in that room, all by yourself, so you kept me with you."  
  
Maria scoffed and accused woundedly, "Great, so now you're back to blaming me for that, all over again!"  
  
Michael shook his head and held her hand, as he corrected, "Not just you. Me too. From what Kojak says, I gave you permission and I didn't exactly resist the pull; I wasn't thrilled about leaving your side, either. It was a mutual thing, I think.  
  
Never mind that I complained about it. I complained about falling in love with you, too, but it didn't make me not fall for you. We found a compromise that worked for us and it stopped."  
  
Maria was starting to accept his version of events but then she shook her head and denied it all, "Nope! No, Michael. I'm a simple human girl! I'm not a Commander of anything! All of this stuff is alien powers stuff; it has nothing to do with me! It just doesn't, okay?"  
  
Michael chuckled wryly and mused, "I may not have had all the facts when I said it, but I wasn't wrong when I told you, that you are a force to be reckoned with. I think I believe what Kojak and Ava believe.  
  
Maybe I even believe Madame Vivian, now. It was a hell of a thing she said to me, when it later becomes a possibility that you are this Commander that Kojak and Ava have talked about.  
  
Believe in the love? That is what she said, right? Do you? Because I'm kind of leaning in that direction, right now.  
  
I mean, in the space of a thought, I wound up in another room, naked."  
  
Maria looked at him without speaking for several seconds and then she suggested, "Or maybe me being someone important, like this Commander being, works for you because it might save my life, if it turns out, that I really am pregnant?"  
  
He didn't deny it and said softly, "Yeah, that, too."  
  
Kal piped up in interest, "Pregnant? A pregnant Commander? I've never heard of such a thing!"  
  
Isabel quipped impatiently, "Well, considering you didn't know the Commander could be a human being, either, then just your say so, on what is and isn't normal, doesn't carry much weight, anymore, now does it?!"  
  
Michael emphasised to Kal, "If she is pregnant, I'm the father. Is she gonna die? Is my child going to kill her? I need to know, Kojak!"  
  
When Kal didn't answer right away, Max ordered irritably, "Answer him, Kal."  
  
Kal huffed impatiently and said in indignation, "I'm not resisting answering, Your Highness, I simply can't answer because as the Royal Princess has pointed out, I don't know the answer! I'm not psychic!"  
  
Liz tried to reason with Kal politely but firmly, "But it's on you as the Royal Protector, to help us figure out the answer. Even if you don't know, as much as you thought you did, you still know more than we do.  
  
If Maria is as important, as you seem to believe, then you have to help us ensure that she survives. It's as simple as that, because whatever else Maria may or may not be, to anyone else, she is my sole surviving best friend. I will not lose her, too and you need to understand that, Mr. Langley!"  
  
Michael sent Liz a look of gratitude and he implored Kal, "Tell us what we need to do, going forward, to make sure that my wife lives."  
  
Kal sighed and suggested, "First, we need to determine if she actually is pregnant. I'll have to touch her to see inside of her abdomen."  
  
Maria seemed wary but she nodded and Michael said, "Okay. Do it."  
  
Kal's hand was less than six inches from making contact, when he suddenly flew backwards three feet.  
  
The hybrid members of the crew all looked at each other and asked, "Did you do that?"  
  
Kal answered for them, "No. None of you did that. It was the baby."  
  
Michael asked worriedly, "So Maria is pregnant? Our kid has powers?"  
  
Kal answered, "I have no idea, yet, if Maria is pregnant or not. I was talking about the other one that definitely is here and is more powerful than I was ready for."  
  
Everyone asked at once, "Lex did that?"  
  
Kal sighed and answered, "No, not him, either. The other one. The one Her Royal Highness has neglected to tell me, that she is expecting."  
  
Max asked in confusion, "You mean, Isabel? What?,  
  
"Isabel, are you pregnant?"  
  
Isabel's eyes teared up and she admitted, "I think so. Okay, I guess, thanks to Mr. Langley, I know so. Yes, I'm having another baby."  
  
Everyone turned to Kyle and Max asked him point blank, "You got my sister pregnant?"  
  
Kyle's eyes widened, he held up surrender hands and he denied, "What? Me? Noooo! She's still married to Jesse! I wouldn't. I couldn't!"  
  
Michael asked in utter confusion, "Well, then who's the father?"  
  
Isabel's teary eyes spilled over and she whispered, "You are, Michael. I'm pregnant with your child."  
  
Michael saw Maria's eyes overflow, too and he hastily refuted Isabel's claim, "Maria, no! I'm not the father! I wouldn't do that to you! I promised you that I would never! I didn't! I swear, I didn't!,  
  
"Isabel why would you lie about this? Tell her that I didn't do this, please!"  
  
Maria answered confidently, "I know you didn't, spaceboy. I did."  
  
Michael asked in confusion, "What do you mean? What are you saying, right now?"  
  
Maria answered, "I knew that you would keep your promise to me for the rest of your life, if I let you. I heard Isabel ask you and I heard you decline. I wasn't about to let two people I care about, suffer or be deprived of joy just to spare my feelings or my pride being hurt.  
  
I provided her with the means to end her painful condition and the means to make sure that you'd get to realise your dream of being a Dad. I love you, too much to stand in the way of that, Michael.  
  
Of course I had no idea, at the time, that I might wind up pregnant, too and I didn't even know if it would work but I had to at least give her the option."  
  
Michael guessed, "You gave her one of my condoms."  
  
Maria nodded and Michael bit out fiercely, "You had no right to do that, behind my back!"  
  
Kal interjected, "Of course she did! You gave her that right, yourself!"  
  
Maria concurred with a small smile, "You really did. Literally, even. Congratulations, spaceboy, it turns out, that you do get to be a Dad, after all."  
  
Ava asked Kal, "So Isabel's unborn baby knocked you flying? Why? How do you know?"  
  
Kal nodded and explained, "I felt from which direction the power came but until the paternity reveal, I didn't know why.  
  
Michael, that child has your cells. Your cells are committed to Maria, as a whole person. The child; or rather the part of you in the child, was protecting Maria from a perceived threat. Namely, me."  
  
Ava gasped and exclaimed, "And from me, too! That's why I couldn't use my powers, before, to see if you're pregnant or not!"  
  
Michael asked skeptically, "Why would my kid be more protective of Maria, than I am? I'm standing right here and I didn't feel any need to prevent either of you from diagnosing if she's pregnant or not."  
  
Liz supplied the answer in excitement, "Because cognitively Michael, you know all of us but your cells in the baby only know Maria! Probably you, too, or at the very least, the baby doesn't perceive you as a threat, since the baby didn't interfere with the melting thing, earlier, either."  
  
Kyle asked, "So then, how are we supposed to find out if Maria is pregnant or not, if nobody can touch her or use powers on her?"  
  
Kal answered cryptically, "Who says we can't? Maria just needs to verbally order it."  
  
Maria insisted, "But I did that, already! I told Ava she could do it!"  
  
Kal clarified, "I didn't say allow or consent or give permission. You need to word it as an order. The same way His Majesty does to me if I'm not co-operating to his satisfaction."  
  
Maria spoke quietly, "Well, I'm neither you nor Max. I'm not going to bark an order at my friends or at Michael's and Isabel's unborn child. I'll do this my way and if it doesn't work, then so be it. We can go get a pregnancy test and I can find out first thing in the morning, if I'm pregnant or not.,  
  
"Isabel? Can I touch your tummy?"  
  
Isabel nodded and exposed her abdomen for Maria. Maria kneeled down, placed her palm on Isabel's lower abdomen and she spoke conversationally to the life inside, "Hey, in there. Hi, my name is Maria. You did a really great thing protecting me. Thank-you, sweet one. I need you to know that there are no threats to me or to you, in this room, okay? You can rest now. Everything is okay.  
  
Gosh, I'm so happy you are there! As soon as you run out of room, in there, that's when I finally get to meet you! So just take it easy in there, rest, grow and know that we all love you, and we look forward to properly meeting you, okay?  
  
Now, there is something I do need your help with, though. See, I would like to know if I'm having a baby but I need help with that so I need your Auntie Ava to use her powers to take a look. You can let her do that. It won't hurt me. I promise. Everything is okay, baby. You really can rest now."  
  
Maria stood up and addressed Ava, "Could you try again, please, Ava?"  
  
Ava concentrated and smiled slightly. She addressed Michael, "Congratulations, Michael! Now, you're officially a father of two!,  
  
"Congratulations, to you, too, of course, Maria, it's just that you mentioned that Michael really wanted to be a Dad and I can relate to that dream, myself.,  
  
I'm actually pretty excited that there will be two more babies for all of us to fuss over, in the not so distant future!"  
  
Michael exchanged an emotional look with Maria and he said to Ava, "Thanks, Shortstop, but congratulations may be slightly premature; first Maria needs to survive being pregnant.,  
  
"So, Kojak? Tell me how I can help my wife survive an accelerated alien pregnancy."  
  
Maria cautioned Michael, "Now hang on a second, Michael. Nobody said anything about accelerated. I'm not in pain, remember?,  
  
"Ava, what did the baby look like?"  
  
Ava ducked her head and admitted, "Pretty much the same as Isabel's baby; I couldn't help seeing both. Also, pretty much the same as Lex did, when Isabel first told us she was pregnant with him. Similar sizes and all three looked like perfectly formed babies."  
  
Liz asked, "Ava do you remember when you and Isabel helped me to reach Max in New York? Is there any chance you could do something similar and show me what you see, when you see the babies?,  
  
"Of course this will require your powers, too, Isabel; would you mind?"  
  
Isabel nodded her assent. Ava, Liz, and Isabel held hands in a circle, and Ava concentrated on seeing the babies again. Liz and Ava both gasped and broke the connection.  
  
Liz said very carefully, "The babies are communicating with each other."  
  
Michael asked in curiosity, "Communicating? Really? What are my kids saying to each other?"  
  
Isabel snapped, "How should we know? Nobody here speaks fetus, Michael! The point is, that they are communicating in utero; two different uteros!"  
  
Kyle touched Isabel's arm in concern and asked, "What aren't you telling us, Isabel? It's totally usual for you to be emotional, when you're pregnant, but even I think that the level of hostility toward Heckle, just now, was kind of uncalled for."  
  
Isabel teared up and she raised her voice, "My own baby hates me, okay!?"  
  
Liz hastily corrected, "Babies can't hate, Isabel but they can get angry and yeah, I did pick up on the fact that yours is definitely angry. I've never felt anything quite like that."  
  
Kal mused, "It's remarkable and yet given these unusual circumstances, it's only to be expected. The child feels a loyalty to Maria. Isabel isn't Maria. Isabel may have been Michael's intended mate, in the beginning, but once she bore another's child that chain of destiny was severed. Michael chose another mate for himself. Basically the child knows that it was conceived with the wrong mother."  
  
Maria insisted quietly, "Don't you ever say that about Isabel, again. I chose her for very good reasons and I do not regret it, despite the fact that I'm now pregnant with Michael's child, myself. Isabel is an amazing mother. Her newest little one will learn that, eventually. We'll get it sorted out.,  
  
To Maria's surprise Kal blushed and mumbled, "Apologies, eminent Commander."  
  
Maria frowned uncomfortably. She'd halfway forgotten that whole thing. She shrugged it off and suggested to Isabel, "Last time I talked to your baby, it seemed to yield results. Would you like me to try, again?"  
  
Isabel nodded and said gratefully, "I was going to ask you to do it, later but now would be great! The calmest my baby has been since I suspected I was pregnant was when you were talking to him or her earlier. Please, just make sure he or she knows that I love them, no matter what?"  
  
Maria nodded reassuringly, knelt down, touched Isabel's abdomen and spoke to the baby, again, "Hey, it's Maria, again. I feel like maybe I didn't tell you enough information earlier. There are a lot of people in this room who already love you, especially your Mommy and me and your Daddy.  
  
Sweet one, you're right where you are supposed to be; right where all three of us need for you to be. I know you already had a chat with my baby, your sibling. I hope you two are getting along and that you will love each other, a lot. I'm counting on you, to do that, okay?  
  
I heard you've been feeling upset and I tell you what, if you start to feel upset, again, I want you to remember these three sounds; together they make a melody which is part of a song that I'm writing. La, la, la. The song will be ready for you when it's time for you to come out of there and meet us. I will sing it to you whenever you want. Here it is one more time; la, la, la. That's for you, sweet one. I love you, your Daddy loves you and so does your Mommy. You'll see. It's time to rest now. For real this time, okay?"  
  
Maria looked up at Isabel questioningly and Isabel smiled through tears and nodded emphatically. Maria rose to her feet, hugged Isabel and said, "Congratulations, by the way! I'm really glad it worked; not only the talking to the baby part. I meant what I said; I really don't regret what I did."  
  
Michael chimed in, "Neither do I. I'm sorry for my initial reaction, Isabel. I'm glad Maria helped you that night. I've gone from believing I'd never be a Dad to now being the father of two. I cannot regret that, even if I'm really scared for Maria.  
  
Maria is going to be my focus, until I know for sure that she is safe but it doesn't mean you and our child aren't important to me, too, okay? You know that I do love you."  
  
Isabel laughed through remnant tears and confirmed, "Yeah, I know that, Michael, but wow look at you saying things like that out loud, in front of other people and to my face, even! Very mature! I'm impressed and, also, thank-you, it helps and I love you, too."  
  
Max prompted his wife, "Liz? Did you reach any conclusions, based on what Ava showed you?"  
  
Liz nodded and answered, "Isabel is somewhere between twelve and fifteen days pregnant; which equates to four or four and a half months and that is also how old Maria's baby seems to be. Either they conceived around the same time or Maria conceived four and half months ago.,  
  
"Any chance it happened that long ago, guys?"  
  
Michael and Maria looked at each other and both said, "Yeah. We almost broke up for good, over it."  
  
Maria amended, "But I've had a period every month since then."  
  
Liz asked delicately, "And the other possibility? Around two weeks ago?"  
  
Michael blushed and only said, "Yeah, there was an umm incident, then, too."  
  
Maria frowned, racking her brain and then she blurted, "Oh, the scavenger hunt! Right! Hmm, well that complicates things. Still, if this is a speedy pregnancy why aren't I in any pain? Shouldn't I be, by now, if this is supposedly gonna kill me?"  
  
Kal interjected, "The Commander makes an excellent point. She's quite right. By now, if this were a typical pregnancy, she should have been feeling a great deal of discomfort, if not outright pain, and by typical, I, of course, meant typical for the Royal Four."  
  
Liz suggested, "Then I guess all we can do is wait a couple of days and take another look at the babies; if they are still at similar development to one another then Maria's pregnancy is accelerated just like Isabel's, whether or not she experiences pain from that. If Maria's baby looks significantly younger than Isabel's, in a couple of days, then she's having a typical pregnancy and I, of course mean typical for human beings, Mr. Langley."  
  
Kal announced tersely, "I'll be leaving now. The Royal Princess will be needing the age-gap elixir for one or the other of her two children."  
  
Isabel asked, "What do you mean? Are you saying wait until this one is born and use it on this one instead of on Lex, even though Lex is the eldest?"  
  
Kal answered, "The nature of my role is to provide possible solutions, to protect you four, sorry, your Highness, I meant ten, of course, and to guide and educate you whenever possible so that you may protect yourselves, as needed, as well, since I am not omnipresent. I'll perform my duties to the best of my ability. What you choose to do with my suggestions and guidance is entirely up to you. You were the firstborn, Princess but the Royal Court needed your brother to be of age sooner."  
  
Max accused, "You're interested in that unborn child's power. That's why you want her to use the elixir on he or she instead of on Lex."  
  
Kal nodded his confirmation. Max ordered, "Tell us why."  
  
Kal admitted, "Look, none of us knew what to expect with you four; with this mission. You and your back-up copies arrived in pods and were hatched from pods as reasoning, semi-independent, bi-pedal beings. I had erroneously assumed when you began to breed that pods would be released and would mature outside of your bodies, just as you four had done.  
  
Isabel interrupted, to ask in amusement, "You really thought we would give birth to pods? Seriously?"  
  
Liz defended him, "It's not his fault, Isabel, I mean come on, my Mom as a little girl thought she could make a baby by kissing a boy. You can't help what you don't know or what you think you know but you're mistaken, until you are educated otherwise. Now he knows. You give birth to infants and not pods.,  
  
"I feel like maybe you weren't done with telling us your reasons for wanting Isabel's unborn baby to be given the age-gap elixir before Lex, Mr. Langley. Please do continue if you've more to say."  
  
Kal gave Liz a surprised appreciative look and continued, "Yes, I was getting to the point. Lex, while obviously hybrid enough to alert me, clearly hasn't the brain capacity to exhibit powers, likely due to his fully human father, but the child that the Princess carries is not even done reaching the, I don't know what to call it now except what I've always thought of it as, but basically, the pod maturation stage and the child is already exhibiting incredible potential to be what we all assumed that your children would be.  
  
The broken chain of destiny and other unforeseen odd circumstances, have not seemed to adversely affect the results. That child is still as remarkable, as expected. This is the first child of it's kind; of your kind. A second generation hybrid with powers, as hoped for. I'm curious as to what it might have to say, what it knows, what it can do, so yes, that is my motivation for suggesting the elixir for the unborn child, rather than for the one who is already here."  
  
Isabel frowned in concern and asked, "So this child I'm carrying, is special to you and you wouldn't let me use the elixir on it, if it was in any way harmful or even had the potential to be harmful, to my baby?"  
  
Kal assured her, "I am your Royal Protector. I have agreed to His Highness' terms and vowed to extend that protection to the lineage of each one of you, hereafter. It would break my vow to harm any of you, or knowingly allow any of you to be harmed, including the unborn, and as well as, those who have not yet been conceived."  
  
Isabel darted a look at Kyle and said, "I'm not saying I will use it on this baby that I'm carrying but you've given me something to think about. I need some time before I commit to it, because there's no reversal once we start, right?"  
  
Kal shook his head as apologetically as he was capable of and stated, "You don't have an infinite amount of time to decide but you do have some time, to make a decision, either way."  
  
Isabel asked, "How much would I have to age up either this baby or Lex?"  
  
Kal answered as if he thought she knew already, "Why to the same age that you were when you emerged. Six years developmentally should do quite nicely."  
  
Isabel gasped and started to cry in shock and Kyle went to her side immediately. Ava picked Lex up and cuddled him protectively.  
  
Kyle addressed Kal, "She'll get back to you on what she decides. Didn't you say you were leaving?"  
  
Kal nodded and then added, "One more thing. Prepare to move at a moment's notice. Even if you haven't made friends here, you have been noticed, I guarantee it. If your numbers change too drastically, it will draw too much attention. It's best to move on, as soon as possible, after the child is born."  
  
Isabel asked indignantly, "Excuse me? Did you just scold me for having a second baby?"  
  
Kal shook his head and actually smiled as he answered, "Not at all! The Royal Four should breed as much as they desire to! It's all part of the mission.", and then he left.  
  
Maria touched Michael's face and said, "You seem a little calmer. How are you feeling?"  
  
Michael held her tightly in his arms and answered, "Still scared but there's some hope in there, too. Are you really okay? No pain?"  
  
Maria shook her head and assured both he and Liz, who was also looking at her in concern, "No pain. I promise guys, if I start to feel like crap, I will definitely say something, okay?"  
  
Ava offered to Isabel, "I'll look after Lex, if you and Kyle need to talk? You know ... about everything."  
  
Isabel caught Michael's eye over Maria's shoulder and she answered Ava, "I'd appreciate that. Thanks, Ava. I think Michael needs to weigh in on this with us, too, though. It's his baby, too."  
  
Michael started to decline but Maria urged him, "Look, she's right. Go talk it out with her."  
  
Michael asked, "What about you?"  
  
Maria answered with a smug smile, "I will finally get the low down on our wedding rings! Where's that video at, spaceboy?"  
  
Michael asked again, "Are you sure? You'll call me if you need me? Promise?"  
  
Maria whispered in his ear, "I promise. I don't promise to call your clothes, though. Just sayin'. Maybe if I am this Commander person, it isn't such a bad thing, after all. A wife could get used to having that kind of power."  
  
Michael fought a grin and warned, "Just don't go overboard. Don't do that unless you're alone."  
  
Maria flirted with her eyes, "Oh, trust me, spaceboy, if I resort to that, nobody else is invited!"  
  
Michael pointed out, "This is not exactly incentive for me to go talk to Isabel right now, but I know why I have to, so I'll go do it, okay? The video is stored on the laptop. Your girl, Science knows how to find it. Hopefully, we get things sorted quickly, so I can get back to being a newlywed. I love you, Maria."  
  
Maria kissed him on the lips, smiled softly and assured him, "Oh, I know you do, Michael. I love you, too. I'll be fine. Go be a good parent."  
  
Michael's eyes warmed in surprise at the reality of that. He nodded and went to join Isabel and Kyle in the kitchen.  
  
Liz kissed Max quickly on the lips, then stood up to go help Maria with the computer.  
  
Max watched Ava with Lex and he asked her, "You're hoping he stays like this and just ages up at the typical human rate, aren't you?"  
  
Ava shrugged and answered, "He's not mine. I don't get a say."  
  
Max pointed out, "He's not Kyle's, either, but he's chiming in on the decision."  
  
Ava smiled and pointed out, "Just because paperwork says otherwise, doesn't mean Kyle isn't already the only father, Lex will ever know. Surely, you've picked up on that?"  
  
Max smirked and admitted, "Yeah, I have. I've been trying not to, though. I mean really? Kyle, of all people? Life turns out pretty weird, sometimes."  
  
Ava admitted quietly, "I guess I'm just going to be sad if Lex is the one to grow up fast because, the new babies have both parents, so I won't get to spend as much time with them as I've been able to spend with Lex. I mean I know we wouldn't be losing him, he'll just be older. Maybe he won't like cuddles like this anymore, though. Until they decide, I'll just get as many cuddles in, as I can, I guess."  
  
Max smiled at her and said, "You're going to be a really great Mom, someday."  
  
Ava's face fell and she refuted, "No, Max, that's just it, I won't be. I thought Liz would have told you. I'll never get to be a Mom. I'm ... asexual? I think that's what Liz called it. Zan was going to help me find a way around that, but he's gone now, so, I just need to accept how things will be for me, going forward."  
  
Max offered solemnly, "I didn't know, Ava. I guess Liz felt it wasn't up to her to tell me. She was right. It means more to me that you trusted me enough to tell me yourself, anyway.  
  
You know, I have a son, somewhere out in the world but I also won't ever get to be a father in the truest sense, either, so I sort of understand your sadness about that.  
  
Even if Maria's pregnancy is human typical, that's not enough proof for me to risk Liz's life by trying to have children with her. She and I have already talked about it. It was before Maria got pregnant, but I know Liz will see it the same way, as I do. Once is not proof. Even a dozen times is not proof.  
  
On the bright side, my sister seems to be pretty intent on doubling our numbers under this one roof, so I don't think either you, or I or Liz will lack for babies to fuss over."  
  
Ava chuckled and promised, "I won't tell her you just said that! Plus, it's perfectly fine with me if she triples our household population. I mean if this little guy is any indication, your sister makes wonderful babies!"  
  
Max gazed lovingly at Lex chomping on his own fist, drooling all over himself and he smiled as he said, "I have to say I agree with you, there, Ava. He's definitely some kind of wonderful."  
  
Liz returned to the living room and sat down on Max's lap, asking, "What's this now, about something wonderful?"  
  
Max and Ava smirked at each other and said in unison, "Babies, Liz."  
  
Liz looked back and forth between them and then at Lex and she smiled, too, as she agreed dreamily, "Yeah, they sure are that."  
  
*****  
  
Maria wiped at tears on her face, as her Mom's face and voice greeted her on the laptop screen, in her pre-recorded message, "Hi, Maria, my sweet baby girl! If you're watching this, then I was right and there wasn't enough time during your wedding, after all! Oh gosh! You'll already be married by the time you watch this! I can hardly believe it! I miss you, darlin'! So much!"  
  
Maria pressed pause and sobbed out, "Me, too, Mom! Especially right now! You've no idea and I can't even tell you, yet! You're gonna be a Grammy! Michael and I are having a baby! I hope we get to tell you all about it, soon! Gosh, I miss you, so much! Whew. Okay, so tell me already about Breepa's and Breema's wedding rings! How did you even get those to Michael?"  
  
With a start, Maria realised she actually needed to press play, again, for the message to continue. She pressed play and Amy continued, "Okay so, Michael tells me that he has not kept you in the loop on our communication system. It's a pretty simple one, because this Mom's brain could not handle it, if it wasn't! I just need updates, now and again, and to know that being indulged on that, won't jeopardise your safety! Michael has been very patient with me, so far. He's very familiar with my tendency to worry.  
  
Anyway, so how that all started, let's see, I guess it was not even a week after you'd left, I get this call on the landline. This male voice says to me, "Buy a burner phone. Activate it. Memorise the number. Tell no one." And then the line goes dead! It took me a few seconds, to realise it had been Michael! Well, I got very excited, at first and then you know, my Mom mode took over.  
  
I didn't even know what a burner phone was, at that point! I did as he'd asked, though and then the strangest thing happened, Maria! Isabel Evans was talking to me but not in person; in my dream! Can you even imagine? Well, maybe it isn't new to you but I thought it was just amazing!  
  
So, anyway, I told her the number, in the dream, you understand? I didn't actually speak to her and yet the very next morning my burner phone got a text! It was just a phone number. Nothing else. I don't think I believed that the dream thing worked until I called the number and heard Michael's voice on the other end of the line! Oh sweetheart, he was a right awful mess! He was so sure he'd really gone and done it and lost you forever!  
  
Obviously, we, your Mother, with an apparent assist from one Max Evans, have successfully set him straight, though and it all worked out because look, you're getting married! No, wait! You're already married! This is such a confusing way to communicate!  
  
Anywho, Michael asked me if I would consider talking you out of it, if he asked you to marry him and if you said yes. We had words about that. Several of them. Some of them were less than friendly, but we eventually got past that. That boy or young man, now, I suppose, is so smitten with you darlin', that he can't see the sandcastle for the sand!  
  
Well, at the time, he couldn't. Obviously, by now, his vision has cleared right up and he's going to do right by my baby girl! Or I mean he already has done!  
  
You see, I had informed him that he could not marry you unless I got to be at your wedding, however that would need to be arranged and I further told him, that you were supposed to have Breepa's and Breema's wedding rings; that you and I had been planning on that, since you were a little girl!  
  
Now, Michael didn't have a solution for meeting either of my criteria, just then, but he promised me that he would figure it out and get back to me.  
  
Now you know, that I will be, or for you I already was at your wedding, in the same way that I'm leaving you this message. Not quite in person but it's something like it. As for these laptops, aren't they something else! It might be the most expensive thing I own, after the Jetta!  
  
Michael's sister Laurie is such a sweet girl! What's surprising is that even Bobby and Meredith helped us to pull this off! Apparently, they owed Laurie and Michael a favour or two, considering they should have gone to prison for fraud, at the very least.  
  
Now, as to the wedding rings; they are well traveled my love! Meredith and I went through two jewelry brokers to get the rings to her, in Tucson and then she chartered a private plane to fly them as family heirlooms to Canada.  
  
From there another jewelry broker sent them to a broker in New York. That broker drove them to Lincoln, Nebraska. The broker who received them will be driving them to Boise, Idaho, tomorrow, where they will be picked up by your groom, under the alias Bay Copes.  
  
I keep forgetting that for you this has already happened but for me it's still in progress! So far so good! There have been no mishaps; the correct person has known exactly where the rings are, at all times. You will get them! I'm sure you're already looking at Breema's ring on your finger, as you watch this, actually!  
  
I'm really so happy for you and Michael, sweetheart! I can hardly wait for the wedding! I get to see and talk to your beautiful face and not just talk to this inanimate laptop, as lovely as it is to be able to do this, as well!  
  
Now what else was I - oh! I know! The codes! W H N means we have news. A W means all's well; Michael didn't think that one was necessary so I, of course, helped him to understand what being wrong is, as only a Mom can!  
  
C U means call us. L T C means laptop chat. R S means radio silence and means don't acknowledge, don't initiate text, just wait to hear from whoever sent that code because trouble might be brewing; and of course this is where I really got my point across, on the A W code! Oh, you'd better believe, he finally got it!  
  
W N means wrong number, which means you kids had to change your burner number and are texting me from a new one. Without that code, I'm not to acknowledge anything from a new number.  
  
The codes can work in reverse too. If I have to change my number I can text W N to Michael and he'll know that it's still me.  
  
You know, sweetheart, as much as I feel like I could just blather on and on, talking to imaginary you, as I stare at this laptop screen, apparently I'm to keep this as short as possible, something about memory and file size? I really don't understand the half of it all, but I am grateful for a visual way to keep in touch with you kids.  
  
I love you, my sweetheart! Give my love to Michael, too and I will see you at your wedding! Hugs and kisses- muah, muah! Bye sweetie!", and the clip ended frozen on Amy's smiling face.  
  
Maria cried for a little bit, then watched it three more times, laughing at the exchanges she imagined must have happened between her Mom and her spaceboy.  
  
As she watched her Mom's video message, she felt compelled to occasionally take a nervous look around her, every time she so much, as thought of Michael. She really didn't want to go overboard with transporting him to her, frivolously, despite what she'd said to him about enjoying that power.  
  
*****  
  
Michael, Isabel and Kyle looked around at each other awkwardly, without saying anything until Michael blurted to Isabel, "Does he have to be here for this?"  
  
Isabel implored Michael with her teary eyes, "Michael, please don't start, okay? Yes, I need him, here. Okay? Okay!?"  
  
Michael huffed and nodded, "Yeah, sure. Whatever. So? Which way are you leaning? Lex? Or our baby?"  
  
Isabel's tears welled up and spilled over, again and she admitted, "I'm not. That's the problem. I mean, I know I'm pregnant but Lex is more real to me. That and our baby really doesn't like me, Michael. This child is still angry. I can feel it. I'm afraid to make a decision with the way that I'm feeling because I don't know this baby, yet.  
  
Just the thought of watching my little boy speed through a childhood I've been looking forward to, gosh, Michael, it just, it hurts. What if that's exactly how I feel about our child once he or she is born? One way or another, one of my children, isn't going to have the childhood that I wanted for them. How am I supposed to choose which one of them to do that to?  
  
Should we just do what Kal wants for the reasons he cited? Just because this child fits what the mission was supposed to be? How is that fair? If this baby presents as the eldest, how is Lex going to feel about that, when he figures out that he was my firstborn? I know it's always bothered me between Max and I, the way it carried over to Earth with us. Max has always acted like he was older than me, for as long as I can remember! I mean, did that contribute to Vilandra betraying her own brother? I don't know the answers!  
  
They're both my babies, and I know one of them can't stay a baby. I just. I can't decide, Michael. I don't know what to do. One of my babies is going to be a six year old child, before I'm ready for it."  
  
Michael was quiet as he weighed everything she had said and then he suggested, "I vote for maintaining the birth order. Use the elixir on Lex. To hell with what Kojak wants or when he wants it or why he wants it."  
  
Isabel teared up and asked Kyle, "What about you?"  
  
Kyle winced and answered, "Surprisingly, I think I have to go with Heckle, on this one. That Kal guy seems to have an agenda that he isn't sharing with us. I don't trust him. I vote for maintaining the birth order, too. Ultimately, though, Isabel, you're their Mother. Whatever you decide, I've got your back, even if you decide against our votes."  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "Same here. I won't fight whatever decision you make. Just give me a heads up when you do decide, okay?"  
  
Isabel nodded but stopped Michael from leaving, "Michael, wait, there's something else I want to talk to you about.,  
  
"Kyle, would you mind giving us the room?"  
  
Kyle looked a bit surprised but was unoffended. He rubbed Isabel's shoulder on his way by her and said, "Sure. No problem. I'll be in the living room wrestling Ava for Lex."  
  
Michael looked at Isabel expectantly and asked, "Okay, what's up?"  
  
Isabel hesitated then blurted out, "I've been seriously considering relinquishing this baby to you and Maria to raise as your own. In that case, he or she would be your eldest. Maria can't have two infants too close in age any more than I can, so in that case, it would make more sense to use the elixir on our baby, Michael."  
  
Michael was stunned and he advised, "That is not happening, Isabel. You are our child's Mother; not Maria. Why would you ever consider that, even?"  
  
Tears ran down Isabel's face and she answered, "Because it's what our baby wants, Michael. Our baby has made it very clear to me that he or she wants Maria; and not me."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel makes some important decisions. Kyle faces his new reality. Ava finds out just what her new crew is really made of. Max's rare mood greatly influences Liz's behaviour. Max and Liz get chills for the same reason. Maria finds a way to help Michael deal with his doubts and fears. Maria and Isabel bond over Michael's eldest child. Liz and Maria still make time for each other. Isabel pays Kyle back, with interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Thirteen ******  
  
Early in the evening, just two days after everyone had found out that Isabel was pregnant with her second child, her pregnancy was already obvious. Lex was in bed for the night and Kyle and Isabel were sitting close together on the sofa, in the living room, watching some Three Stooges re-runs. Isabel was mid-laugh and it suddenly cut short. She gasped and rubbed her swollen abdomen. Kyle sat forward and asked in concern, "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Isabel shook her head dismissively and fibbed, "It's nothing; probably just gas."  
  
Kyle called her out, "The baby just moved, didn't it?"  
  
Isabel shrugged and confirmed, "Yeah."  
  
Kyle asked her, "Why lie about it? Why not just tell me?"  
  
Isabel admitted, "Because I like you sitting so close to me and I figured if I told you the truth, you'd get creeped out and make up some other reason to sit further away from me."  
  
Kyle's mouth hung open slightly and he gestured with his finger between himself and her abdomen as he clarified, "Ohhh! Because of that whole thing when you were expecting Lex? Because you don't need to lie to me about that or not share stuff with me, this time around.  
  
I just had never been around any kind of baby anything, before Lex and it seemed creepy and mysterious to me, but now that I know that cool people like Lex come from your body, I don't find it creepy anymore. Is the baby still moving around?"  
  
Isabel nodded.  
  
Kyle asked hopefully, "Can I feel?"  
  
Isabel placed his hand on her tummy, for him and smiled in delight at the wonder on his face. She teased him happily, "Talk about a one eighty!"  
  
Kyle conceded, "Absolutely. This is so cool. I really regret that I let my fear of the unknown stop me from feeling Lex, like this. Also, I'm sorry for all of that, last time."  
  
Isabel's smile didn't waver and she assured him, "Already over it! Besides, this time, the look on your face, right now, kind of makes up for it.  
  
So, Kyle, does this mean that I'm no longer repulsive to you, when I'm pregnant?"  
  
Kyle blushed and gently pulled his hand away from her skin. He nodded and confirmed, "That is what that means, yes. Is it hot in here? Do you want some water? I think I want some water. I'll be right back."  
  
Isabel chuckled and answered, "Make mine milk, please?"  
  
Kyle stammered, "Oh. Milk. Right! Of course. Coming right up."  
  
Kyle briefly greeted Ava, who was still mid-clean of the kitchen, while rocking out to whatever music was blasting from her discman through her headphones.  
  
He silently lectured himself, as he gulped ice water from the refrigerator dispenser, "What is wrong with you, Valenti? Don't flirt with married women! It's simple. She's your breast I mean best - your best friend! Focus on that and on the funny, ugly dudes on the tv screen! Mind over matter, got it?"  
  
With newfound resolve, he walked more confidently back into the living room and sat down beside his best friend, to continue watching The Three Stooges. Isabel squirmed closer to him, lay her head on his shoulder and quietly asked, "So are we out of milk, already, then?"  
  
Kyle blushed and made a move to get up, mid-apology, "Oh, wow, I'm so sorry! I -"  
  
Isabel prevented him from getting up and assured him, "It's fine, Kyle. I don't even want it, anymore. Fickle pregnancy cravings, you know? If it returns, I'll put my order in, again, okay?"  
  
Kyle relaxed back into the sofa, held Isabel's hand and replied, as he returned his attention back to the comedy, "That's exactly what I'm here for. No matter what or when."  
  
Isabel spoke with quiet smugness, "I know that, Kyle."  
  
They both looked up at the sound of Maria clearing her throat, but they didn't move apart. Maria asked hesitantly, "Can we watch, too? Our tv downstairs is umm, still broken."  
  
Kyle asked, "Are you two still melting together?"  
  
Michael answered him irritably, "How should we know?,  
  
"Maria? You wanna go for a drive, instead?"  
  
Maria answered carefully, "And if we are still doing that, do we really want to risk doing it, where someone besides our crew, might see it?"  
  
Isabel answered their first question, "Of course you two can watch with us! You didn't really need to ask. This is a common area, after all."  
  
Michael fidgeted from one foot to another, indecisively and Maria nudged him further into the living room. He looked into her eyes, let out a shaky breath, nodded and flopped onto one of the empty recliners, indicating to Maria she should sit with him, on it. She obliged and they shifted around until they were comfortably snuggled up together.  
  
Michael rested a possessive hand over Maria's abdomen and kept glancing between Isabel's abdomen and Maria's abdomen, trying not to get his hopes up. Isabel's abdomen was considerably more distended than Maria's abdomen was.  
  
Even though Maria felt quite certain that she was having a typical human pregnancy, she had played devil's advocate and had cautioned Michael that every woman and even every pregnancy for every woman, was different; not everyone showed exactly the same, even if they were the same number of weeks pregnant.  
  
His worries for her, already, wouldn't even let him enjoy the fact that they could henceforth make love without a condom; they had yet to resume marital relations since the coitus interruptus, at the hotel.  
  
Maria had tried to seduce her husband, to celebrate that he was a father, but once she'd realised that he was just too afraid for her, to be able to respond the way that she'd expected him to, she'd stopped and instead focused on reassuring him at regular intervals, with some variation of, "I'm okay, spaceboy. Still no pains. No news is good news. All's well."  
  
It seemed to help him, briefly but then he'd go back to fidgeting restlessly, sometimes as quickly as, five minutes, later.  
  
Her one time suggestion, that maybe he needed to go burn off some physical energy without her, had been met with his panic stricken eyes and his fierce declaration, "I'm not leaving you, Maria. Not even for one minute."  
  
The longest he actually would leave her side, was for one of them to use the toilet and that was it. He wouldn't even let her shower alone and showering together was no longer the fun playtime, she'd come to expect.  
  
Maria had heard Kyle and Isabel laughing, as she and Michael had lain in their bed, together, in the dark just holding each other, while trying not to play the -what if the worst thing were to happen- game.  
  
Maria had suggested joining Kyle and Isabel upstairs, in hopes that maybe whatever they were watching, might take Michael's mind off of her potentially life-threatening pregnancy, for longer than five minutes.  
  
They were both aware that he was beginning to stress her out, which was not good for their baby, in case it was a baby they'd get to keep and raise together. Michael physically acknowledged their baby with his hand on her abdomen nearly constantly but he refused to discuss it, as if it was a real person whom they'd be allowed to know and love. His sole focus was on Maria surviving, no matter what.  
  
The Three Stooges worked to take Maria's mind off of Michael, briefly, but she was soon aware, that he simply couldn't absorb anything that television had to offer. He was trying for her sake, though and so they both kept up the pretense that watching tv together was in any way helpful.  
  
The four of them startled together at the scream and simultaneous sound of breaking glass from the kitchen. They all hurried into the kitchen to find Ava clutching the island counter with a bloody hand, while bent over and clutching her stomach with her other hand, as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Kyle hurried to her side, gently removed her headphones and asked, "Breeding pains?"  
  
She let out another scream and nodded. Kyle made a move, as though to help her but Maria silently halted him with a look and then she prompted Michael, "Michael, please help her! Bring her to the sofa, okay?"  
  
Michael didn't hesitate to obey her. Maria breathed a sigh of relief and both Kyle and Isabel suddenly looked enlightened.  
  
Kyle offered, "I'll clean up the broken glass in here and finish cleaning the kitchen, for her, too."  
  
Isabel offered, "I'll go get the first aid kit and bandage up her hand, just until Max and Liz get back from the laundromat and then Max can fix it properly."  
  
Maria let Michael know, "I'll bring the hot water bottle, in a jiffy. Just make her as comfortable, as you can, just like we did for Isabel."  
  
When Maria returned to the living room with the hot water bottle, Isabel was finishing up bandaging Ava's hand and Michael was rubbing Ava's lower back and reassuring her, "No, you're not a burden, to us, Ava. You're one of us; we're gonna take care of you. Don't even worry about it."  
  
Ava lamented through a sob, "But I was supposed to show Liz the babies, again, tomorrow! I'm so sorry, Michael! I know you've been so worried!"  
  
Maria piped up, "Here's the hot water bottle. As for showing Liz the babies, it might not be strictly necessary, anyway. I'm still not in any pain and my belly hasn't gotten any noticeably bigger in the past two days; not the way Isabel's has.  
  
Once your breeding pains are over, we can check on the babies, then, just to confirm but I feel like I really am just having a typical human pregnancy.  
  
Just let us take care of you, for a change, Ava. Like Michael said, don't even worry about the babies or anything else. We've got you, girl."  
  
And they did take care of her, but only until Liz and Max got back with all of their freshly laundered clothing and house linens and completely took over from them.  
  
Max healed Ava's hand immediately and Liz kept her promise to Ava. Liz was at Ava's beck and call and Max seemed to default to being Ava's verbal punching bag without consequences or hard feelings. It was Max who carried Ava to the toilet, as needed and it was Liz who helped her, once there.  
  
Ava had tried to talk them all into isolating her, in her room, instead of allowing her to take over the living room sofa but none of her crew would even entertain the idea.  
  
At the end of the second day of Ava's breeding pains, Michael and Maria were alone in their sleeping quarters getting ready for bed and Michael asked her quietly, "Do you really believe it's not an accelerated pregnancy, angel? You didn't just say that to try to make me not worry?"  
  
Maria rubbed her only slightly swollen belly and smiled at Michael. She answered him, "I wasn't just saying it, Michael, I really think it's a completely normal human pregnancy. No acceleration going on here. Do I look any different, to you, than I did three days ago?"  
  
Michael's eyes darted to her belly, he swallowed visibly and croaked out, "No. I'm just so afraid to be wrong. If I start thinking about our baby, I get scared to count on it, you know? If I have to choose between you or the b-, your pregnancy, I choose you but I selfishly want both. Maybe I don't get to have both?"  
  
Maria embraced him, kissed him softly on the lips and counter argued, "Or maybe you do. Maybe we do."  
  
Michael asked in a shaky voice, "If I say hello, what if we're wrong?"  
  
Maria nodded and replied gently, "It's already too late to shield your heart from grief, Michael. Avoiding greeting either our baby or your baby with Isabel, won't protect you from feeling the loss, if my pregnancy terminates, spontaneously or otherwise.  
  
We both know, you were already invested, by the time my pregnancy was confirmed. That's why you've been such a wreck these past three days. It wasn't only your fear for my survival. It's also guilt eating at you. I know you, spaceboy."  
  
A single tear fell from one of his eyes, he nodded and agreed, "Yeah, you really do. Can I say hello, now? Did I wait too long? You think my kids felt slighted or maybe they thought that their Daddy doesn't love them?"  
  
Tears fell from Maria's eyes, as she smiled at Michael and assured him, "Love isn't only words, Michael. I did already tell your other baby but even if I hadn't, both babies know as much as I do, how much you love all three of us. You can say hello whenever you're ready and it will be exactly the right time, I promise, okay?"  
  
Michael explained himself unnecessarily, "It just felt wrong to me, to fuss over my other kid, when we might not get to do that with this one."  
  
Maria rubbed his arm and said compassionately, "I know, spaceboy. So does Isabel. The only one who has been judging you, for that, has been you. Please stop, now, okay?"  
  
Michael pressed a sustained kiss to her lips, then looked into her eyes, nodded and asked, "My next question is for you. Is it too late to continue our honeymoon? Oh. Will it hurt you or the baby, if we do?"  
  
Maria kissed him several times on the lips assuring between each one, "Of course it isn't too late; our honeymoon has no expiration date, remember? And no it will not hurt either me or our baby, as long as you don't lay directly on top of me."  
  
Understanding lit Michael's eyes and he exclaimed, "Oh, so that's why we had to change it up!"  
  
Maria squeezed his ass cheek, kissed him and then said, "Bingo! Good old hindsight!"  
  
For the first time in three days Michael grinned and flirted with her, "Are you getting fresh with me, angelwife?"  
  
Maria answered carefully, "Only if my spacehubby is into it. What do you say? Do you want some of this?"  
  
Michael nuzzled her neck and answered passionately, "Only for the rest of our lives. I need to take care of a couple of things, before we get back to that, though."  
  
Maria waited patiently as he knelt down, kissed her belly and said, "Hey baby. Daddy loves you. Sorry for taking so long to tell you that but I'm going to tell you so much, from now on, that you'll probably start rolling your eyes at me, way before you get to be a teenager. Promise."  
  
Michael stood up, kissed Maria and was about to excuse himself when she interrupted him and preemptively suggested, "You've got one more message to deliver. Go. I'll wait right here for you."  
  
Michael smiled his gratitude at her and bounded up the stairs two at a time.  
  
Isabel was pleased by Michael's interest in their baby finally and she readily accommodated his first communion with it. It was nearly word for word the same message he had imparted to his and Maria's baby.  
  
Afterward, Isabel broached an unresolved matter between them, "Michael, have you given any more thought to what we talked about a few days ago?"  
  
He nodded and answered, "Yeah. I haven't changed my mind, Isabel. You are the mother of this baby. Period. It's a baby. It doesn't know what's best. It's up to us to show our kid exactly why you are the mother. The least of which, being that you're already good at it. Lex can vouch for that. Just give it time, Isabel. Our kid will adore you, just like Lex does. You'll see."  
  
Isabel asked in concern, "What if you're wrong, Michael?"  
  
Michael smirked at her and insisted, "While that is always a possibility, apparently, it isn't possible for Maria to be wrong, so you can pretty much count on it."  
  
Isabel chuckled and teased, "Spoken like a truly smitten new husband! I will try to trust in your wife's rightness, like you do, in that case. It definitely helps that she talks to and sings to the baby everyday. Baby is very calm most of the time, now. Maybe I was a little hasty with my idea to give you guys full custody."  
  
Michael squeezed her hand and confirmed, "Our kid has three parents. You're the Mom, I'm the Dad and Maria is the step-Mama. That's going to work out great for him or her. You'll see, Isabel. Not to mention there are four other adults living here, with us, who will be doting on the kid, just as much as they do on Lex. I'm telling you, our kid has it made!"  
  
*****  
  
By the time Ava's breeding pains had ended, it was clear to everyone that Maria's pregnancy was not advancing at the same rate of speed as Isabel's.  
  
Maria, Michael and Liz still wanted Liz to see both babies, though, with Ava's and Isabel's help, just to make sure that everything was okay, especially because Maria got her period, again; on time, even.  
  
Liz quickly assured Maria that her just under five months gestation baby seemed fine and healthy, as did Isabel's just under seven months gestation baby.  
  
Michael and Maria both wanted to know why Maria was still getting a period and Liz explained, "She isn't though. She's pregnant, so it's just called spotting. It's nothing to be alarmed about, unless it matches certain criteria; high volume, prolonged, bright red and accompanied by significant cramps. Maria's spotting hasn't matched any of that and according to both of you, it hasn't ever done so, at any time, since your baby was conceived.,  
  
"I suspect this will be your last bout of spotting, though, Maria; the mucus plug in your cervix will likely thicken from now, and prevent any further spotting from occurring."  
  
Maria made a face and said to Liz, "Please never say that gross thing to me, again. I don't want to know that! You can just tell Michael about all the gross stuff; nothing like that ever bothers him."  
  
Liz laughed and asked, "What? Are you serious, right now?"  
  
Maria nodded and insisted, "Completely serious! That was right up there with tentacles, for me! Ha! Nope, I don't even wanna know! Ewww!"  
  
Michael pointed out to Liz, "You, of all people, should know by now, how squeamish she is."  
  
Liz laughed lightly and admitted, "I guess with everything that we've all been through, I thought she may have become at least a little more resistant to being grossed out."  
  
Maria offered helpfully, "Well, you're kind of right. I mean alien stuff doesn't gross me out, anymore, it's just other stuff that still does."  
  
Kyle related, "I know what you mean, Maria. I was always kind of grossed out by pregnancy, then all the alien stuff happened and then I met Lex and now I can't stop trying to make friends with yours and Isabel's love child, even before it's born!"  
  
Isabel burst out with a short laugh and asked, "I'm sorry, mine and Maria's what now?"  
  
Kyle answered solemnly, "Your love child?"  
  
Isabel started to object but was interrupted by Maria exclaiming, "Awwww! That's so cute! I wish I'd thought of that!"  
  
Michael did object, "But it's my kid. I'm the father. Are you on something, Jockstrap?"  
  
Kyle argued, "Of course not. My body is a temple. The thing is, Heckle, that you didn't make that happen; Maria did and she's probably the love Commander like Langley said, so that makes Isabel's unborn baby a love child; literally their love child."  
  
After that explanation, even Michael started referring to his and Isabel's baby as Maria's love child; they all did. Maria altered it when talking to Isabel, instead referring to it as our love child, "How's our love child treating you, today, Isabel?"  
  
On October thirtieth, Isabel's water broke at ten-thirty pm. She gave birth to the love child at thirteen seconds past midnight on the morning of October thirty-first.  
  
From the first breath, the baby screamed continuously making conversation next to impossible. Maria resorted to singing the lullaby she'd written for the baby and it helped at first but half way through, the baby started screaming again.  
  
Isabel suggested in a raised voice to be heard above the squalling, "Here, Maria, you hold our love child!"  
  
Upon being placed in Maria's arms, the baby was immediately calm and quiet. After a collective sigh of relief, there were tearful welcoming greetings all around. Liz asked, "So does this precious love child have a name, yet?"  
  
Michael and Isabel had elected Maria to bestow the given name and Michael wanted Isabel to choose the middle name.  
  
Maria prefaced her choice with an explanation, "Alex was your first love, Isabel and even though you've already named Lex after him, Alex was my only other best friend besides Liz and it so happens that his middle name is the same as Michael's human DNA donor's given name, and so everyone, I'd like you all to please say hello to Charlie."  
  
Michael's eyes watered and he nodded his thanks to Maria. Everyone looked expectantly at Isabel and she added simply, "Charlie Bridget, to be more precise."  
  
Before anyone else could comment or ask why, Max said softly, "After Mom, sort of, right? Since she was named Diane after Brigitte Helm's character in that black and white movie Prince Woronzeff?"  
  
Isabel nodded and answered, "Exactly. I knew you'd get it."  
  
Kyle mused quietly, "I thought it was probably after that new-ish chick flick Bridget's Diary or something, like that."  
  
Maria and Isabel corrected him in unison, "Jones. Bridget Jones' Diary."  
  
Ava commented, "Oh. I would have thought that if you'd name her for any of the silent film star Bridgets, it would have been for Bridget Bardot, for her role, as Maria, in Metropolis. Especially, you know, because of the whole love child thing, with our Maria and your daughter."  
  
Michael shrugged and said, "I thought it was for Bridget Fonda, for her role in Point of No Return because her character, Maggie, and Maria both like Nina Simone."  
  
Liz and Maria looked at each other, grinned and said at the same time, "The Hugga Bunch movie, Bridget Severson!"  
  
From the blank looks of the rest of the crew, Liz elaborated, "When I was a little girl, my Grandma Claudia gave me a movie she'd taped from tv. It was called The Hugga Bunch. Maria found it at our house the first time we had a sleepover together and so we watched it. She liked it so much, that for the longest time, whenever we had sleepovers, after that, probably right up until we were around eleven years old or so, we would watch it, again, together. The main character's name happened to be Bridget."  
  
Isabel smiled and said with relief, "Good. So nobody has a problem with the name I picked, then?"  
  
Maria asked the baby in her arms, "How about you? Are you good with being Charlie Bridget, too?"  
  
The newborn made a grunt that sounded so coincidentally like, "Yeah.", that they all laughed together.  
  
Isabel addressed Michael, "I'm sorry about her being born a Ramirez. We can fix that later, if you'd like."  
  
Maria answered instead, "I've a feeling it'll be little miss Charlie Bridget, herself, who insists on being a DeLuca, later."  
  
Isabel, feeling a sudden twinge of possessiveness, held out her arms for her daughter and said, "I should nurse her, now, I think."  
  
Maria put her in Isabel's arms and took a step back. Charlie was fine for about ten seconds and then she started screaming, again.  
  
Isabel tried to nurse her, anyway but Charlie stubbornly refused to even try to latch on.  
  
Maria wanted to intervene, to help Charlie calm down, but she wanted it to be Isabel's idea, so as not to overstep. She imagined if it was difficult for her to hear Charlie in such distress, that it must be that much worse for Isabel.  
  
Isabel implored Maria with desperate eyes and Maria caressed Charlie's abundant dark hair as she cajoled, "Charlie, baby, you gotta eat, honey. Your Mommy, your Daddy and I love you and we all just want you to be healthy and happy. Your Mommy's the only one who can feed you, love. Please co-operate, okay?"  
  
Charlie's wailing dwindled down, she hiccupped twice and then she nursed like she was ravenous.  
  
Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.  
  
In that moment, Isabel made her decision about the age-gap elixir. She felt like she needed the bonding time with Charlie that nursing could provide and so she wanted her to age normally.  
  
She still felt a pang of anxiety about aging Lex up but she believed her bond with him, as well as his bond with the rest of the crew and theirs with him, was strong enough, to get through his rapid progression through all of the milestones he'd reach, along the way to achieving six years worth of child development.  
  
Upon learning of her decision, Kal was clearly disappointed that she hadn't chosen Charlie, but he provided the elixir and oversaw the dosing of Lex.  
  
Lex was to be given one dose of elixir every eight days, over the course of nine weeks. Each dose would boost his development by approximately eight months. He'd age up roughly one month per day.  
  
Each day, the royal four took turns flash educating him, with Kal's assurances that Lex could only absorb up to his developmental level and that it wasn't the same as the flashing they could experience with each other or with humans.  
  
Michael had specifically asked, "How can we transfer information to him about ages that we ourselves didn't even live through? We came out of those pods as if we were six years old but without any transfers?"  
  
Kal had answered, "Because you absorbed what you needed from your first contact with humans and it is the human information you received that you'll be passing on to Lex, rather than your own experiences from your own arrival and emergence."  
  
Michael argued, "But I don't have any memory of receiving information from the humans who found me?"  
  
Kal smiled smugly and confirmed, "Of course you don't; you're not supposed to. Just as I'm sure your human comrades have no clear memories of what or how they learned before age six, either. Perhaps a vague memory of feelings and who mentored them, but no memory of the learning itself."  
  
None of them completely understood what Kal meant but as Lex aged, he seemed quite normal for his age, at every step of his development. He didn't lose his bonds with any of them.  
  
After his first dose of elixir, within eight days, Lex had developed from a normal four month old to a normal twelve month old.  
  
The day after taking that first dose of elixir, was the beginning of the roughest and bloodiest part of Lex's development due to the rapid emergence of the first of his primary teeth.  
  
Those first two teeth were the most upsetting because nobody understood why Lex was suddenly bleeding from his mouth and crying in pain. The emergence of his teeth had happened so quickly, that he had also inadvertently bitten his tongue and made that bleed, as well.  
  
Once they had figured out what had happened, Max healed him quickly and the blood and tears both stopped. Lex got over it way faster than the adults in his life did.  
  
Thereafter, Max was able to act fairly quickly, as more of Lex's teeth came in, over time, so that it wasn't such a traumatic experience anymore, for anyone.  
  
As Lex continued to take the elixir every eighth day and to age at a rate of about one month per day, he continued to be just as happy a child, as he had been as an infant.  
  
Upon learning to speak, right around Thanksgiving, he had a knack for saying things to the adults around him, and to his baby sister that tugged at the adults heart strings and further endeared him to them. He was both a kind and a smart child.  
  
His first sentence to Michael had been, "Can we watch cartoons, now, Uncle Awesome?"  
  
Michael hadn't had any choice, at that point. Cartoons got watched.  
  
Isabel and Maria overheard Lex singing Maria's lullabye to Charlie when she was fussing, in the moments before they got to her, and he assured her, "Mommy and Mama Maria will make you feel all better soon, you'll see, Charlie. I love you, baby sister! Sssh, don't cry, it's gonna be okay!"  
  
When he was sleepy or not feeling well, he'd find his way over to Ava, and to her great joy and relief, he'd announce, "I think it must be cuddle time now, Auntie Ava."  
  
Ava never refused him, no matter what she was doing or how she was feeling, herself. Sometimes she suspected that it wasn't that he was tired or unwell, himself but that he knew that she was, and he just wanted to make her feel better. It never failed, either one of them, in any case.  
  
Whenever Isabel was nursing Charlie, Lex would bring his favourite storybook to Isabel and suggest, "Let's read this story to Charlie, now, okay, Mommy?"  
  
Isabel would get him to hold the book and turn the pages and she would read the story to them both. Within weeks, Lex wanted to take turns with Isabel, in reading it out loud, to Charlie.  
  
As Maria's pregnancy progressed, Lex insisted on helping her pick things up from the floor and when Maria went for her daily walk, it was a given that she had to take Lex with her.  
  
Lex explained excitedly, to Michael, "Auntie Maria tells me all the things about outside and we get to use our outside voices and sing funny songs and everything!"  
  
Michael was satisfied to stay home during Maria's walk time with Lex, provided Maria had a fully charged burner phone with her, in case of emergency.  
  
He taught Lex the numbers to press, to call him if Auntie Maria had red *paint* on her or if she was laying down or sleeping on the ground outside. He didn't want to worry Lex with the thought of Maria ever being seriously injured or unconscious. Michael worried enough about her, already, for both of them.  
  
A little less than a week before Christmas, as Isabel and Lex were decorating the Christmas tree, Isabel had been startled by Lex's statement, "I want Daddy to sleep in our room, too, Mommy. Please?"  
  
She'd been on the verge of explaining about Jesse when Kyle had joined them in the living room, upon his return from running a Christmas related errand, and Lex had launched himself at Kyle with a joyous laugh, greeting him excitedly, "Daddy, Daddy! I missed you!"  
  
Nobody corrected him. Kyle eventually explained that he would sleep in their room with them someday but that it had to be the right time and that time wasn't just yet. Lex accepted that explanation and didn't ask about it, again.  
  
On December twentieth, Lex found a stunned bird, on the ground, outside, in the backyard, after it had flown into a window pane and he brought it to Max, asking him solemnly, "Can you make him all better, please, Uncle Max?"  
  
Max readily obliged and then they set the bird free together.  
  
On December twenty-second, Liz was doing the chore chart for January and Lex asked, in earnest, "Can I do chores, too, Auntie Lizzie?"  
  
Liz made one up just for him. It was henceforth his job to put the newest chore chart on the fridge with magnets. Lex was very proud and happy to do his part.  
  
In the wee hours of the morning of December twenty-fourth, Kyle awoke to the feel of a very naked Isabel slipping into bed with him. He started to give his usual reasons why she really wasn't supposed to be doing that but she put a finger over his lips and said with a seductive smile, "I just dreamwalked Jesse. Guess who's a newly divorced, no longer married woman?"  
  
Kyle objected weakly, "I don't have a condom."  
  
Isabel argued, "I'm between breeding pains; I really don't care! Unless you just don't want me?"  
  
Kyle looked at her like she was crazy and then he proved to her just how wrong she was by unleashing the passion for her, that he'd been keeping in check, for almost two years.  
  
Kyle was initially startled when Isabel lactated profusely, during a particularly intense orgasm she was experiencing, but then he smelled it and tasted it and found that he couldn't get enough of it. Even watching it happen excited him and their passion for each other escalated, all over again.  
  
The flashes she was sharing with him, only contributed further to his euphoria. It was the most at one with the universe, that Kyle had ever felt.  
  
As they lay holding each other in the aftermath, Kyle said in a voice thick with emotion, "Isabel Evans, I am so hopelessly in love with you."  
  
Isabel nuzzled his ear and assured him, "Oh, that has been super clear for a very long time, Kyle but the words are very nice to hear, too. It's mutual, so breathe, okay?"  
  
Kyle chuckled self-consciously and asked, "Is my alarm about to ring and when I wake up, I'll be alone and none of this actually happened?"  
  
Isabel looked over her shoulder and then back at him and answered, "It is about to ring, but you aren't alone and every glorious moment of this, most definitely happened."  
  
Kyle blurted out, "Marry me."  
  
Isabel's eyes widened in surprise but before she could respond, Kyle was retracting it, "I don't know why I said that. Ignore me, please? You just got out of one marriage, as if you'd ever -"  
  
"Yes.", she interrupted him. He blinked and carried on rambling, "Right? What kind of an idiot asks a divorcee to get married before the ink is even dr-"  
  
Isabel huffed in adoring impatience, "I said yes, Kyle! Yes, I'll marry you!"  
  
Kyle blurted out before he could stop himself, "When?"  
  
Isabel half-teased, "I knew a couple of hours ago, that that's what I wanted, so really, whenever you want. There's no such thing as too soon, for me."  
  
Kyle blinked and asked with incredulity, "Wait, you're serious? You're really saying yes? Wait, I don't even have a ring for you! I couldn't have done this more wrong if I'd tried! How can you be saying yes?"  
  
Isabel smiled, as she caressed his face and she teased, "Because I'm in love with the very best friend I've ever had and I want to marry him. Besides who could ever say no to such a nice boy face? Definitely, not me! Name the date and count me in."  
  
Kyle held her gaze and answered, "Eleven-twenty pm on New Year's Eve. I kind of have plans to kiss someone very special, to me, at the stroke of midnight."  
  
Isabel countered, "How about you kiss your fiancee at midnight on New Year's Eve and we take the first day of the new year to recover from the night before and then we get married on January second, after hopefully sleeping well, the night before?"  
  
Kyle nodded in agreement with the renegotiated date and leaned in to seal it with a kiss but his alarm rang, interrupting them. Isabel hit snooze on his alarm, hastily got out of bed, put her robe on and explained, "I don't think we want Lex finding out about this, like this! I love you, Kyle! See you at breakfast!"  
  
Kyle lay there for several more seconds, smiling in awe, then said out loud to himself, to the universe, to Buddha or to anyone else who might be paying attention, "So that just happened and it was awesome! I get to marry my best friend. How cool is that? Almost too cool; even for me!", and then he hurried to beat Isabel to the kitchen so that he could be the one to give her her morning coffee. He knew that between Lex and Charlie, he had a good five minutes on her, easily.  
  
*****  
  
Liz and Max looked at each other and stifled their laughter, together. Liz admonished him, "Ssssh! They're gonna hear us!"  
  
Max confessed, "I know it should bother me, because she's my sister but the speed! Oh man! Obviously the divorce is finalised or he would have turned her down. I wonder how many seconds it took - ow! What?"  
  
Liz was still trying really hard to either not laugh or at least laugh quietly as she scolded her husband more, "You're terrible! You so should not be commenting about them, like, at all!"  
  
Max grinned and challenged her, "So give me something else to talk about, then."  
  
Liz smirked and suggested, "How about we just don't even talk, because I mean if they are making that kind of noise, they probably won't notice ours? Well, not as much, as if they weren't making noise, anyway."  
  
Max teased, "So, what are you saying? If we can't beat 'em, join 'em?"  
  
Liz made a yuck face and shook her head, laughing quietly but shaking with it as she insisted, "No, Max, you can't say things like that! You have to stop! That's so awful! No. Just no."  
  
Max declared, still with laughter in his voice, "You're really beautiful, you know that? I wish you didn't have to stifle your laughter because it's one of my favourite sounds that you make."  
  
Liz stopped laughing and assured him flirtatiously, "Oh, Max, I have an entire repertoire of sounds that I make, that you'll like even more."  
  
Max rolled her under him, kissed her, and said smugly, "I know you do. I'm about to help you make quite a lot of them, too."  
  
Liz eagerly sheathed his erection with a condom and welcomed him into her body with another of his favourite sounds; her passionate moan of pleasure.  
  
******  
Despite knowing that Isabel and the kids would be joining him in the kitchen, he still startled when she greeted him, again, "Good morning, Kyle."  
  
He dropped the mug of coffee he'd made for her. It hit the floor, broke and hot coffee pooled out from the pieces. Kyle belatedly yelped, "No!", and reached out to catch it and then the entire mess disappeared and the mug with it's full contents were once again in his hand, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Isabel narrowed her eyes at him and asked carefully, "How long have you been able to do that kind of thing?"  
  
Kyle blinked and denied, "What? Me? I thought it was you. Or Charlie?"  
  
Maria and Michael joined them and Maria asked, "What about Charlie?"  
  
Ava joined them, too and repeated Maria's question, "Yeah, what about Charlie?"  
  
Kyle and Isabel looked around at most of their crew, then at each other and answered at the same time, "Nothing."  
  
Isabel added, "My divorce from Jesse was final as of yesterday at three pm, Eastern Standard Time. Kyle has just asked me to marry him. I said yes. Don't look for a ring; there isn't one. We're getting married on January the second. All of this will, of course, affect Lex and Charlie."  
  
That sufficiently distracted them all from figuring out why Kyle had really mentioned Charlie. Kyle knew without a doubt that it hadn't been either Charlie or Isabel who had restored the mug and it's contents but he wasn't ready to face it, never mind embrace it.  
  
After sincere, if subdued, congratulations on their engagement were given and received, they all sipped at their coffees, while Lex and Michael, with his daughter in one arm and Lex on his knee, both chowed down, together, on huge bowls of sugary breakfast cereal, that had been liberally dosed with tabasco sauce.  
  
Liz and Max joined them fresh out of the shower, just as Michael and Lex were polishing off their last few spoonfuls.  
  
Isabel shared hers and Kyle's engagement news with Liz and Max and Liz and Max pretended that it was news to them. They even managed to congratulate them without laughing. Everybody was happy. Except for, maybe Kyle. He was freaked out, all over again, about having alien stuff going on, inside of his body.  
  
Michael spent some more time with the kids, in the living room, admiring the Christmas tree and then eventually watching a tape of recorded Saturday morning cartoons, while the rest of the crew ate more adult fare for breakfast and took turns showering, while Max cleaned up the kitchen and Liz and Maria went to go sit out in the Frankenmobile, together for some much needed, one on one time, in private.  
  
It's not that either of them had anything in particular that they wanted to talk about, they just missed doing nothing together, happily and so that's what they did for just a few minutes and it made them both feel better about life in general.  
  
Maria finally decided it must be her turn for the shower and so she and Liz, still laughing about nothing in particular, together, went back inside the house.  
  
Maria stopped in to the living room, to kiss the kids and to haul Michael off to shower with her, and Liz stayed with the kids in the living room, while waiting for Max to finish up with his assigned kitchen chores.  
  
Kyle and Isabel were stealing a few moments, together, in Kyle's room, to make out, while her kids were with anyone else besides them, and Ava was giving herself a full pedicure.  
  
Isabel halted things between her and Kyle, the moment she heard the shower turn off. She hastily excused herself, "I don't want to stop either, but I really need to pee and it sounds like Maria and Michael are done in there. Meet me in the living room, in like five minutes?"  
  
Kyle stole another passionate kiss and then agreed, "Yeah. Hey? I love you, Isabel. Thanks for saying yes."  
  
Isabel grinned and said, "You're so freaking adorable! You already said thank-you for that!"  
  
Kyle smiled sheepishly, shrugged and offered, "It bears repeating. Forever probably."  
  
Isabel smiled at him lovingly and then raced off to use the restroom.  
  
Kyle tried not to think about the coffee mug thing, as he made his way downstairs to the kids. Seconds before he got there, he heard Liz scream, "Charlie!", and he heard a tremendous crash, followed by Charlie's pained and terrified wailing.  
  
Kyle raced into the living room, saw at a glance that the Christmas tree had fallen on Charlie, who had been in her bouncy seat on the floor, directly in it's fall path.  
  
Kyle didn't consider about being seen, he simply acted and with a flick of his wrist the tree seemingly righted itself, fallen and broken ornaments returned to their places on the tree, intact once again, and although she was still shaken, Charlie was unharmed, as if it hadn't happened, at all.  
  
Max having rushed to get to Liz, when he'd heard her scream, arrived just in time to see what Kyle had done, and he said simply, "Nice save, Kyle. Thanks, man."  
  
Liz gaped at Kyle, only managing a quiet, "Wow.", before the rest of the crew hurried into the living room, too, demanding to know what had just happened.  
  
Liz declared to them, in awe, "Guys? Kyle has powers, now, too."  
  
Max shivered and said in wonder, "Oh, wow, Liz. Charlie. Charlie. I think you might have dreamt about this."  
  
Liz looked confused for a moment and then she shivered, too, as she mused, "So it wasn't a him and she hadn't even been conceived or named, yet. I've never had a vision that far ahead of time, before, I don't think?"  
  
Isabel demanded with impatient confusion, "What are you even talking about? What just happened? I heard my daughter screaming mere seconds ago and now she's fine?"  
  
Kyle supplied, "The Christmas tree fell down."  
  
The four adults who hadn't witnessed it, looked at the tree, then at Kyle, clearly skeptical. Michael asked, "When was this?"  
  
Kyle answered quietly, "About two seconds before you all came running in here."  
  
Maria asked, "I'm sorry but that doesn't make a lick of sense. The tree looks unchanged, to me? Wait. Liz said something about you having powers. What kind of powers?"  
  
Max answered for him, "The kind that resets and restores things. Kind of like an undo button. The tree was down, ornaments were scattered or broken, Charlie was under the tree and then Kyle just reversed the whole thing. Tree was back up, every ornament back in it's place and unbroken. Charlie seems fine, too."  
  
Kyle still tried to deny it, "It could have been Charlie who saved herself. Langley did say that she's powerful."  
  
Max gently refuted, "It was you, Kyle. I saw you do it."  
  
Kyle raised his voice defensively and he insisted, "No, it wasn't me! Thanks for saving my life and everything but you had no right to change me!", and he stormed off, out the backdoor.  
  
Isabel asked Maria to watch the kids and she ran after Kyle. He was already in the Frankenmobile with the engine on, clearly intending to drive. Isabel used her powers to hold the car in place until she could stand in front of it.  
  
Kyle glared at her and demanded, "Move, Isabel."  
  
Isabel countered, "Turn off the car and come for a walk with me."  
  
Kyle closed his eyes, shook his head and insisted, "I can't do this, right now! Just let me get away from this, please!"  
  
Isabel refused, "You can't, Kyle. There is no getting away from it. Turn off the car. Walk with me. Share this with me."  
  
Kyle opened his eyes again and accused, fighting tears, "Your brother. This is on him. He did something to me, Isabel. It isn't right. It's not natural. My world has laws and order. That was not of my world! What did he do to me? What did he turn me into? Where did normal go? I want it back. I need it back. Make him give it back!"  
  
Isabel's eyes welled with sympathetic, unshed tears and she regretfully declined, "You know it doesn't work like that, right? Turn off the car, Kyle. Please?"  
  
Kyle turned off the ignition, removed the key and tossed it out the window. He had the steering wheel in a death grip as he tried to pull himself together. He startled when Isabel appeared at the window beside him. From a crouched position, leaning in his window with both elbows, she asked him, "You do believe in miracles, right?"  
  
He shrugged, then nodded slowly and admitted, "Yeah. I'm living proof."  
  
Isabel suggested, "What if this new power you have isn't only from Max?"  
  
Kyle frowned and asked, "What do you mean? Where else would it come from?"  
  
Isabel posed another question, "What drew you to Buddhism?"  
  
Kyle considered that for a moment and then he attempted to explain, "The idea that everything does make sense and have order whether or not I can see it myself.  
  
The idea that everything, exactly as it is, is okay and is supposed to be that way instead of the way I want it to be; that there's a balance, even if it isn't apparent to me.  
  
That I gain more by letting go, than by holding on and trying to make the universe fit to my ideals.  
  
That normal is just an illusion that impedes enlightenment and acceptance."  
  
Isabel nodded and further suggested, "Okay, so what if you manifested the exact power that you needed? A way to put things back, in order to feel safer?  
  
Maybe Liz did, too, even? Her future was uncertain and it made her feel unsafe and now she can see glimpses of the future, from time to time. Maybe that is what she needed, when she needed it?  
  
Haven't you been seeking the very thing that you can do, now? A way to undo chaos? A way to protect those you love and care for? What if Max was only the catalyst so that your prayers could be answered in a way that spoke to you?  
  
And if Maria really is the Commander, maybe her power had something to do with the way yours manifested, too?  
  
Why did you fix the mug, Kyle? Why did you put the tree back, to how it was before it fell?"  
  
Kyle pondered quietly, "The mug? For you. I just wanted you to have your coffee. I was happy about us."  
  
Isabel asked, "So is it fair to say you were motivated by love?"  
  
Kyle almost laughed and then he conceded, "Yeah."  
  
Isabel prompted him, "And the tree?"  
  
Kyle stifled a sob, "Charlie. I've only just met her and I already love her. And you love her. And I love you. I had to do something!"  
  
Isabel caressed his hair and said sincerely, "And you did. Thank-you for loving my little girl that much. And me, too. If I wasn't already in love with you, that probably would have sealed the deal, right there."  
  
Kyle reached for her hand and just held it without saying anything. After several moments he gestured with a nod toward the house and lamented, "I was just a complete ass to my soon to be brother-in-law."  
  
Isabel laughed through tears of relief and assured him, "I don't think he's going to hold a grudge about it. This new thing that you can do, it's a lot for you to get used to. If anyone can understand that, it's the people we live with, in that house. We've all got your back, Kyle."  
  
Kyle nodded and declared, "I've really gotta start showing a lot more gratitude for that. Best crew, ever."  
  
Isabel squeezed his hand and stipulated, "Only if you remain a part of it. I mean after all, you are the best, right?"  
  
Kyle chuckled, shook his head and pretended to agree, "Yeah. That's me, for sure. High school told me so and high school never lies."  
  
Isabel laughed and played along, "Nope. Never!"  
  
Kyle asked tentatively, "Should we go back inside?"  
  
Isabel stood up from her crouched position beside the car and took a step back as she answered, "Please. I'd really like that."  
  
Kyle got out of the car, rolled up the window, locked the door, slammed it shut, stooped to pick up the key that he'd tossed and then he held Isabel's hand again, halting her from going inside right away. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
Kyle shrugged, fidgeted self-consciously and quietly said, "I'm sorry if I scared you, out here. Thanks for being the voice of reason I needed. I love you, Isabel."  
  
Isabel winked at him and teased, "Just paying you back for all the times you were my voice of reason. I love you, too, Kyle."  
  
They hugged each other and it became more of a holding onto something that was precious to both of them, until they were ready to go back inside the house.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshot moments of the lives of the nine member alien-hybrid and human crew, from December 26th, 2002 to January 4th, 2003.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Fourteen ******  
  
December 26th, 2002.  
  
Maria kissed Michael's cheek enthusiastically and declared, "I love being rich!"  
  
Michael chuckled and refuted, "We aren't rich, though. Maxwell and Isabel are rich and are merely sharing their wealth with us."  
  
Maria insisted, "Do we or do we not have a quarter million dollar a year budget, between the two of us?"  
  
Michael corrected, "Up to, Maria! Up to. There's no way we need to or even could spend all of that."  
  
Maria pouted and argued, "Speak for yourself! I totally could! Hello, Michael? we have a baby coming! Babies need stuff!"  
  
Michael scoffed in amusement, "You weren't saying anything of the sort when Isabel told us that she was pregnant with Lex."  
  
Maria relented somewhat, "Okay, true. But I simply misspoke; parents need stuff to make baby raising easier! You can totally get away with raising a baby without much money. My Mom did it, but she had to work her butt off, at work and at home! With the funds that Max and Isabel have gifted us with, we're going to have it so much easier!  
  
Max's and Isabel's Queen Mommy has my forever gratitude for making sure that, that Kal guy grew a massive nest egg for both of her kids! What a woman! Alie- uhh Czechoslovakian! Whatever!  
  
So, can we go shopping, now, spaceboy? Are you coming?"  
  
Michael laughed, shook his head, kissed her quickly on the lips and agreed, "Fine. Let's go shopping then, angelwife. Just, try not to buy the whole store? We only have one kid on the way and we only have a van; not a transport truck."  
  
Maria stuck out her tongue at him and waited for him to help her down from the passenger seat. She rubbed her early third trimester pregnant belly and spoke to the life inside, "Don't jump on Mama's bladder too much, okay? Mama takes forever trying to pee in those tiny, public restroom stalls and Daddy is not so patient about shopping to begin with. I love you, my little bowling ball! Now, let's go shopping!"  
  
*****  
  
December 27th, 2002.  
  
Isabel resolutely opened the door and greeted their weekly visitor coolly, "Yes?"  
  
The young, red-haired woman smiled and said, "Lemons took fifty years."  
  
Isabel nodded, stepped aside and said with a weary sigh, "Kal. Come on in."  
  
As soon as he was inside and she'd closed the door, Kal shifted back to his most comfortable form.  
  
Lex called from the kitchen in a loud whisper, "Is it Mr. Kal, Mommy? Can I come in there, now?"  
  
Isabel smiled fondly and answered him, "Yes, Lex, sweetheart, you can come on back in here, now!"  
  
Lex raced into the living room and greeted their visitor inquisitively, "Hi, Mr. Kal! Is it time for me to have special vitamins, again?"  
  
Kal nodded and used his celebrity charming smile, as he confirmed, "Of course! Did you have a nice Christmas?"  
  
Lex nodded emphatically and confided, "Daddy and me did lots of nice stuff for sad people! It was the best Christmas, in my whole life!"  
  
Kal didn't point out that it was his first Christmas in his whole life and Isabel was relieved for it; Lex had no idea that he was not like other kids. He really did seem like a typical five and a half year old kid, already, despite that he was technically only about six months old.  
  
Kal did more with Lex, during his weekly visits, than just give him the elixir; he also did a full assessment of his overall health and performed "fun" tests to gauge his cognitive developmental age. Kal's visits usually lasted about an hour and Lex readily accepted it as playtime.  
  
Isabel gestured to the kitchen and politely offered, to Kal, "Can I get you anything?"  
  
Kal declined wordlessly and got right to assessing and then dosing Lex with more elixir.  
  
Isabel sat at the kitchen island with Ava, Liz, Maria and Charlie, who was in Lex's not-so old, bouncy seat.  
  
The guys were out running errands and doing anonymous good deeds. They usually found reasons to miss Kal's visits.  
  
Maria noted in a hushed voice, "He didn't ask about Charlie straight away. That's a first!"  
  
Ava muttered sarcastically, "The hour's not up, yet. I give him five minutes. Tops."  
  
Isabel tried to steer their conversation back to the topic they'd been on before Kal had arrived, keeping her voice low, due to the thin walls,"Well, I don't like him any more than you do, but I do believe that he'll keep his vow to Max. Lex is fine with him. If he asks about Charlie, no matter what his motives are, I see no harm in it. We're here. We'll protect the kids. Now, how about we get back to discussing my wedding?"  
  
"Your wedding? Aren't you already married? To your eldest child's father?", Kal asked from the kitchen doorway.  
  
Maria gave Ava's smug look an impressed smirk and then she greeted Kal, "Mr. Langley. Is there something that we can help you with?"  
  
Kal gestured toward Charlie, "Oh, I didn't mean to intrude, Commander, I just meant to pop in and see how Her Majesty's dream come true is doing? Has she exhibited any other powers, lately?"  
  
Isabel answered his questions, trying to keep her patience, around her kids, "My divorce from Jesse has been finalised, as of December twenty-third. Kyle and I are getting married on January the second.  
  
As for Charlie's powers, nothing new has happened. She seems to only reach out like that if she is afraid, hurt or really mad. We keep her pretty happy and calm, most of the time."  
  
Kal sighed and lamented, "I suppose that is for the best, since she cannot be reasoned with or taught how to control what she is capable of, yet.  
  
Have you chosen an officiant for your wedding, yet?"  
  
Isabel's face fell and she stammered in disappointment, "Oh. Well, no. I can't believe I didn't realise that we don't have anyone to marry us! The only one of us who can perform weddings, is my groom. I guess we're not getting married on the second after all, then. We have to find an officiant, first."  
  
Kal gestured to himself and declared, "I suspected, as much. You children are ambitious but you really don't think, far enough ahead. Look no further. I'll do it."  
  
All four women asked skeptically and in unison, "You?"  
  
Kal nodded and bragged, "Certainly! I performed wedding ceremonies on Antar, as well as during my time in Hollywood! I even officiated several secret ceremonies between celebrity couples.  
  
I have certification to perform marriages in California, New York and Nevada. The process is fast. I can be certified for Oregon by the thirtieth, or we can cross the state line, into California, for the ceremony. Which do you prefer?"  
  
Isabel sought clarification, "So if you marry us, it will carry legal weight? What about the paper trail?"  
  
Kal answered her, "Of course it will be legal. As for the paper trail, well, I cleaned up the one for The Commander and His Royal Highness's Second In Command and of course, the ones for the children's birth registrations and inocculation schedules, as well. I will simply have to clean up after yours and your groom's paper trail, too. It's all part of my job. This is my area of expertise; it's what I do.  
  
Unfortunately, I wasn't able to do anything about the the paper trail His Royal Highness left in Peoria. At least those suits have nothing more to go on, after that, though, so I suppose you children aren't completely inept, then."  
  
Isabel put a hand on Ava to stop her from an outburst. Ava looked at her and Isabel glanced toward Charlie. Ava grit her teeth and glared at Kal but said nothing.  
  
Isabel ignored Kal's back handed compliment and said decisively, "Get the certification for Oregon, Kal. I don't want to upset the kids' routines any more than I have to and there's no way I'd go to California without my kids, so."  
  
Kal nodded and vowed, "Consider it done, Her Royal Majesty's Beloved Princess. I'll get back to my assessment of your eldest child, then; the task I set him on, is likely completed by now. Have His Royal Highness relay to me, the details that I need to know for your wedding day."  
  
As soon as he'd left the kitchen, Ava asked, not even quietly, "Are you really going to let that shady shape-shifter marry you and Kyle?"  
  
Isabel shrugged, nodded and explained quietly, "It's that or postpone the wedding, and I really, really want to marry Kyle, on January the second, as planned, Ava. In my mind, any delay means that it won't happen at all and I just, I need for this to happen. Period."  
  
Liz and Maria said in unison, "I hear you, on that.", and then they looked at each other and giggled together, both enjoying still being so in sync with each other, even beyond their newly married lives.  
  
*****  
  
Later that night, laying in her husband's arms, in the afterglow of lovemaking, Liz confessed, "I want a family, with you, Max."  
  
Max objected gently, "Liz, we've already talked about this. We can't. You know that we can't and why we can't."  
  
Liz argued, "Right. Just like we couldn't kiss in case it was dangerous but then Michael and Maria proved it wasn't and then we thought that our biologies were not compatible enough to conceive and for a while, we were even reckless because we believed that.  
  
I mean it boggles my mind, now, that our reasons for deciding to start using condoms didn't even have anything to do with preventing pregnancy. You just didn't like me leaving the bed right after being intimate, to go wash myself. Condoms solved both of our issues; I felt cleaner, which I prefer and so then I could stay put afterward, which is what you prefer.  
  
To think we'd only been using condoms for two months when Isabel and Jesse proved that human and hybrid biologies were not incompatible, after all, is still a bit frightening, to me.  
  
I'm amazed that I never got pregnant during our two months of reckless intimacy. It could have been you and I dealing with an unexpected and possibly accelerated pregnancy. It's a scary thought.  
  
We've gotten other things wrong, too, like thinking all pregnancies involving a hybrid parent would result in hybrid children but you and Tess proved that wrong and then thinking that all pregnancies involving a hybrid parent would automatically be accelerated but Michael and Maria have just proved that wrong, as well. There's still so much that we really don't know.  
  
The thing is, Max, I understand why you've been so cautious, I really do. I get it. You love me and you don't want me to be harmed. I've considered the idea, that if it was you, would I risk your life or even you enduring bodily harm, on such limited instances of proof and of course, I know that I wouldn't.  
  
I mean if kissing had made one or the other of us sick, then that could have been easily dealt with and avoided but creating a life is not something that can be undone, easily, once it's done.  
  
Suddenly, more than one life is at stake. I saw what Michael went through and what Maria went through dealing with his reaction, and I definitely don't want that for either you or I."  
  
Max interjected softly, "I'm glad you understand. That's it exactly, but if you know all of this, then why are you bringing it up, again?"  
  
Liz ventured tentatively, "Max, what if there's another way for us to have a family?"  
  
Max asked in confusion, "Another way? What do you mean?"  
  
Liz shared, "When I first found out that Tess was pregnant with your child, I was so hurt and angry and jealous. Somehow when I met your baby, all of that receded. I didn't hate your child and to be honest, that surprised me.  
  
When I thought about it, much later, though, it made sense, after all, because he's part of you and I can't hate you, even when I'm angry or hurt or disappointed. I love you, Max. I could love any child of yours. I truly believe, now, that if you had kept Zan, I would have fallen in love with him, the same way that I did with Lex, only even more, simply because he's yours.  
  
When Isabel announced that she was carrrying Michael's child, I thought Maria would feel as I had about Tess, except it turned out that it had been Maria's choice and now we've all got Charlie and Maria couldn't love that baby girl any more, than if she was her own flesh and blood.  
  
Max, what if that could be me? What if I could raise your child with you, even if it isn't my flesh and blood? What if I could be a Mom, by being a step-Mom?"  
  
Max asked still confused, "What are you suggesting, Liz? That I try to get my son back? Even if I could, that would be too disruptive and likely emotionally damaging to him. I'm sorry, Liz, but that isn't an option. Wherever Zan is, I believe he is loved and happy. I won't take that away from him, now. It's simply too late for that."  
  
Liz nodded and agreed, "No, I know. I already considered that and came to the same conclusion. I meant your future children."  
  
Max asked incredulously, "My future children? Liz, I'm not going to endanger a human surrogate, either. Why would you ever even think that I would or could?"  
  
Liz suggested, "I didn't think that, not even for a minute. There's another possibility, Max. I mean it would be up to her, of course, and we'd have to be really clear on all of our roles and expectations of each other but what if she was willing to help you and I have a family, what if she was a part of our family, the way that Isabel, Maria, and Michael are managing to be that, for Charlie?"  
  
Max asked, "Be a family with whom? Maria? I don't think Michael would be okay with that, not even one time."  
  
Liz took a deep steadying breath and she said, "No, obviously not Maria for many reasons, besides just Michael. I was talking about Ava, Max. What if the three of us could create a family together? What if she was willing to do that? Would you consider it?"  
  
Max echoed, "Ava? She's asexual, though."  
  
Liz lightly swatted at Max and clarified, "Well, I wasn't suggesting that you have sex with her, Max! She'd only need your biological material to get pregnant. Plus, then we could help her, when she is experiencing those awful breeding pains, you know? And at the end of it, the three of us would have a child to love and to raise together."  
  
Max wondered aloud, "Do you really think she'd be agreeable to this idea? I mean how do we even ask her something like that without offending her or making her feel like we see her as a means to an end?"  
  
Liz suggested hopefully, "Because that isn't the offer we'd make. Yours and Ava's children would have three parents, just like Charlie does. The three of us would raise your children. I happen to know that Ava would really love to be a Mom and I would love to be a Mom and I even know that you would love the chance to be a Dad and not just a father by biology alone.  
  
Isabel and Kyle are raising Lex, together. Charlie has three parents, oh, well, four actually, now that I think about it, if you count Kyle and since he's marrying your sister, then he should be counted and Michael and Maria are going to have a child together in a few months, too and all of this while we've been on the run.  
  
Being on the run, then, isn't really a valid excuse, anymore, to not go ahead and have lives and do things that bring us joy, like get married and start families, because the rest of our crew are doing exactly that. Even Mr. Langley has said that us living like this, so far, was okay. He's even offered to be in Kyle's and Isabel's wedding; he'll be officiating it.  
  
Anyway, my idea for us having this life that I've imagined, all hinges on Ava because it's her body and it's a really big commitment for all three of us. The question is, could you live that way, Max? If she agreed to it, I mean? I've already decided that I could live that way; that I really want to live that way. Ava is already family to me. Isn't she to you?"  
  
Max spoke quietly, "Can I take some time to think about all of this, before I answer you?"  
  
Liz kissed his chest and assured, "Of course, Max. I know it's a big deal. I'd be concerned if you answered right now, either way, anyway. I've been thinking about it, since Charlie was born, and it's taken me this long, to finally share my thoughts about it, with you.  
  
I'm trying to prepare myself for you to say no, or for Ava to say no, even if you do agree to ask her with me, because I don't want my happiness to depend on us having a family but Max, I would really love for this to happen. I believe it would enhance our lives and our happiness rather than make or break us, you know?"  
  
Max kissed her forehead and assured, "Yeah, I understand what you mean. Let me think about it for a while, okay?"  
  
Liz nodded and added, "Thank-you, Max. For hearing me out fully and for loving me and for being such an amazing and attentive husband! I am still very much head over heels in love with you, you do know that, right?"  
  
Max smirked, nodded, kissed her on the lips and answered, "Confirmation never hurts, though. I'm just as much in love with you, too, Liz Parker.", as he began making love with her, again.  
  
*****  
  
December 28th, 2002.  
  
As Max and Liz undecorated the house from Christmas, together, in preparation for decorating for their impending New Year's Eve party, Max suddenly spoke, "Liz? What we discussed last night? I've thought about it and I'm sorry but my answer, is no."  
  
Liz's mouth opened slightly in disappointed surprise and she said, "Oh. Okay. Thanks for considering it, at least."  
  
Max asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Liz shrugged and admitted dejectedly, "No, not really but I will be. Despite my best intentions, I did kind of get my hopes up that you might say yes. I totally understand, though, why you're saying no."  
  
Max asked carefully, "Are we okay, then?"  
  
Liz dropped her refuse bag to embrace her husband and she assured him, "Of course we are. I told you last night that this idea I had, wasn't something that I'd allow to make or break us, Max. It won't. It hasn't, okay? I love you, too much, for that."  
  
Max tightened his arms around her and responded, "Good. I love you, too. I'm still sorry for that answer, though. For making you sad."  
  
Liz smiled bravely at him, nodded her head and insisted, "It's not permanent. I'll adjust. I'll be okay. Promise."  
  
Max smiled back and they resumed undecorating.  
  
*****  
  
December 29th, 2002.  
  
Ava didn't think anything of it, when Max invited her to go with him to get the party and wedding supplies. Liz was busy helping Isabel with wedding planning and decorating, Michael and Maria had Charlie with them, while they were rearranging their sleeping quarters to make room for life with a baby, testing baby furniture out on Charlie, first and whatnot, and Kyle was at the park with Lex.  
  
On the way back to the house, after their shopping errand, Max pulled over and shared Liz's idea with Ava.  
  
Ava's eyes watered and she admitted, "Being a Mom is something that I've wanted to be for as long as I can remember, Max, but this idea; it's a bit much. I can't just decide on the spot, you know? I mean, when would you need an answer?"  
  
Max assured her, "Whenever you have one to give. It's an open ended offer, Ava. I had to think about it, too. I told Liz, no, yesterday, actually. Today, I'm reconsidering things but I don't want to jerk Liz around and tell her that I've changed my mind, only for you to wind up declining.  
  
So, I'm leaving it up to you. We could do this, if you want to and if you don't want to, that's totally okay with both of us. Our feelings for you won't change, if you decline; we both think of you as family, already, regardless of your answer. I just want to make that clear. There's no pressure here, to answer one way or another. It's just an idea.  
  
Are we okay?"  
  
Still teary-eyed, Ava smiled slightly and assured, "Yeah. Thanks, Max, for even offering, at all. I don't know my answer, yet, but when I do, I'll tell you, okay?"  
  
Max smiled, squeezed her hand, briefly, in reassurance, said sincerely, "Take as long as you need.", and then he resumed the drive back to the house.  
  
*****  
  
December 30th, 2002.  
  
Kyle and Isabel were giggling together between kisses, as they stripped each other, and then they tumbled clumsily onto Kyle's air mattress, on the floor.  
  
Isabel impatiently wrapped her legs around Kyle, drawing his erection inside of herself with a satisfied sigh of pleasure, which he passionately echoed. They made brief but frenzied love and afterward they lay on their backs, holding hands, breathing hard and still stifling giggles.  
  
Kyle thought back over their day; all the flirting and covert suggestive looks and comments they'd been baiting each other with and his grin widened as he mused aloud, "That was a first for me. Foreplay that lasted all day. How can something, that felt so agonising, at times, in the end, turn out to be, my idea of fun?"  
  
Isabel leaned sideways, kissed his cheek and said with a happy smile, "For me, too! I love my children but I was starting to think that they were never going to go down for the night! Lex just can't get enough of that bedtime story, bless his beautiful heart!  
  
I've been looking forward to our time, all day! Today was so much fun, Kyle! We should do that, at least once a month, after we're married! What do you think?"  
  
Kyle rolled over on top of her, suckled her nipple briefly, kissed his way up her neck, to her mouth, kissed her for several seconds and then answered, "I think ... I like the way my fiancee thinks. You are so sexy, you turn me on so fast, you're my version of a bedtime story that I can't get enough of. I want more. What do you want?"  
  
Isabel made out with him for a few minutes, concluding with stroking him intimately and she whispered a more elaborate answer beside his ear, "It's not a what, it's a who and the who I want real bad, is you, Kyle! Definitely, over and over again! Maybe just for a little longer, this next time, though?"  
  
Kyle looked her in the eye and said solemnly, "Oh, longer is a given, Pookie."  
  
Isabel let out a loud, short laugh, belatedly covered her mouth with her hand and demanded, "What? Pookie? Why would you call me that?"  
  
Kyle explained just as solemnly, "I identify strongly with Garfield, the comicbook cat. He's a bit rough around the edges but he's got a soft spot for his stuffed bear. His Pookie. You're my soft spot."  
  
Isabel smirked as she felt his penis already firming up in her hand, again and she teased, "Are you sure about that because that's not what this feels like, to me?"  
  
Kyle gasped in pleasure, as she gently stroked him to full firmness and he explained, "Soft spot in my heart, Isabel. In my heart. Never what you're holding because mmmm, yeah, that is most definitely not what I meant."  
  
Isabel chuckled and countered, "Okay, then, my Froggy, have it your way! I'll be your Pookie!"  
  
Kyle objected in dismay, "Froggy?! Why?"  
  
Isabel kissed him lingeringly, still touching him just enough to keep him hard, as she answered, "You have this way of smiling sometimes where you don't show your teeth, that reminds me of a frog. A frog crouch even reminds me a bit of your precious Buddha, too. Anyway, I like frogs. I think they're cute. You're cute. Besides which, you were the last frog that I needed to kiss, to finally find my Prince."  
  
Kyle moaned as he gently thrust himself into her hand and he said, "I surrender. Ribbit, already! Isabel, my Pookie, please?"  
  
Isabel released him from her hand and invited him back inside of herself. They shared a heartfelt, long, passionate kiss as he sank into her and then they made love slowly and thoroughly, for the better part of an hour.  
  
*****  
  
December 31st, 2002 - January 1st, 2003  
  
On New Year's Eve, Isabel and Kyle got Lex mostly ready for bed by seven-thirty. Then the entire crew played bingo with Lex. At ten seconds before eight p.m. they did the countdown to the New Year with him. At exactly eight p.m., everyone toasted with him, with glasses of sparkling apple juice, shouting, "Happy New Year!", and then Maria led them all in singing Auld Lang Syne.  
  
Afterward, Lex kissed everyone Happy New Year and goodnight, of his own volition and then Kyle brought him upstairs to brush his teeth and get him tucked in, for the night. Isabel put Charlie to bed for the night by eight-thirty, as well.  
  
Once the kids were down for the night, the crew watched the movie, Galaxy Quest, on VHS, together, then got ready for the more adult version of a New Year's Eve party.  
  
Luckily, neither of Isabel's children were particularly light sleepers. as long as they weren't blaring the tv or music, the kids stayed asleep through most other normal noises, like voices and laughter and even occasional noisy door closings, provided they didn't quite qualify as sudden slams.  
  
The theme for their New Year's Eve party was casino night. A half hour was dedicated to each of blackjack, poker and craps, with Ava as the dealer.  
  
There were no monetary stakes but they kept track of who had the most losses and the most wins. The person with the most wins could cherry pick and trade out the easiest, least unpleasant chores from each member of the crew's upcoming chore list for the month, for a chore that they'd been assigned that they weren't too keen on doing.  
  
Everyone else could give their least favourite chore to the biggest loser of the night in exchange for a chore that was less unpleasant. The loser could only choose to protect one chore from being stolen, while the rest were fair game. The point was for all of the chores to still get done, just not quite fair distribution, anymore.  
  
By eleven-thirty, Isabel had the most wins and Michael had the most losses. Their ideas of what constituted unpleasant chores versus less unpleasant chores, were nearly opposite to each other and so Michael wound up gaining chores that didn't even bother him to have to do and he had chores stolen from him that the others didn't mind but that he really had to push himself to do, in the first place, so he really didn't mind how things shook out, in the end. He didn't feel like the biggest loser, at all.  
  
The just under a half hour before the New Year began, was dedicated to fast dancing, with or without partners, with the understanding that the slow dancing would happen after midnight. Only Michael sat out on the fast dancing. Max and Ava would occasionally sit out for a song and keep him company, but Liz, Maria, Isabel and Kyle danced the entire time.  
  
Michael wasn't bored, though. Even with company sitting with him, he never took his eyes off of his pregnant wife, getting her groove on, for longer than a few seconds, at a time. He particularly enjoyed the smile plastered on her face, the whole time.  
  
Ava excused herself from the rest of them, a few minutes before midnight, letting Liz know, "I'll come back when I hear Maria singing Auld Lang Syne, to wish you guys a Happy New Year, too."  
  
Liz smiled at her, nodding in understanding.  
  
Within the final thirty seconds before midnight, all the couples gravitated toward their significant others and counted down the final ten seconds, looking into each others eyes.  
  
Mindful of the sleeping children in the house, they didn't go too wild with the celebration noises but they all said, "Happy New Year!", in unison and then there was silence, as they each shared their first kiss of the year with the person they loved most.  
  
Max had to prompt the engaged couple to come up for air, so they could sing the song and wish the rest of the crew a Happy New Year, as well.  
  
True to her word, once Maria had started to sing, Ava rejoined them and gave hugs and cheek kisses, all around, as she wished them each a Happy New Year.  
  
She saved Max for last and before releasing him, she said quietly, "My answer is, yes, Max. Maybe we could iron out the details sometime tomorrow or rather later today? Does that work for you and Liz?"  
  
Liz overheard her final question and asked with a smile, "Does what work for Max and I?"  
  
Max was momentarily stunned by what Ava had said and he didn't know who to respond to first.  
  
Ava stepped back and said helpfully, "Why don't I give you two some time to talk?"  
  
Max nodded, lightly grasped Liz by the elbow and implored her, "Can we go talk in the garage?"  
  
Liz agreed with obvious concern, "Okay? Max, what's wrong? What's going on? What was Ava talking about, just now?"  
  
Max waited until they were alone together in the garage, to answer her, "I told Ava about your idea. The three of us making a family together."  
  
Liz frowned in puzzlement and asked, "Max! Why would you do that? We've already decided not to pursue it. What if all you've done is get her hopes up for nothing?"  
  
Max smiled encouragingly and clarified, "That's just it, Liz. She said, yes and so do I. I changed my mind, the day after I told you my initial answer but I didn't want to jerk you around by telling you that, unless Ava said yes, so I told her about it, left it totally up to her, an open ended offer and she wants to do it! Do you still want to?"  
  
Liz silently processed his words for several seconds and her eyes welled with tears.  
  
Max's heart sank as he thought he'd somehow gotten the whole thing completely wrong but then Liz smiled at him and said, "I love you for so many reasons, already and now I love you for this, too! Max. Thank-you. Yes. Yes, I very much still want to make a family with you and Ava. You're amazing! She's amazing.  
  
I get to hold your children, someday and they're going to call me, maybe not Mom, but something like it. That's all I want. To raise your babies with you and Ava. Everybody wins."  
  
Max hugged her hard and kissed the side of her head. He suggested, "Maybe we go tell Ava, then, that later today does work for us, to iron out the details together before we proceed?"  
  
Liz smiled in sudden understanding and said, "Ahh, so that's what I overheard. Yeah. If I wasn't free today, I'd have rescheduled whatever it is, for this. For us. For the family we're going to have, together, after all."  
  
Liz and Max returned to the living room, where both Michael and Maria and Kyle and Isabel were liplocked and slow dancing, and Ava was already beginning to tidy up empty drinking glasses.  
  
Liz bee-lined it for her, made her put down what was in her hand and she hugged Ava fiercely, as she said emotionally, "Thank-you for saying yes, Ava. Later today, after we get some sleep, ironing out the details, definitely works for Max and I."  
  
Ava countered with somewhat more subdued emotion, "Thank-you for thinking of it, at all. You're easily the kindest, most generous and loving person, I've ever known, Liz. Which is great because our future child deserves to have at least one cornball parent."  
  
Liz chuckled, wiping moisture from the corners of her eyes, as she vowed, "I will do my best to live up to that!"  
  
*****  
  
January 2nd, 2003.  
  
Shortly after lunch had been eaten, the two married couples of the crew, with Charlie in her Daddy's arms, looked on with nostalgic smiles, remembering their own weddings, as Isabel and Kyle got married.  
  
Isabel wore a cream, knee length, lace wedding dress and Kyle wore a cashmere navy blue suit, a grey dress shirt, and a satin, cream coloured tie with a matching satin pocket hanky.  
  
The bride and groom stood facing one another, in preparation to offer their wedding vows to each other.  
  
Ava, wearing a navy chiffon over gray satin knee length dress, acted as maid of honour, and Lex was the ring bearer, wearing a miniature version of Kyle's suit. Kal officiated, as promised.  
  
After introducing the point of the ceremony, Kal invited Kyle and Isabel to exchange their memorised personal vows.  
  
Isabel handed her bouquet off to Ava and she and Kyle faced each other, holding hands.  
  
Kyle stated with heartfelt solemnity, "I love you, Isabel Amanda Evans. You are my best friend. I trust you, and depend on you and I will always be trustworthy and dependable, in return."  
  
Isabel responded to his vow, similarly, "I love you, Kyle James Valenti. You are my best friend. I choose you to make a family with and to grow with and I will always choose you, above all others."  
  
With only occasional prompting from Kal, they offered to one another, the personal vow they'd written together, speaking as one, in unison, "Today, as I give myself to you in marriage, I promise to celebrate with you, in times of joy and to comfort you, in times of sorrow.  
  
I promise to love you when our love is easy, and also when it is an effort, knowing that the true magic of love, is not to avoid changes, but to follow the path together, hand in hand, as we are at this moment.  
  
When we look to each other, for strength, we will always find it and know that we can face whatever lies ahead, come what may, because we have willingly and eagerly bonded to one another for life and for love. I hereby gratefully and faithfully accept your promises to me."  
  
Kal then directed them through their ring exchange, at the conclusion of which, he declared, "By the power vested in me by the state of Oregon, having met all criteria to be legally wed, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Kyle and Isabel both giggled once before their lips met in a heartfelt, romantic and happy kiss.  
  
When they separated, Kal announced, "I hereby present to all those gathered, Mr. & Mrs. Kyle & Isabel Valenti!"  
  
Maria and Ava witnessed the marriage documents and then Lex asked with loud enthusiasm, "Now, Mommy? Is it time for cake?"  
  
Everyone chuckled, Kyle tousled Lex's unruly mop of dark curls affectionately and Isabel answered him, "Yes, Lex, sweetheart, it is definitely time for cake!"  
  
Charlie heaved an audible sigh and Maria stroked her less abundant and lighter coloured hair, than she'd had at birth, as she consoled, "Not for you, though, sweet one. It'll be a while yet before you can eat cake."  
  
Charlie audibly filled her diaper in response and Maria couldn't be certain that it hadn't been on purpose. Maria smiled at Michael and declared, "She's your daughter, too. This one's yours, spaceboy."  
  
Michael chuckled, kissed Maria on the cheek, stood up and agreed, "No problem. We'll be right back.,  
  
"Hey, Prozac? Save Uncle Awesome some cake, okay, buddy?"  
  
Lex grinned widely at Michael and gave him an emphatic thumb up, as he said, "You got it, Uncle Awesome!"  
  
Kyle asked Isabel jokingly, "Are we sure it isn't some kind of negligence or abuse, on our part, letting Heckle brainwash him, like that?"  
  
Isabel only laughed and said, "Probably, but it's way too late to nip that in the bud, now!"  
  
"What does brainwash mean, Daddy?", Lex asked innocently.  
  
Kyle fibbed, "It has a few meanings but the one just now, just means making someone think good thoughts, okay?"  
  
Lex nodded hard, once and ran off to the kitchen yelling, "I want the biggest cake, with lots and lots of ice-ning, please, Auntie Ava!"  
  
Kyle stated solemnly, "Because he obviously needs more sugar."  
  
Isabel kissed him on the lips and pointed out, "Well, his Mommy and Daddy will only have one wedding day, so let's just let him eat cake!"  
  
Kyle's eyes watered and he said, "Thank-you for saying it that way. That means a lot, to me."  
  
Isabel caressed his face and countered, "You mean a lot, to me and to him. Charlie might be a tougher nut to crack, but I have faith, that you'll come to mean a lot to her, too, my Froggy."  
  
Kyle insisted, "I love them both and I don't require reciprocation but getting it from Lex, anyway, is humbling. I love all three of you, Pookie, and that's permanent."  
  
Isabel smiled and said with happy confidence, "I know."  
  
They joined the others in the kitchen, fed each other wedding cake and then Isabel spoke quietly in Kyle's ear, "Listen can you supervise our cake monster? I need to speak to Ava, privately; girl talk, you know?"  
  
Kyle nodded and took over serving cake to the rest of the crew, while Isabel led Ava out to the garage.  
  
They returned less than five minutes later and Isabel looked troubled. Kyle checked in with her, "Is everything okay? That was about the shortest girl talk I've ever seen or you know, not seen."  
  
Isabel smiled at him reassuringly, "Everything's fine, Kyle. Let's just enjoy being celebrated for a bit before we have dinner, get the kids to bed and then lose ourselves in our wedding night, okay?"  
  
Kyle smiled softly, with a naughty twinkle in his eye and he admitted, "I like the sound of that; especially that last part."  
  
Isabel winked and grinned, as she flirted, "I thought you might."  
  
Michael interrupted them to ask, "Who is giving Charlie her bath, tonight?"  
  
Isabel answered, "I am. Why?"  
  
Michael replied, "Good. So after dinner my wife is all mine. All the rest of mine and Maria's chores are done, for today. You two going to get things moving along here, with the first dance, now, or what?"  
  
Isabel chuckled and teased him, "Impatient, much?"  
  
Michael countered impatiently, "Apparently, you haven't seen my wife, lately or you wouldn't need to ask me that nor be surprised by it."  
  
Isabel assured him, "Yes, we will get this party started, Michael. It's almost like you're still a newlywed."  
  
Michael grimaced at her and said, "Duh?"  
  
Maria slipped her arms around Michael's middle, from beside him, and asked the actual newlyweds, "Is my grumpy spacehubby bothering you guys?"  
  
Kyle and Isabel chuckled and said together, "Not at all. We're just about to get the dancing started."  
  
Michael complained to Maria, "You can't have it both ways, you know. You can't tell me to wait and then keep touching me."  
  
Maria smirked, kissed his frowning mouth, looked into his eyes and suggested, "If you put up and shut up and a smile wouldn't kill you, either, then I promise to make it worth your while, later."  
  
Michael smiled the fakest smile she'd ever seen and she burst out laughing. He led her by the elbow to the designated dancing area in the living room and he made one more attempt to get his own way, "I'm pretty sure this is spousal abuse, Maria."  
  
Maria nuzzled his ear and insisted, "You'll live. And then I'll make you very glad that you're alive."  
  
Michael's whole body stilled, he looked into her eyes and said contritely, "You're right. I'm sorry. I already am glad about that. Thanks for the reminder, angel."  
  
Maria kissed his lips softly and countered, "You don't need to be sorry, spaceboy. A little more patient might be nice, though."  
  
Michael half-smiled wryly and he conceded, "I'm working on that. For you. I'd do anything for you."  
  
Maria assured him as they swayed together to the ballad in play, "That hasn't escaped my attention, in a very long time. Remember, I didn't say no I only said yes but wait."  
  
Michael pondered aloud, "Maybe we should go to a hotel, tonight."  
  
Maria suggested, "Well, we never did finish our mini honeymoon. You can take me to a nooky hotel, tonight."  
  
Michael nuzzled her neck and agreed, "That's a plan. The things I want to do to you, are probably best done, not in this house."  
  
Maria gasped and lightly swatted him as she admonished, "Mission accomplished; now I'm impatient, too!"  
  
Finally, Michael smiled for real and Maria just shook her head at him and smiled back.  
  
After everyone had danced with everyone in male and female pairs only, unlike at Michael's and Maria's wedding, Isabel got everyone's attention, "I just want to thank you guys for being the best crew, ever and for celebrating our day with us but before we wrap this up and get back to our regularly scheduled routines, I have a request.  
  
There's something that I'd like to discuss with all of you, when Kal returns on the fourth, to give Lex his final dose of elixir. It's important, so please don't find other stuff to do and miss Kal's visit. This is something I need to discuss with all of you, okay? Please?"  
  
Max asked, "Why didn't you do it before Kal left, right after the ceremony?"  
  
Isabel hedged vaguely, "Because what I wish to discuss, didn't even enter my mind, until after he'd already gone, or you're right, I would have. So do I have your word, everyone? You'll all be here during Kal's weekly visit on the fourth?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Kyle quietly asked, "Don't I warrant at least a hint?"  
  
Isabel nodded, and agreed, "You do, actually. Ask me for that, right after we consummate our marriage, okay?"  
  
Kyle kissed her lips, smiled and then agreed, "I will do that, Mrs. Valenti."  
  
By four o'clock p.m. celebrating the wedding of Kyle and Isabel had wrapped up.  
  
Michael and Maria had left even before that to go to a hotel together for the night.  
  
The dinner menu was supposed to feed seven people, twice. Ava opted out of dinner with the remaining two couples, in favour of going to the public library, insisting she'd eat something either on the way there or else on the way back.  
  
Kyle suggested, "What if we barbecue, instead? That way we use up the meat?,  
  
"Hey, Pookie, we can let Lex have his favourite canned pasta, tonight, instead, couldn't we? He doesn't like meat, if it's still on the bone and well, it's pork chops, tonight."  
  
Isabel nodded, "Let's not make a habit of it, but yes, for tonight Lex can have mini beef ravioli. I'll sneak extra veggies into him, somehow, tomorrow. Pork chops on the barbie sounds awesome!"  
  
Max also nodded agreeably and said, "Hey, you're the cook, tonight. Whatever you want to do, is fine by me."  
  
Liz concurred with the others and they left Kyle to it.  
  
Kyle made four baked potatoes, steamed green beans and a baby spinach leaf salad, with halved cherry tomatoes and feta cheese, to go with the chops.  
  
While he was grilling the last batch of chops, his mind wandered to his wedding night, ahead, and a couple of the chops caught fire. He nearly cussed, "Oh, sh ... oot!", and he managed to get the flames out, but the chops were pretty charred.  
  
Not wanting to admit to the others, how he'd burned part of the dinner, he used his powers on the chops, expecting the burning process to reverse but nothing happened. Curious if he even still had powers, he purposely spilled a kid friendly tumbler of water and then used his powers, again. It was like the spill never happened.  
  
Kyle muttered to himself, "Good to know that there's a limit, I guess."  
  
Rather than explain what had happened, Kyle cut away most of the charred parts and served what was left of those chops to himself for dinner.  
  
After dinner, while Kyle and Isabel got the kids bathed and ready for bed, Max did his assigned kitchen chores and Liz redid the January chore schedule because it had gotten messy from all the changes to it from the results of casino night. She finished it before Lex made it to bed and so she requested that he put the new one up.  
  
Lex did as he was asked with an air of pride and feeling important. He gave everyone hugs and kisses goodnight and then went to bed happily.  
  
Liz and Max decided to stay downstairs and watch a movie while waiting up for Ava to get back from the library, at least in part to give Kyle and Isabel some temporary privacy on their wedding night.  
  
To their mutual surprise, Kyle and Isabel didn't immediately start making out as soon as they were alone, together but instead found themselves sitting on the edge of Kyle's air mattress, holding hands and just feeling close as they decompressed from the beautiful but hectic day they'd just shared.  
  
Kyle blurted quietly, "It was quite possibly the worst proposal in the history of proposals but you still said yes and then you actually did it! You married me, today. I don't think it's fully sunk in yet. Isabel Evans married me. Just wow."  
  
Isabel squeezed his hand, kissed his cheek and insisted with a smile, "When you know it's the right person, like I did, then the delivery of the proposal doesn't matter all that much.  
  
I married my best friend today and that makes me the happiest I've ever been. Besides, whenever I think of your proposal, all I remember is how adorable you were! I love you, for you, Kyle Valenti."  
  
Kyle quipped solemnly, "Because I'm the best and Isabel Evans settles for nothing less."  
  
They looked at each other straight-faced for only a few seconds before chuckling together and Isabel concurred, "Oh, you know it! Except for one tiny detail; my name is Isabel Valenti, now."  
  
Kyle stared into her eyes, shook his head and muttered, "Call Ripley's.", and he kissed his wife with the reverence and awe that he was feeling.  
  
They didn't rush through making love. They placed soft kisses on each others skin as it was revealed during the removal of their clothing. They explored each other with their mouths and fingertips and somewhere along the way their bodies joined as one flesh, by mutual desire and consent. Kyle continued adoring his wife beyond his own satisfaction, until she trembled with emotional and sensual ecstasy in his arms.  
  
They clung to each other afterward, exchanging soft kisses, with their fingers laced together. Isabel whispered in his ear and Kyle didn't process what she'd whispered, for nearly ten seconds. He looked into her eyes and said with a soft smile, "I'm pretty sure that qualifies as more than a hint about what you want to discuss on the fourth."  
  
Isabel nodded, laughed self-consciously and asked him, "Is that all you have to say?"  
  
Kyle asked, "Confirmed by Ava during the girl talk?"  
  
Isabel nodded, looking at him in concern. Kyle smiled and declared, "This day, no, my life, my entire life, just keeps getting better and better, Mrs. Valenti!"  
  
Isabel asked tentatively, "So you aren't freaked out?"  
  
Kyle caressed her abdomen and asked, "If by freaked out, you really mean, am I overcome with joy? Then yes, I am completely freaked out."  
  
Isabel laughed through relieved tears and admitted, "Well, I was freaked out, at first. I mean I thought it could only happen during breeding pains. If I'd known that it could happen in between times, too, Kyle, then I would have forced myself to tolerate condoms, to give us more time, as just us, you know?"  
  
Kyle countered, "We weren't just us, anyway, Pookie. I'm more than okay with this. The only possible down side, is that now Charlie needs to be aged up, too and that will delight a certain shape-shifter we know. Ahh, that's the real reason you want the big pow wow on the fourth! Makes sense.  
  
After this baby comes, do you maybe want to give that birth control concoction a try? Instead of condoms? If it works then great! More reasonable space between this baby and the next, without resorting to aging up the kids, anymore, if we ever do have more and if it doesn't work, then I guess we get another new person to love and claim as family. I don't mind either outcome. You?"  
  
Isabel winced and declined, "Even if he swears to me that it's safe, I wouldn't want this baby to ingest it through my breast milk, though."  
  
Kyle nodded emphatically and agreed, "Oh, yeah, definitely not! That's why I meant that we should get it for me. I'll go on it. I'm not so crazy about condoms, either."  
  
Isabel's jaw dropped and she asked incredulously, "For you? You'd do that, Kyle? For real?"  
  
Kyle shrugged, nodded and smiled as he confirmed, "Yeah, of course I would. If it doesn't work, we have more kids sooner, if it does work we can have more kids when we choose it and if it permanently sterilises me, then, hey we're stopped at three kids. All outcomes are okay for me."  
  
Isabel caressed his face and said with a teasing smile, "How very zen of you! I will actually contact Kal in the morning and ask him in advance because if I remember right didn't he say that the birth control one is the fussiest one to make?"  
  
Kyle's eyes widened and he confessed, "I have no idea. I can't even think straight, right now because one, I just found out I helped create life and two, there is an incredibly beautiful and sexy, very naked woman in my bed and I think I might be her husband. I'm a little afraid that an alarm clock is about to wake me up."  
  
Isabel kissed him deeply and assured, "You're definitely her husband and whether you're waking or dreaming, the truth of that remains, so you needn't fear the alarm, anymore."  
  
Kyle smiled and said proudly, "Ahh, my voice of reason strikes again!"  
  
Isabel smiled at him seductively, nodded and then she resumed making love with him, as if they hadn't ever stopped.  
  
*****  
  
January 4th 2003  
  
After Kal's final assessment and dosing of Lex, he let Isabel know that he was done, as she'd ordered him to do, and she gathered the crew in the living room.  
  
Only Ava and Kyle didn't look curious, both already knowing the announcement that Isabel was about to make.  
  
Isabel took a deep breath, smiled and announced, "Kyle and I are expecting!"  
  
Michael asked skeptically, "How can you possibly know that, after just what, two nights? Plus wait a second, hold up, isn't it too soon for breeding pains to return, already? Did they, though, Isabel?"  
  
Isabel commended Michael, "So, it's not just me who misunderstood that part of things! Thank-you, Michael! Apparently, our monthly cycles matter, too, with or without the breeding pains."  
  
Max asked, "So wait, you're saying you got pregnant between breeding pains?"  
  
Isabel nodded and Liz blurted out, "In that case, Ava, let's not wait for yours to come back, either, before you get pregnant with Max's child. Whenever you're ready, let's just go for it and get our family started!"  
  
The four adults and one shape-shifter, who were not in on that particular loop, looked between Ava, Liz and Max, with stunned expressions and asked, "Your what?!"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria calls out both Liz and Michael, while adjusting to being in her third trimester of pregnancy. Michael doesn't spare Charlie from his nick names thing. Isabel's and Kyle's privacy is inadvertently compromised. Kyle helps Lex adjust to becoming a big brother, now that he's aged up enough for it to affect him. Ava makes Liz cry. Max calls Maria out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Fifteen ******  
  
January 4th, 2003.  
  
Before anyone else could say another word, Maria took Liz by the elbow and excused to the room, "We'll be right back!"  
  
Liz sighed and willingly let Maria drag her away to the garage. Once they were alone, Maria blurted out, "What's going on, Liz? Did he cheat on you again and you're just covering with this, as if it's your idea?"  
  
Liz laughed and quickly assured, "No, Maria, of course he didn't cheat on me, again! That's not ... okay listen, this is my idea. I promise you."  
  
Maria asked suspiciously, "Is she already pregnant?"  
  
Liz insisted, "No."  
  
Maria implored emphatically, "Then don't do this, Liz! I remember all too well what you went through when Tess was pregnant and you do not need to revisit that!"  
  
Liz smiled at Maria and said, "This is why I love you, girl. You always have my back but I need you to listen and really hear me, okay? I want to make a family with Max and Ava. Not unlike the situation with you, Michael, Isabel, Kyle and Charlie.  
  
Max and I have talked about this, a lot and we've both reached the same conclusion; that the only way I'll ever get to be a parent is to be a step parent, like you and Kyle both are to Charlie. Ava has wanted to be a Mom for as long as she can remember but it turned out that she couldn't make that happen, in the usual way, and Max wan-"  
  
Maria interrupted, "What does that mean? Couldn't make it happen in the usual way? Is she infertile? No, wait, then how could she make a baby with Max? I'm so confused right now."  
  
Liz explained, "Ava doesn't feel attracted to anyone. Not men, not women; no one."  
  
Maria asked suspiciously, "So she doesn't want to seduce Max and steal him from you, like Tess tried to do?"  
  
Liz chuckled and assured Maria, "No, she really doesn't! She's not wired that way, like, at all, Maria! Come on, you know Ava! She is nothing like Tess! She's our actual friend. She's an important part of our crew. And, besides, I would never even consider it, as an option, if that's what had to happen, in order for this to work."  
  
Maria asked in confusion, "Then how the heck is she going to get pregnant, if she doesn't have sex with Max?"  
  
Liz looked at Maria in amusement and waited. Two seconds later, Maria exclaimed, "Oh! You mean like Isabel did? You do know it was a long shot, that it even worked, right? I mean fertility clinics generally keep that stuff on ice, for a reason, you know?"  
  
Liz pointed out, "Well, since Max and Ava can't exactly go the clinical route, this is our only shot, long or not and all three of us want to take it."  
  
Maria cautioned, "Okay, but the idea of it might seem great and unthreatening but how will you actually feel if Max creates a child with her? I mean really, Liz?"  
  
Liz asked gently, "Do you resent Charlie, in any way? Or Michael's bond with her? Or Michael's bond with Isabel, now that they share not just the same origins but a child together, as well?"  
  
Maria opened her mouth, then snapped it shut and shook her head before answering, "No, of course, I don't. I have no regrets about what I did. But Liz, as kindred as you and I are, in most ways, you are not me. Are you really sure that this isn't just another road to breaking your own heart?"  
  
Liz grasped Maria's hand and said through tears and a smile, "I really believe that this is a road to filling my heart and my life with joy. I'm sure about this, Maria."  
  
Maria searched Liz's face for several seconds and then she hugged Liz fiercely as she committed, "Then I support you, one hundred percent because I love you so much, Liz Parker!"  
  
Liz gasped and giggled, as she felt Maria's unborn child move abruptly between them and Maria stated, as she released Liz, "Baby obviously agrees, too, so it's settled, then. But Liz? If things don't go how you imagine; if it's not all joy, you'll tell me, right?"  
  
Liz nodded and pointed out, "Of course I would but if that happens, you'll already know, before I ever get to say a word to you about it and I know you'll just be there for me."  
  
Maria squeezed Liz's hand and promised faithfully, "Always."  
  
Liz offered her elbow to Maria and invited, "Shall we head back inside, now? I'm supposing you are not alone with your reservations about our plans and the three of us could probably use some back up, with the others."  
  
Maria linked her elbow with Liz's and they went back into the house. They didn't even make it back to the living room before they found out that Liz's bombshell had been overshadowed by something else.  
  
They quickened their pace upon hearing Isabel practically shout, "No! I don't care about your recommendations this time, Mr. Langley! They are my children and I will not consent to this! You said six! Lex is now for all appearances sake, six and you are not aging him up further, just so that Charlie can be aged up to your comfort zone!,  
  
"Michael? Maria? Could you please back me up on this?"  
  
Michael piped up, "I was just waiting for my wife to get back, but, sorry, Kojak, Charlie is my daughter, too and I agree with Isabel."  
  
Maria left Liz's side to stand with Michael and she requested, in his ear, "Cliffnotes?"  
  
Michael filled her in, "When the new kid is born, Kojak wants Lex to age up another two years, so that Charlie can be aged up to six and still maintain the plausible age-gap because that works better for him."  
  
Maria sent a look to Kal that made him fidget uncomfortably and she admonished him, "These are not lab rats, Mr. Langley. These are human beings, well hybrid, but still. They're children. Children we love. You can't just expect us to be okay with you permanently messing with their lives, just to make you more comfortable. Lives Mr. Langley. Life, all life, is precious on this particular rock in the universe.  
  
Find a compromise because I'm with Isabel and Michael on this one. Because it works better for you is not a compelling enough reason to rob Lex, or us, of nearly his whole childhood. Charlie does not need to be six years old just because that's what you prefer. And don't spout any ~you children don't understand the gravity of the danger you're in~ nonsense at us because it doesn't apply. We won't be in any greater danger if Charlie isn't aged up to six.  
  
Why not four and a half, or so? Still capable of walking, talking and reasoning, which were the reasons you cited for aging Lex to six in the first place. Just to put it out there. Obviously, Isabel and Michael have final say."  
  
Max quipped to Kal, "Looks like you are out voted on this one, Kal. I would consider it harmful if you were to administer any further elixir to Lex, and there is the little matter of the vow you made to me about protecting all of us and not just the so called Royal Four."  
  
Isabel gave Max a tearful, grateful smile and said, "Thanks, little brother!,  
  
"I like Maria's suggestion. I will consent to Charlie being aged up to not older than four and a half. Only if her Daddy agrees, to it, too, though. And most definitely no more elixir for my son! I just want him to have something resembling a normal childhood, from now on."  
  
Kyle reminded his wife, "You do remember that we're all on the run from the shady and corrupt part of the feds, though, right? Normal is highly unattainable, no matter if Lex takes more elixir or not. I vote for no more elixir, too, though, I'm just saying. We should maybe discuss re-evaluating our expectations going forward. I mean who here thought on the day that we left, that we would even have kids with us, at this point?"  
  
Isabel asked Kyle in wounded dismay, "Did you just wish my babies out of existence?"  
  
Kyle rushed to refute, "No, Pookie, of course not! That isn't at all what I was saying! I'm just saying our lives have all changed a lot and it doesn't benefit us to hold onto the ideals that fit our lives, before all of this. You're the one who taught me that, when I had my little freakout, over the Christmas tree incident."  
  
Isabel was visibly relieved by his explanation and she nodded in understanding.  
  
Michael interjected, "I agree with yours and Maria's decision, Isabel. Up to four and a half, only. Also, I'm sorry for not getting what a big deal it was for you, when Lex aged up.  
  
I'm kind of uneasy about watching Charlie speed through her first four years of life that should actually take her four years of living, but instead will take less than two months.,  
  
"I do have one stipulation, Kojak; you will never be alone with my daughter, not even just in the next room, where we can hear you. One of us will chaperone your weekly visits and if you don't like that, too damned bad. You've been a little too blatantly interested in her powers, for my liking."  
  
Isabel and Maria exchanged a look and backed Michael up, in unison, "We agree with Michael."  
  
Ava piped up, "Can I elect myself as a chaperone? We all know, I don't like him or trust him. I'll keep very close tabs on exactly how he interacts with Charlie, as she ages up."  
  
Michael asked her, "What about when you've got a kid of your own? Are you really going to want yours anywhere near him, while you chaperone him with Charlie?"  
  
Ava countered, "If I ever have a child, then the term ~of my own~, will not apply. Said child will have two other parents besides just me, pulling protective duty."  
  
Liz added, wincing a little, "And if there's ever more than one, then, we will, at some point, have to make this same decision, too, so avoiding allowing Mr. Langley to be near our children, isn't really realistic, anyway, you know?"  
  
Ava teared up and smiled at Liz, as she admitted, "I can hardly imagine even having one child and to hear you talk about more than one, like it really could happen; just ... thank-you. Both."  
  
Max addressed Kal again, "You're awfully quiet, Kal. What? No lectures? No arguments?"  
  
Kal spoke quietly, "Only an apology. To the Commander. Life is precious, indeed. That's what all of this was for. The entire mission.  
  
It seems, I'd lost sight of that, in my haste to reach certain ideals. I apologise, Commander; I truly never intended harm to either of the children. They are both miraculous beings.  
  
Four and a half years is enough development for me to work with, after all. I'll see myself out and expect to see you all, again, not sooner than upon the birth of The Royal Princess' third child."  
  
Maria confessed to Michael, as soon as Kal had left, "I always forget about that whole Commander thing until he mentions it. Is that weird? I mean if I am that, then shouldn't I be like, I don't know, hyper aware of my own alleged importance, or something? Because I'm so not. I seriously keep forgetting that it's even a thing."  
  
Michael smirked and whispered in her ear, "You wouldn't forget so easily, if you'd been the one who got summoned right out of your clothes."  
  
Maria abruptly looked at him and fought a smile as she declared, "Well, it's a good thing we are almost always together, then or that would probably happen a lot more frequently! You were always on my mind...", she sang the last.  
  
Michael chuckled appreciatively, said, "Definitely a good thing." and then he kissed her several times in a row.  
  
*****  
  
Friday, January 17, 2003.  
  
After dinner, right in the middle of bathing Charlie before her bedtime, Isabel suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She called out to Kyle, "Froggy, get in here! I need you!"  
  
Kyle came rushing in, asking in concern, "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Isabel gestured to Charlie and ordered, "You have to take over because, oh God, I'm so sorry to do this in front of you!", and the moment he had his hands on Charlie, Isabel bolted to the toilet and revisited a deteriorated version of her dinner.  
  
Charlie fussed some when Kyle didn't resume washing her, because he was too distracted by his wife throwing up. Kyle returned his attention to bathing Charlie, even as he stated, "So ten hours or so to go. Been together all day and as far as I know, this is the first time that you've ... done that, today."  
  
Isabel caught her breath, nodded, flushed, stood up to rinse both the outside and the inside of her mouth, with water from the sink faucet and then she asked, "Have Max give Kal the heads up, okay? I'm alright now. That wave has passed, I'll finish up with Charlie. And hey, Froggy? Thanks for the save. I love you."  
  
Kyle flirted, "You're really sexy when you say things like that, to me!"  
  
Isabel laughed skeptically and pointed out, "I just up-chucked in front of you, plus I'm as big as a freaking house, so I'm not buying it!"  
  
Kyle stood behind her, nuzzled the side of her neck and rubbed his palms slowly across her swollen belly as he insisted, "Mmmhmm, and I love this house! That's our baby in there. Nothing sexier to me than knowing that and remembering how it happened."  
  
Isabel half-heartedly admonished him, "Could you not come on to me and not try to make out with me, while I'm trying to bathe the current baby?"  
  
Kyle stipulated, "While I'm in the same room, as you? No. I really can't not."  
  
Isabel laughed and ordered, "Then I'm rain checking you! Get out! No pouting allowed, either!"  
  
Kyle huffed in exasperation and obliged, "Fine. Off to do your bidding then. I love you, Pookie."  
  
When Kyle entered the living room, the rest of the crew looked at him expectantly. Kyle asked self-consciously, "What?"  
  
Liz asked pointedly, "How long do we have before the baby comes? She puked, right?"  
  
Kyle muttered almost to himself, "Wow. I mean we all know sound carries too well in this house but we're usually polite enough to pretend otherwise. To answer your question, Liz, yes, she threw up. First time today, so if it goes like with the first two, maybe there's a baby, just before sunrise?"  
  
Max informed him, "I already called Kal."  
  
Kyle fidgeted uncomfortably and asked, "So like did all of you eavesdrop on our entire conversation?"  
  
Ava offered contritely, "After we heard that tell tale sign, we couldn't turn our ears off. Sorry, Kyle."  
  
Kyle sighed and muttered, "What I wouldn't give for some privacy."  
  
Michael scoffed unsympathetically, "Welcome to our world."  
  
Max offered solace, "Kal said he's working on it. He reminded me again that we need to be ready to just pick up and leave at a moment's notice."  
  
Maria asked Max, "Did you tell him that I need an attached bathroom, in the next place? Make sure he understands that!"  
  
Liz smirked and teased her, "It would have a better chance of happening if you were the one ordering him to provide you with that .... Commander!"  
  
Maria stuck her tongue out at Liz and complained half-joking, "Shut up! I'm not using that as leverage. Well, not just yet, anyway."  
  
Michael quipped, "Then don't count on that attached bathroom, angelwife."  
  
Maria harumphed and pouted, "You're supposed to be on my side, Michael!"  
  
Michael insisted, "That is me being on your side."  
  
Maria continued to pout as she compromised, "I'll think about it. Does anyone need the bathroom? I'd like to have a soak, as soon as Isabel is done in there with Charlie, before Lex needs to take his bath."  
  
Michael brazenly flirted, "Do you need supervision? You know for safety. In case you slip or something?"  
  
Maria declined still pouting a little, "No, I do not. If I need help I've got my bestie and Ava. Right, ladies?"  
  
Ava assured Michael, "She'll be fine, Michael. We have her back, just like she said. Don't the three of you have random acts plans, anyway?"  
  
Michael looked at Max and asked, "Oh, are we still doing that? Right now?"  
  
Max looked at Kyle and asked, "Depends on if Kyle can tear himself away from his wife for a few hours, or not? Yeah, we know, she'll be going into labour soon but we've got time. You still with us, or not?"  
  
Isabel entered the living room and answered for him, "Yes, he's still going with you. I insist. However, you'll both have to wait until after Michael puts his daughter to bed, first."  
  
Michael's face lit up and he exclaimed, "It's about time, I get a turn! Hand her over!,  
  
"How's Daddy's little Powerpuff Bubbles? You rule, don't you? Yeah, you do!"  
  
Isabel admonished him, "Don't go getting her all wound up, please! It's not playtime, it's bedtime."  
  
Michael cuddled Charlie to his shoulder and assured Isabel, "Yeah, I know. I got this!,  
  
"Oh, but, hey, Maria? What about her lullabye?"  
  
Maria kissed Charlie's head, then Michael's mouth and declined, "That's exactly why I made a recording. Use it. I have an urgent date with the bathtub, spaceboy. Sorry. But, umm, will you wake me up when you get home, please?"  
  
Michael chuckled, kissed her cheek and agreed, "Yeah. Enjoy your soak. I love you both."  
  
Maria smiled slightly at him and reciprocated, "We love you, too. Be careful tonight, please."  
  
Max, Michael and Kyle all nodded in unison.  
  
As Michael disappeared up the stairs, to put Charlie down, Maria informed Isabel, "I'll be about an hour. Is that fine for you?"  
  
Isabel nodded and assured her, "Yep. My son and I will be spending some quality time together with some Candyland! We love that game! Enjoy your soak, Maria. No rush."  
  
Liz complained jokingly, "Aww, I wanna play Candyland, too, but instead I'm on laundry sorting tonight!"  
  
Ava concurred, "Yeah, and apparently our kitchen can't clean itself, either! Bummer!,  
  
"I'll have my headphones on, Maria, but if you need us, just holler at Liz; she'll get my attention."  
  
Maria nodded, smiled her appreciation and waddled slowly downstairs to get her after bath stuff.  
  
On her return trip back up the stairs to go run her bath, she felt a little winded and she rubbed her belly, as she talked to her baby, "The bigger you get, the harder this is, darlin'. Just a couple more months to go, though. Mama can tough it out. You'll see.  
  
To think by tomorrow morning, there'll be another baby in this house! Your Auntie Isabel will have had three babies, in the time it takes your Mama to grow you. I'm almost envious, but then there are drawbacks for her, too. Thankfully, your Daddy and I won't ever have to use that age elixir, on you."  
  
After a half hour soak, the bath water was already cooler than Maria liked, so she let some water out and added more hot. Within five minutes of relaxing in the reheated bath water, her unborn baby moved so suddenly that the water splashed and startled Maria. She watched her belly continue to ripple and move. She kept expecting it to stop but it didn't. The longer it went on, the more it amused her. She laughed and spoke to the baby, "Aww, I wish your Daddy was here to see this!"  
  
"Umm, Maria? I thought you didn't want me to supervise?"  
  
Maria let out a little scream of surprise and then demanded, "Michael, what are you doing in here?! I thought you'd already left! Wait. How did you get in he-. Oh my God. You're naked. Did I do this? Where were you?"  
  
Michael knelt beside the tub and put his hand on her still rippling belly, as he answered, "In the car with Max and Kyle."  
  
Maria asked in overt concern, "Please tell me you were not driving?"  
  
Michael kissed the side of her head and assured her, "No. I wasn't."  
  
Maria said in a horrified whisper, "But you could have been. Oh my God, Michael. I didn't mean to. I wasn't even thinking. The baby was being so active and you were missing it but I never meant to do ... this. What if you'd been driving and the car killed someone? Or what if you'd been in public where other people could have seen you just suddenly disappear? I need to learn how to not do this by accident!"  
  
Michael stroked her hair, then insisted, as he pawed through her discarded clothes for her phone "Calm down, Maria. Nothing bad happened. I should use your burner phone to let Maxwell know that I'm alright, though. Admittedly, I am relieved that you were alone, at least, too.,  
  
"Hey, Maxwell. Yeah, I'm fine. Yep, it was just Maria. No, no, she's fine. She just forgot this could happen. The baby was being active and she wanted me to see it. Nah, Maria can get me something from our room. No sense cutting things short, on my account. I'll make up for it later. Yeah. Go do good deeds, bro. Later."  
  
As Michael ended the call, Maria suggested to him, "Even though they probably already know because paper thin walls, you might want to give the ladies a heads up that you are suddenly here, again, even though they know you left quite a while ago."  
  
Michael nodded and sent texts to all three of them, then set Maria's phone aside and inquired, "You almost done in there?"  
  
Maria begged, "Ten more minutes? It's just being in the water makes me feel loads less heavy."  
  
Michael nodded with a soft smile and asked, "Want me to do your back?"  
  
Maria looked at him for several seconds without saying anything and then she started to lean forward even as she defended, "This isn't why I wanted you here, though, but it's not like I can ever refuse that offer, either. Just so we're clear!"  
  
Michael chuckled and admitted, as he lathered up her back and then scratched her entire back with his nearly non-existent fingernails, "I ain't mad about being here, with you, no matter what your reasons were."  
  
Maria moaned and praised, "God, spaceboy, that feels so good! I'm still embarrassed about how you got here but I'm definitely not mad that you are here, either."  
  
Michael chuckled and made another offer, "Water's a bit on the chilly side; you want a reheat?"  
  
Maria stated regretfully, "I'm only in here for ten more minutes, though."  
  
Michael kissed her head and said decisively, "Then you're gonna have perfect water temperature for those ten minutes."  
  
Maria said softly, "I'm sorry for declining your supervision, earlier. This is really nice, Michael. I love you."  
  
Michael grinned and winked at her, as he advised, "Remember this, for next time, then."  
  
Maria chuckled, then pouted and demanded, "Kiss your very pregnant wife, please."  
  
Michael smirked, nodded, said, "Yeah.", and then obliged her demand slowly and thoroughly.  
  
*****  
  
It was nearly midnight by the time Max and Kyle returned. Max smiled kindly at Maria but suggested, "We should probably talk about the summoning thing, in the morning."  
  
Maria nodded, agreeably, blushing slightly with residual embarrassment as she requested, "Could we maybe just keep it between our crew, though? I really don't want to deal with Mr. Langley's commentary about it. At least not yet, or anytime soon, either."  
  
Max nodded but stipulated, "For now, yes. You might like his input on this later, though, since he knows more about it, than our crew does."  
  
Maria nodded her concession and after Isabel promised to wake them all up when her labour started, everyone turned in to get some shut eye before the arrival of her third child.  
  
*****  
January 18th, 2003.  
  
Isabel got up to pee at six twenty-two according to the bedside alarm and she still wasn't in labour. Charlie was starting to fuss when she tried to go back to bed so she just brought her to bed with her to nurse her. Isabel dozed off during the nearly twenty minute session and she was roused to full alertness by her water breaking.  
  
She poked at Kyle's shoulder and hissed, "Kyle! It's time! My water just broke!"  
  
Kyle was instantly awake and he made a dismayed face as he noted, "Apparently. I'll go get some clean bedding. Do you want me to put her back in her crib or take her to her Dad?"  
  
Isabel complained, "Your first child is about to be born! You're being awfully calm, Froggy!"  
  
Kyle shook his head and refuted quietly, "Nooooo, Pookie, I am not. I just have to do something useful so that I don't panic like a complete idiot and make you instantly regret that I'm the father of the baby that's about to be born."  
  
Isabel smiled warmly at him and insisted, "Silly, Froggy! I could never regret that! Please take Charlie to Michael and ask Ava to look after Lex just until our baby is born?"  
  
About an hour later, everyone except for Isabel, Kyle and Liz were sitting around the kitchen island trying to wake up, with various hot beverages, when they heard Liz say encouragingly, "Just one more big one, Isabel! You can do it!", followed by a short yell and a few seconds later, at seven thirty-four, on the morning of January the eighteenth, two thousand and three, the cry of a newborn baby, put smiles on everyone's faces.  
  
Kyle shouted out excitedly, intending them all to hear him, "We have another son! I have another son!"  
  
Michael frowned in confusion, still not quite fully awake but cuddling his daughter against his shoulder, as he mumbled, between sips of coffee, "Another son? What is he- oh. The Prozac kid. Right. Got it. Cool.,  
  
"Hear that, Bubbles? Now, you're the Powerpuff filling in a brother sandwich; one older and one younger. Your brothers are so lucky! Yeah, you know it, don't you, Charlie B. !"  
  
Lex said excitedly, "I got a little brother, now, too?! I wanna see! Auntie Ava, can we go see, now? Please, please, please?!"  
  
Maria pointed to the ceiling and asked, "Ummm, who is doing that?"  
  
Everyone looked up to see colours swirling across the ceiling in something that resembled a cross between the light from a prism and the aurora borealis with sparkles.  
  
They all looked at each other and then all eyes focused on Charlie in wonder. Max's eyes widened and he said, "I think there are Antarian symbols in there."  
  
Max quickly jotted down what he thought he saw and then he said, "You guys go on up and say hi. I'm going to figure out what that says from Alex's decryption code. Hopefully it won't take too long. Tell Isabel I'll be up in a bit."  
  
Maria took Charlie from Michael, and he escorted them up the stairs, right behind Ava and Lex.  
  
Ava knocked on Kyle's old bedroom door and asked, "Can we come in and say hi to the new baby, yet?"  
  
Lex whispered with loud urgency, "Mommy, please! I need to see my baby brother!"  
  
Kyle opened the door, swooped Lex up in his arms, kissed his cheek and agreed, "Yes, you do, Lex, buddy! Come on in, guys!"  
  
Isabel turned the baby in her arms to face them all and she said, "Everyone, Kyle and I would like to introduce you to our son, Philip James Valenti! Oh. Wait. Where's Max?"  
  
Max answered as he entered the room, "Right here. Sorry for the delay, sis.,  
  
"Hey little guy, welcome to the family!"  
  
Maria quipped, "Okay that was super fast, Max. Did you decipher it, already? What does it say?"  
  
Isabel asked, "Decipher what?"  
  
Maria pointed to the ceiling, again and answered, "That."  
  
Isabel and Kyle looked up and gasped softly, in unison, then Isabel asked carefully, "Is that my daughter doing that?"  
  
Michael objected, "She's more than just yours, but yeah, most likely, unless it's the new baby doing it, except the colour cloud followed Charlie up here, so it's probably Charlie."  
  
Isabel addressed Max, "So? What do the symbols mean?"  
  
Max unfolded the paper in his hand and passed it around. Kyle was the last one to read it and he read it out loud, "Jamie."  
  
Isabel pouted and admitted, "I had my heart set on calling him PJ for short but I'm not about to argue with my daughter's colour cloud, so Jamie, it is, I guess."  
  
Max asked, "PJ? Why? What's my newest nephew's full name?"  
  
Isabel repeated herself, "Philip James Valenti. I'm surprised you didn't hear it the first time."  
  
Max smiled and said, "Force of habit not to pay close attention. Dad would love that name. So would Sher- I mean Deputy Valenti. It's a great name."  
  
Lex chimed in, "But Lex is the best name, right, Mommy?"  
  
Max suggested to Lex, "It's not really a competition, Lex. Everyone's name is great for them. Yours fits you just right and so does Jamie's fit him. Okay?"  
  
Lex pondered that, smiled slightly, nodded and agreed, "Okay. I still think mine is the best, though.,  
  
"Daddy, can we go to the park, now?"  
  
Isabel started to answer for Kyle, "Lex, honey, Daddy-", but Kyle interrupted her to answer for himself, "Absolutely, son. Go pick one toy for the sandpit and I'll take you, as soon as I give Mommy and Jamie a kiss goodbye, okay?"  
  
Lex's face lit up and as soon as Kyle set him on his feet, again, he raced out of the room. Isabel searched Kyle's eyes and asked, "Are you sure, Froggy?"  
  
Kyle kissed her, then Jamie and insisted, "Yeah. I think maybe I could use some energy burn off, myself. This has been a pretty exciting morning. We won't be gone long. I love you, Pookie."  
  
Ava cleared her throat before he could leave the room, though, and then she said softly, "I was waiting until after the baby was born to say this. Liz? Max? It worked. I'm pregnant. First week in February, I think, we'll have our first child."  
  
Liz burst into happy tears and asked, "Really? It worked? We get to be Moms together?"  
  
Ava's eyes watered, as she smiled and nodded. Max reached for Liz to give her a hug and a kiss and then they both hugged Ava together.  
  
Maria said carefully, "Congratulations?"  
  
Liz chuckled and confirmed, "Yes, Maria, this is good news, I promise!"  
  
Maria asked, as she rubbed her own pregnant belly, "Should I go buy a cake? I could eat cake."  
  
Isabel concurred with enthusiasm, "God yes! Cake sounds so good right now!"  
  
Michael frowned at both of them and said, "It's barely eight o'clock in the morning. You're both being weird."  
  
Maria shushed him and ordered, "Sure mister half a box of sugar heavy cereal for breakfast, not half an hour ago! But we're weird? Right. Whatever, spaceboy. Here, you take Charlie and help her visit with her Mommy and new little brother, Jamie. I'm definitely going out to buy a cake, now."  
  
Lex returned with a toy dump truck, just in time to hear Maria and he said, "Don't eat it without me, though, Auntie Maria! I want cake, too!,  
  
"Daddy, can I have cake, too?"  
  
Kyle answered, "Sure, buddy, but let's go play at the park, first, okay? They'll save us some."  
  
Michael stated bluntly, "Fine, Maria, but you're not driving to the store without a chaperone. What if the baby comes early?,  
  
"Who's going with her?"  
  
Max volunteered, "I will.,  
  
"Is there anything else I can pick up for you, while we're out, Isabel?"  
  
Isabel declined and everyone else left Michael and Charlie alone with Isabel and Jamie.  
  
Liz and Ava returned to the kitchen to talk about impending motherhood, and to have another hot beverage, while Liz made breakfast for everyone, who hadn't already eaten, yet.  
  
*****  
  
With a celebratory cake, on the floor of the backseat, of the Frankenmobile, Max and Maria made the return trip, back to the house. Max asked conversationally, "So, Commander, what would you like to do about the summoning thing?"  
  
Maria winced and admitted, "I was wondering when you would get around to taking me to task over that. To be perfectly honest, Max, I have no idea. You?"  
  
Max shrugged with a slight smirk on his face, as he answered, "Yeah, I do. But spaceboy won't like it. Neither will Kal, for that matter."  
  
Maria predicted, "We'll see about that. Because I don't want it to happen anymore, unless I really mean it. Like, maybe for emergencies only, you know?"  
  
Max concurred, "Exactly. We're on the same page, there, Maria!"  
  
Maria prompted, "Okay, then, so lay it on me, girlfriend. What's your idea?"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is testy from being tested. Michael's plans don't sit well with everyone. Max maintains his authority with Kal. Liz and Ava bond even more. Isabel shares her concerns with Kyle. Kal makes yet another mistake. Kyle embarrasses himself. Charlie is learning things quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Sixteen ******  
  
January 28th, 2003 7:08 p.m. PST  
  
Maria answered her burner phone grudgingly and scowled upon seeing that it was exactly who she suspected. She answered as if she didn't also know exactly why he was calling, "Yes? Can I help you with something, Max?"  
  
Max said simply, "It's that time again, Maria. Are you alone? Can you do it?"  
  
She fidgeted and rubbed her baby bump out of habit, as she tried to dissuade him from his request, "That is beside the point! I don't want to do this, again, thank-you very much! It doesn't feel right! Okay? It's starting to feel like I'm exploiting his feelings for me or something. Come on, please, don't make me do this. There has to be some other way to figure this out!"  
  
Max replied with compassion, "I understand what you're saying, Maria and I know it makes you uneasy but if he felt like he was being exploited, he wouldn't even co-operate, at all and you know it."  
  
Maria stalled a bit longer, asking, "Well, can you at least tell me how far away you guys are, this time? Max, seriously, what if I get it wrong? Or my reach isn't strong enough? Like what if I lose him between there and here? How would I even live with that? What would I tell the baby? Sorry baby you had a great Daddy but Mama lost him?"  
  
Max chuckled and asked curiously, "Lost him? What are you talking about, now?"  
  
Maria blurted worriedly, "What if I get distracted mid-thought and poof he just disappears and we can't find him? Or oh my God, what if I sneeze or something? I mean where would he end up?"  
  
Max sighed and gently coerced her, "That's why we're doing this. So that, going forward, you'll know with certainty, exactly how to bring him to you, no matter the distance or circumstance."  
  
Maria mulled that over while she reminded him, "You didn't answer me, earlier; where are you guys, right now?"  
  
Max explained with obvious discomfort, "He doesn't want you to know specifics; he just said to tell you, that we're further away than we were yesterday."  
  
Maria pouted and objected indignantly, "Well, you can just tell my husband that, that is not at all helpful!"  
  
Max replied with an amused undertone, "This is why he makes me be the one to call you. Something about that kind of back and forth arguing between the two of you, taking hours? Are you going to argue with me for hours, instead?"  
  
Maria scowled and confessed, "No, because suddenly I actually want him within smacking distance, after all! Fine! You two win! I'll do it! Just gimme a sec or two. If it works, he'll call you right back. And for the record, I still really, really don't like this! At all!"  
  
Max acknowledged before disconnecting, "Yeah, we know, you don't, Maria but it's important for all of us, to know what's possible."  
  
They hung up with each other. Maria tried to shake off her nerves and rubbed her belly as she spoke to the baby, "Mama can do this, right, baby?"  
  
The baby shifted under her hand and Maria accepted that as tacit agreement. Maria nodded and purposely held onto her annoyance with Michael, as she summoned him, to prove to herself that she could still succeed even if she was mad at him.  
  
"Well, it worked, so do you think maybe you can quit being pissed at me, now?"  
  
She pushed lightly at Michael's shoulder, scowling as she ordered, "No, so get dressed already."  
  
Michael held up one finger, as he spoke into his burner phone, which he'd purposely left with Maria, "It worked. I'm with her now. What? Why? Fine, fine. Yes, I'll tell her. Huh? Yeah, her, too. Later."  
  
Maria's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she demanded, "Tell 'her' who, and what? And before you answer, at least one of those 'her's, had better be me and the what, had better be the answer to the question I asked Max. Just how far away were you?"  
  
Michael hesitated then asked, "Should I get dressed first, before I answer that?"  
  
Maria's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she exclaimed, "Oh my God! Am I going to hate the answer that much, Michael?"  
  
Michael frowned in momentary confusion and answered, "What? Oh. No, no. The first thing you said to me was get dressed. I just wanted to know which thing was a priority?"  
  
She hit him in the shoulder hard and replied, "Multitask!"  
  
He unsuccessfully tried not to chuckle as he redressed and complained, "Ow. Spousal abuse much? We were in Nampa, Idaho."  
  
Maria contritely rubbed his shoulder where she'd hit him and admitted self-consciously, "I may have not paid such close attention in geography as I should have. How far away is that from here?"  
  
Michael shrugged and answered casually, "Three hundred miles."  
  
Maria gasped and practically shouted, "Are you and Max insane? How could you do that? What if I couldn't bring you all the way? What if I'd like let go or something mid thought and left you stranded somewhere? Naked, even! Oh my God, Michael! So many things could have-"  
  
Michael interrupted her panicked rant, firmly gripping her shoulders, as he looked her in the eye, and affirmed,"But they didn't. I'm here. You did it, okay? So quit freaking out. It's not good for either of you."  
  
Maria's eyes shone with unshed tears of worry as she admonished, "Then don't make me keep testing this summoning thing anymore because I am definitely freaked out over the fact that I just yanked you three hundred freaking miles just by thinking it!"  
  
Michael's eyes softened and he stated quietly, "At some point you're going to have to trust yourself, as much as I do. I'm not even a little bit freaked out. I knew it would work because even when I'm really pissed off at you, I still love you and I haven't even been mad like that in months. It works because I love you. And also because even when we're apart you never actually let go of me on some subconscious level, or something; I can always still feel you. And for the record, not only do I trust in that but I like it that way."  
  
Maria caressed his cheek, sighed and lamented, "I shouldn't have been so quick to tell you to get dressed."  
  
Michael smirked and suggested, "I can reverse that particular procedure, if that's what you want. Right after I break the news to your Science girl, that her husband is about four hours away."  
  
Maria huffed and complained, "And I'm back to freaking out! Four hours, Michael? I brought you to me in seconds!"  
  
Michael kissed her cheek quickly and advised, "Yep and I'm fine so quit it. Be right back to hear your decision on whether I'm staying dressed or not!"  
  
*****  
  
Ava crossed paths with Michael as he was rushing from the living room and heading directly downstairs. She quirked an eyebrow guessing why he was rushing, then shrugged and continued on into the living room. Liz was sitting on one of the easy chairs, seemingly lost in thought. Ava hesitated a moment and then lightly cleared her throat before asking, "Liz? Is everything okay?"  
  
Liz brightened immediately and reassured her, "What? Oh, yeah, yeah, everything's fine, Ava. It's just Michael just told me that Max won't be back until late tonight. He and Michael have been testing Maria's Commander powers at farther and farther distances lately and so Max has at least a four hour drive to get back here and he'll probably stop for a late dinner, besides. I was just missing him, that's all. He and Michael left around three and of course only Michael is already back, now, thanks to Maria. What's up? Is everything okay with you? How's our baby treating you?"  
  
Ava smiled, waddled over to the other easy chair and sat heavily before answering, "He or she is being very active, otherwise, everything seems great! Kyle and Isabel were busy with getting Lex and Charlie down and Jamie got a little fussy, so Isabel asked me to check on him. He just needed a quick change and a cuddle. I had plans to try to sleep straight after but our baby has other ideas, apparently. I don't mind. I mean I am tired a lot more than I expected to be but when the baby moves around like this, I almost feel energised by it. I came looking for you because I thought you might like to feel this?"  
  
Liz practically leapt out of her seat and with an enthusiatic smile on her face, she kneeled in front of Ava's chair to feel the baby moving. She beamed and said to Ava, "Wow, this is so amazing! I mean obviously I got to feel this with Isabel's babies and with Maria's but this is different because this one's ours, you know?"  
  
Ava smiled and nodded, "Exactly! I think that's why I feel a bit hyper whenever it happens! It's a shame Max isn't here to feel it, too, this time."  
  
Liz nodded and concurred, "He'll definitely regret that he missed it, but I suspect he'll still have other chances to feel it before baby makes an entrance."  
  
"Definitely. Anyway, I won't be turning in anytime soon and you seem a bit at loose ends, too, so do you feel like playing cards or something, with me?", Ava asked tentatively.  
  
Liz instantly agreed, "Yes. All my chores are done and I won't be able to sleep until Max is back, anyway, so cards to pass the time, sounds good to me. Crazy eights countdown, canasta or gin rummy?"  
  
Ava mulled it over and answered, "Let's go with rummy and if we still finish before either of us is ready for sleep, then we can always switch to crazy eights countdown, later."  
  
Liz got the cards out and Ava found pencil and paper to keep score.  
  
*****  
  
Having finally gotten all three kids settled in for the night, Isabel and Kyle were in the kitchen doing next day's food prep together. She was mid-sentence, talking with Kyle about some of the things Charlie was already doing, way before Lex had, when the unmistakeable familiar sounds from the basement interrupted her. She and Kyle smirked at each other and Isabel raised her voice a little, to talk over it, without verbally acknowledging it, "As I was saying, it's not just that she is walking and talking, it's her level of comprehension, her ability to mimic each of us and to problem solve! According to the elixir schedule, she's only roughly eleven months old. Remember when Lex was at that stage? He was just as any eleven month old should be. Charlie is a whole other experience. It worries me, Froggy."  
  
Kyle asked carefully, "Are you saying you're afraid of your own daughter?"  
  
Isabel quickly shook her head and corrected him, "No! I'm afraid for her! Despite her development, she is so much still just a baby! She has no concept of the danger she is in just for existing, nevermind for openly expressing her powers. She doesn't hold back on whatever she's feeling, and normally that would be just fine, except that whenever Charlie is excited the toys dance, or if she's mad they break, if she's sad all the toys with faces cry. I mean she's expressing herself, which is good, but if she did that in front of anyone who isn't us or Kal, I'm just, I'm afraid for her.  
  
And the mimicking thing, d'you know she umm already borrowed your ability to fix things, too? She got a little rough with Lex's favourite dinosaur earlier today, because she was cranky, and snapped it's tail off. When she saw how much it upset Lex, she fixed it, like it had never happened and then hugged her brother."  
  
Kyle quickly washed his hands, upon finishing the last of his portion of the assigned chore, and he remarked, "Well, the good news is, she has a kind heart, but yeah, I can see where that could lead. All we need, is for her to learn to mimic her Uncle Max and start leaving chubby toddler silver handprints on every bird that meets their demise crashing into the window."  
  
Isabel predicted, "Knowing Charlie, it will be much bigger than birds, but yes, exactly. How do you tell a toddler to not have feelings? To not learn new things from her environment? Basically, to not be herself?"  
  
Kyle gathered Isabel into a light embrace and softly suggested, "We don't because we can't. We just have to be her damage control team, Pookie. Whatever happens, we will find a way to keep her safe. That's really all that we can do.  
  
Mmmm. Now that you're right where I like you best, and not to, uhh, too abruptly change the subject but did you get it, yet?"  
  
Isabel chuckled and lightly admonished, "Oh my God, only outright subject whiplash, but yes, Froggy, I got my period! You can relax!"  
  
Kyle wondered aloud in awe, "So do you think that means the elixir works, then? Because we've been guilty of some noise pollution ourselves, to a lesser degree of course, but like frequently! And we haven't used anything except that elixir. Do you suppose it's just a fluke?"  
  
Isabel taunted flirtatiously, "Would you like to stop taking it, to prove it, one way or another?"  
  
Kyle took a big breath, held it, then let it out slowly as he admitted, "Decidedly, no. Not because we don't make beautiful babies! Obviously. But it's not exactly great timing, which is why I'm on it, in the first place."  
  
Isabel grinned at him, kissed him on the cheek and declared smugly, "Mmmhmm, that's what I thought. You're awfully cute, when you panic, though."  
  
Kyle objected petulantly, "Wow. You have very bad aim, Mrs. K. Valenti; completely missed the target, there."  
  
Isabel laughed, said, "Awww!" and she kissed him on the lips. He muttered against hers, "Better. Don't stop."  
  
*****  
  
January 29th, 2003 2:15 p.m. PST  
  
Isabel, Max, and Michael were gathered in the living room awaiting the arrival of Kal, while Charlie played with building blocks, on the floor by the television. Liz was at the library, and Kyle had taken Lex to the park to burn off noisy energy because Jamie, Maria and Ava were all napping.  
  
In respect of the napping women and infant, the remainder of their group spoke quietly amongst themselves.  
Michael asked, "Why is he coming here today, though? Charlie's next dose isn't until we get to the new place, I thought?"  
  
Isabel explained, "Correct but it seems he has Charlie's official paperwork ready for our signatures and the new names and birthdates we can change our driver identifications to, for the new place."  
  
Max concurred and added, "Yeah and he said he has a few other things he'd like to go over with us, as well. He didn't specify; I may have hung up on him before he could elaborate."  
  
Isabel and Michael both smirked and Isabel remarked, "His manner is just so, so I don't know, grating? Calling us all by those ridiculous titles he insists on, from a life we don't even remember."  
  
Max shrugged and confessed, "I've encouraged that, though. It keeps him loyal and in his place; he stays on mission continuing to think of us like that."  
  
Isabel asked in surprise, "And you don't feel the least bit weird or guilty manipulating him like that?"  
  
Max stated bluntly, "Not in the least. His orders from that past life are the only reason he didn't murder me, even though he clearly wanted to. I'll take the win and continue to reinforce our roles and my authority over him."  
  
The conversation was ended there by the expected knock on the door. Max answered the door and coolly ushered him inside. As soon as Kal had shifted, Max addressed him, "Keep this visit brief and your voice low. Ava, Jamie and Maria are all resting."  
  
Kal shrugged and nodded. He asked, "How is the Commander doing?"  
  
Michael asked, "You mean with her pregnancy?"  
  
Max answered for Kal, "No. He has little interest in that. He means the summoning tests."  
  
Michael gave Max a chagrined look and complained, "Are you telling me we had to get his permission for that? Who's the boss, here, anyway because I was under the impression that it was supposed to be you?"  
  
Max scoffed lightly, "I am. Mr. Langley and I have something of an agreement to transparency. Basically, we do as we see fit and he finds a way to ensure our safety. That's all. We've agreed not to be reckless or secretive and he does as we've agreed upon. I only informed him about the tests so that he could keep up his end of the deal. So far so good.,  
  
"In answer to your question, Kal, as expected, she has neither failed nor even faltered. One hundred percent success rate."  
  
Kal nodded, clearly impressed, expelled an audible breath and opened a manila envelope as he spoke, "Well, then on to my reason for this visit. Here is the list of new identities for everyone. I highly advise that you change your current ID cards tonight.,  
  
"And for the Princess and your second in command, I have the documentation for My Queen's dream child, ready for your signatures."  
  
Michael interrupted, "My wallet's missing."  
  
Isabel suggested, "It's probably just downstairs in your room, Michael."  
  
Michael shook his head and said confidently, "Nope. It was in my back pocket ten minutes ago, because I had to sit differently when I first came in here and now my pocket is empty."  
  
Max suggested, "It's probably in between the cushions, then."  
  
Michael shrugged and started to search the sofa and the floor but couldn't find it. The other three had a look for it, too but nobody could find it.  
  
The four of them turned abruptly toward the sound of Charlie's gleeful giggle as she waved Michael's wallet in her chubby hand and exclaimed, "I winned!"  
  
Michael frowned in confusion and asked her, "Charlie, where'd you get that?"  
  
Charlie whispered proudly, "I hide it in there!", and she pointed behind herself at a blank wall.  
  
After further careful questioning, Charlie revealed that she'd hidden her Daddy's wallet in a room that none of them could see, "Other Auntie Ava, winned the hiding game, too."  
  
Max quietly asked Isabel, "Does she mean Tess? Did you tell her about that?"  
  
Isabel was taken aback and she refuted emphatically, "Of course not! She's a baby, Max! Why would I or anyone tell her anything about Tess?"  
  
Michael asked Charlie casually, "Who told you about other Auntie Ava?"  
  
Charlie answered unflinchingly, "Mama. She didn't want to be finded by the mean boy but other Auntie Ava winned and then Mama's bad dream poof all gone!"  
  
With a knot in her guts, Isabel asked Charlie, "Baby, did Mama see you when she was hiding?"  
  
Charlie nodded in the affirmative and Isabel stated to Michael, "Seems a certain little someone can dreamwalk us."  
  
Kal accused Max, "Why didn't you inform me of this?"  
  
Max answered coldly with a brief glance at his sister, "Because it's the first I'm hearing about it, too.,  
  
"Could you get Kyle to come back and keep her busy, while we discuss this new information more in depth?"  
  
Michael interjected, "She's my kid. I've got this. You can fill me in later.,  
  
"Come on my Lil Powerpuff Bubbles, let's go play outside."  
  
With Michael and Charlie out of the room and out of earshot, Isabel divulged how Charlie had named Jamie and that Charlie seemed to be mimicking powers from the rest of them. She relayed to Kal and Max the incident with Lex's dinosaur and concluded with, "I didn't think she'd pick up another one so fast or that it would be something that could potentially frighten her. I mean dreamwalking is scary even for me, sometimes. I can't even imagine how that was for Charlie!"  
  
Max remarked, "She seemed surprisingly grounded about it, though. Like she thought it was just Maria having a bad dream and she didn't seem scared for herself talking about it, just happy that Maria's bad dream stopped."  
  
Kal exclaimed in awe, "A colour cloud filled with Antarian symbols? Astounding! She really is such a remarkable child. Beyond even Her Royal Majesty's most fervent hopes."  
  
Kyle returned just then and answered before Isabel could ask, "He's in the backyard with Charlie and her Dad. What's he doing here?"  
  
Max answered Kyle, "Kal called, after you and Lex had already left. New ID's for us and Charlie's paperwork. Speaking of, Isabel just told us about the dinosaur toy. Other abilities have come to light, as well."  
  
Kyle asked worriedly, "Did she heal a bird or something bigger?"  
  
Max and Kal asked in unison, "Can she do that?"  
  
Isabel answered quickly, "No! At least not to our knowledge. But it could very well only be a matter of time. Or maybe she's done learning new ones?"  
  
Kal openly scoffed, "Nonsense! I'm sure as she matures she will yet further astound us all with the magnificent things that she can do!"  
  
Openly annoyed by his near salivation over his own prediction, Isabel reminded him, "I'd like Charlie's papers now, if you don't mind, Mr. Langley?"  
  
Kal sobered immediately and agreed, "Yes, of course, Princess. Here. Oh! How did I miss this? Could it really be? I just never imagined this planet could be so much a part of it! First a Commander and now this!"  
  
Isabel snatched the paper from him, demanding irritably, "Just give me those! What are you on about?"  
  
Kal elaborated as vaguely as ever, "It seems I missed a significant typographical error in the child's middle name."  
  
Isabel and Kyle looked at it together then gave Kal a weird look, as Isabel assured, "So? I'd hardly call a dropped letter significant. I can fix it the same way we'll be changing our ID's. Why are you acting like this is a big deal?"  
  
Kal fidgeted and answered, "A prophecy. And a being shall be brought forth with the power to bridge worlds and peoples in defiance of what is known to be possible and impossible. I'd simply never imagined that this planet could be one of the referenced worlds."  
  
Liz returned just then and remarked in surprise, even as she kissed her husband in greeting, "I didn't think you'd still be here, Mr. Langley. What's happening? What did I miss?"  
  
By turns, Isabel, Max and Kyle brought Liz up to speed. Liz asked Kal, "What and so now just because Charlie's middle name was misprinted as Bridge instead of Bridget suddenly you know of a prophecy to fit that? I'm sorry Mr. Langley but sometimes a typo is just a typo. I really think that you're letting your aspirations for Charlie's potential for power, colour your perception of her a little too vividly. She's just a toddler. Granted a double hybrid one but still just a wee little girl whose biggest concerns in life these days are tea parties, dollies and loving her immediate family."  
  
Kal conceded insincerely, "Yes, perhaps you might be right. My apologies, Your Majesty."  
  
Liz started to object to the title, but instead just shook her head and held her hands up, palms out, saying, "I need to go get ready for dinner.,  
  
"Max? I'll be in our room. Come talk to me when our uhh guest has gone?"  
  
Max kissed her temple and nodded. Kyle asked hopefully, "Can I do that, too? Make an exit? I'm not needed here, am I? Because I'd rather go check on the kids."  
  
Max and Isabel both approved and Max requested, "Can you send Michael back in?,  
  
"It was my understanding you had more to discuss with us, is that right, Kal?"  
  
Kal confirmed with a sharp head nod. Kyle wordlessy indicated his agreement to send Michael back in to join them and he exited the living room in Liz's wake.  
  
A short while later, Michael joined them again. At Max's questioning look Michael defended, "What? I had to hit the head first. I'm here now. So? What's left to say?"  
  
Kal answered brusquely, "Only the details you've insisted on. Unless you've decided you'd rather not know until you get there, after all?"  
  
Max piped up, too, "And there's the little matter of telling him some details, too, Michael. The transparency needs to go both ways. What we discussed yesterday on the way to Idaho?"  
  
Michael stated, "As long as I don't need his permission, to do it, I'm fine with that."  
  
Kal demanded to know, "Idaho? You traveled to Idaho? Why and why wasn't I informed of this beforehand? How am I to keep you lot safe if I don't know where you are at any given moment? I'm neither omniscient nor psychic! What was in Idaho that was worth risking your lives for?"  
  
Max answered, "I am actually sorry about not letting you know. It was a spur of the moment idea and we went for it. I should have called you, just in case it went wrong but Michael and I were both feeling pretty confident about how it would turn out. I now realise that just because we were right, doesn't mean we didn't go about it in the wrong way. It won't happen again.  
It wasn't so much about what was in Idaho, Kal, as it was about what or rather who wasn't and never had been to Idaho.  
It was a summoning test for Maria. The furthest we'd ever been for the testing before yesterday, was a ninety minute drive one way. Yesterday it was an almost four hour drive one way. Always under fifteen seconds from the time he disappears until the time he calls me to say it worked, no matter how far away he was from her."  
  
Kal quipped, "I could have predicted that without you doing something so foolhardy. Her particular power would work across galaxies just as instantaneously but of course neither of you can wrap your earthling corrupted brains around that no matter what I might say to try to educate you about it. It's a real thing whether or not you are capable of understanding it."  
  
Max warned, "You might want to mind your tone, old ... friend."  
  
Kal was instantly but grudgingly contrite, "Yes, My King. I meant no disrespect, of course."  
  
Max continued, "We weren't the ones doubting what she can do, but she has doubts and concerns herself. The testing was mostly to build her confidence and experience. Occasionally she summons him somewhat inadvertently and then she panics about it. We just thought if she could figure out how she feels that split second beforehand, then she'll be able to control it and only do it when she really means to."  
  
Kal sighed and nodded in understanding as he conceded, "That is a plan not without merit. The Commander must indeed trust her own instincts without reservation and purposefully. And what was it that the two of you discussed en route to Idaho, that I should know about?"  
  
Michael stated bluntly, "When you guys leave for the new place, I'm not coming with you."  
  
Kal immediately objected, "That is not an option! You have to remain with the others! Do you not comprehend that your life is at stake? Are you being purposely obtuse?"  
  
Michael grimaced in annoyance and retorted, "I understand what's at stake just fine. Obviously, I'm not staying behind permanently, I'll just be leaving later than everyone else."  
  
Kal voiced how perplexed he was, "To what end?"  
  
Michael stated quietly, "To strengthen Maria's confidence. She can summon me once you all get to our next place."  
  
Kal backed off, then and said, "Ahh, I see. Not a bad idea. I could even have you scrub traces of our time here before you join us, if it's fine with the King, of course."  
  
Isabel objected, "Well, I think it is a terrible idea! It's crazy! She is seven months pregnant, Michael and you think she's just going to go along with this? Good luck, with that one, brother!"  
  
Max interjected, "If Kal here is to be believed, then she can do it no matter how far away we go. We've been working on it, since the nineteenth. It's important for her to know exactly how she feels as she summons him, so she can learn how to stifle it, when the timing is bad."  
  
Michael nodded his agreement with Max but addressed Isabel's concerns, "She'll be fine once I explain it to her, and anyway, just to keep her from worrying, I'll have two burner phones on the go; one with you guys and one with me. Maria can just call me to let me know if it doesn't work, and in that case I'd get myself to wherever you ended up, but that's a back up plan that I already know we'll never have to use, because the main plan has pretty much just been guaranteed by Kojak, here."  
  
Max prompted Kal, "Now that we've shared our details, it's your turn, Kal. Where exactly are we moving to?"  
  
Kal informed them, "To a triplex in Elyria, Nebraska. It needs some TLC but I think you're capable of making it work. Trust me when I say, that even with the work it will require, it is still an upgrade from your current accommodations."  
  
After Kal left, everyone ate dinner together, helped get the kids off to bed and then reconvened in the living room to socialise and make plans, before tending to final chores and turning in for the night.  
  
Those who hadn't been present during Kal's visit, in whole or in part, were finding out the pertinent details. Ava was interested in the prophecy about the bridge, "So like, did he share any details about it? Is there more to it? It doesn't feel familiar to me the way the Commander prophecy did."  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes and said with a skeptical laugh, "To be honest, he didn't seem to know much about it, either! He said something about thinking it only involved worlds besides Earth."  
  
Kyle blurted out, "Dr. Noonian Often Wrong Soong! That's who he reminds me of!"  
  
Six pairs of eyes looked at him blankly and Kyle elaborated defensively, "Oh come on! You know? From the Brothers episode of Star Trek T.N.G.? Data's creator? Nobody? Really?"  
  
Liz remarked, "Umm, wow, Kyle, that's so specific. I didn't know you were a Trekkie."  
  
Kyle ducked his head and admitted, sheepishly, "Actually, I'm not but being laid up with a broken ankle for six weeks and being bored out of my head, I ended up watching a lot of stuff, I normally wouldn't. That episode re-ran like three times a day for an entire week. Between that episode, soaps and talk shows, it was the least aggravating option."  
  
Liz blushed a little and murmured, "Broken ankle, of course. Right."  
  
Ava encouraged, "Well, I'm completely clueless about the show, so in what way does the shape shifter remind you of whatever that name was you said, Kyle?"  
  
Kyle shrugged and explained, "The character was constantly failing at experiments he'd be doing because of having the wrong hypothesis and Kal, who was charged with guarding you guys and who you'd think should be some kind of expert about you, kind of keeps dropping the ball with all the stuff he didn't and doesn't know. I mean, Maria being the Commander, should have been a clear indication to him that humans and earth are at least possibly relevant to other prophecies he knows about but he always says he didn't think of that before. Makes me wonder what else is he keeping to himself because he incorrectly believes that it doesn't pertain to us, either?"  
  
Max commented, "Considering his role, it's probably safe to assume that he wasn't a scholar before coming here. We shouldn't expect him to know very much more than we do. To be fair, he does seem to know just what he needs to, to protect us. Like making sure we keep blending in by using elixirs to prevent us from having kids too close together in age, for instance and all the ways he can do damage control, as needed and well,we have needed quite a lot of that. I'll never like the guy and my trust in him is very conditional but he hasn't let us down, so far, since we've been on the run, I mean.,  
  
"Obviously, of all of us, you have the most recent reason to hate the guy, Ava, but for now he is the only security detail we've got. My parents from that long ago life trusted him to complete his mission. For them, for now, I'll continue to expect the same of him."  
  
*****  
  
January 30th, 2003 9:30 p.m.  
  
After Maria's bath, Michael asked her to join him in the garage. He spoke to Maria carefully as he relayed the gist of his recent conversation with Kal, Max and Isabel, "So when the rest of you leave tomorrow night, I'm staying here. Even Kojak thinks it's a solid plan."  
  
Maria gaped at him, wide eyed and open mouthed in stunned disbelief and then demanded an explanation, "What do you mean you're staying here? Why aren't you coming with us, Michael? How can that be a solid plan?"  
  
Michael shrugged and insisted, "It'll be fine. I'll join you guys, later, you know, when you get there and you do your thing to get me there, too. Kojak says I can be the one to tie up any loose ends here until you all get to the new place."  
  
Maria opened and closed her mouth several times in mounting silent fury before turning on her heel and ultimately storming into the house.  
  
She grabbed the keys to the Frankenmobile and stormed back out to the garage.  
  
Liz asked her, on her way by, "Maria, where are you going?"  
  
Maria bit out tersely, "Away from my husband or I swear I might hurt him!"  
  
Michael knew better than to push Maria by trying to plead his case any further, so he stomped into the house and down the stairs to blast music into his ears through headphones.  
  
Liz watched them storm off in opposite directions and then she heard Maria accelerate noisily out of the driveway. Her mouth puckered into an awkward but understanding, "Oh."  
  
Max slipped his arms around Liz's waist, kissed her cheek and asked, with a nudge of his chin toward the door through which Maria had just loudly exited, "What was that about?"  
  
Liz smiled tightly and answered, "Just Michael and Maria doing that other thing they do."  
  
Max grimaced and asked, "Wonder what he did to piss her off, this time? Unless, it's what I think it is."  
  
Liz replied before kissing him on the lips, "She didn't elaborate and she was out of here, before I could ask. You could always ask Michael, but what do you think they were fighting about, Max?"  
  
Max chuckled, declining drily, "The summoning thing and I'd rather not stick my nose in that, any more than I already have. Plus, the odds Michael'd tell me anything resembling the objective truth are not high. I'm sure they'll work it out; they always do. Sometimes I wonder if they only do this, just so they can do the other, other thing they do, even more loudly."  
  
Liz let out a short, scandalised laugh, as she lightly hit his shoulder and protested, "Max! Whatever happened to that unspoken rule of never acknowledging what we hear through the paper thin walls in here?"  
  
Max feigned contrition, "Oh. Was that a rule? Oops. Are you going to turn me in?"  
  
Liz teased, "Well, I might if there was someone you answered to, Your Royal Highness!"  
  
Max nuzzled her neck and then winked at her, as he said with a smirk, "But you were the one who busted me, so that would be redundant."  
  
Liz shook her head at him, smiling in admiration as she mused, "You're just intent on passing every test, aren't you?"  
  
Max shrugged and confessed, only half joking, "I'd just prefer to remain happily married, that's all."  
  
Liz nodded, smiling confidently as she lifted her face to his for a quick kiss before hoping out loud, "With any luck, the new place, will have tons more privacy and we won't need to think about that unspoken rule anymore."  
  
They both turned toward the living room in surprise to hear an urgent knock at the door.  
  
Ava, despite her size from being near the end of her second trimester of pregnancy, still beat them to opening it. The stranger hurried inside, in mid-rant before realising they were eyeing him warily. He commanded, "Hurry up and shut the door!", even as he shifted into the form they were most familiar with.  
  
Nobody lost their wary looks as they awaited Kal's explanation, as to why he was making an unscheduled visit only a day after his previous visit, and in such a rattled state.  
  
He looked around the room and asked, "Where are your second in command and the Commander? This concerns everyone!"  
  
Michael sauntered in just then, still clearly agitated from the clash with his wife and he understated, "Maria's out for a bit. Why are you looking for her? And why are you back again, already?"  
  
Kal ignored Michael's annoyed reception and announced, "We've got trouble! This town has suddenly become a hot spot for alien fanatics loaded up with cameras!"  
  
As everyone started to ask why, Liz paled and gasped out with the certain clarity that always meant she'd just had a vision, "Someone saw what Charlie did! It wasn't just in the house; it was in the sky, too! They're going to show pictures of it on the local tv news!"  
  
Isabel fretted, "You mean the thing with Jamie's name?"  
  
Kal nodded and insisted tersely, "We have to go! Now! Grab whatever you have ready and we hit the road immediately!"  
  
Michael objected, "Maria's not back, yet and why tonight? I mean you were going to leave tomorrow night anyway, so what's the big deal? It's just one night difference. Besides which, I thought we'd already agreed that I'm staying here?"  
  
Kal admonished, "Because you can't guarantee that your daughter hasn't projected any images since the birth of the Princess' second son, or that she won't do it again, before we leave! This town is crawling with people armed with cameras! We can't risk it! She's obviously gained substantial cognitive development but she's still far too immature to control herself. We need to go tonight! Everyone, including you, number two!"  
  
Michael partially conceded, "Okay, you make a good point, but we can't leave without Maria and like I said, she isn't back, yet. I'll call her on her burner, though and tell her to come back, as soon as possible."  
  
Michael tried calling and texting multiple times but Maria wasn't answering and she wasn't calling back. Still hoping it was just because she was mad at him and not because she was in trouble, Michael confided in Liz and asked her, "She's not picking up for me. Maybe she will for you? Can you try?"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's experiences with moving are different from the rest of the crew. Kal changes his mind like he changes his looks. Charlie mimics Liz. Liz comes through for Maria, when Maria signals for back up. Jamie has impeccable timing. Adjustments to expectations are made. Beds get broken in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Seventeen ******  
  
Maria scowled at the phone on the passenger seat beside her, as it rang again after alerting for the seventh time, on both counts, that she had received a text message. She scolded it petulantly, "Leave me alone, since that's what your plan is anyway, right? I don't want to talk to you, right now! I just want to eat my ice cream bar in peace!"  
  
When the phone stayed silent for over a minute, she still complained, "Oh, so you've already given up on me, just like that? Fantastic. Thanks a lot, Michael!"  
  
She startled when it rang again and she answered without checking who was calling, "Would you get a freaking clue! I don't want to talk to you, right now! Stop bothering me!"  
  
The hesitant voice of her best friend asked hopefully, "Even if this is Liz?"  
  
Maria winced in regret and quickly apologised, "I'm sorry, Lizzy! No, of course that wasn't meant for you! Unless it's a trick and you're handing me off to him?"  
  
Liz assured her, "No, it's not a trick. It is important though. You need to come back, as soon as possible. It's not about whatever the issue is with the two of you; it's something else. Where are you and how quickly can you come back?"  
  
Maria asked, suddenly filled with anxiety, "Is it one of the kids?"  
  
Liz assured her again, "In a round about way, sort of but they are all fine! It's just better to talk about this in person."  
  
Maria answered Liz's previous questions, "I'm just sitting in the car, at the playground parking lot. I'll be there in less than five."  
  
When Maria walked back into the house, Michael seemed on the verge of approaching her but he backed off when she gave him a warning glare and then she addressed only Liz, "What's going on? What's so important?"  
  
Kal had already left to go get an extra vehicle, so Liz filled Maria in on the plan to leave early and the reasons why. Maria turned to Michael and demanded, "Are you coming with us, after all, then?"  
  
Michael grimaced, slowly shook his head and was about to explain that Kal had reconsidered about forcing him to leave with everyone else, but Maria stopped him, "No. I don't want to hear it. It's whatever. I'm busy. I've got some packing to do. Just mine and the baby's stuff. You can just fend for yourself, pal-ly."  
  
Michael gave himself an away errand, "I'm gonna go get the tanks topped up on both vehicles."  
  
Max clapped him on the back and encouraged, "Thanks, Michael. You can give me your stuff later, if you two haven't called a truce by the time we leave."  
  
Michael nodded gratefully and left with the main vehicle, first. By the time he'd returned after gassing up the Frankenmobile, as well, Maria was already getting the two older kids settled into the main vehicle. The plan was for Max, Liz, Ava, Maria, Charlie and Lex to travel together in the main vehicle, for Isabel, Kyle and Jamie to travel together in the Frankenmobile and for Kal to drive the third vehicle filled with any belongings they wouldn't need during the nearly twenty-four hour drive to Elyria, Nebraska.  
  
While Michael had been out, he'd extended his reservation on a rental vehicle, for an extra day, for use while he was tying up loose ends, just in case Maria wouldn't or couldn't summon him later. He quickly packed up stuff he could do without, for at least two days and handed it off to Max to pack into the vehicle that Kal would be driving. Michael handed off his wedding ring to Max, as well, still holding out hope, that Maria might summon him to Elyria, later and he disclaimed, "I'd give it to my wife but with everything going on, I'm half afraid that she'd take it the wrong way."  
  
Max accepted it and secured it in a zippered compartment of his wallet. He gave Michael a sympathetic look and sought confirmation, "So she still won't talk to you?"  
  
Michael shook his head, then shrugged, as he conceded, "I guess I didn't give her enough advance notice and didn't explain my plan or my motives properly, in general. I should know better by now than to just spring changes in plans on her. She hasn't been this pissed at me, in a really long time."  
  
Max offered, "Since we'll be traveling together, I can encourage her to call you and talk it out, if you want?"  
  
Michael shrugged and suggested, "Nah. She'll just dig her heels in more. She'll think I put you up to it. Anyway, I'm more than a little pissed at her, myself, right now, so maybe this little break from each other, is for the best."  
  
Max frowned and asked, "Wait, why are you pissed at her?"  
  
Michael looked him in the eye and said solemnly, "When she didn't answer my calls or texts, I thought ... well, the worst. I'm relieved it wasn't anything like that but I'm not calm enough to talk it out with her just yet, anyway. I just want to go say bye to the kids and then I've got some scrub tasks to do."  
  
Max nodded and queried, "See you in around twenty-four?"  
  
Michael glanced toward Maria and suggested, "Might be longer if I have to make the drive, too."  
  
Max frowned and insisted, "I doubt she's that mad, Michael."  
  
Michael pointed out to him, "You're not married to her. Trust me. She's definitely that mad."  
  
Michael gave the kids a pep talk and tasked Lex with reminding Charlie to use her words, tasked Charlie with noticing all the animals out the window to tell him all about it later and tasked them both with being on best behaviour for the adults. He fist bumped Lex and kissed Charlie's forehead. He was about to step away from the vehicle when Charlie insisted, "Daddy forgot Mama kiss!"  
  
Michael barely hesitated before saying, "Well, Daddy can't reach Mama, so I'll just have to blow her a kiss, instead.", and he did. To his surprise Maria played along and pretended to happily catch it and even sent him one back. Michael caught it and grinned at Charlie, as he assured her, "There, okay? I'll see you in three big sleeps! I love you, Charlie B.!"  
  
He lightly slapped the roof of the car, twice, with his open palm, letting Max know he was cleared to drive away.  
  
Michael spent all the dark hours, scrubbing any traces that he and the crew had ever been in Bend, Oregon. Everything from burning so much as store receipts to using his powers to mess with any security camera footage, that any of them might have potentially been captured on.  
  
From dawn and onward he stayed in the empty house preparing for his own likely road trip. He ate, showered and then slept on the mattress he'd shared with Maria, now without benefit of any bedding besides a sleeping bag.  
  
He woke up feeling exhausted just before one in the afternoon. He made necessary calls to cancel power, cable and water services. He called the landlady to give notice, as if they'd still be staying another month. He hired a move-out cleaning service to thoroughly clean the place top to bottom and he couriered the key to them with instructions on where to send it when they were done. All of it paid for by a credit card under an alias, and which would be paid down to zero balance and then canceled, as soon as the services had been rendered. The cleaners would never even encounter him in person.  
  
The car rental arrangements had also been contactless. There would be no evidence to associate his face with the alias on the credit card and no reason for anyone to dig around for more information. Michael had to hand it to Kojak; the guy knew how to effectively scrub. Everything went off without a hitch.  
  
Michael's plan was to nap from nine in the evening until around two in the morning and if he hadn't heard from Maria by then, he intended to start his own road trip to Elyria no later than three in the morning. He expected to arrive in Elyria sometime between midnight and one, of the following morning but with the two hour time difference it would be closer to three in the morning, Elyria time.  
  
At eleven at night, the ringing of his burner phone roused him from his nap. He fumbled in the dark for it and answered, "Yeah? I'm here. What's going on?"  
  
"And when will you be here? We just got in about a half hour ago."  
  
The sound of Maria's voice had him instantly alert and he answered, "I'm leaving here in a few hours, probably around three, so I should be there sometime after midnight, tomorrow, or I guess more like three o'clock in the morning with the time difference."  
  
"I see. And all the loose ends? Alien hunters?"  
  
"Loose ends all tied up; alien hunters blind and in the dark besides."  
  
"Well, that's good to know. Is there anything else you want to say to me?"  
  
Michael considered it but declined, "Nothing that can't wait until I get there. I'm really tired and I've got a long drive ahead of me, so uhh, goodnight."  
  
"Don't you dare hang up on me right now, Michael DeLuca or there will be very unpleasant consequences, I swear."  
  
Michael was sort of relieved that she'd used his married name, even though she was clearly still pissed at him. He stayed on the line and said, "Okay? Was there something you wanted to say to me, then?"  
  
Maria stuttered getting the words out but finally managed, "Look, this is awkward for both of us okay. I know you're pissed at me, too and it's like you said, we can hash all of that out in person, later, but none of that is why I'm actually calling."  
  
Michael was suddenly worried, "Is it the baby? Or Charlie? What's wrong, Maria?"  
  
Maria sighed loudly and reassured him, "Baby's fine. Everyone here is fine. I'm just going to come right out and ask you, are you okay, Michael? What's wrong? Besides the stuff with us, I mean. Why are you so sad?"  
  
Michael denied it, "I'm not. Why would you think that?"  
  
Maria scoffed and said, "I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt, that you're not actually straight up lying to me, right now, but are just in denial. I have it on reliable authority that you are in fact very sad and my source is very concerned about it."  
  
Michael's shoulders sagged and he admitted, "So Charlie B. wasn't buying my brave smiling face, hmm?"  
  
"Not even a little bit. She wants us all to go back home now because, and I quote, Daddy is very very sad and he misses us too much."  
  
Michael chuckled appreciatively and he confessed, "She's not wrong. It's been a long time since I've felt like this. The first half of the day, I was pretty busy and I didn't have time to really feel the emptiness in here. Right around dinner time I really noticed it. I miss the kids. I miss all the living noises we're supposed to pretend we aren't hearing. I miss seeing everyone's mess everywhere. This house is just so unbelievable empty. And it's not like I've ever minded my own company. I mean, when the house was full and noisy, there were so many times when I'd wish for just a few moments to be alone and have it be quiet."  
.  
"Kind of lonely getting what you thought you wanted?"  
  
Michael nodded in the dark and he confirmed, "So you get it. This bites. You know when the phone rang, I hoped it was you, even if you were only going to yell at me but by the time I answered, I was sure it would be Max, instead. So, I mean, if you did want to yell at me, I've uhh, I've pretty much never been a more willing audience for it."  
  
Maria sighed softly and replied, "There's a time and a place to sort that out but it isn't right now. I love you, spaceboy. I promise to yell at you plenty when you get here. And I am expecting you to get here. You belong with us. You belong with me. Doesn't matter who's mad about what. Got it?"  
  
Michael swallowed past the lump in his throat and then nodded unnecessarily as he answered, "Yeah. Got it. Tell Charlie B. for me, that her Mama made her Daddy feel all better now. For what it's worth, I miss my wife most of all. Even the smell of you is gone."  
  
Maria questioned his word choices warningly, "The smell? Excuse me?"  
  
Michael hastily back pedalled, "No, I didn't mean it like that! I meant like your shampoo and your perfume; it was never strong or anything, to begin with, just faint ... lingering but it's already completely gone. I haven't been sleeping much and when I do it's not very restful. The kids even have your lullaby recording so I've got none of the usual."  
  
Maria teased him a little, "Aww, my poor little comfort junkie!"  
  
Michael joked back, "I see how it is, now. That's why you got me so used to all of that stuff. It was all part of your grand plan. Practically guarantees that we make up before bed, whenever we're on the outs."  
  
To his surprise she answered back, "Bingo."  
  
Michael blurted quietly, "I love you, angelwife."  
  
Maria said meaningfully, "There isn't anyone who could possibly be more aware of that, than I am. This is a long shot but did you happen to double check the waste basket in the bathroom, after you took out the bag?"  
  
Michael frowned and answered, "Uhh, no why would I, if I already know I emptied it?"  
  
Maria suggested, "You might want to go take another look, before you try going back to sleep. We'll talk about everything we need to, when you're here. Drive safe please."  
  
Michael agreed, "I promise. Good night, Maria."  
  
"Goodnight, spacehubby."  
  
Michael set his phone aside and climbed the two sets of stairs to the third level bathroom. He peered into the wastebin and slowly smiled. He fished out the empty bottle of Maria's perfume, removed the cap and inhaled deeply. He nodded in satisfaction and brought it with him back to bed, to try to get some sleep before the long drive to Elyria.  
  
*****  
  
Upon arriving in Elyria, the rest of the crew from Bend, got themselves settled into their respective units, in the triplex. Maria in the unit to the far right, Isabel, Kyle, Lex, Jamie in the unit to the far left and Max, Liz and Ava in the largest unit, which was the middle one.  
  
Charlie was initially supposed to spend the first night with Isabel and Kyle but she had begged to stay with Maria instead and everyone was too out of it and maybe even too wary of Charlie's potential reaction, to argue with her. Maria was glad for the company. She got Charlie down to sleep easily enough and then flicked her stoop light on and off to let Liz know she could come over.  
  
Maria shared Charlie's concerns about Michael, with Liz and Liz insisted, "Well, now you have to call him, Maria! You know that, right?"  
  
Maria admitted, "I wasn't sure if it would seem like I was being a pushover, if I call him, to check on him, but if you really think I should, then it's not me being a pushover. Right?"  
  
Liz smirked at her and assured her, "He's your husband, remember? For better or for worse? Call him. I will go back to my own unit to give you some privacy."  
  
Maria objected emphatically, "No, Lizzy, you can't! You have to stay here to make sure I don't completely give in and you know, like, bring him here."  
  
Liz queried gently, "And that would be bad, why?"  
  
Maria huffed stubbornly and claimed, "Well, just on principle, because he took it for granted that I would just do that without even bothering to ask me and also because how is it fair that we had to endure that super long road trip but he gets to travel here in the blink of an eye? Uh uh, nope. He can just do it the hard way, like the rest of us had to!"  
  
Liz pointed out, "Well, if you're so convinced of that, then why do you need me to stay?"  
  
Maria pouted and admitted sheepishly, "For moral support because I miss him, already, after only one day. He's my weakness, Lizzy. Please?"  
  
Liz chuckled, shook her head but agreed, "Fine. I'll stay just ... promise you'll keep it pg rated?"  
  
Maria blushed and swiped at Liz's shoulder, laughing self-consciously,"Liz! We aren't that bad! Fine, though. Nothing over pg. Promise. Okay?"  
  
Liz nodded and stayed close enough to hear Maria's half of the conversation with Michael.  
  
Liz stayed another half an hour, afterward, to just hang out with Maria and decompress from everything up to and including the long trek to Elyria, before begging off, "It's beyond late and I'd really just like to shower and crawl into my new bed with my husband. Adjusting to the time zone change is going to be tough. Are you going to be alright, here by yourself, Maria?"  
  
Maria smiled, nodded, patted her belly and assured Liz, "I'll be fine and between this one and little Miss Charlie, it's not like I'm totally alone, tonight, anyway. See you tomorrow? Or rather later today?"  
  
Liz nodded and said casually, as they hugged goodnight, "Max asked me to bring over a box of Michael's personal stuff that he'd left with him. It's not big or heavy. It's in your foyer by the door."  
  
Maria thanked her but insisted, "Well, he'll have to deal with that himself, when he gets here."  
  
Liz smiled in understanding and returned to her new home. After a very quick shower, Liz joined Max in bed and as they held each other, Max asked, "So how is she really doing?"  
  
Liz chuckled wryly and answered, "Oh, she's in deep denial, but otherwise she's fine. She's Maria; she's stubborn."  
  
Max quipped back, "True but that could be what works in Michael's favour."  
  
Liz sighed heavily and added, "Well, I am sure they will figure it out. They always do. Enough about them. I wanted to thank-you for making sure Ava's room was set up first, so that she could go to bed right away. You're already taking such good care of our baby."  
  
Max smiled softly and admitted, "I'm getting kind of excited about finally meeting him or her. I'm just glad Ava didn't go into labour on the way here. I was reading that stress can bring it on and moving is known to be one of life's biggest stressors."  
  
Liz divulged, "She and I talked about that some. She doesn't find it stressfull to move from point A to point B; rather she used to find it stressful to move from point A, with nowhere in particular in mind to go to, instead of point A. Having a destination actually put her at ease with this move and as for meeting our baby, I predict that we will get to do so, in fewer than ten days."  
  
Max asked curiously, "Is that vision informed or just a woman's intuition hunch?"  
  
Liz shrugged, smiled and admitted, "The latter. As far as my visions go, I consider that no news is probably good news."  
  
Max silently acknowledged her answer and asked carefully, "So how tired are you?"  
  
Liz grinned knowingly and answered between kisses, "Not that tired, at least, not yet, but I'm really hoping that you can do something to remedy that, Mr. Parker."  
  
Max handed Liz a condom and slid further down in the bed, with her under him and he vowed, "I will certainly try my best."  
  
*****  
  
Kyle squeezed his wife's hand under the covers, rubbing his thumb lightly on top and he asked, "Pookie? What's wrong?"  
  
Isabel sighed and admitted, "Well, technically nothing. I mean it's absurd when I consider how much I craved this at the other house, but seriously? How am I to get any sleep in this much quiet? I mean I think I can hear our very own refrigerator, that is just for us, so like not graveyard levels of quiet but it's still really eerie. Were you sleeping?"  
  
Kyle sighed and confessed, "No. I meditated hoping I would naturally drift, but it didn't happen. Then I realised your breathing wasn't sleep breathing."  
  
Isabel wondered aloud, "Do you suppose the others are already asleep?"  
  
Kyle grinned in the dark and answered with understated joy, "I love that my legitimate answer to that is, I have no idea. I can't hear anything going on outside of our unit."  
  
Isabel moved in closer to him and kissed his cheek. She whispered suggestively in his ear, "So then it's unlikely that they would hear us, if we made some noise?"  
  
Kyle confirmed, "Highly unlikely, but even if they could, it's never stopped us before. Plus, you know, if my wife needs noise to sleep, then it's in my job description to provide that for her."  
  
Their lips barely touched in the dark, before Jamie let out a wail over the baby monitor. Kyle and Isabel both chuckled and sighed together, then Isabel went to go take care of him, ordering over her shoulder, "Hold that thought, Froggy, and don't you even think about falling asleep without me! I'll be right back!"  
  
*****  
  
Michael rolled over in his sleep and slowly started to wake up. He wondered why his alarm hadn't rung yet and opened one eye to make sure he hadn't unset it or missed it. Then he was fully awake. He asked aloud, "Did that happen in your sleep?"  
  
Maria answered quietly, "No."  
  
Michael pressed further, "Was it an oops?"  
  
Maria snuggled up to him, kissed him on the lips and answered, "No. It was just time for you to be where you belong. I have something of yours, that I'd like to return to you."  
  
Michael deduced aloud, "Oh. Okay so not the baby, then. What is it?"  
  
Maria slipped his wedding ring onto his finger. Michael thumbed the ring gratefully and held Maria more tightly to him, breathing her in. His voice was hoarse with emotion as he spoke against her hair, "I'm sorry for being such a jackass; for dictating my plan to you instead of discussing it and making a plan with you. Thank-you for bringing me home. I really missed you, Maria."  
  
Maria expressed confusion, "We just got here, why are you already calling this home?"  
  
Michael stated softly, "I wasn't talking about the location or the house, either; I meant you."  
  
He heard her soft sigh and felt her head nod as she responded, "Oh. I missed you, too, Michael. And I'm also sorry. I was so caught up in my own feelings, that it never even crossed my mind, that me not answering, might make you think I was in danger. I only meant to make sure that you knew I was super mad at you. I'm sorry for worrying you. Shoe on the other foot, if you didn't answer and made me worry, we certainly wouldn't be cuddling in the raw, right now. Maybe I'm the jackass, here, then?"  
  
Michael kissed her forehead and conceded, "We both have our stupid moments. It's just part of our story. I feel like we have a lot more moments like this, right here, though, especially since we got married. Maybe we should come up with a system, so that our next moments of stupid, don't cause us quite so much grief?"  
  
Maria suggested, "Like, maybe instead of not answering, I could answer and just tell you that Metallica sucks?"  
  
Michael gasped and objected, "Okay, first of all, blasphemy! And second of all, it's not like you to tell blatant lies, so I don't see how that would improve our communication?"  
  
Maria countered, "Of course it's a blatant lie but I'm pretty sure if we were on the outs, me saying that, would make you really mad and then you'd know how I feel. Someone you love, saying or doing things that you don't love? Get it, now?"  
  
Michael reasoned aloud, "So it'd be more of a code phrase than your actual opinion?"  
  
Maria chuckled and reassured him, "Yes, spaceboy. They may not be my favourite band but I don't actually think Metallica sucks, okay?"  
  
Michael sighed in relief, "Okay. Code phrase works, then. Wait, shouldn't I have one, too?"  
  
Maria replied with humour in her voice, "What for? If you're pissed at me and I want to talk you out of it, I'll just summon you. It supposedly only doesn't work if you stop loving me, right? And since you already told me this love is permanent, then it will always work."  
  
Michael complained indignantly, steeped in blatant awe, "That's so aggressively unfair and yet somehow it strengthens your hold on me, because I know for a fact, that you would actually follow through and do that to me. A force to be reckoned with for sure. Tell me again, why this gets to be my life?"  
  
Maria laughed and set about seducing him, as she supposed, "You must have been a very, very good spaceboy in that other one."  
  
Michael answered solemnly, "Obviously.", and he passionately surrendered to his wife's seduction.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to heart conversations and unexpected events lead various members of the crew to discoveries and revelations that delight, surprise and even unsettle them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Finding Something Better  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Eighteen ******  
  
Monday, February 3rd, 2003.  
  
Max and Liz got up a little later than usual. They showered together, got dressed and upon opening the bathroom door, to go downstairs for breakfast, they looked at each other and smiled in puzzled amusement. Max admitted, "I've never heard her do that, before. Have you?"  
  
Liz smirked and shook her head, then added, "She's almost always wearing those headphones but we've never discussed what she was listening to. I think my Dad has played this song before?"  
  
They chuckled together as Ava belted out a line from the chorus,"I wanna shoo, ooh ooh ooh ooh oot, the whole day down!"  
  
They proceeded downstairs to further investigate. They discovered Ava dancing and bopping around the kitchen, singing away, as she scrubbed the inside of what were clearly, already spotlessly clean cupboards. When she finally realised she had an audience, she giggled a little self-consciously, slid her headphones off and did a small curtsy, as she greeted them, "Oh, I didn't know you two were up! I guess I got a little carried away, since sound isn't an issue here, the way it was in Bend. Anyway, good morning! Did you guys sleep good? Because I sure did! I feel so full of energy and I just had to do something with it! I don't know that I've ever been in this great of a mood! The only bad part of today, is finding out that the shape-shifter is staying with us. At least it's only until Charlie stops taking the elixir, though. Mondays do usually bite, but this one only does because of him, hence the song choice. He's already gone out, by the way. Looking into news from Bend. Hope he stays gone, at least until my energy runs out enough for me to nap. While he's away the Boomtown Rats and I will play! And clean!"  
  
Ava didn't really wait for responses from them; she just put her headphones back on to resume communing with her music, while continuing to vigorously clean the cupboards.  
  
Max nudged Liz and suggested, "I think I've read about this. Is she nesting?"  
  
Liz nodded and said softly, "Yes, Max, I think she is definitely nesting. We already deep cleaned this entire kitchen on Saturday."  
  
Liz and Max started to make themselves hot morning beverages and breakfast, around Ava's continued energetic activity, still not quite familiar with where to find everything they wanted.  
  
As they finally sat to eat, Ava took a break and sat with them, removing her headphones, again, although all three could still hear the music playing through them, from around her neck. She initiated conversation with them, practically sparkling with bright energy, "So we haven't really discussed what to name our child, yet and I have some ideas! I don't have my heart set on any particular given names, but it would mean a lot to me if the name contains the letter z; as my way to honour Zan and I was also thinking the surname should definitely be Parker like you guys! To be honest I kind of hate that my surname is derived from the shape-shifter's surname. Maybe someday, I'll be at liberty to have it legally changed again but I definitely don't want our child saddled with it, in the meantime! So what do you guys think? Can we do both of those things?"  
  
Liz exclaimed happily, "You're only the reason that this child was even possible, so, yes, Ava, I think we can accommodate those requests! I actually think it's a really loving way to honour him without actually having our child be his direct name sake, because I mean Max already has a son named, Zan, which is sort of confusing because he was named for who Max was in that other life before arriving here, and so was your Zan. The letter z, though, that gives us a lot of options. Plus you know, my name also has the letter z, in it, so there's that! I think it's a great idea!,  
  
"Max? What do you think?"  
  
Max nodded and smiled at both of them, in turn as he concurred, "We are all on the same page."  
  
Ava suddenly gasped, then laughed, "Apparently, all four of us! Oh my gosh, you guys, I think our baby has got some of my energy, right now! You have to feel this!"  
  
Liz and Max eagerly set their utensils aside and within seconds, three pairs of eyes were shining with joyful tears, as they each rested their palms against Ava's tummy, to feel the life inside, actively thriving.  
  
*****  
  
Kyle and Isabel were in their very own kitchen, enjoying the cozy privacy of living in their new home with just their little family of five. Jamie was napping and Lex and Charlie were playing quietly in the living room. Kyle said out loud what they were both thinking, "Is it weird to think that it's really nice with just our party of five and at the same time to kind of miss our ex-housemates?"  
  
Isabel laughed in relief and confessed, "If it is, then I'm having the very same weird thoughts!"  
  
A sudden yell from Charlie startled them both and they hurried to the living room to find out what was wrong. Lex was trying to comfort his little sister but she was in a full on temper tantrum complete with broken toys, broken crayons and a shredded colouring book. Kyle took Lex out of the room, while Isabel tried to calm Charlie. Kyle gently asked Lex, "What happened with Charlie, buddy? Do you know why she's so upset?"  
  
Lex shook his head, his expression full of concern as he kept looking worriedly back toward the living room, where Charlie was still tantrumming. He answered Kyle, "We were just colouring, Daddy and she just broke everything and I don't know why. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Kyle reassured him, "I think probably not, buddy. You want to make a snack with me, for you and Charlie once she calms down? Mommy will find out why she's upset. Everything will be okay."  
  
Lex nodded eagerly and suggested, "Can we make happy face pb and j? That's her favourite!"  
  
Kyle tousled Lex's curly hair and agreed, "I love this plan! You're such a great big brother, Lex! Let's get busy, then!"  
  
Isabel was nearly at her wits end, over Charlie's distress and she was on the verge of getting Michael and Maria involved, when Charlie finally acted on Isabel's repeated prompts to use her words.  
  
Through remnant sobs, Charlie lamented, "I can't do it, like Lex, Mommy! Green touch the black line! I don't like it, Mommy! Why I can't make green no touch the black line?"  
  
It took a few seconds for Isabel to process what had caused Charlie's melt down, as she absorbed Charlie's words along with the physical evidence of the shredded colouring book and broken crayons, particularly one severely broken green crayon.  
  
Isabel consoled her sympathetically, "Oh, honey! It's okay! You'll be able to colour inside the black line, when you're bigger. Lex couldn't do it when he was little, either."  
  
Charlie pouted her angry objection, "I big now, Mommy! I not little! Jamie little! Green needs a timeout, Mommy! Green is not playing nice!"  
  
Kyle poked his head into the living room and announced cautiously, "Lex and I made happy face pb and j's. Is there anyone here who needs a happy face?"  
  
Isabel picked Charlie up and answered, "Oh, I think we could all use a happy face, right about now."  
  
Charlie's lack of objection was duly noted by both of them, with relief.  
  
*****  
  
Maria was getting the nursery set-up and organised, finally. She and Michael had done Charlie's room first and then the rest of the house, including their own bedroom. She'd hoped Michael would help her with the nursery, but he'd been out since just after dawn and she'd decided not to wait on him, any longer. She didn't know where he'd gone but she wasn't worried about it, only mildly disappointed that he wasn't there to help her with it.  
  
He strolled in shortly after lunch. When she heard him, she was prepared to express her disappointment, until she saw his face.  
  
She looked at him expectantly and prompted, "What already? You can't just waltz in here after being gone all morning looking like that! Spill! What did you do?"  
  
Michael shrugged and answered, "Hopefully got back in your good books after the whole Bend thing. You'd better head over to Isabel's and Kyle's, right now."  
  
Maria narrowed her eyes suspiciously and asked, "Why?"  
  
Michael shrugged, fighting a smirk as he responded casually, "I don't know. Might be someone you want to see. Well, virtually see, to be exact."  
  
Maria gasped and her eyes watered as she sought confirmation, "Mom? For real? Wait. Aren't you coming with?"  
  
Michael declined, "Nah. I already got some time in early this morning, arranging everything. Besides, we've got a nursery that needs a Dad's touch, too. You'd better get going. She'll be logging on in about five minutes. Just, Maria? Take it easy on the stairs. No falls."  
  
Maria stuck out her tongue at him and agreed, "I can hurry carefully, you know!"  
  
Michael half-smirked and pointed out, "Now that it will prove me wrong, I don't doubt that."  
  
Maria glared at him half-heartedly and warned even as she kissed his cheek, "You're lucky I'm more grateful than annoyed, right now! Love you, spacehubby! Thank-you for this! Oh and it's a baby nursery not a bike garage so keep the Dad touch to a happy minimum, okay?"  
  
Michael chuckled at that and prompted, "Yeah, yeah, go already. I've got this!"  
  
Maria only got one knock in, before Isabel opened the door and eagerly invited her inside, giving her a quick hug, as she directed, "In the living room! Kyle's waiting on you! Lex is out with his Uncle Max, Charlie is somewhere around here, avoiding nap time and I've gotta go get Jamie to finally meet Kyle's Dad!"  
  
Maria exclaimed, "Ohhh! Now I get why it's happening here! Wait. Kyle really hasn't seen his Dad at all since we left? Wow. This is huge! Now he's a Dad himself. A lot happened in a short time, even though it feels more like our other lives were a lifetime ago. Sure hope his Dad takes all of our news okay."  
  
Isabel smiled and insisted, "The apple doesn't fall far. My husband was raised by a good and kind man. I'm sure my father-in-law will handle our news just fine."  
  
Maria sat beside Kyle in the living room and bumped her shoulder against his, as she asked, "You ready?"  
  
Kyle nodded and wondered aloud, "Is it weird to be this nervous about seeing my Dad?"  
  
Maria pointed out, "Unless Michael already told my Mom that we're having a baby, then you aren't the only one with a surprise to spring on your single parent, so no, it's not weird to be nervous about this. It'll be a lot for both of them to process. Do you suppose our parents are still dating each other? Or is this just a friendly, since both of our kids are in the same place, let's both talk to them, at the same time?"  
  
Kyle's eyes widened briefly, then he closed them and said under his breath, "Well, if they are, then please, dear Buddha, just don't let them do anything that we can't unsee during this call."  
  
Maria concurred, "Amen to that. Let's login, already!".  
  
Their first view of their respective parents, was of Jim Valenti rubbing Amy DeLuca's back reassuringly as he said, "See, darlin'? There they are! They look just fine, to me."  
  
Maria corroborated, "He's right, Mom. Sorry we're a bit late. Totally my fault! Kyle was just waiting on me. Anyway, we're here. Hi! We miss you both, so much!"  
  
Kyle softly greeted his estranged father, "Dad."  
  
Jim's eyes shone extra for a second, as he acknowledged, "It's good to see you, son. It's real good to see you; to see for myself that you're okay and all."  
  
Kyle held in all of the things that were not exactly okay and he fibbed, "Nothing to worry about. We're keeping safe and well. How about you, Dad? Any trouble there?"  
  
Jim and Amy exchanged a soft look and then Jim answered, "No trouble here, at all, son. Michael had impeccable timing because Amy, here was fixing to text some news that we've been wanting to share, but now we get to share it almost face to face, instead."  
  
Amy held up her left hand and wiggled her ring finger, which was sporting a very pretty piece of new jewelry, as she announced, "We're getting married!"  
  
Kyle and Maria both rushed to exclaim emphatically, "Congratulations! That's so great!", and then they exchanged brief, subtly surprised looks, before Maria pressed for more information, "Have you set a date, yet? When's the big day?"  
  
Amy winced contritely, as she answered, "Valentine's Day, actually?"  
  
Maria exclaimed, "Wow, that's like really soon! Why the rush?"  
  
Jim chuckled and explained, "I proposed at Thanksgiving, so for me it doesn't feel quick enough, to be real honest, here."  
  
Amy laughed self-consciously and further defended, "Plus we're not exactly spring chickens anymore, either, so we didn't feel a long engagement was prudent."  
  
Jim quietly asked his fiancee, "What about the other thing?"  
  
Amy shook her head slightly and brightly queried, "I want to know how everyone there is really doing? That baby of Isabel's must be getting so big! Is he there? Do we get to meet him, this time?"  
  
Maria turned suddenly at Charlie's sudden joyful greeting, "Mama! Is it sleepover time, now?"  
  
Maria gathered Charlie onto her belly-crowded lap, kissed her soft, fine, light brown hair and corrected, "No baby girl, you have two more big sleeps with Mommy and Poppy, first. Mama's just here for a short visit, sweetie."  
  
Charlie lightly rubbed the top of Maria's belly while she studied the confused faces on the laptop screen, then smiled shyly as she wiggled her fingers and said, "Hi."  
  
Maria heaved a big sigh and introduced, "That's my Mom, baby and that's Poppy's Dad. You can call my Mom Grammy A and I'll let Poppy tell you what to call his Dad.,  
  
"Mom, Deputy Valenti, this beautiful little girl, is Charlie. Explanations coming soon. Promise.,  
  
"So, Kyle what should Charlie call your Dad?"  
  
Kyle answered quickly, "Pop-Pop, obviously."  
  
Isabel joined them, just then with Jamie in her arms, as she addressed Charlie, "There you are my little hide and seek champ!,  
  
"Here, Froggy, can you hold him? I'm going to get this one down for her nap.,  
  
"Hey, Ms. DeLuca, Deputy Valenti! Be right back!,  
  
"Come on, sweet girl, let's go!"  
  
Stifling a yawn, Charlie fibbed, "I not tired now, Mommy."  
  
Maria chuckled and backed Isabel up, "That's okay. You don't have to sleep but you do have to close your eyes and be quiet in your bed for ten minutes."  
  
Isabel silently mouthed, "Thank-you!", to Maria and carried an already drowsing Charlie out of the room.  
  
Amy was looking intently at the baby in the crook of Kyle's arm and she guessed in continued confusion, "That isn't the baby we didn't get to meet on your wedding day, is it, Maria? No, he'd be older than that by now. I am so confused right now. What is going on? Whose baby is that?"  
  
Kyle and Maria took alternating turns reminding Jim and Amy about truncated hybrid pregnancies and explaining, as briefly as possible, about age-gap elixir, before concluding with revealing Jamie's parentage. Their respective parents seemed to take that much in, easily enough and even readily congratulated Kyle on his marriage, but Amy asked Maria point blank, "Okay, but then who are Charlie's parents? She called you, Mama, and Isabel, Mommy and you both referred to Kyle as her Poppy."  
  
Maria stated quietly, "Charlie is Isabel's and Michael's biological daughter, Mom."  
  
Amy looked immediately furious and threatened, "I'll kill him. How could he cheat on my daughter and make a baby, all the while fooling me into thinking he's the perfect son-in-law? Where is he?"  
  
Maria explained, "Michael didn't cheat on me, Mom. I gave Isabel the means and my blessing to let Michael become a father. He didn't even find out what I'd done, until Isabel was already pregnant, and you may as well know, that's also when he and I found out, to our own great surprise, that we are also expecting a child. You'll be a Grammy again at some point in March, best we can figure. He wanted to tell you, all about it, so many times, but it isn't exactly text friendly news to share. Please don't be mad at him; I insisted on telling you myself. And now I have."  
  
Amy recapped aloud, "So let me get this straight, you kids are on the run with three babies, some of whom had some kind of magic potion and so somehow now they aren't babies anymore and soon there will be a fourth baby?"  
  
Maria broke the news to her Mom, "Actually Mom, mine and Michael's baby will be baby number five because Ava is also pregnant and due to her short pregnancy, as well, hers will be born any day now."  
  
Amy asked in exasperation, "Well, now, who fathered her baby?"  
  
Maria answered carefully, "Ava conceived, in the same way that Charlie was conceived, except Liz provided Ava with her husband's uhh materials."  
  
Amy sighed again and exclaimed, "This is more confusing than an afternoon soap opera! Why are you kids purposely having babies when you're in danger? Is it really the responsible thing to be doing? Doesn't it make a life on the run that much harder? Especially without support from your families? I just, I really just don't understand all of this!"  
  
Maria answered with a calmness that seemed to surprise all of them, including herself, "Michael, Isabel and Max didn't choose to be human alien hybrids, Mom. They also didn't choose to be hunted for it. What they are choosing, is joy, in spite of everything. We are all determined to not allow the people after us, to steal any more time or life from us. We obviously all really miss the family we've left behind but we also aren't doing all of this without support from family, because we've become a family to each other and we're all doing this together.  
  
As for being responsible, I'll have to accept the evidence the children provide; they are clean, well fed, well loved, healthy, mostly well behaved and pretty happy the majority of the time. Like all parents and step-parents, we are learning as we go and doing the best that we can. The kids really aren't making this harder, Mom; they're just making it more worth it. Three are already here and more soon will be and they'll likely have more siblings, too, beyond that, someday. Can you really fault us for actually living our lives, even though we're on the run?"  
  
Amy's eyes visibly watered as she held her palm against her heart and replied, "Of course not, sweetheart. Oh, Maria. I'm so incredibly proud of you. Thank-you for helping me understand and all without even biting my head off. You're my own pride and joy and so, how could I ever begrudge you experiencing what that feels like? I don't. You live your best life, my darling!"  
  
Jim nudged Amy and said, "I'm about to burst here, honey."  
  
Amy laughed, kissed his cheek, nodded and encouraged him, "Okay, Jim, my love, yes, you can tell them!"  
  
Jim sat up straighter, smiled proudly and divulged, "You kids aren't the only ones adding to our family. Amy and I are expecting twins! We heard two heartbeats, at our last check-up!"  
  
Maria exclaimed excitedly, "Oh my God, Mom, congratulations! Wait, is it safe at your age?"  
  
Amy grimaced, mildly offended and insisted, "I'm barely thirty-six, thank-you, daughter! However, it is considered a high risk pregnancy because it's at least twins. It feels like we just got on here but I suddenly need to go powder my nose! Do we have to end this or can you wait?"  
  
Maria chuckled and admitted, "I'm needing the same sort of break, actually, but maybe it'll be good for Kyle to have some one on one with his Dad? Maybe you and I can stay scarce for around ten minutes and then come back and wrap up this visit together, after that?"  
  
Jim smiled appreciatively and agreed, "That would be great, Maria."  
  
Kyle echoed him, "Really, thanks, Maria."  
  
Once the ladies had left the respective rooms, Jim smiled warmly at his son and grandson as he asked, "Can you properly introduce your old man to that little leaguer in your arms, now, son?"  
  
Kyle beamed with parental pride, as he held Jamie up, so his Dad could see him better and he said, "Dad, this is Philip James Valenti; Jamie on the regular. Jamie, my son, this is your Pop-Pop."  
  
Jim chuckled, "Jamie? I like it. Who decided that?"  
  
Kyle's brows rose and he replied, "The short answer is, Charlie, actually. Isabel had hoped to call him PJ, but Charlie is hard to argue with. Not because of any difficulty with her, it's more of just genuinely agreeing with her on certain things, if that makes sense? As soon as she uhh indicated that he was Jamie, we all just knew that it fit."  
  
Jim nodded and smiled in understanding, "It does make sense. Gosh, he sure is a looker, ain't he? Sure reminds me of you, son."  
  
Kyle frowned in amusement and refuted, "That's what Isabel says, too but I don't see it. Looks just like her, to me. It's weird to think that my siblings are going to be younger than their nephews and niece. I'm kinda bummed, I won't get to meet them for possibly a good long while. I'm excited, though, to finally not be an only child, anymore and that I'm getting an amazing step-Mom, on top of that. That's pretty cool. I can't decide whether to say thank-you or congratulations, so both, on both counts, or you know three counts because, hey, twins! Are you nervous, at all? It's been a while, yeah?"  
  
Jim shrugged and corrected, "Just excited. It feels like a second chance. I worked a lot when you were tiny. Missed a lot. It was a different time, back then. I may even qualify for parental leave, this time around. We're looking into it. How are you, son? Really? I feel like there's something on your mind. You want to tell me about it?"  
  
Kyle quipped, "Time and distance hasn't dulled your parental radar or maybe just your cop instincts, even a little bit. You always seem to know, Dad. You know about Liz and her premonitions, right? And the theory of how she got those? Well, me too. Not premonitions. I can do things now that I couldn't before. I'm not entirely at peace with it, yet but I'm working on it. If something breaks, I can basically rewind it back to not broken."  
  
Jim pondered that for a few seconds and then said, "Well, that sounds pretty handy, to me, son. Mine is, too, it's just far more subtle."  
  
Kyle's mouth opened slightly, in surprise and he asked, "Yours? Wait, Max changed you, too?"  
  
Jim nodded and elaborated, "I know at a glance if a suspect is guilty or not. Of course, I can't act on that. Still have to follow procedure and all, but it's made me better at my job, knowing not to waste too much time pursuing charges against people innocent of the crime I'm investigating. Token questioning and alibi checking and then I can keep looking for the actual perp. It took me a while to trust mine, too, but I could only explain away so many coincidences to myself, you know?"  
  
Kyle said aloud, in wonder, almost to himself, "You got what you needed. Huh. Is this a secret or is it fine if I share this with the others?"  
  
Jim grinned and advised, "It's only a secret from the folks who'd take issue with it, if you catch my drift. What about yours? Is it okay to let Amy know?"  
  
"Let my Mom know what?", Maria interrupted.  
  
Kyle answered his Dad first, "Of course, Dad. No trust issues on this end, either.,  
  
"Just filling my Dad in on that thing I can do, now. That Christmas incident? He was just making sure it was fine to tell your Mom about it."  
  
Isabel joined them, just then, with a breathless apology, "I am so sorry! That took so much longer than I expected it, to.  
  
"Guess what, Maria? She actually asked to go potty! I'm surprised you all didn't hear me cheering her on!"  
  
Kyle grinned widely and stated, "Have I mentioned how much I love our new place? Didn't hear a thing. I love that. Sincerely. Wait, I thought Maria was using our facilities?"  
  
Maria sheepishly confessed, "I snuck over to our own place for that and to spy on my hubby's progress in the nursery. Just making sure that he stuck to our agreement about the theme in there. He caught me. That's what took me so long to come back."  
  
Isabel asked worriedly, "Did you two get into it? As bad as before the move?"  
  
Maria smirked and corrected, "Nooo, it was that other thing we do, this time. My fault. He had to remind me to get my duck waddling butt back over here."  
  
Jim asked, "Nursery, hmm? So, then you've already had the baby shower? Because I could sure use some ideas, in that regard."  
  
Maria cringed and admitted, "Actually, none of us have had any baby showers. We just sort of bought what we needed as stuff came up. But I'm sure we could come up with some ideas for you, for Mom's baby show ... oh hey, Mom!"  
  
Jim winked in appreciation for the quick save and greeted his returned fiancee, "I was just getting better acquainted with my grandson. Philip James but they call him Jamie. Looks just like Kyle, I swear."  
  
Isabel nudged Kyle and gloated, "I told you so!"  
  
Kyle looked to Maria and begged, "A little back-up here? I can't be the only one who thinks he looks just like Isabel."  
  
Maria shrugged and suggested instead, "Actually, Kyle now that I'm looking, I think he looks a lot like your Dad. I mean yeah there's a bit of both you and Isabel in there but mostly his Pop-Pop. Hey, you asked!"  
  
Isabel and Kyle immediately investigated Maria's claim and said in unison, "Oh, wow, you're right, he kind of does."  
  
Amy insisted, "Let me have a better look at him! Oh. Oh my, Jim, honey! He really does favour you. He's beautiful. Here's hoping our babies get a lot of those lovely Valenti genes, as well!"  
  
Jim held Amy's hand and said with a warm smile, "I think our babies will do alright when it comes to that. Their Mom and big sister are also solid evidence for it."  
  
After a brief knock on the door, they all heard Liz call out, "Hey, guys? I'm just bringing Lex back but I can't stay! Hi to Ms. DeLuca and Deputy Valenti for us! Bye!"  
  
"Daddy, I'm home! Did you miss me, Daddy?", Lex hollered excitedly.  
  
Kyle brightened up and called out to him, "Of course, I did! Come on in here, Lex, buddy! There's some really special people I want you to meet."  
  
Isabel took Jamie from Kyle and excused herself, again, "On that note, this little dude needs a feeding and a nap.,  
  
"Lex, honey, Mommy wants to hear all about your visit with Uncle Max, as soon as Jamie is asleep, okay?"  
  
Lex nodded and sat on Kyle's lap. Isabel leaned over to drop a kiss on Lex's head and one on her husband's cheek before leaving the room, again.  
  
Kyle indicated Amy and Jim on the screen, by turn and introduced them to Lex, "Lex, this is Auntie Maria's Mommy, sissy's Grammy A. ,  
  
"So is Auntie A fine for him, then, Ms. DeLuca?"  
  
Amy nodded, smiling as she said, "Yes, of course, Auntie A will be just fine, Kyle. Hi, Lex, it's really great to meet you! I love your beautiful curls!"  
  
Lex giggled a little and announced, "But I'm a boy though, Auntie A! I'm only handsome!"  
  
Amy countered with, "Well, bubbles are beautiful and they aren't boys or girls so you can be beautiful, too, then, right?"  
  
Lex considered that and shrugged as he agreed, "Okay. I'm handsome and beautiful!"  
  
The adults on both sides of the screen stifled chuckles and Kyle continued the introductions, "And this man, Lex, is my Dad, my Pop, so you can call him Pop-Pop."  
  
Lex waved and greeted cheerfully, "Hi, Pop-Pop! Are you coming to visit us, soon? Will you take me fishing, too with you and Daddy?"  
  
Jim smiled and asserted, "I would love to take you fishing, someday, Lex, but I think we're both going to have to wait on that. We'll definitely keep that on a list of things we want to do together, though."  
  
Lex boasted, "And I'm gonna catch the biggest fish, ever! But we won't eat him, though, right, Pop-Pop? I don't like eating fish. It tastes yucky!"  
  
Jim chuckled and agreed, "I bet you will catch the biggest one but you're right we'll just let him go, after. You don't have to eat him, son."  
  
Lex loudly whispered to Kyle, "Daddy, I'm hungry! Can we make girl cheese sammiches, now?"  
  
Kyle hesitated and Jim encouraged, "A growing boy needs to eat a lot of sammiches, son. You go on ahead. It was great seeing you and getting a glimpse for myself how you kids are doing. Hope we can talk again, real soon. These lovely ladies gave us some one on one time, now seems like a good time to maybe do the same for them. You take care, Kyle. I love you, son.,  
  
"It was a real pleasure to meet you, Lex. I sure do hope we can add more things to our list, the next time we chat. How does that sound?"  
  
Lex grinned and gave Jim a thumbs up before waving and saying, "Bye, Pop-Pop! See you later!"  
  
Kyle's eyes watered as he said, "Love you, too, Pop. Thanks for taking all of this so well. I know it was a lot. I better go get to making them sammiches. Talk again, soon, for sure.,  
  
"Bye, Ms. DeLuca! It was great seeing you, too. I'm pretty excited about the news you guys shared with us. Thanks for giving my Pop so many reasons to smile. I'm especially glad to know that he isn't alone, while I'm not around."  
  
Amy gently chided, "We'll work out what to call me, after the wedding. Take care, Kyle. You all give those precious kiddos extra hugs and kisses for us, tonight!"  
  
Kyle agreed over his shoulder, as an impatient Lex, pulled him by the hand toward the kitchen, "Absolutely. Will do! Later!"  
  
Jim nodded to Maria and said, "I wasn't sure how you kids were gonna take our news. I know there've been ... issues, in the past. Thanks for taking it so well. I'm gonna go now and give you two some likely much needed mother daughter time. It was good to see you, Maria. We'll continue keeping in touch through the system Michael and Amy started. Stay safe. Bye for now.,  
  
"I think the boy had the right idea, love. I could use a nicely toasted grilled cheese sammich, myself. Shall I make one for you, as well?"  
  
Amy answered hopefully, "Or two, even? Thanks, honey!"  
  
They kissed on the lips, briefly, before Jim left to go make the sandwiches for he and Amy, and Maria suddenly realised with a smile of wonder, that it hadn't grossed her out, this time around. She didn't have time to dwell on it, though because her Mom started grilling her, as soon as they were alone, "Are you and Michael okay, sweetheart? Michael inadvertently mentioned that you two had been at odds recently but he wouldn't elaborate. Was it about Charlie, then? He did say things were better, again, now but you'd tell me if it was still a serious issue for the two of you, right?"  
  
Maria decided in that moment against divulging about the whole Commander thing, just yet. She fibbed, "Yes, Mom, I'd tell you if it was something for you to be concerned about. Michael wasn't mad about Charlie for longer than about a minute, I swear. It's like Michael said, we just recently hit a small rough patch but we're fine, now. Like, really, super fine, promise!"  
  
Amy was still obviously suspicious but she backed off, "Okay, well, I'll have to take you at your word, then. How are you handling everything, though, Maria? Really? Michael has a child with someone else? You're pregnant with his child and on the run. The stress you must be feeling. I just, sweetheart, I really worry about you."  
  
Maria tried for light-hearted, as she chided, "Worry is not good for my siblings, so just stop, okay? You aren't completely wrong, though. I mean, this is definitely not the ideal situation for any of us, so yes, sometimes it is stressful but we've all got each others backs, Mom. We give each other personal recharge breaks, as needed. We're doing okay. If that changes, Michael will let you know. I promise to keep you in the loop, even if it's not great news, okay? You haven't even told me your due date, yet. Let's talk about that. And your wedding, too! I hate that I can't be there for that, not even like this, but you'd better have an amazing photographer, or better yet, videographer, lined up because I don't want to miss out on your wedding, either!"  
  
Amy brightened and addressed the due date first, "Well, the fourth of August would be forty weeks, however my OB has advised me that she doesn't expect me to go full term. Anytime after the fourteenth of July is the goal, barring these babies deciding to come earlier than that, which, you know, of course, we don't want.  
  
As for our wedding, yes of course, we intend to have pictures taken, as well as a videographer, because we want you and Kyle to be included in our special day, even if it's not in a direct sort of way. If it was just for us we'd probably be fine with just a nice wedding picture to frame and display in our new home. Oh. Well, now I've just realised that we've left that part out. Jim and I aren't living together, yet, sweetheart, but we've bought a house together and we'll be moving into it, the second of April, only because I took issue with the move in date being on April Fools' Day. I just don't want anything going awry, you see. For now, though, honestly, Jim is here more than his own place, so it's almost like living together, but I outright refused to make that official. I told him, no, Jim, you'll have to marry me first, to live with me. We started our house search the very next day. He's a good man, Maria. He really makes me happy."  
  
Maria shrugged, smiled and stated simply, "Then I approve, Mom. I want for you, what you wanted for me; to be really sure and really happy. Good news, no regrets, yet, for me! I wish the very same for you. Truly. It's kinda weird we're both pregnant at the same time and that your grandchildren are older than the children you're carrying, right now. I always liked being your one and only kid but I'm kind of not mad that I won't be anymore. I just wish everything would fall into place, so we could all come home and I could know my siblings from the moment they're born, you know?"  
  
Amy said wistfully, "Well, who's to say that won't happen? A lot can go on between now and then. Look how many changes have happened just since your own wedding! There's nothing wrong with hoping, Maria. Remember that, okay?"  
  
Maria nodded, somewhat teary-eyed and said, "I will, Mom. I love you and gosh, I really miss your hugs. I don't like goodbyes but we should probably wrap this up, now."  
  
Amy sighed sadly, as well and concurred, "I miss yours, too, my baby. I've set Michael the task of being my proxy; he has a hug for you from me. He promised me that, so make sure you collect it. I do hope we'll get to do this again, soon? I mean, only if it's safe, of course!"  
  
Maria only nodded and ended the connection. The aroma of the food Kyle and Lex were making reached Maria's nose and her stomach growled. She grinned wryly, patted her belly and reassured, "Okay, okay, little one, yes, yes, Mama will go feed us, now, too!"  
  
She ducked into the kitchen first to let Kyle and Lex know that she was going back to her own unit. Kyle interrupted her exit with an accusation laced question, "So we're not even going to talk about their news? Both parts?"  
  
Maria opened her mouth as if to say something, then snapped it shut, again. She and Kyle looked at each other in silence and Kyle prompted, "You didn't even bat an eye, never mind freak out."  
  
Maria countered, pouting slightly, "Well, neither did you."  
  
Kyle suggested in mock horror, "Are we adulting? Is that what happened? Are we even old enough for that?"  
  
Maria winced and answered, "No. So it can't be that. I need to process this with my husband, first, but you and I will definitely talk about this later. A step-brother. I so cannot deal with all of that right now. Later, Kyle! Bye, Lex!"  
  
She started to hurry down the steps to return to Michael and to check on his progress in the nursery, again, but remembered in time about being careful. She smirked to herself that it did feel pretty good proving her husband wrong and she mentally vowed to reward him for his foresight about that.  
  
*****

Wednesday, February 5th, 2003.  
  
Having Charlie over for her officially scheduled two big sleeps for the first time since the move, meant that Michael and Maria were getting a small glimpse into what life would be like daily, once their own child was born. In Bend, everyone had been involved in the childcare of Lex and Charlie but now it would just be Michael and Maria doing it all on their own with Charlie. It was a very different dynamic from having seven available adults to tend to one child, down to just the two of them. Charlie seemed to enjoy having the two of them all to herself, though.  
  
Maria was particularly enjoying watching Charlie persuade Michael to do almost anything she wanted, whenever she wanted. Maria found herself taking mental notes, for future use, whenever Charlie got a yes instead of the refusal Maria was sure Michael was going to give her.  
  
Maria quickly realised that she was to be the strict one between the two of them and yet she knew that even she had lax limits for Charlie. She hoped it wasn't biology related; that spoiling Charlie a little more than Isabel would like wasn't because Charlie wasn't her biological child but more just because she genuinely didn't have any serious qualms about Charlie's wants or behaviours. Shared custody was a new experience for all of them, but all four of her parents were mainly concerned about how Charlie might perceive the changed living arrangements.  
  
To their surprise her only real concern was if her parents were all still friends and that living in separate spaces wasn't because anyone was mad at anyone. They were quick to reassure her about that and so she was excited by the idea of sleepovers at Mama's and Daddy's.  
  
Isabel and Lex brought Charlie over for lunch after her sceduled elixir dose and assessment by Kal. Lex stayed to eat and visit, partly because Isabel hoped Lex's presence would make the transition easier for Charlie. Isabel left, though, saying she'd collect Lex, shortly after lunch.  
  
After Isabel left, Michael and Maria showed Lex and Charlie the nursery. Lex was disinterested and went off to go play with the toys in the living room but Charlie examined everything very studiously, then insisted on putting her hand on Maria's belly. Michael asked her, "You've felt the baby kick lots of times, Bubbles. Why do you want to feel the baby when it isn't even kicking, right now?"  
  
Charlie insisted quite dramatically, "So the baby can see, too, Daddy!"  
  
Michael and Maria exchanged a look and Maria invited Charlie to go ahead and feel, as she muttered to Michael, "I didn't know that was still a thing. Did you?"  
  
Michael shook his head and confirmed, "No, I did not."  
  
Charlie sighed heavily and announced, "You better make the caboose red, Daddy. The baby likes red the most.,  
  
"Uh-oh, Mama! Potty now!"  
  
Maria scooped her up quickly and directed Michael over her shoulder, as she left to take Charlie to the restroom, "You know what to do - make it red, spaceboy!"  
  
Michael mock saluted and agreed, "I can do that."  
  
He touched the caboose in the wall mural and it immediately changed from yellow to red.  
  
After lunch, Isabel returned and while Lex and Charlie finished watching a movie in the living room, Isabel caught Michael and Maria up on the news that Kal had shared about the incident in Bend. Apparently skeptics about the existence of aliens had managed to create a visual that was close enough to the captured images of Charlie's colour cloud, that the news rooms lost interest and dropped the story entirely, chalking it up to having been yet another hoax.  
  
Michael commented, "I decidedly like skeptics, now. It's just good we didn't rush to get here for nothing, though, that we were already coming here, anyway."  
  
Isabel concurred, "Right? Talk about unlikely allies. Now we just cross our fingers that our darling daughter doesn't do any other interesting, newsworthy things, while we're here."  
  
Maria suggested, "Her cognition is already pretty advanced, so we might be able to talk her into not doing anything big, anymore, a whole lot sooner than we expected we'd be able to."  
  
Isabel nodded and admitted, "That would be great! It's just, you know, I worry! So much! She's Charlie; she wants to do everything big!"  
  
Michael reassured them both, "If she does, she does. We'll deal with it, then. Let's not borrow trouble. She's been pretty consistently calm for a few weeks, now."  
  
Isabel winced and divulged about Charlie's colouring book meltdown and how she and Kyle had dealt with it. Maria and Michael reassured Isabel, that she and Kyle had handled it just fine and then Maria suggested, "Maybe store it away as a teaching moment about her powers, when she's ready."  
  
Isabel furrowed her brow in puzzled curiosity, "What do you mean?"  
  
Maria elaborated, "Well, Charlie will eventually gain the skill to colour inside the lines, but Lex will likely never gain the ability to make the toys dance with his thoughts. Most people can't do even half the things that Charlie can already do, that we even know about. For instance, were you aware that she can still talk to this baby?"  
  
Isabel gasped and wondered aloud, "Oh my God! I had no idea! Why would she keep that from us?"  
  
Michael defended his daughter, "I don't think it was an intentional secret, Isabel. Charlie thinks we all already know everything that she knows or that she can do. Everytime she reveals another ability to us, it's never hey look surprise, see what I can do, but more like she really thinks it isn't new to us. She was pretty annoyed that we didn't seem to know why she likes to touch Maria's belly."  
  
Maria nodded and continued, "When she is ready, we can let her know that everybody doesn't already know and that doing things others can't do, right in front of them, could potentially hurt their feelings, like hers were hurt when she couldn't colour inside the lines. Obviously, we all know that it's a lot more serious than merely hurt feelings but I don't think we need to scare her unnecessarily, you know? Just give her a reason to be more aware that other people have limitations and that very few people will appreciate her flaunting all the gnarly things that she can do."  
  
Isabel thanked Michael and Maria for their insights on Charlie, indicating that she was eager to share them with Kyle, too.  
  
As soon as the kids' movie was over, Isabel kissed Charlie goodbye and then impulsively gave her two more for the two goodnights she'd be without Mommy. Charlie seemed quite content to stay with Michael and Maria, when Isabel and Lex left to go home to Jamie and Poppy, without her.  
  
As Isabel and Lex returned home, Isabel was feeling a whole lot less worried, now that she had some idea of how to approach teaching Charlie to be careful about her powers without scaring her. She was also feeling relieved that Charlie had gotten settled in at her Daddy's so easily and that she understood and was just fine with the new living arrangements and shared custody agreement.  
  
Charlie was in fact so comfortable at her Daddy's that she pulled her usual disappearing act, as soon as she realised it was nap time.  
  
At first Michael and Maria tried coaxing her out of hiding with promises of fun after her nap but when that didn't work, Michael nudged Maria and suggested, "I think what works on me, might work on her, too. Bets? If I win, we revisit the motorbike discussion?"  
  
Maria asked, "And if it doesn't work?"  
  
Michael answered grudgingly, "Then I'll drop the idea completely plus no more of your least favourite chore until our baby's first birthday."  
  
Maria sized him up and mused aloud, "Wow. Your level of confidence is impressive but you knew the chore thing would be too enticing for me to pass up. Fine. You're on!,  
  
"Charlie Bridget Ramirez, if you don't come out right now for your nap, no song from Mama, not for nap and not for bedtime, either, you'll just get the tape again."  
  
Maria was about to gloat about being relieved of kitchen clean up but Charlie materialised from her hidden room before Maria could utter a single word. Charlie lifted her arms up, to be carried and requested, "Charlie sleepy. Mama sing Charlie's song, now."  
  
Michael smirked, kissed Charlie, then Maria on their respective cheeks and offered loser consolation, "How about two weeks off from it, seeing as I did that thing I'm not supposed to be doing, you know? Being right? Because that's your job."  
  
Maria gasped, pursed her lips and then agreed, "Good point! You did say you'd stop doing that, so, uhh, yeah, it's the least you could do! We will discuss the motorbike thing, yet again, later. Spaceboy."  
  
Michael fist pumped the air triumphantly, at her use of the affectionate moniker.  
  
*****  
  
Thursday, February 6th, 2003.  
  
Charlie had been down for her nap for about fifteen minutes when Maria got a text from Liz, "You up for company? Just me?"  
  
Maria texted back, "Sure! Charlie's napping & hubby is gone for groceries. Get over here!"  
  
Maria startled, then laughed at the immediate light rap at the door. She opened the door to Liz grinning mischieviously and wiggling her fingers, in a hello wave. Maria laughed again as she surmised, "You really just texted me from my stoop! Why didn't you just knock in the first place? Get in here, already!"  
  
They hugged hello properly and Liz explained somewhat sheepishly, as they went into the kitchen to sit and chat, "Well, in my hurry to come visit, I was already on your stoop when I suddenly remembered that you guys have Charlie and also that since we all have way more privacy, now, that perhaps you might be uhh busy? I just didn't want to be THAT friend that drops by unexpectedly."  
  
Maria nodded and admitted, "Yeah, okay. All fair points. Good call and thank-you, Lizzie. Still, you're the only one who could get away with being THAT friend and still be welcome. Just so you know!"  
  
Liz grinned and echoed, "And that's a two way street, just so YOU know!"  
  
Maria assessed Liz in sudden suspicion and demanded, "What gives? You didn't rush over here just for besties time. What's going on?"  
  
Liz announced gleefully, "So just after seven o'clock this morning, Ava threw up! Isn't that great?"  
  
Maria frowned and started to respond, "Lizzie, that seems kind of not gre- OH MY GOD! Wait! Like today is the day, threw up? What are you doing here, then? Shouldn't you be over there with her?"  
  
Liz winced and whined a little, "I know! I want to be but I'm getting on her nerves, a little! Not intentionally and you know she isn't being mean to me or anything but I can just tell, you know? These last few days she's been in a fabulous mood but ever since throwing up she's feeling a little less fabulous. You remember Isabel getting kind of moody, right? Like that but, you know, Ava style. Understated but still pretty clear. Anyway, bestie time is never a bad plan and it was just a really good idea right now. Thanks for letting me invite myself over, Maria! You're literally saving Ava's sanity! I'm just, I haven't felt this excited about an impending event for so long! Like maybe when I was waiting for acceptance letters was the last time? I mean, don't get me wrong, obviously, I was looking forward to getting married, and you getting married and Isabel having her babies but this is different for me, Maria! I'm going to be a Mom Two today! Not Mom also, too but like the number two, Mom Two!"  
  
Maria shook her head and asked in bemusement, "I'm sorry, what? Do you even still speak English?"  
  
Liz stuck out her tongue and fidgeted with nervous energy, "Haha, very funny! No, it's what we've all decided on! Max will be Papa, Ava will be Mom One and I'll be Mom Two!"  
  
Maria said, "Ahh, okay, now I get what all that other gibberish was. Be interesting to hear what the kid actually calls you guys."  
  
Liz's expression fell solemn and she asked, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Maria patted Liz's hand and quickly reassured, "Oh, no, Lizzie, nothing bad! I just meant nobody imagined Lex would actually keep calling Michael, Uncle Awesome, well, except maybe, Michael, ha! Kids just have their own way of talking, is all I meant and the Mom one and two sound cute to us but for a little kid, I'm just saying don't be too attached to that idea. You can lead a horse to school or whatever but the horse will still do whatever the heck it wants!"  
  
Liz giggled at Maria's butchered metaphor but nodded and agreed, "You're right, of course. We'll just introduce ourselves to the baby that way but of course we will answer to whatever the baby calls each of us, whenever he or she does actually start talking."  
  
Maria mathed out loud, "So seven this morning? If she's like Isabel, then what, baby by five-ish, you think?"  
  
Liz squealed in over excited agony and confirmed, "Yessssss! Two more hours to go! Ish."  
  
Maria openly chuckled at her and asked, "So where's Max?"  
  
Liz sighed, rolled her eyes and answered, "Cooking. A lot of food. Too much food. I tried to tell him it was too much but he insisted that he didn't want us having to cook meals while we are all trying to bond with our baby. I finally just gave up trying to reason with him, when I realised he just needed to keep himself busy, too. Aaaand that's when I ended up on your stoop! Ta-dah! You know the whole sordid story, now!"  
  
Maria asked in amusement, "So how long do I actually get to keep you?"  
  
Liz cringed and answered contritely, "I might be able to stay away from Ava for maybe another twenty minutes, or so? I mean what if hers goes quicker than Isabel's, you know? I just really don't want to miss out on anything. I did kind of promise myself not to hover over her again until like four-thirty or so because then it will be as the baby catcher rather than as an annoying and impatient co-parent."  
  
Maria stood up, grabbed the timer she typically used for Charlie, set it for twenty minutes and challenged Liz, "I declare War on you until either one of us wins or that timer goes off, what do you say, Lizzie?"  
  
Liz leaned forward and answered intensely, "Oh, it's on, Maria. Challenge accepted. Get the cards, girlfriend."  
  
To Maria's chagrin, not only were the cards turning in Liz's favour more often than in her own but Liz was surprisingly fast at grabbing her wins. The timer went off when Maria was down to fewer than ten cards in her pile and Liz bolted, apologising over her shoulder, "Thanks for the game, Maria! Sorry but I have to get back over there, now! Love you! Will share news as soon as there's any! Bye!"  
  
Not two minutes later, Michael pulled up in the Frankenmobile and started bringing groceries in. He noticed the cards, bent slightly to kiss Maria on the cheek and casually asked, "So who beat you at cards?"  
  
Maria teased him, "Why? Do you wanna ask them for tips?"  
  
Michael grimaced at her and she relented and answered properly, "Liz. She needed a distraction. Ava threw up at seven this morning."  
  
Michael immediately checked the microwave time and mused, "So maybe baby by five. Cool. Is Charlie B. still napping?"  
  
Maria answered cautiously, "Yes. Why?"  
  
Michael shrugged and continued putting groceries away as he answered, "After I'm done with this, just thought maybe we could play some cards, too. It's been a while."  
  
Maria scoffed skeptically, "Cards my butt! You were hoping that I want to make out with you!"  
  
Michael suppressed a smirk and tried for casual, "Well, I wouldn't be against that."  
  
Maria goosed him on her way by, as she flirted, "I'll be in our room. Hurry up, spaceboy. We've got maybe a half hour before she wakes up."  
  
He yelped in pleased surprise and promised, "I'm pretty much right behind you, angel."  
  
*****  
  
From the moment Ava had thrown up and realised that she'd most likely be giving birth in less than twelve hours, she felt absolutely terrified, which immediately set her entire being on edge. In spite of how she was feeling, she still immediately informed Max and Liz that today was likely the day that their baby would be born. Their immediate happy excitement made her feel very alone and guilty for not being excited with them; her terror and dread persisted.  
  
The shape shifter had overheard her telling them and he had expressed his interest in the King's child. She had immediately snapped at him, no holds barred and had felt no remorse whatsoever for it. However, when Liz had tried to be her usual caring and thoughtful self, inviting her to share a meal with she and Max, Ava had declined in a far more sharp tone than she'd intended and she had immediately regretted that, just from the expression on Liz's face alone. Ava was afraid of lashing out at Liz and Max, any further, without meaning to and so she had suggested that they all go about their day, business as usual, since the birth was hours away, yet. Even that had come out much harsher than she'd meant for it to sound.  
  
To their credit they did try but they were both subtly hovering around her. Her irritation must have been more apparent than Ava even realised or intended because in the early afternoon, they both finally backed off and gave her some space. Ava felt even more guilty for appreciating that. She knew that Max and Liz were also just dealing as best as they could with the same jumble of emotions that she was feeling, but her own emotions coupled with the magnifying bonus of pregnancy hormones was rendering her unable to even attempt to offer them any kind of comfort or reassurance. She fervently wished, not for the first time, that she could easily share her feelings with them, the way they seemed to be so at ease sharing theirs with not only her, but with their entire crew.  
  
Ava knew that she owed both of them an apology for her demeanor, but she also knew that there was no point doing so, while she was still feeling so on edge, or she'd just wind up spending most of the day saying sorry to them. So, in an attempt to try to soothe herself and maybe even enjoy her last few hours before the impending and terrifying unknowns of giving birth, she decided to indulge herself in a musically enriched solitude. With her favourite music pounding in her ears, and for the first time ever, Ava allowed herself to fully dwell upon her best memories of Zan and when her resultant emotions leaked from her eyes, she purposely and uncharacteristically let them roll down her cheeks unchecked. The catharsis that provided her with, genuinely surprised her.  
  
At just after three in the afternoon, Ava broke her own solitutde to tentatively reach out to Max and Liz, only to find that Liz had left to visit with Maria and that Max was washing up a surprisingly large stack of dirty dishes. She'd smelled food cooking earlier but the stack of dishes seemed excessive to her. When she asked him about it, he answered warily that he'd cooked several meals ahead for them, so that they wouldn't have to worry about meals for at least a week after the baby was born. Ava was openly, duly impressed and appreciative.  
  
In an effort at contrition, as well, Ava offered to dry and put away the dishes, so Max wouldn't have to, from running out of room before he was finished washing them all. He immediately relaxed, accepted her offer and expressed appreciation for her help. They were just finishing up when Liz returned. Ava could sense the same wariness from Liz that Max had exhibited, earlier, so she tried to put her more at ease, as well.  
  
She asked Liz as pleasantly as she could manage, "So, did you have a nice visit with Maria?"  
  
Liz greeted her husband with a quick kiss on the lips, first, before cautiously answering Ava, "Yeah. I beat her at war. It was fun."  
  
Ava asked with an encouraging smile, "And did you tell her our good news?"  
  
Liz visibly relaxed then and smiled back fully, as she answered, "I did! I couldn't help it! I hope that was okay?"  
  
Ava nodded and assured, "Of course it is! It's your baby, too and she is your best friend! Of course you had to tell her! How'd she take it?"  
  
Liz beamed and exaggerated a little in her excitement, "Same as us! She's happy for us and wants notification as soon as he or she is finally here! How are you feeling, though?"  
  
Ava blushed a little and answered, "Better than before. I'm really sorry. To both of you."  
  
Max and Liz answered in unison, "No apology necessary, Ava, really.", and they both squeezed her hand briefly but meaningfully.  
  
Ava smiled her gratitude but couldn't speak the words for fear she'd burst into tears. Crying earlier had seemed to increase her urge to shed even more tears, which she still wasn't completely comfortable with doing, even when she was alone, never mind in front of other people; even people whom she loved, the way she'd only recently realised that she'd come to love Liz and Max.  
  
Knowing she'd be unlikely to keep the food down, Ava declined to eat dinner but she did keep Max and Liz company while they ate. They even laughed together, albeit nervously, when they each caught each other sneaking looks at the time.  
  
After Max and Liz had eaten, Liz washed, Ava dried and Max put away the dishes, chatting casually about news from their ex-housemates who were now their neighbours, instead, with focus particularly on Lex, Charlie and Jamie, all of whom they each missed living with. Having the kids nearby next door, they all agreed, just wasn't the same thing, at all. They each lamented that because of the superiority in the way the triplex had been built compared to the split level in Bend, they couldn't even hear the kids making all of their endearing kid noises.  
  
Ava said out loud what they were each thinking, "We'll get to hear plenty of noise again, very, very soon, though.", and she rubbed her belly pointedly. The three of them smiled softly at that and then Ava excused herself to use the restroom.  
  
Liz and Max cuddled up together on their living room sofa and checked in with each other. Max searched Liz's eyes as he asked, "How are you doing, Mrs. Liz Parker?"  
  
Liz shrugged and admitted, "Feeling a little anxious, I guess and obviously a little impatient, too. I just want to meet our baby, already, you know? What about you? How are you doing, Max? I know you had some reservations about this initially, but how do you feel about it, now, knowing that it's finally happening, like, today?"  
  
Max smiled wryly, smoothed hair away from Liz's face and answered, "I'm your emotional mirror. I feel what you feel, Liz. Always. I wasn't prepared for how invested I'd feel but I should have been because you've been all in from the start. I'm with you in this one hundred percent. I'm excited about being a father. Our baby's Papa. I keep trying to imagine answering to that like I answer to my name and I'm decidedly eager for it. None of this was ever even in my plans and then there you were, once again, striving to make my life better in ways I could never have dreamed of without you. I feel like I'm more than ready for this next step and you are the reason. It's always you. Thanks for inspiring me to change my plans to include this for us. I love you, Liz Parker, more and more with every passing moment that we share together."  
  
Liz smiled at him lovingly and said softly, "Max.", before kissing him deeply on the lips. When her phone started ringing while they kissed, she didn't hurry to answer it but gradually eased off from kissing her husband, first and then on the sixth ring she finally and very casually, did answer it, "Hello?"  
  
"Since shouting didn't work, I figured this might. My water broke. It's time guys."  
  
Liz nearly fell off of Max's lap in her scramble to get to her feet. She assured excitedly, "We'll be right there!" and she hung up. She pulled Max to his feet, as well and informed him, as she dragged him along, "So that was Ava and our baby is coming right now! She was calling out for us, but apparently we really couldn't hear her, so thankfully she thought of just using her phone! Hurry, Max! We get to go meet our baby, now!"  
  
As soon as Liz determined that Ava was ready to start pushing, she invited Max to join them. Max held Ava's hand and helped coach her through the breathing and pushing, while Liz kept Ava updated on the progress she was making with each push, "This baby has a good amount of dark hair, guys! Wow! Way more even than any of Isabel's babies had! You're doing so great, Ava! Baby's head is out! Now for the toughest part; just the shoulders and then the rest should be easier! I'm so excited! You can do it, Ava! Just two more big p-! Oh! Oh! We have a son guys! We have a son! It's a boy! Oh, Ava he is just beautiful! He's so big!"  
  
Liz cleared out his airways and rubbed his chest and back firmly and he let out a lusty cry. His three parents laugh cried with him, as Liz placed him in Ava's arms. The three of them took turns greeting him and welcoming him to the world and to their family. They waited until the placenta had been delivered before Max cut the umbilical cord and then Liz cleaned him up more thoroughly before taking his measurements and weighing him.  
  
Liz smiled joyfully, as she announced, "Our son is in excellent health! Good job Mom One!"  
  
Ava asked in concern, "So can we find out about his blood, now?"  
  
Liz and Max both nodded. Liz poked his heel to collect a blood sample but he barely had a moment to cry from it, before his Papa healed it for him. Liz used a new microscope that Kal had procured for them, at her request. It was significantly better than the one they'd previously thrifted.  
  
She examined his blood sample and sighed, "Huh. Well, good news guys, his blood is human looking. I'll have to add this into my data entry diary. I thought for sure he would have blood like the two of you. There's still so much we just don't know, yet."  
  
Max took care of disposing of the biological remnants from the birth, while Liz helped Ava get the baby started on nursing. Once he was latched on and Liz made sure that Ava was comfortable, she and Max gave them some time alone together, while she and Max discussed names and let the others know about the newest addition to their crew.  
  
At 6 p.m. on February 6th, 2003, Maria and Isabel received birth announcement texts from Liz and Max respectively, "It's a boy! Born at 4:47 p.m. 8 lbs. 14 oz. & 23 in. long. Everyone here is doing fine! Name not yet chosen but come meet our son whenever you can!"  
  
After talking with Maria on the phone, Isabel and Maria decided to go meet the newest Parker at 7 p.m.. Kyle stayed home with the kids but Isabel had him on speaker phone while she met their nephew for the first time, so that he'd be included with the rest of them, and also in case they learned the baby's name. Since Charlie was back at home, again, with her brothers and Kyle, Michael and Maria were able to go meet the baby together.  
  
With their crew gathered around them, Ava handed their newborn son to his Papa for him to present to everyone, "Son this is our family. This guy is your Uncle Mi- actually son that's your Uncle Awesome and beside him is your Auntie M,  
  
"Sorry, Maria, but ever since Lex told me about his Auntie A, I just couldn't resist the opportunity to call you that!,  
  
"And beside Mom Two is your Auntie Isabel.  
  
"Speak now, or forever don't, Kyle!"  
  
Kyle chuckled and spoke up, "You wish, Parker. Hey little dude! Can't wait to meet you in person. I'm your Uncle Kyle."  
  
Maria piped up, "I'll overlook the whole Auntie M thing for now, girlfriend, but what is this little guy's name?"  
  
Liz smiled and admitted, "We have a first name but haven't decided on his middle name, yet. We were hoping to get some ideas from you guys? What name goes well with Izaac and suits him, do you think?"  
  
The baby set to wailing just then and Michael quipped, "Is little red dwarf a contender because wow? Did any of Isabel's kids ever get that red in the face?"  
  
Isabel reached over and pushed at him, admonishing, "Michael! Be nice!"  
  
Michael objected, "What? I wasn't being not nice? He's spunky! Kid already knows how to let us know he ain't happy about something. Good for him."  
  
Maria chuckled abruptly, then stifled it and blurted, "He kind of reminds me of you, when I first met you, Michael, right down to the bristly hair and growly mood. You reminded me of a big scary grizzly bear! Decidedly he's less scary and much cuter; maybe a baby bear cub?"  
  
Liz laughed lightly, took the wailing baby from Max's arms to try to calm him with gentle bouncing and she complained, "You guys are not being helpful, like at all! These are not names!"  
  
Kyle spoke up tentatively over the phone, "What about Barnard? Sorry, I just remember reading it in one of the baby names books from when we were expecting Jamie. It means bold as a bear, if that helps?"  
  
Maria exclaimed suddenly, "Oh! And there's a star, too, right?"  
  
Max asked her carefully, "Oh? How do you know about that?"  
  
Maria shrugged and guessed, "I wanna say Brody? He may have mentioned something about it, to me? I didn't always pay that close attention when he was rambling about the whole abduction thing that turned out to be not all in his head or actually kind of all in his head, or you know what I mean! Anyway, there's that Barnard star thingy, right? Earth peeps and Antar peeps can both see it or something? Am I just making stuff up now? These pregnancy hormones are messing with all kinds of brain function, lately, so I really wouldn't be surprised."  
  
Max confirmed quietly, "You didn't get that wrong, Maria. I've seen it here and I've a vague memory of seeing it there, too.  
  
"What do you think of Barnard, Mom One and Mom Two?"  
  
Ava smiled and shrugged as she offered, "If it's the name of a star, it works for me. It fits the song I was listening to when my water broke."  
  
Isabel asked with genuine interest, "What song?"  
  
Ava sang part of the lyrics, "Hey now you're an all star get your game on!"  
  
Michael and Kyle blurted, "Shrek!" at the same time, that Liz and Maria blurted, "Smash Mouth!"  
  
Isabel asked, "Froggy? What does Izaac mean? Can you look it up?"  
  
Liz, Max and Ava answered together before Kyle could respond, "Joyous laughter."  
  
Even Michael cracked a small smile for that meaning and then Liz addressed Max, "Max? Does Barnard work for you, too?"  
  
Max knew by the look in her eye, that she knew exactly how he had learned about Barnard's star and he was grateful that she wasn't throwing it in his face or letting it cloud her opinion of the name. He smiled softly into her eyes and nodded as he answered, "Yes, Liz, I think Barnard is a good fit with Izaac."  
  
Liz cuddled the quieted infant and with a proud smile she introduced him to their crew, "Well, then it's settled. Everyone? Ava, Max and I, are pleased to introduce to you, our precious son, Izaac Barnard Parker."  
  
Michael leaned over and whispered to him, "Welcome to our crew, Boo Boo bear and when you need advice about the hair, Uncle Awesome has got your back. You can count on it."  
  
Liz just laughed lightly, rolled her eyes and shook her head. The crew then said their farewells and left Max, Liz, Ava and their son, Izaac to get further acquainted and to learn how to be their own version of a family.  
  
 **TBC ...**


End file.
